Un cambio en la historia
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: Llovía... que ironía, pareciera como si el clima reflejara si estado de animo...si, estaba triste, no por el hecho de que Konoha en si estuviese bajo ataque de las aldea de la Arena, Hierva y Sonido, es decir, eso lo ponía mal era un hecho, pero lo que realmente le entristecía era que su hermano (como el lo consideraba) hubiese aceptado la oferta de Orochimaru...tiraría su vida por
1. Prologo

Bueeenas miembros y visitantes , un fanfic de Howaito shi de foros dz es de el y no reclamo nada parami solo comparto su gran historia con otros.

Nada los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN , pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a su vez, tiene como único fin entretenerme a mi y a todos aquellos que deseen leerla..antes de comenzar, haré algunas aclaraciones:

-Minato y Kushina vivirán

-Naruto tendra dos hermanas

-Tsunade nunca se fue de la aldea

-Jiraiya hará sus viajes igual (me refiero a que, aun teniendo a Tsunade, Minato y Kushina viviendo en la aldea, el iniciara sus viajes igual) también habrá sido Sensei de Yahiko, Konan y Nagato

-Mikoto sera otra de las sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha

Probando uno, dos, tres (personaje hablando)

(Probando uno, dos, tres) (personaje pensando)

Probando uno, dos,tres (ser sobrenatural hablando)

(Probando uno, dos,tres) (ser sobrenatural pensando)

"Probando uno, dos, tres" (lectura en voz alta o lectura silenciosa)

En esta historia habrá algo mas..:

[(Provando uno, dos, tres)] ( charla telepatica entre los personajes)

Ahora si, comenzamos...

PROLOGO

NA: La pelea de a continuacion se produce en el valle del fin...

Llovía... que ironía, pareciera como si el clima reflejara si estado de animo...si, estaba triste, no por el hecho de que Konoha en si estuviese bajo ataque de las aldea de la Arena, Hierva y Sonido, es decir, eso lo ponía mal era un hecho, pero lo que realmente le entristecía era que su hermano (como el lo consideraba) hubiese aceptado la oferta de Orochimaru...tiraría su vida por la borda, se consumiría en el odio y la venganza y peor aun el no podia hacer nada para evitarlo... si, podría quebrarle los brazos y piernas, pero una vez que se recuperara se iría nuevamente... en ese momento una idea azoto su cabeza, era una idea extremista, pero recordó que había hecho una promesa a una persona que el amaba... Sakura... le había prometido traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea y para el sus promesas eran su vida, las cumpliría sin importar que... todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

Sasuke: No te lo repetiré otra vez... apártate o muere, tu eliges -con el sello maldito activado en su primera fase y comenzando a formar un Chidori-

Naruto: ¿No significo nada?... todos los momentos que pasamos con Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan...¿no significan nada? -dolido-

Sasuke: Lo único que significo fue retraso... -serio- esa mierda de aldea no me dara el poder para mi venganza! -exclamo con furia-

Naruto: Veo que no razonaras... -con sonrisa triste- no me queda de otra -haciendo un sello de cruz e invocando un clon, luego comenzó a crear un Rasengan en su mano derecha- que así sea -comenzando a correr velozmente hacia Sasuke, mientras este hacia lo mismo con su Chidori.

Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro con sus ataques listos para terminar con todo de una buena vez, estaban a punto de colisionar sus poderes, pero ...

Naruto: (lo siento Karumi...) -pensó triste-

Sasuke abrió los ojos muy grandes al ver como Naruto, en el ultimo segundo desvió el Rasengan, haciendo que se mano pasara entre su cuello y hombro

Sasuke:...Por..que?... por que!? -furioso-

Naruto: Por... porque cof-cof -escupiendo sangre- así obtendrás tu...tu poder...y cof-cof...así no tendrás...que irte -sonriendo débilmente-

Sasuke: ... te dije que no..!

Naruto: por favor... -ignorándolo- protegelos...Sasuke... y conviértete... en.. Hokague -Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, desactivando el sello y su sharingan-

Aquel idiota... su mejor amigo...no, su hermano... si, aunque se esforzara por negar ese lazo que los unía, el lo consideraba su hermano, porque fue el único que entendía su sufrimiento...aquel rubio idiota, le estaba legando su mas preciado sueño...ser Hokague

Naruto: lo cof-cof... lo siento... Sasuke... -de un rápido movimiento Naruto saco la mano de Sasuke, que atravesaba su hombro izquierdo cerca del corazón, y le propino una patada que, Sasuke al estar en aun en shock, no atino a esquivar y le dejo inconsciente-

Sabia que el golpe de Sasuke lo mataría a la larga...no tenia de mucho tiempo para completar su plan, así que debía ponerse en marcha. Miro por ultima vez a Sasuke, luego observo el paisaje... muros destruidos, cráteres adornando el suelo, arboles derrumbados e incluso en llamas a pesar de la lluvia... cerro sus ojos y elevo su cara al cielo, dejando que la lluvia golpeara su rostro... luego de unos segundos se saco su bandana ninja de Konoha, la tiro al suelo y con un kunai le realizo un corte al metal en el lugar donde estaba grabado el símbolo de la Hoja, señal inconfundible que se consideraba un renegado... luego simplemente se marcho.

Luego de unos minutos un agitado Kakashi hizo actor de presencia, pero ya era tarde... observo el paisaje... destrucción, eso lo describía perfectamente...pronto diviso a una persona, y sin esperar mas corrió en su dirección...Sasuke...estaba inconsciente, a su lado una bandana ninja de Konoha con una tachadura en su símbolo

Kakashi: (Naruto...) -pensó triste al notar a quien pertenecía dicha vincha-

Ademas de eso pudo notar bastante sangre en el suelo... Sasuke no estaba lastimado de gravedad, esa sangre solo podía pertenecer a...

Naruto corría a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, empezó a sentir como el sello que reprimía al zorro se debilitaba con los minutos

?: Jajajajaja... no te preocupes cachorro... me caíste bien, solo por eso vengare todo lo que esa mugrosa aldea te hizo... -escucho internamente-

Naruto: (No... no metas a la aldea en esto...Kyubi)

Kyubi: Esa maldita aldea me encerró en ti... haciéndote sufrir maltratos que no te merecías, rebajándote a escoria, ignorándote... y aun así me pides eso?

Naruto: (Si en realidad te caí bien... hazlo por mi)

Kyubi: Lo siento cachorro...pero tengo asuntos pendientes con esa maldita aldea -exclamo con furia-

El poder del zorro comenzaba a emanar cada vez mas y a hacerse presente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto...entonces a este se le ocurrió una idea, si el zorro no le concedería su deseo, al menos podría no facilitarle las cosas...

Por la siguiente hora, lo único que se observaba en la tranquilidad del bosque, era un borrón rojizo avanzando a una velocidad endemoniada.

Kyubi: (Inteligente...planeas alejarme de la aldea..) eso no funcionara, Naruto...

Luego de unos minutos mas, Naruto comenzó a reducir su marcha hasta frenarse.. su cuerpo había perdido casi todo su color, era el fin, lo sabia... sudaba frió y se sentía muy débil...

Naruto: Mier...da -exclamo cansado-

Kyubi: Se acabo Naruto...es hora

Naruto callo de rodillas y comenzó a brillar en un tono carmesí, luego comenzó a desprender un halo rojizo...luego que una gran cantidad del halo saliera de su cuerpo, este cayo al suelo ya sin color y respirando con mucha dificultad y el halo comenzó a tomar la forma de un zorro enorme de 9 colas

Naruto: (Mi...mier...da!) -cerrando los ojos debido a su cansancio-

Al abrirlos se encontraba en la sala donde antes estaba encerrado Kyubi... pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto hombre allí...

Naruto: O-oto-san? -sorprendido-

Minato: en realidad.. solo soy una parte de mi chakra...

Naruto: pu...puedes hacer algo para frenar a Kyubi?

Minato: no... -Naruto bajo la mirada con tristeza- pero tu si -sonriendo-

Kyubi se sentía feliz, al fin, después de tantos años era libre nuevamente...pero por otro lado se sentía mal por aquel chico rubio...en realidad le había cogido cariño... pronto sintió una presencia frente suyo, cuando bajo la mirada al suelo pudo ver a Naruto de pie, pálido, pero con desicion en su mirada.

Kyubi: Increíble... siendo tan joven...sobreviviste-sorprendido- eres digno de admirar cachorro...

Naruto: Je..jeje... gracias..pero aun así...te detendré -con decisión-

Kyubi: Tu? ...Ja!, no te ofendas chico, pero en ese estado no puedes hacer nada contra mi...

Naruto: Me subestimas... -serio-

Kyubi: bien...te sacare de tu sufrimiento -rápidamente lanzo un golpe al lugar donde Naruto se encontraba, en su estado y debido a la velocidad del golpe, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido- lo siento... en verdad lo siento cachorro.. -dijo con pena-

Naruto: Te lo dije... me subestimas

Kyubi abrió grandes los ojos al ver a Naruto, muchos metros alejado de el y mirándolo desafiante

Kyubi: Haces honor a tu apodo -cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, para luego inflar su pecho y escupir muchos meteoritos de su boca-

Era el fin, habrá podido esquivar el golpe... pero jamas ese ataque, no?

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Naruto desaparecía y aparecía en un destello azul, esquivando su ataque... eso le hizo acordar a...

Kyubi: YONDAIME! -exclamo furioso-

Naruto aterrizo a salvo, mirando con una sonrisa desafiante al zorro

Naruto: Sorprendido?

Kyubi: Se acabo!

Rápidamente el zorro comenzó a formar una gran bola negra y espesa en su boca, cuando esta hubo alcanzado un tamaño grande, la lanzo hacia Naruto, pero a mitad del recorrido, esta se comenzó a separar en varias bolas mas pequeñas

Naruto rápidamente esquivo las primeras bolas de energía oscura, mientras están colisionaban con el suelo, creando grandes explosiones

Naruto: (Es hora de acabar esto)

Kyubi no supo cuando ni como, pero observo impresionado como Naruto, en menos de un parpadeo, se encontraba a 2 metros de su cuerpo, con un brazo flexionado hacia atrás, preparado para golpearlo

Kyubi: (S-su velocidad...supera en creces a la del Yondaime) -pensó asustado-

Naruto: KA! - con la palma de su mano golpeo el torso de Kyubi, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer metros mas atrás

Kyubi comenzó a sentir como era succionado lentamente hacia algún lugar...y ese lugar era el interior de Naruto

Kyubi: Que rayos hiciste!? -furioso-

Naruto: Ganar tiempo -serio-

Kyubi: GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA -gruño mientras volvía completamente al interior del rubio-

Naruto: -cayendo de rodillas- esto...me dará...algo de tiempo...-tomando un poco de su sangre con su pulgar y comenzando a hacer sellos- Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Una nube de humo se creo, para luego dar paso a una pequeña rana color verde

Rana: Naruto-sama? -mirando el estado en que este se encontraba- pero que...

Naruto: No hay tiempo... -cansado- llévale mi mensaje a Sarutobi...

Kakashi lo sintió..esa explosión de chakra solo podía ser..

Kakashi: (Kyubi...lo siento sensei...lo siento Naruto..) -derramando lagrimas- (pero...no dejare que tu esfuerzo sea en vano) -comenzando a correr en direccion a la aldea-

Si su pensamiento era correcto, Naruto había recibido un golpe mortal de Sasuke... y para protegerlo a este lo dejo inconsciente, para luego irse y darle tiempo a el para que rescatara a Sasuke y alertara a la aldea de la libertad de Kyubi...

Rana: Entiendo -triste-

Naruto: Vete...-la rana solo desapareció en un "puf"- bien... arghh! -sujetándose su abdomen, en donde se encontraba el sello que reprimía al zorro- no me queda mucho...es hora...

Lo ultimo que se vio en ese lugar fue un destello azul que ilumino el sitio

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba agotado...la pelea contra el Shodaime Hokage y su hermano, el Nidaime Hokage y Orochimaru no había sido fácil, aun teniendo la ayuda de Minato y Jiraiya...luego de sellar al Shodaime y Nidaime, y notando su desventaja, Orochimaru se retiro, prometiendo venganza

Sarutobi: Estoy viejo para esto -dijo dando un gran suspiro, de la nada un "puf" se escucho, llamando la atención del Sandaime Hokage, de una pequeña bola de humo hizo acto de presencia la misma rana que había hablado con Naruto minutos antes, este comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, como buscando algo-

Jiraiya: Imichi? -mirando al pequeño animal-

Imichi: Jiraiya-sama -saludo la rana-

Jiraiya: ¿que sucede? ¿porque estas aquí?

Imichi: Jiraiya-sama ha visto a Sarutobi-san?

Sarutobi: -apareciendo ante la vista de la pequeña rana- ¿Que sucede pequeña?

Imichi: Sarutobi-san, traigo un mensaje de Naruto-sama

Al escuchar el nombre de Naruto varios de los presentes se acercaron curiosos hasta donde estaba la presente, véase Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Hana y Tsume Inuzuka, entre otros

Minato: ¿Mensaje de Naruto? -repitió extrañado- ¿que es lo que dice?

Imichi: Lo siento Minato-sama pero el mensaje es solo para Sarutobi-san

Kushina: ¿Que? -volteando a ver a la rana de mala manera- es nuestro hijo de quien hablas -exclamo enojada, mientras se acercaba al pequeño animal de forma intimidarte, solo que este no se inmuto-

Sarutobi: Kushina! -exclamo serio, la aludida lo miro de mala manera- lo siento pequeña, pero son sus padres... no puedo excluirlos de esto -mirando a la rana- Tsunade -la aludida lo miro- tu como Hokage debes de escuchar el mensaje -dijo serio-

Tsunade: Hai

Sarutobi miro a los demás con una expresión de mas seria, por lo cual, estos atinaron a irse antes de recibir represarías por no obedecer... todos se fueron excepto Jiraiya, Sarutobi lo miro como dándole a entender que se marchara

Jiraiya: No me iré -dijo serio, Sarutobi sonrió internamente-

Sarutobi: Bien...puedes hablar pequeña-mirando a Imichi-

Nadie sabe de donde o como pero la rana hizo aparecer un papel doblado, el cual desdoblo y entrego a Sarutobi, para que este comenzara a leer en voz alta su contenido.

"Logre hacer razonar a Sasuke para que vuelva...y cumplí mi promesa... pero lamento decirte Ojisan que yo no volveré...te pido un ultimo favor, se que culparan a Sasuke de traición... no permitas que lo hagan, defiéndelo... lleve un plan acabo para que todo apuntara a que yo soy el traidor y causante de la pelea entre Sasuke y yo... entrena a Sasuke, hazlo fuerte..el los defenderá, lo se...por favor, cumplan mi ultimo deseo...sin mas que decir, se despide el ninja hiperactivo numero uno en sorprender a las personas, Naruto"

Decir que todos estaban en shock, por lo que aquella carta decía, era poco... Sarutobi solo atino a dejar caer aquel papel

Sarutobi: ¿Donde esta Naruto? -exclamo serio a la rana-

Imichi: Lo siento... pero Naruto no quiere que valla en su búsqueda -dijo con pena-

Kushina: Si no quieres que te aplaste muy lenta y dolorosamente...te sugiero que comiences a hablar ! -exclamo con rabia-

Imichi: Le hice una promesa a Naruto-sama... y la cumpliré -dijo sin inmutarse-

Sin previo aviso Kushina se abalanzo sobre el pequeño animal, con intenciones asesinas, pero antes de siquiera tocarla, esta desapareció en una nube de humo, ante el fracaso de su ataque, Kushina golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el suelo, provocando que se resquebrajara, mientras soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos

Minato: No aceptare eso -dijo con furia, mirando a Sarutobi- mi hijo no sera proclamado traidor

Sarutobi: ...tu hijo? -dijo, como escupiendo las palabras- ... ahora lo consideras tu hijo? ... no me vengas con estupideces! -con enojo- siempre lo ignoraron, ¿y ahora es su hijo!? -Minato y Kushina, al igual que Tsunade y Jiraiya observaron sorprendidos el estallido de enojo del Sandaime- ... si en verdad lo consideran "su hijo" tengan el respeto y cariño necesarios para cumplir su ultimo deseo! -con rabia- Tsunade -dijo serio-

Tsunade:...pero... -Sarutobi le dirigió una mirada asesina- sabes que no puedo -comenzando a derramar algunas lagrimas -el Sandaime se acerco a esta y le susurro-

Sarutobi: sabes que el te quería mucho...-Tsunade bajo la mirada y comenzó a derramar aun mas lagrimas- no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es...

Tsunade: Es-esta bien...solo... dame tiempo -comenzando a alejarse, aun con la mirada baja-

Jiraiya quiso seguir a Tsunade para consolarla, este debía ser uno de sus peores día de su vida...primero Nawaki, luego dan y ahora...Naruto, iba a comenzar a caminar, pero Sarutobi lo detuvo

Sarutobi: Déjala... necesita estar sola -triste-

Jiraiya: Sabes lo que Naruto significaba para ella

Sarutobi: y para ti?...-Jiraiya desvió la mirada- lo abandonaste..

Jiraiya: pero volví...

Sarutobi: luego de cuanto?... doce años? -el peliblanco bajo la mirada- si en verdad significo algo para ti, te pediré un favor... entrena a Sasuke, cumple el sueño de Naruto...-dijo mientras se alejaba-

Sarutobi detuvo su andar al lado de Minato, quien abrazaba dándole consuelo a Kushina

Sarutobi: me decepcionan -escupió-

Minato:... sabes la carga que Narumi poseía, sino ...

Sarutobi: ¿y el?.. ¿donde queda el?... no traten de justificarse con eso, el tambien llevaba una carga... aun mas pesada que Narumi, y ustedes lo abandonaron, lo único que hicieron fue aumentar su carga con sus indiferencias -Kushina comenzó a llorar aun mas luego de esas palabras-

Luego de decir eso el viejo Hokage comenzó a alejarse, por un momento pensó que la muerte significaba un alivio, ya que su carga desaparecería.. todo aquel odio, indiferencia, maltratos...todo desaparecería...jamas pudo comprender el trato de Kushina y Minato, para con Naruto...siempre dejándolo de lado, al igual que la pequeña Karumi...todo porque Narumi poseía el chakra del zorro en ella y debía aprenderlo a dominar...¿y Naruto, que? el pequeño tenia que soportar el alma de Kyubi en su interior y jamas reclamo ni dijo nada. Otro tema era el trato de que la aldea tenia hacia Naruto...lo odiaban, golpeaban, insultaban y damas cosas, que no se atrevió a pensar, como si el niño tuviera la culpa de lo que el zorro hubiese hecho en el pasado o como si el hubiese deseado tenerlo dentro.. en ese momento sintió repugnancia hacia la aldea, observo el monumento a los Hokages, Shodaime y Nidaime se desepcionarian de la aldea si estuviesen vivo...

Naruto apareció en un desierto, uno en el que nunca antes había estado... la arena era casi blanca, no sabia donde estaba y tampoco le importaba...estaba muy cansado, sentía como se debilitaba segundo a segundo y su vida lo abandonaba...en ese momento el sello que restringía a Kyubi se abrió, asimilando mas a un hueco negro en el abdomen de Naruto, este se envolvió en una bola de chakra enorme, que causo una onda expansiva que destruyo el sitio, luego esta bola de chakra comenzó a tomar la forma de Kyubi

Kyubi: GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA maldito mocoso -exclamo con enojo, luego miro el lugar donde se encontraba- GRRRRRR! -gruño molesto- ahhhhhhh! -de pronto el Kyubi libero un gran torrente de poder, provocando una explosión y un gran cráter en el lugar-

Estaba furioso, pero no era solamente por el hecho de estar en un sitio que no conocía...sino por el hecho de la demostración de poder que Naruto había hecho minutos antes...su velocidad era por muy lejos superior a la de Minato, con el, podía predecir (si se concentraba lo suficiente) aproximadamente donde aparecería, debido a que el Hiraishin de Minato alteraba la energía natural.. pero Naruto era un tema aparte, su modo de teletransportarse no alteraba la energía natural y ademas su tardanza para aparecer y desaparecer era casi nula... eso le dio, en cierto aspecto, miedo...y orgullo a la vez, el orgullo era debido a que ese chico, ese rubio idiota, hiperactivo y numero uno en sorprender a las personas había conseguido, sin la ayuda de nadie, superar a uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de la historia, a aquel que lo consideraban "el rayo amarillo de la Hoja", aquel que segun decian habia derrotado al legendario Biju de 9 colas, al Kyubi no Yo...

En ese momento un sujeto aparecio frente a Kyubi, era extraño..llevaba una túnica negra con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, un pantalón negro y botas de combates con partes hechas de metal plateado

?: a si que tu eres el que esta causando tanto alboroto -exclamo serio-

Kyubi: quien eres?

?: mi nombre no es de importancia...respecto al ¿que hago aquí?...vengo a derrotarte

Kyubi: JA!.. tu dorrota...

Sus ojos casi se salen de la cuenca al ver como aquel sujeto habia golpeado su frente con la palma de la mano, ese movimiento fue incluso mas rápido que el que Naruto le había demostrado.

Luego de ese golpe el cuerpo de Kyubi comenzó a brillar de un color blanco ensegecedor, para luego desaparecer en una onda expansiva, al hacerlo el cuerpo de Naruto cayo al suelo, dándose un buen golpe

?: un niño? -dijo extrañado, al acercarse y notar la apariencia de Naruto el sujeto quedo paralizado- n-no p-puede ser -dijo en shock-

* * *

Bueeeno hasta ahí el Prologo...espero les halla gustado...me gustaría si es posible que me dejaran algún comentario de que impresión les dejo el prologo de mi historia...desde ya, gracias a todo aquel que se tomo la molestia de leerlo...

Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola miembros y visitantes de Foro dz, vengo a traerles la continuación de este fanfic, pero les agrade...y antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo:

Este capitulo iniciara con que han pasado varios años desde estos acontecimientos, se que faltara el "como sabemos que Sasuke consigio el mangekyo sharingan?" les pido paciencia, eso aparecerá, pero como les dije antes, aparecerá poco a poco y eso ayudara a mostrar el pasado Naruto (su infancia) en la aldea... reitero, sean pacientes...

Hola miembros y visitantes , vengo a traerles la continuación de este fanfic, pero les agrade...y antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo:

Este capitulo iniciara con que han pasado varios años desde estos acontecimientos, se que faltara el "como sabemos que Sasuke consigio el mangekyo sharingan?" les pido paciencia, eso aparecerá, pero como les dije antes, aparecerá poco a poco y eso ayudara a mostrar el pasado Naruto (su infancia) en la aldea... reitero, sean pacientes...

Bueno..espero no defraudarlos... empezemos..

* * *

CAPITULO 1 : " Mera casualidad"

* * *

Han transcurrido 9 largos años desde aquel incidente entre Naruto y Sasuke, y de la desaparición del primero. Era de noche en la aldea de Konoha, todo era calma, tanto en la aldea como en el bosque que la rodeaba y...

De pronto varias figuras se pudieron observar, rompiendo la tranquilidad que reinaba, iban saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad, la oscuridad de la noche solo dejaba ver parte de sus vestimenta, se podía ver que llevaban mascaras con caras de animales y lo que parecía ser un conjunto color negro con un chaleco gris, y protectores de brazos y piernas del mismo color

Lobo(mascara): donde esta? -hablando al grupo-

Águila(mascara): 200 metros mas adelante

A dicha distancia se podía observar a un sujeto que parecía ser alto, llevaba ropas, que debido a la oscuridad, no se podía apreciar bien sus colores ni detalles, pero se podía ver que estaban dañadas..aquella figura estaba tirada en el suelo, en una posición que denotaba que quería ponerse de pie, se sujetaba uno de sus costados, como si estuviese herido en este...el movimiento de las ramas de un árbol, debido a la brisa nocturna, provoco que algo de luz se colara por el espeso follaje, esta luz alcanzo a iluminar el rostro de este individuo, tenia el pelo de un color amarillo algo opacado y largo, llegandole hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, una cara llena de raspones y suciedad, con una mirada que daba a entender que algo le provocaba un poco de dolor, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo, que ante la luz, provocaba que estos brillaran en la oscuridad

?: genial...ambus de Konoha...lo que me faltaba.. -susurro para si mismo-

Pronto escucho ruidos y sabia a quienes pertenecían...eran los ambus de Konoha, que lo rodeaban...luego de unos segundo los ambus hicieron acto de presencia formando un circulo con el individuo en el centro

Caballo(mascara): (Yondaime?) -pensó asombrado- (no...el posee el pelo aun mas largo..entonces..) tu...eres...

Serpiente(mascara): Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...ninja desertor y culpado de complicidad en un atentado contra la aldea...no te preocupes..te sacare de tu sufrimiento -dando un paso-

Lobo(mascara): tócalo y el que morirá seras tu -exclamo serio-

Naruto: -emitiendo una leve e imperceptible sonrisa-...Kakashi-sensei...tiempo sin verlo

Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su silla de oficina mirando el paisaje nocturno de la aldea, que le ofrecía el gran ventanal...cerca suyo, mas precisamente en el escritorio se podía observar una copa y una botella de sake...el ambiente era triste y melancólico, y para colmo de males, el tiempo parecía prometer una violenta tormenta

Estaba triste, melancólica y cabreada, pero cabreada consigo misma...siempre que tomaba y pensaba en el se ponía de esta manera...primero Nawaki, luego Dan y para rematarla...Naruto, aquel chico que llego a querer como su verdadero nieto...sirvió sake en la copa, hasta casi rebalsara, luego se tomo su contenido en un solo trago, iba a servirse otra...pero un ambu irrumpió en su oficina, poseía la mascara de un tigre

Tigre(mascara): Lady Tsunade! -exclamo-

Tsunade: ¿que sucede Itachi? -ignorándolo y continuando con sus acciones-

Itachi: tiene que venir al hospital, es urgente -dijo serio-

Tsunade: ¿al hospital? -exclamo extrañada- ¿que sucede?

Itachi: Tsunade-sama...es Naruto -la aludida abría muy grande los ojos y dejo lo que estaba haciendo, quedando en shock- posee una herida de muerte y ... -antes de poder decir algo mas Tsunade había desaparecido como vendaval en dirección al hospital-

Tsunade corría a la velocidad de un rayo por la calle, para luego llegar al hospital, entrar y llevarse todo por delante ancianos, enfermeras, mujeres, niños, etc.

Tsunade: ¿donde esta !? -bramo la mujer, cuando se hubo detenido en recepción-

La pobre enfermera que se encontraba allí se encogió en un rincón asustad por la actuación de la Hokage

Enfermera: h-h-habitac-c-cion c-cient-to u-uno -dijo mientras temblaba del miedo-

Sin esperar mas, Tsunade reanudo su carrera...corrió por pasillos y escaleras tumbando todo, hasta que la hallo una puerta custodiada por dos ambus, sin pararse a contestar el saludo que estos le dieron, entro a la habitación. Dentro de esta se encontraban tres ambus mas, solamente que uno no poseía la mascara puesta, el cual era Kakashi...en una cama se encontraba Naruto, poseía el pelo rubio, un poco mas opaco que antes, largo, ojos igual de azules que antes, con la cara llena de raspones y suciedad, pero sin sus marcas distintivas en sus mejillas..vestía una remera sin mangas y un poco apretada color negra con extraños grabados en esta de un color rojo, pantalones de igual color y unas sandalias cerradas, ademas de una herida en uno de sus costados que no parecía ser tan grave

Todos los ambus se encontraban mirando la escena

Tsunade: retírense -refiriéndose a los ambus-

Buho(mascara): pero Tsuna...

Tsunade: que se retiren! -bramo dándoles una mirada asesina-

Los ambus no chistaron y comenzaron a retirarse

Tsunade: Kakashi, tu quédate

El aludido asintió, mientras veía como los ambus desaparecían en nubes de humos

Naruto: tiempo sin verla Hokage-sama -dijo tranquilo

Tsunade lo ignoro, tomo una silla y se posiciono a un lado de Naruto y comenzó a juntar chakra verde en sus manos, para luego colocarlas en la herida de este, pero grande fue su sorpresa al observar que estas ya casi estaba sanada

Naruto: les dije que no era para tanto -en ese momento Tsunade se abalanzo y lo abrazo, comenzando a llorar-

Naruto devolvió de forma muy suave el abrazo, como si en realidad no estuviera seguro de hacerlo ... pronto el abrazo fraternal que Tsunade le dio aumento su fuerza considerablemente

Naruto: oye... aun tengo la herida! -haciendo un gesto de molestia-

Tsunade: l-lo sient-to snif-snif -separándose de el y secándose las lagrimas y volviendo a concentrarse en la herida-

Naruto: que va... no era para tanto

Luego de algunos minutos la herida de Naruto se encontraba sanada en su totalidad, y Tsunade estaba por bombardear a Naruto de preguntas... pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Koharu, Homura y Danzo, seguido de 6 ambus de raiz

Homura: Uzumaki -dijo como saludo, con vos seria-

Naruto: Consejeros -dijo serio a forma de saludo-

Tsunade se cabreo internamente por la aparición de los vejestorios, ¿quien carajos les había dado el aviso de que Naruto apareció en la aldea?

Koharu: veo que te encuentras bien..-hablo seria-

Danzo: a lo que importa -corto, de forna seria-

Homura: cierto... Uzumaki Naruto seras encarcelado por traición, debido a que ayudaste a la aldea de la Arena, Hierva y Sonido a conformar un atentado contra la aldea de Konoha, ademas de que eres un fugitivo claro esta -dijo, con un tono que no aceptaba "peros"-

Tsunade: ¿que? -cabreada-

Danzo: usted sabe muy bien las condiciones del jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko, Lady Tsunade -le dijo serio- ahora si me disculpa...-mirando a Naruto- Uzumaki, vendrás por las buenas... o por las malas? -hablo soberbio-

Naruto solo le dirigió una mirada seria a los consejeros y se levanto, sin decir nada

Tsunade: Naruto..-susurro sorprendida, Naruto en cambio la ignoro-...esta bien...Kakashi acom...

Koharu: Lo sentimos Lady Tsunade, pero debido al afecto que sabemos, usted le tiene, no podemos dejar que los sentimientos nos jueguen una mala pasada... por tanto hemos traído a otros ambus para realizar el procedimiento de arresto -haciendo unas señas a los ambus que habían llegado con ellos- adelante -uno de los ambus se acerco a Naruto y lo esposo-

Luego le coloco un sello supresor de chakra, pero Naruto pudo darse cuenta que ademas de ese sello, le habían colocado un sello explosivo y por el tipo de sello, pudo determinar que era un sello mas potente y efectivo, que el que el usaba cuando era ninja de Konoha

?: Naruto...-escucho en su mente-

Naruto: (no te preocupes...)

Tsunade estaba de los pelos, estos vejesterios no le dejaron pasar ni 10 minutos con Naruto y ya lo estaban arrestando, ponían en duda su lealtad a la aldea y la pasaban por encima...un momento... eso es!

Tsunade: Kakashi, convoca al consejo de clanes y lideres civiles a una reunión, diles que es de urgencia...-el aludido asintió-

Homura: ¿que cree que hace? -hablandole a Tsunade-

Tsunade: es de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki de quien hablamos, uno de los descendientes de los clanes mas poderosos que posee la aldea, ademas de poseer al Kyubi no Youko, el cual también le pertenece a la aldea en general y no solo al consejo de Konoha... por lo tanto este tema les concierne a todos los lideres de clanes y familias civiles poderosas -los tres viejos miraron con odio puro a Tsunade- y ademas... están pasando por alto MI autoridad y no permitiré eso, si intentan algo así...lo considerare un atentado a mi autoridad y por tanto hacia la aldea... y los condenare a muerte, soy clara!? -mirándolos con odio-

Danzo: muy clara...-hablo, como escupiendo las palabras- andando...

Tsunade: no tan rápido! -los consejeros la miraron serios- los integrantes de la reunión aun no llegaron a sus lugares... por tanto Naruto Uzumaki permanecerá aquí hasta que los dichos representantes estén en la sala -hablo con autoridad-

Los consejeros solo se tragaron sus insultos y demás cosas y aceptaron la orden, por su lado Tsunade se acerco y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Naruto y luego miro a los consejeros

Tsunade: pueden retirarse -dijo con odio-

Koharu: ¿como!? -bramo enojada-

Tsunade: ustedes forman parte de la reunión como tales tienen que estar allí para recibir a los representantes...

Danzo: creo que no hace falta decirle, Hokage-sama que usted también forma parte de dicho consejo -dijo serio-

Tsunade: yo ire con Naruto cuando todos estén todos reunidos, mientras tanto me quedare con el aquí -los consejeros hervían de rabia, pero no pudieron hacer mas que aceptar la orden y retirarse junto con lo ambus, ya que solo basto una mirada de Tsunade hacia estos para que se fueran, luego le quito las esposas a Naruto-

Naruto: (las cosas aquí siguen iguales...)-negando mentalmente, cuando observo que los viejos se habían retirado hablo- One-chan, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas -dijo fuerte, Kakashi y Tsunade lo miraron extrañados- vamos... sal...-dijo mas tranquilo-

Una ventana que había cerca de la cama de Naruto se abrió y un borrón rubio ingreso a la habitación, el cual se aferro a Naruto en un abrazo, Naruto solo devolvió el abrazo con cariño

Tsunade: ¿Karumi? ...pero cuando?...-dijo extrañada, ya que ni siquiera ella había notado su presencia-

La chica que se encontraba abrazada a Naruto, que en este momento lloraba en su pecho, escondiendo su cara en el, era rubia de pelo largo, llevaba puesta una chaqueta gris mezclado con violeta, debajo de esta una remera color amarillo pastel, una pollera de igual color que su chaqueta, debajo de esta una calza corta de color negro y sandalias ninjas color negras

La chica cada vez se aferraba mas a Naruto

Karumi: lo...lo sa-sabia, tu n-no podías...estar m-muerto -hablo entre sollozos ahogados por el abrazo- onii-san -Naruto solo le acaricio el cabello en señal de cariño-

Naruto: ya...tranquila..-hablo suave-

Toda esta escena fue interrumpida, ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente, amenazando con salir volando en el proceso...en el marco de la puerta se hallaban dos pelirrojas casi idénticas, ambas poseían el pelo color rojo, ojos violetas y un tono de piel pálido, ademas de la misma estatura...en otras palabras, eran casi dos gotas de agua

La primer pelirroja portaba un vestido color verde oscuro, con un delantal color crema arriba de este, traía el pelo suelto y su flequillo amarrado con un broche

La segunda pelirroja vestía una remera purpura sin mangas y la parte donde se encuentran las clavículas descubierta, una pollera color negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero esta poseía una abertura a uno de sus costados, adaptándola para el libre movimiento en las peleas, debajo de esta una calza blanca corta

Tsunade: Kushina...Narumi...-susurro- (pero que carajos?)

Kushina: Naru-chan! -exclame con una sonrisa enorme-

Narumi: onee-chan! -exclamo alegre-

Segundos después de la aparición de las pelirrojas hizo acto de presencia un rubio, el cual se parecía mucho a Naruto, solo que su pelo era mas corto y su cara reflejaba unos años mas que la de Naruto

Minato: Naruto...-exclamo con asombro y alegria-

Ambas pelirrojas se estaban por abalanzar sobre Naruto, pero un ambu, de los que habían traído los consejeros, hizo acto de parecencia y hablo

Ambu: Minato-san, Kushina-san, los consejeros exigen sus presencias en la sala de junta

A Kushina le empezó a latir una vena en su frente y Minato hizo un gesto de enojo, pero decidieron por el bien de la paz, obedecer y se retiraron, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Naruto, quien ni se inmuto ante esto, lo que les dejo un gusto amargo en la boca al pelirubio y pelirroja

Ambu: Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki, el consejo también requiere sus presencias en estos momentos...

Naruto y Tsunade asintieron serios, Naruto separo a Karumi suavemente y le puso sus manos en los ambos hombros y le miro sonriendo...la chica poseía dos mechones rojos de pelo a los laterales de su rostro y unos ojos azules color mar, rojos debido al llanto

Naruto: nos veremos luego -sonriendo-

Karumi: ...si -imitando la sonrisa de Naruto- baachan -mirando a Tsunade, quien extrañamente no se enojo por el apodo-

Tsunade: no te preocupes ... lo cuidare -sonriendole, Karumi le devolvió la sonrisa- andando..Naruto

El par comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Naruto paso al lado de Narumi y solo le dirigió una mirada indiferente, lo cual le dolió a la pelirroja... luego d eso salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la sala de junta, donde el consejo esperaba un tanto molesto por la petición de una reunión a altas horas de la noche

Por las solitarias calles de la aldea iban caminando Tsunade y Naruto, mientras que saltando por los tejados, a la par de estos, iban Karumi y Narumi, la primera mas adelantada que la segunda

Tsunade:...Naruto -rompiendo el silencio que reinaba- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Naruto: ya la estas haciendo...

Tasunade: yo...lo siento -agachando la cabeza con pena-

Naruto: no es para tanto...-restandole importancia-

Tsunade: no... a lo que me refiero es que siento no...

Naruto: le que te dije... no es para tanto -volteando a verla y regalandole una pequeña sonrisa sincera, Tsunade lo miro con asombro, como sabia a que se refería?-

Tsunade: ¿que no es para tanto? -incrédula- pensamos que estabas muerto y por eso no te buscamos, yo tenia la esperanza de encontrarte per...

Naruto: no tienes que darme explicaciones...-cortando su monologo- estoy vivo, ¿no?

-emitiendo otra pequeña sonrisa-

Tsunade: -derramando una lagrima traicionera- te quitamos 9 años...lejos de la gente que querías -triste-

Naruto: tengo muchos años mas para estar con ellos...-restandole importancia- llegamos

Efectivamente al alzar la vista Tsunade pudo ver el edificio Hokage, con la charla de Naruto se le había pasado el tiempo, de pronto un ninja aterrizo al lado de esta...era Kakashi

Tsunade: maldición Kakashi, no aparezcas de esa manera -agarrándose el pecho, como si le hubiese dado un infarto, Naruto solo sonrió ante esa escena-

Kakashi: (se supone que es ninja?) -pensó con una gota en su cabeza- Tsunade-sama, el consejo se esta comenzando a impacientar, parece que no les gusto la idea de ser convocados a estas horas...-mirando a Naruto- ¿te encuentras bien...Naruto?

Naruto: nada de que preocuparse Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi: me gustaría que algún día hablemos...ya sabes, para recordar viejas anécdotas -sonriendo, o eso parecía debido a que solo tenia un ojo visible-

Naruto: claro...

Tsunade: andando... no quiero mas problemas de los que ya tengo -masajeandose una de sus cienes-

El trío ingreso a la torre y caminaron rápidamente hacia la sala de juntas, al llegar a la puerta Tsunade se freno y los dos hombre lo imitaron

Tsunade: yo ingresare ahora, ustedes esperen la señal para hacerlo... si ingresamos ahora con Naruto el alboroto sera peor

Naruto: esta bien

Kakashi: Hai Tsunade-sama

Tsunade asintió y luego entro a la sala, en esta estaban, tal y como dijo Kakashi, todos los lideres de los clanes y familias poderosas de Konoha, esto sumado a que había mucho bullicio, luego camino hasta su lugar en una gran mesa, donde a sus lados estaban los 3 viejos del consejo

Tsunade: bien...-nadie le dio importancia, excepto Minato y Kushina, ademas de Mikoto, tal vez porque Kushina le halla comentado algo- SILENCIO! -grito con una vena en su frente, todos se callaron de golpe al oír tal grito- bien...ahora si, compórtense como personas adultas -enojada-

Seguido de eso un hombre de cabello negro atado en una cola de piña, con una cicatriz en su cara y una pequeña cantidad de pelos en su mentón alzo la mano

Tsunade: si, Shikaku? -mirando al pelinegro-

Shikaku: perdone Tsunade-sama...pero a que se debe una junta a estas horas de la noche? -con cara de aburrido-

Homura: -adelantándose a Tsunade- el motivo de esta junta es debido a que un ninja renegado y sospechoso de traición a la aldea a sido atrapado a los alrededores de esta -dijo serio-

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrado ante esta aclaración

Shikaku: disculpe, Humura-san, pero eso no es motivo para reunir al consejo en su totalidad, ese trabajo le corresponde al Hokage

Koharu: este caso, es un tema aparte... del ninja que hablamos es del Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko -dijo seria-

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Tsunade, Danzo, Homura, Minato y Kushina, la cual tenia una vena pulsando en su frente, quedaron sin habla y con la mandíbula desencajada ..jinchuriki? eso significaba que Naruto, el hijo de Kushina y Minato, el Yondaime Hokage...

Mikoto miro sorprendida a Kushina, la cual le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con unas lagrimas de felicidad

Civil: ¿que? -exclamo sorprendido- e-el sigue vivo? -con una expresion de terror-

Homura: si...

Tsunade: Naruto ! -eclamo fuerte-

La puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella ingresaron Naruto y Kakashi, Kakashi se quedo unos pasos mas atrás, mientras que Naruto se posicionaba en el centro de la sala

Naruto: consejo de Konoha -hablo a forma de saludo-

Mikoto: Naruto-kun -susurro sorprendida-

Civil: no...no puede ser -dijo con miedo- ahora ellos nos buscaran! -exclamo asustado-

Civil: de que hablas? -pregunto extrañado, mientras todos los presentes escuchaban-

Civil: ellos!... los van detrás de los jinchuriki! -dijo nervioso- van de aldea en aldea, buscando los jinchuriki...al encontrarlos, no queda nada en pie de la aldea...nos mataran! -exclamo con mas nerviosismo y miedo que antes-

Pronto en toda la sala se escuchaban murmullos...en algunos casos se escuchaban gritos, los cuales provenían de Mikoto, quien trataba de frenar lo mas que podía a Kushina, que quería matar a ese idiota

Tsunade: SILENCIO! -mas cabreada que antes, los presentes se callaron y miraron a Tsunade- de donde has sacado eso? -seria-

Civil: tengo una ruta mercantil que va hasta Sunagakure...mi cliente me contó lo que paso con el Godaime Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara...eso nos pasara a nosotros, destruirán la aldea -dijo nervioso-

Homura: nada de eso pasara! -exclamo serio- Konoha posee una de las fuerzas Shinobi mas grande de todas las naciones ninjas, jamas seria derrotada por nadie -omitiendo el nombre de Akatsuki-

Danzo: no estamos qui para discutir eso, estamos aqui para discutir el destino de Naruto Uzumaki -dijo harto de tantas estupideces y teatrismo-

Civil: la muerte!, el no se merece mas que la muerte! -exclamo enojado-

Algunos de los presentes hablaron a favor de esa descision, mientras que otros muchos se enojaron ante tal sugerencia y otros bueno...véase Kushina hervía de la rabia, su pelo flotaba en el aire y sus ojos estaban ocultos por la sombra de su pelo, lo que hacia verla tenebrosa

Tsunade: la muerte de Naruto no esta para tema a discutir! -bramo enojada-

Hana: disculpa..Naruto-kun? -hablo tranquila Hana, quien sustituía a Tsume y se proclamaba como nueva matriarca del clan- ... como es que sobreviviste? sabemos que recibiste un impacto letal...

Homura: Inuzuka-san tiene razón...cuéntanos como es que sobreviviste?

Naruto: un impacto letal no significa la muerte -dijo serio-...y en realidad si morí...-los presentes se asombraron con eso- pero solo fue por 3 minutos...luego una persona logro salvarme...-adivinando la pregunta inexistente-

Danzo: ¿como era el nombre de esa persona? -interesado-

Naruto: no es de su incumbencia -serio- el ninja renegado soy yo, no esa persona, ahora si lo desean.. prosigan -cruzándose de brazos-

Koharu: cuida tu lenguaje Uzumaki -broma seria-

Shikaku: disculpa, Naruto -el aludido solo asintió- ¿podríamos saber cual fue tu paradero luego de ese suceso?

Naruto:...luego de ese suceso, la persona que me salvo me llevo a un templo, donde el y muchas personas mas vivían, Shikaku-san -dijo de forma educada-

Un sujeto de cabello rubio en parte largo y atado en una cola de caballo alzo la mano

Naruto: ¿si? -mirando al hombre-

Inoichi: hola Naruto, soy Inoichi Yamanaka, padre de Ino -el aludido solo asintió-

¿se podría saber el paradero de dicho templo? quizás para agradecer el haberte cuidado..

Naruto: otra dimensión...-dijo sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho-

Los presentes quedaron mirando a Naruto con caras de "es una broma", pero este se mantuvo serio, por lo cual daba a entender que hablaba enserio

Civil: ¿tienes el descaro de burlarte de nosotros, demonio? -exclamo enojado-

Naruto: ustedes hicieron una pregunta, yo la conteste...-alzando los hombros- el que ustedes no me crean es SU problema -serio-

Koharu: Uzumaki Naruto, pasaste 9 años sin contactar a la aldea, ¿por que?

Naruto: ¿han habido registros de ninjas renegados que contacten a su aldea natal para decirles donde están? -rebatió con otra pregunta y con tono de burla-

Koharu: los hechos no estaban claros, aun no eras considerado un renegado... ¿que respondes ahora?

Naruto: que no lo hice porque no quise -serio-

Koharu: ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Naruto: estoy 9 años atrasado para pedir perdón -dijo con burla-

Koharu: significa que eres un ninja desertor y sospechoso de complicidad en un atentado contra la aldea -ignorando lo que Naruto dijo- por lo tanto iras a prisión

Homura: por tiempo indefinido -completo la frase-

Kushina: ¿que!? -furiosa- o pueden hacer eso!

Danzo: el tomo desciciones -tranquilo- esto son solo las consecuencias de esas desciciones, ademas el esta grande para afrontar sus errores como un hombre

Mikoto: no pueden encerrarlo por tiempo indefinido -molesta- el solamente deserto ...

Danzo: deserto! -dijo tranquilo y cortando lo que iba a decir- ataco e hirió a un ninja de nuestra aldea...SU hijo -haciendo enfacis en las ultimas palabras- ademas, no sabemos si el tiene algo que ver con el atentado a la aldea, hace 9 años atrás...

Homura: quizás podamos reducir ese tiempo... si nos enseñas las técnicas que aprendiste en esa "otra dimensión", tu eliges -sonriendo soberbio-

Naruto: la prisión de por vida -dijo serio y de brazos cruzados-

Muchos de los presentes se asombraron ante esa declaración

Danzo: no hay nada mas que hablar...Uzumaki Naruto, seras condenado a prisión, seras encarcelado en el sector "D" de la prisión de Konoha...por tiempo indefinido -exclamo con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa-

Unos ambus aparecieron de la nada y esposaron a Naruto

Danzo: llevenselo -serio-

Los ambus se retiraron con Naruto, quien ni siquiera chisto antes esto

Homura: bien...-notando que Naruto se había marchado- hay algo ams que quiero decir...-los presente-lo miraban curiosos- las visitas a Naruto Uzumaki estarán prohibidas

Kushina: QUE!? -parándose mur furiosa-

Mikoto: no pueden hacer eso -furiosa-

Minato: no tienen derecho! -en el mismo estado que Kushina-

Tsunade: saben muy bien que no pueden hacer eso! -enojada- están pasando por alto mi autoridad y rango, y fui muy clara que no aceptaría eso! -golpeando la mesa y parándose-

Danzo: podemos y lo haremos -serio- sabemos los lazos que muchas personas poseen con Uzumaki y no podemos dejar que los sentimientos interfieran en algo tan delicado -parándose- ahora, si nos disculpan -Koharu y Homura también se levantaron- buenas noches -y el trío se retiro, mientras la mayoría del consejo los imitaba-

En la sala solo quedaron Tsunade, Kushina, Minato, Hana, Shikaku, Chousa Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi, Mikoto, Kakashi y Hiashi Hyuuga

Tsunade: algo va mal aquí -dijo seria-

De pronto Kushina golpeo la mesa, rompiéndola en pedazos

Mikoto: Kushina...-susurro triste, para luego abrazarla-

Kushina solo devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar

Mikoto: shhh... estoy contigo -acariciandole la espalda-

Shikaku: si.. pero no poseemos pruebas para defenderlo

Minato: es de mi hijo de quien hablamos -indignado-

Shikaku: lo sabemos, pero tienes que aceptar que paso 9 años ausentes

Shibi: en un lugar que no conocemos

Shikaku: y con tenicas que tampoco conocemos- terminando- no sabemos su nivel de pelea y aunque no nos guste aceptarlo, tampoco sabemos con quien esta su lealtad -todos bajaron la mirada con eso, era la pura verdad, Naruto habia desaparecido por 9 años y en este momento era como si no lo conocieran- por el momento sera mejor esperar para ver que sucede, tomarnos las cosas con calma y pensar... sabemos que Naruto no ataco a Sasuke y que no tiene nada que ver con esa invacion de años atras-Tsunade, Minato, Kushina y Mikoto abrieron grandes los ojos-

Tsunade: como lo...?

Shibi: sabemos? -adivinando-

Shikaku: por favor, ¿Naruto, atacar a Sasuke? el creer eso seria estúpido, Naruto consideraba a Sasuke su hermano, ¿acaso creyeron que nos creeríamos esa historia de que Naruto ataco a Sasule?

Shibi: por el momento sera mejor esperar...los viejos saben que no tienen pruebas para culpar a Naruto de tantas cosas, solo de no reportarse por mas de 2 años, a pesar de eso, no tienen de mucho tiempo

Chouza: bien si eso es todo... me retiro, tengo hambre -a los presentes les cayo una gota por su cabeza-

Naruto llego a la prisión y entro con la escolta, unos ninjas que estaban como recepcionista en la prisión les abrieron una reja, luego de esta un largo pasillo, a los costados de este celdas (sector A de la prisión)...cruzaron caminando ese largo pasillo, los prisioneras que se encontraban en las celdas miraban, algunos con miedo, otros con asombro, a Naruto

Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraron con una escalera, por la cual descendieron, pasando a otro sector de la prisión (B) el cual era un poco mas lúgubre, el ambiente había sufrido un ligero cambio, volviéndose mas pesado... los ambus de escolta obligaron a Naruto a caminar,durante el trayecto este pudo observar, en algunos lugares, pequeñas manchas de sangre...otra vez llegaron al final del pasillo y se encontraron con otra escalera y nuevamente descendieron, llegando a un nuevo sector de la prisión (C), en esta ocacion, el ambiente había sufrido un cambio mas brusco y perceptible, estaba mas sucio que los 2 anteriores sectores, se podía notar un leve olor a sangre y en algunas partes las luces no funcionaban bien o directamente no lo hacían...nuevamente encontraron una escalera, por la cual porsupuesto descendieron, llegando al ultimo sector de la prisión (D), el ambiente era aun mas pesado que el anterior, se encontraba a oscuras, y la escasees de oxigeno se hacia notar levemente...reanudaron su marcha, pero esta vez, los ambus iban mas alerta, cosa que Naruto no pudo entender hasta que...miro el suelo y se sorprendió, todo el suelo, estaba cubierto por sangre seca

Naruto: (pero que ...?) -agudizando sus ojos-

Sangre...no había lugar en las paredes, techo o suelo que no estuviese cubierto con sangre

Ambu: llegamos Uzumaki -dijo serio y algo nervioso-

Naruto observo su celda y donde estaba ubicada, era la ultima celda del lado derecho, no chisto y solamente espero a que le retiraran las esposas y entro entro en ella... el ambu rápidamente cerro la celda y la aseguro, para luego desaparecer junto con los otros ambus en bolas de humo

Naruto: (¿que sucede? ¿porque estaban tan nerviosos?) -pesno intrigado-

De repente se escucho un ruido, casi imperceptible...pasos, eran pasos, pero ¿de que? parecía ser los pasos de una persona cuando esta descalza...esa presencia...estaba cargada de odio...era una energía pesada, la conocía de algún lado...

Naruto abrió los ojos, emitió una pequeña sonrisa y luego se posiciono en el medio de la celda, de brazos cruzados, cara seria y tranquilo

Luego de unos segundos los pasos se hicieron mas notables, hasta que frente a las rejas de la celda de Naruto apareció una chica, o eso se podía deducir...poseía el cabello rojo, media 1.65 m aproximadamente, su color de piel era de un bronceado oscuro y en su cabeza sobresalían unos cuernos, su cara no se podía apreciar, debido a la oscuridad, pero lo que si se podían apreciar eran dos iris de un color amarillo brillante...la chica llevaba puesto como vestimenta, un harapo que intentaba asimilar a una camisa, un poco grande para la contextura de la chica, luego se percato de que la susodicha llevaba algo que parecía ser carne, y no justamente cocida, en una de sus manos, la cual soltó mientras se acercaba a la celda de Naruto hasta colocar sus manos en las rejas

?: carne...-susurro con vos lúgubre- tu vienes a violarme..

Naruto: ...

?: tu...vienes a violarme... por eso... te convertirás en mi alimento

La chica levanto su mirada en dirección a Naruto, poseía sus ojos negros, a excepcion de su iris, ademas poseía una sonrisa demencial, luego comenzó a liberar un chakra morado oscuro con tintes negros y como si estuviesen hechos de mantequilla, la chica doblo los fierros haciéndose espacio para entrar y comenzar a caminar hacia Naruto

Naruto: tiempo sin vernos...Tayuya-san, no? -tranquilo-

Al escuchar esas palabras la pelirroja se freno de golpe y miro furiosa a Naruto

Tayuya: como carajos sabes mi nombre maldito!? -grito furiosa- muéstrate !

Naruto camino unos pasos en dirección hacia Tayuya, para acortar la distancia y aumentar la posibilidad de visibilidad

Naruto: me ofende que no me recuerdes...

Tayuya: tu...eres aquel mocoso...- dijo sorprendida, para luego sonreir- disfrutare mucho comerte...-haciendo una sonrisa torcida y demente-

?: Naruto..no la mates, esta siendo influenciada...-escucho en su mente-

Naruto: (sabes que nunca mato a nadie sin un buen justificativo Blastor... se que esta influeciada...tengo que retirarle el sello antes de que sea muy tarde para ella...) creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo...

Tayuya: callate y muere ! -abalanzándose hacia Naruto a una velocidad impresionante-

Naruto solo se quedo parado y de brazos cruzados, Tayuya asombrosamente lo traspaso, como si Naruto estuviese compuesto de un vapor o halo negro y cayo del otro lado dándose un golpe contra el suelo, rápidamente se levanto y miro a Naruto con mas furia y volvió a lanzarse contra el, una y otra y otra y otra vez, sin éxito

Tayuya: que eres!? -grito furiosa y con miedo a la vez, mientras se ponía en guardia-

Naruto: ¿que...soy?

Tayuya se asusto al sentir la voz de Naruto a su espalda y por instinto se tiro rodando hacia adelante al caer, para luego darse vuelta mirando al lugar donde estaba anteriormente ella y no vio a nadie, Naruto había desaparecido

Tayuya: muéstrate basura! -temerosa-

De una esquina Naruto hizo acto de presencia y lo que vio, solo aterro aun mas a Tayuya, Naruto era como un fantasma, flotaba en el aire, desprendía un halo negro, no poseia brazos ni piernas, ya que estos se difundían en el mismo halo que desprendía su cuerpo

Naruto:...soy...muchas cosas...un demonio...un ángel...la salvación...la muerte...e incluso...la perdición -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se materializaba poco a poco-

Tayuya no pudo hacer mas que asustarse, a niveles nunca antes experimentados y retroceder hasta chocar con una de las paredes, luego comenzó a temblar mucho...Naruto se acerco aun mas a ella hasta estirar una mano y apoyar su palma en la frente de Tayuya, quien respirada entrecortadamente debido al miedo y su temblor, luego ella cayo de rodillas sujetandose la cabeza...poco a poco Tayuya se fue destransformando sus cuernos se fueron, el tono de piel volvio a la normalidad, al igual que sus ojos

Tayuya: matame...-dijo en un tono de voz bajo y de imploracion- por favor...matame mocoso -comenzando a derramar lagrimas-

Naruto: ¿porque haría eso? -serio-

Tayuya: el sello...empeoro, ya no puedo controlarlo...por favor -abrazando a Naruto mientras lloraba- por favor...

Naruto: no mato sin una buena razón...-serio-

Tayuya: no puedo controlar mi vida! -separándose bruscamente de Naruto y mirándolo con lagrimas- no es suficiente razón!? -llorando- me condenaron a vivir así hasta mi muerte!

Naruto: ...

Tayuya: eres un maldito! -furiosa- eres igual a todo los hijos de puta!... Arrrrgghh -sujetándose el hombro, donde el sello maldito se encontraba y cayendo de rodillas-

Naruto: que sucede? -arrodillándose frente a ella y mirándola-

Tayuya: el sello... no lo puedo retener mucho mas...-dijo con dolor, para luego con una mano tomar a Naruto de su ropa, acercándolo y colocando su cabeza en el pecho de el-

Por la presión que hacia Tayuya sobre la ropa de Naruto, se podía notar que sufría mucho

Tayuya: por favor...por favor...por favor...-susurraba, mientras lloraba- matame...

Naruto la separo delicada mente y la miro, luego coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Tayuya, donde estaba el sello

Tayuya: gracias...-emitiendo una débil sonrisa, debido al dolor- gracias...mocoso

Naruto: espero sobrevivas...

Tayuya: ¿que? -pregunto descolocada-

Lo ultimo que se vio en el sector "D" de la prisión fue una luz blanca encegecedora, para que luego todo quedara en silencio y tranquilidad

* * *

Bueeeno gente, ese es el capitulo 1, espero les halla gustad...nos leemos gente! :D, suerte ...


	3. Chapter 2

Bueeenas, les vengo a traer la conti. pero antes de eso quisiera agradecerles el tomarse un tiempito para leer mi historia y gracias también por los comentarios, es bueno entrar y ver que estas haciendo las cosas bien, enserio, te entusiasma mucho... bueno ahora si, ¿pasamos al fic?

* * *

Citulo 2: "Planificacion"

* * *

Sakura se levanto temprano, no podía quedarse en la cama como una perezosa, hoy empezaba a trabajar como secretario de su maestra, la Godaime Hokague, ya que Shizune se encontraba con 6 meses de embarazo y Tsunade quería que se centrara en su embarazo y nada mas... ese pensamiento la alegro, desde que supo que Shizune estaba embarazada, se había vuelto mas apegada a esta

Sakura: (espero que esa Ino-cerda me sepa reemplazar y cumplir su trabajo) -mientras vestía-

Y si, Sakura era la directora del hospital hace ya algunos años, gracias a sus capacidades de ninja medico, algunos rumoreaban que la pelirosa había incluso superado a la legendaria ninja medico Tsunade Senju, y ahora dejaba a Ino como directora de su hospital

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño a higienizarse y lavarse su cara, al volver del baño cruzo por un mueble donde estaba la foto del equipo 7, equipo que se conformaba por: Kakashi, su sensei, Sasuke y...Naruto...el recordar a ese rubio, la entristeció, desde que Naruto había marchado la aldea se había vuelto aburrida y con ella su vida también...ya no tenia a ese chico hiperactivo que siempre le levantaba el animo y siempre la escuchaba, es verdad que "su" Sasuke, como solía llamarlo antes, había vuelto...pero no era lo mismo...

Luego de la deserción de Naruto, ella había intentado acercarse a Sasuke, y lo consiguió, fueron novios durante casi 2 años...pero durante la relación ella pudo darse cuenta que Sasuke actuaba como indeciso, como si se debatiera interiormente si cada cosa que hacia, era la correcta...así que por el bien de su relación amistosa, decidieron terminar su relación, pero en términos pacifistas, es decir, sin peleas ni nada como el estilo...

Sakura salio de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que frente a ella se alzaba el edificio Hokage

Sakura: (vaya...creo que me metí demasiado en mis recuerdos...) -freno su andar y dirigió la mirada a la terraza del edificio y noto, un poco sorprendida, que su maestra no se encontraba allí, a la cual se le había hecho costumbre desde hace 9 años pasar las mañanas tranquilas en dicho lugar-

Ingreso al edificio y rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de su maestra, golpeo la puerta al llegar y espero una respuesta

Tsunade: adelante!

Sakura: -ingresando- maestra -saludo- (pero que...) -había algo raro en la oficina, miro el escritorio...eso!, no había rastro de sake por ningún lado- ¿maestra?

Tsunade: si, Sakura, ya te escuche, no soy sorda -alegre-

Sakura: eso es lo que me asusta -susurro para si misma-

Tsunade: ¿dijiste algo?

Sakura: etto, no, claro que no Tsunade-sama -con sonrisa nerviosa- ... ¿y porque tan alegre?...si es que se puede saber..

Tsunade: -dándose vuelta, ya que se encontraba observando la aldea desde el ventanal- ¿es que acaso no puedo estar alegre? -observando con ojos entrecerrados a Sakura-

Sakura: etto...no quise decir eso...yo...lo siento Tsuande-sama! -haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ya que no quería que su maestra estuviera molesta-

Tsunade: ya... no es para tanto -volviendo a sonreír- es el motivo de que este alegre...es alguien

Sakura: Hai Tsunade...-sama ?-Sakura se irguió tan rápido, que su columna amenazo con romperse en el proceso, con los ojos bien abiertos- acaso ustedes esta... -sorprendida- oh...Kami...

Tsunade: -cerrando los ojos y comenzando a punzarle una vena en su frente- ¿es que no puedo enamorarme? -enojada-

Sakura: no!...digo...si!...etto yo lo sient...-a Tsunade le crecía aun mas la vena ante las palabras de Sakura- un momento...¿esta enamorada!? -en shock-

Tsunade: NOOOOOOOOOO! -el grito de Tsunade hizo temblar too el edificio- no necesariamente necesito estar enamorada para que una persona te haga feliz! -enojada-

Sakura: lo siento Tsunade-sama! -haciendo una reverencia- pero...si no esta enamorada, entonces ...¿quien es? -irguiéndose nuevamente-

Tsunade: Naruto...-Sakura la miro extrañada- el... volvió -con una sonrisa deslumbrante-

Sakura se quedo en shock antes eso, como intentando digerir la noticia

Sakura:...¿que? -saliendo de su shock, pero aun impresionada- ¿como?...¿cuando? ¿por que? -hablo apurada y demasiado ansiosa-

Tsunade: ayer en la noche, lo encontramos en los bosques de los limites de la aldea

Sakura: ¿donde esta? -preparándose para salir-

Tsunade: -borrando la sonrisa y poniéndose seria- en la prisión

Sakura: ¿que!? ¿porque!? -alterada-

Tsunade: cálmate! -enojada- sabes el porque -seria-

Sakura: ¿y usted no hizo nada? -molesta-

Tsunade: lo hicimos...pero el consejo que se reunió ayer por la noche opto por la desciendo por votación...y la mayoría del consejo estaba en contra nuestra -seria-

Sakura: iré a verlo -molesta por la información-

Tsunade: te quedas! -enojada-

Sakura: ¿que? como quieres que me que...

Tsunade: el consejo prohibió sus visitas y los demás aprobaron esa acción...¿crees que si pudiera verlo estaría aquí? -corto, enojada-

Sakura: ¿prohibir? no tienen el derecho! -molesta-

Tsunade: lo poseen...aunque nos duela aceptarlo, Naruto a estado 9 años ausente y en este momento no conocemos nada de el...-dolida-

Sakura: -bajando la mirada- ...¿Sasuke lo sabe?

Tsunade: aun no ha vuelto de la misión...

Sakura: ¿y los demás chicos?

Tsunade: escucha Sakura -seria- este es un tema delicado por lo que no queremos que se entere nadie mas

Sakura: ¿cuanto tiempo estará ahí?

Tsunade: no mucho...a los vejestorios les falta pruebas para culpar a Naruto de todo, de lo que según dicen ellos, es culpable...solo ten paciencia...-volviendo a observar la aldea-

Tayuya despertó muy lentamente le dolía a horrores el cuerpo, a tal punto de casi no poder moverse, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama...y de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido, quizo levantarse, pero el dolor la obligo a abandonar el intento

Naruto: no debes hacer esfuerzos aun...

Tayuya dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz y pudo observar a Naruto sentado en posición de flor de Loto, mientras una casi imperceptible aura blanca lo rodeaba

Tayuya: que...¿que me hiciste? no me puedo mover...acaso tu...-Naruto abrió los ojos y la mira- hijo de puta -intentando levantarse- me violaras...se que lo harás - dijo mientras conseguía, con mucho esfuerzo sentarse en la cama, ademas de que tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, debido al dolor, miedo e impotencia- eres igual a todos...-dijo mientras se arrastraba por la cama, hasta el borde de esta-

Se arrastro con miedo,no quería volver a experimentar eso... no de nuevo... cuando estuvo al borde de la cama movió un brazo y lo apoyo en el suelo, luego quiso apoyarse en este para poder bajar de la cama, pero estaba tan débil que fallo, su brazo no soporto el esfuerzo y cayo...para su asombro el golpe nunca llego, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que Naruto la sujetaba por debajo de uno de sus brazos, luego la ayudo a arrecostarse contra la pared que estaba pegada a la cama

Naruto: deja de verme como un violador...no crees que si te quisiera violar lo estuviese haciendo? -pregunto calmado-

Tayuya:...yo...entonces...¿que fue lo que me hiciste? -confundida y tranquilizandose-

Naruto: retire el sello maldito de Orochimaru...-dijo como restandole importancia- es un milagro que estés viva, déjame decirte...

Tayuya: ¿que? -atónita- eso es imposible, nadie puede retirar el sello de Orochimaru a menos que sea el quien lo retire

Naruto: pues...parece que yo soy "nadie" -sonriendo- ahora...quiero hacerte algunas preguntas...¿porque el sello te domino? en el pasado usabas ese sello a la perfección -Tayuya se tenso ante esa pregunta- ...fue Orochimaru.. ¿verdad?

Tayuya: c-como lo...-sorprendida-

Naruto: el sello maldito solo puede ser manipulado por aquel que lo implanto, me supuse esa idea al ver el poder que tu emanabas..solo quería estar 100% seguro... y el hecho de que tu estés aquí y Orochimaru halla podido llegar hasta ti, sin que alguien lo detecte, significa que alguien de los altos mandos de Konoha esta involucrado, ¿no? -Tayuya esta impactada ante tal deducción- déjame adivinar...¿Danzo? -a Tayuya se le disloco la mandíbula, de la impresión-

Tayuya: ¿como es posible que...? -sorprendida-

Naruto: digamos que hay pocos secretos para mi en este mundo -levantándose y ayudando a Tayuya a acostarse-

Tayuya: ¿que haces? -con un poco de miedo en su voz-

Naruto: tranquila -sonriendole- solo te curare...

Luego de acostarla Naruto se posiciono arrodillado al lado de la cama, luego apoyo una mano en el estomago de Tayuya y otra en la frente de esta, pronto un aura blanca, similar a la que Tayuya observo al despertarse en Naruto, cubrio sus manos...

Tayuya sentía una sensación de hormigueo y calidez recorrer su cuerpo, era un resumen, una sensacion agradable...

Luego de unos minutos, el aura desapareció de las manos de Naruto y este se levanto

Naruto: ¿mejor?

Tayuya: ( se sintió muy bien) -ella se levanto y sentó en la cama, el dolor ya no estaba y al contrario, ahora sentía mucha energía para hacer las cosas- ¿como lo hiciste? -sorprendida-

Naruto: eso no importa...-dijo despreocupado- por cierto ...te felicito -Tayuya lo miro extrañada- no has dicho insultos por mas de 30 minutos..

Solo entonces Tayuya se dio cuenta de eso, antes insultaba a cada momento, sin razón alguna, nunca supo porque lo hacia...y ahora sucedía todo lo contrario, los insultos ya no salían naturalmente como antes

Naruto: el sello...-Tayuya lo miro extrañada nuevamente- el sello influía en tu carácter, y por ende en tu vocabulario...al retirarte el sello tu carácter sufrió un cambio radical y positivo y con el, tu vocabulario -explico, pero entonces sintió ciertos chakras, de ciertas personas que no les caían muy bien que digamos y se puso serio-

Tayuya iba a agradecerle a Naruto por todo lo que había hecho, e incluso estaba dispuesta a darle un merecido premio...pero luego pensó en algo

Tayuya: ¿por que? -Naruto la miro sin entender- ¿por que me ayudaste? sabes todo lo que yo y mis compañeros te hicimos a ti, pudiste dejarme morir y...

Naruto: porque...-cortando el dialogo de Tayuya- por tu aspecto, se puede decir que ya has pagado el precio de tus errores..ademas eso son cosas del pasado -sonriendole-

Tayuya: ...gracias -los ojos de ella se cristalizaron-

Naruto: por cierto...se me olvidaba algo...-arrodillándose frente a ella y estirando su brazo, haciendo que una de sus manos se dirigiera a la intimidad de la chica-

Pero ambas manos de Tayuya sujetaron su brazo, con bastante fuerza

Tayuya: ¿que crees que haces!? -enojada y...ruborizada?-

Naruto: tranquila, ya te lo dije, no pienso violarte...

Tayuya comenzo a aflojar su agarre despacio, y con una expresion de duda en su rostro, Naruto acerco aun mas la mano, deteniendose a unos 7 cm de la intimidad de Tayuya, , cerro los ojos y luego comenzo a emanar un chakra verde brillante

Tayuya comenzó a sentir cierto bienestar en su zona baja, y luego ..un calor agradable... lo que hizo que Tayuya se sonrojara violentamente...luego de algunos segundos Naruto retiro su mano y abrió los ojos

Naruto: listo -sonriendole-

Tayuya: ¿q-que hic-ciste? -sonrojada-

Naruto: te devolví algo que te quitaron -aun sonriendo-

Tayuya se quedo mirándolo sorprendida, para luego poco a poco formar un puchero y comenzar a soltar lagrimas...de improvisto se abalanzo y abrazo a Naruto, colocando su cara en el pecho de este y llorando

Tayuya: ...gr-gr-a-cias...grac-cias -dijo entre sollozos ahogados debido al abrazo-

Naruto: ya ya... tranquila -devolviendo el abrazo-...me gustaría seguir hablando...pero ciertas personas vienen hacia aquí -haciendo énfasis en sus palabras-

Tayuya se tenso mucho y se separo de Naruto y lo miro preocupada y aun con lagrimas en el rostro

Naruto: tranquila... vienen por mi..no por ti -sonriendole, pero la expresión de Tayuya no cambio, al contrario, solo empeoro- no me sucederá nada -dijo calmándola-

Tayuya tenia miedo, la única persona que se preocupaba por ella seria llevada con Danzo, lo sabia, debido al énfasis en las palabras de Naruto...y ella sabia que si el se lo llevaba solo quedarían 2 opciones para el futuro de esas personas que llevaba...la primera era volver, pero sin ser tu mismo, ya que te hacían, valla a saber que cosas y quedabas vació, sin sentimiento o razonamiento...y la segunda era volver...muerto

Naruto: anda... ve, ya casi están aquí ...

Tayuya dirigió una ultima mirada a Naruto y de improviso le dio un fugaz beso en su frente, para luego salir de la celda velozmente y perderse en el largo pasillo del sector "D" de la prisión

Luego de unos 2 minutos, tal y como dijo Naruto, Danzo aparecio, acompañado de 4 ambus de raiz mas, estos caminaron hasta estar frente a las rejas de la celda de Naruto

Danzo pudo observar que Naruto estaba en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto, y pudo ver ademas, las torceduras en las rejas de la celda

Danzo: ¿una noche agitada, Uzumaki? -serio.

Naruto:...eso parece..-abriendo los ojos y mirando a Danzo despreocupadamente- ¿a que debo tal honor?

Danzo: te llevare a un lugar ... mas cómodo para platicar -dijo serio- adelante -dándole la orden a un ambu-

El ambu abrió la celda, luego entro y se coloco frente a Naruto

Ambu: de pie -serio-

Naruto solo se levanto sin chistar y dejo que el ambu lo esposara, para luego salir junto con el de la celda

Danzo: andando..

El grupo de 6 personas comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la prisión, mientras que en un rincón oscuro, Tayuya observaba, molesta ,como Danzo se llevaba a Naruto...y luego se dio cuenta de algo

Tayuya: (un momento...¿como es que el pudo usar chakra? todos los prisioneros, de este nivel tienen por lo menos 5 sellos supresores de chakra...) -entonces Tayuya abrió grandes lo ojos, como sorprendida y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las escaleras, por las cuales el grupo de Danzo y Naruto habían desaparecido-

El camino hacia la salida se estaba haciendo en silencio hasta que Naruto decidio hablar

Naruto: ¿Hokague-sama sabe de esto?

Danzo: esta muy bien informada -dijo mientras miraba a un ambu y hacia un asentimiento-

Ambu: deja de hablar y camina Uzumaki -dijo mientras golpeaba-empujaba a Naruto, colocándole otros dos sellos explosivos, sin que el se diera cuenta (o eso pensaban)

Blastor: estos sujetos me molestan

Naruto: (tu estate tranquilo...) -sonriendo sin que los demas se dieran cuenta

Tsunade y Sakura estaban ordenando el papeleo en su oficina cuando un ambu de raíz apareció

Ambu: Hokage-sama, le traigo un mensaje de Danzo-sama -dijo mientras le daba una carta a Tsunade y luego desaparecer-

Tsunade abrió la dicha carta un tanto extrañada, algo le decía que este papel no auguraba nada bueno...y luego comenzó a leer

Tsunade: -leyendo y a la vez formando una expresión de mas y mas furia- maldita momia -arrugando el papel con mucha furia-

Sakura: ¿que sucede Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: nada -seria-

Naruto camino con Danzo y los ambus hasta llegar a una base subterránea de raíz, ingresaron y luego de caminar por varios pasillos llegaron a una sala donde había una mesa con dos sillas, Danzo se sentó en una e hizo una seña a un ambu, el cual le retiro las esposas a Naruto, luego le hizo una seña a Naruto para que se sentara...

Por los siguientes 5 o 10 minutos ambos se miraban serios, sin siquiera pestañear, hasta que Danzo decidió hablar

Danzo:...comienza a hablar -serio-

Naruto: normalmente antes me sirven un café -burlón-

Danzo: no estas en condiciones de bromas...Uzumaki

Naruto: oh!, entiendo...primero jugaras al policía bueno y policía malo -aun con el tono burlón-

Danzo solamente lo miro serio, sin inmutarse, de las sombras un ambu salio y se acerco a Naruto por la espalda, para propinarle un golpe por decir tantas tonterías...levanto su mano y la bajo muy rápido, su puño ya estaba cerca de Naruto cuando...

Naruto rápidamente se inclino a un lado, haciendo que el puño del ambu le pegara al aire y provocando también, ante el exceso de confianza del ambu, que este perdiera el equilibrio, Naruto aun mas veloz tomo al ambu de la ropa, en la zona del pecho y jalo con fuerza de el, haciendo que el ambu chocara de cara contra la mesa, la cual Naruto se dio cuenta (gracias al golpe) que era de metal, provocando que su mascara se partiera y la nariz del ambu se rompiera, y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, Naruto volvió a moverse, propinándole una patada en su costado, pero aun estando sentado, el ambu voló unos 3 metros debido a la fuerza del golpe, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándose hasta chocar con una pared

Naruto: se buen chico...y quédate ahí -sin mirar al ambu-

Danzo: sabes que eso te puede acarrear problemas -dije tranquilo, después de observar el despliegue de habilidad de Naruto, también en paz-

Naruto: no mas que a ti ... golpear a un prisionero, del cual no estas a cargo y solamente lo sacaste prestado para interrogarlo sobre sucesos pasados y que para colmo de males ...mmm, no se ve muy bien que digamos...

Danzo: -escondiendo su asombro, ya que justamente esas excusan le habian enviado a Tsunade para poder retirar a Naruto de la prision- valla...buen argumento...pero .. ¿que te hace pensar que en realidad fue eso lo que le dije?

Naruto: es el único argumento valido para poder sacar a un prisionero del sector "D"...

Danzo: -sonriendo- ¿sabes?...a veces haces funcionar bien las neuronas, Uzumaki...

Naruto: es todo un alago -serio-

Danzo: volviendo con lo nuestro... comienza a hablar

Naruto: ¿que te hace pensar que lo haré?

Danzo: créeme.. tienes una muy buena razón para hacerlo -serio-

Naruto: ...bien...¿que quieres saber?

Danzo: ¿donde estuviste? ¿donde queda ese lugar? ¿que técnicas te enseñaron?

Naruto: ¿que me das a cambio?

Danzo: te lo he dicho antes, no estas en condiciones de proponer nada -serio-

Naruto: mmmm... eso no me motiva para hablar...se que ustedes no poseen las pruebas para culparme de todo lo que, supuestamente, hice -burlón-

Danzo: las pruebas, Uzumaki, pueden aparecer en cualquier momento -soberbio- ahora, habla -serio-

Naruto: ...bien...veamos -haciendo gesto como si pensara- un templo, en otra dimensión y las técnicas no las recuerdo

Danzo: por las malas entonces...

De pronto Naruto se quedo con la mirada perdida y sin expresión...detrás suyo un ambu tenia ambas manos muy cerca de la cabeza de Naruto, pero sin tocarlo...

El ambu apareció en el vació, flotando...no se podía observar nada ya que todo estaba negro, pronto frente suyo se formo una puerta, de un color verde opaco con detalles de grabados y metal, lo mas llamativo de la puerta era que, detallado una persona, una chica para ser mas precisos, esta tenia dos alas que salían de la espalda, un ala era de un ángel, es decir, plumosa...la otra asimilaba mas a unas alas demoníacas, y se encontraba con los brazos extendidos y que arriba suyo había una luna, en su etapa de cuarto menguante

El ambu no perdió mas tiempo y se acerco a esta, al estar a unos pasos de esta, se abrió, lentamente y haciendo un ruido, que harían las viejas puertas de maderas de un clásico templo, ingreso solamente para encontrarse con un pasillo largo...muy largo donde a la distancia se podía ver otra puerta

Ambu: (¿una barrera? no...de ser así habría muchas mas puertas...)

Reanudo su marcha en dirección a la segunda puerta, cuando hubo recorrido cierta parte escucho el ruido de una tormenta, le extraño demasiado el escuchar eso dentro de una mente, al girarse y mirar hacia la primera puerta, pudo observar como la oscuridad, se adentraba poco a poco en el pasillo, en forma de nube y que ademas esta emitía ciertos brillos intermitente, como si dentro hubiera una tormenta eléctrica...eso era extraño...muy extraño, nunca antes como ninja y miembro del clan Yamanaka había observado algo como eso y tamp...

El ambu freno sus pensamientos al ver como de la nube salían 2 criaturas, que nunca en su vida había visto o escuchado hablar

Eran esqueléticas, similar a un humano, solamente que estas andaban sobre sus 4 extremidades y poseían una cola muy larga, la cual también era esquelética y terminada en una muy afilada y grande garra, ademas eran de un colo gris muy oscuro...los seres que salieron de allí al principio se quedaran de pie, como si fuesen unas estatuas...de pronto ambas abrieron los ojos...estaban vacíos, sin ojos ni nada como el estilo, vacíos, en todo el esplendor de la palabra, después ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia el ambu, haciendo que este se asustara, luego de unos segundo ambas emitieron un alarido horrible y comenzaron a caminar hacia el, poco a poco fueron aumentando su velocidad hasta estar trotando, solo entonces el ambu se percato que debía huir... y muy rápido...se dio la vuelta y comenzó su corrida, aterrado como nunca antes en su maldita vida y para colmo de males la puerta aun estaba lejos, miro de reojo hacia atrás...solo para aterrarse mas que antes, las supuestas 2 criaturas ahora eran cerca de 20, que lo perseguían y alcanzo a ver que estas seguían saliendo de aquella nube negra y extraña

Acelero la marcha a lo mas que su cuerpo le permitía y las criaturas cada vez se acercaban mas y mas, su velocidad no parecía tener un limite... ya estaban casi cerca de el...casi lo agarraban, una de las criaturas estiro una de sus manos, las cuales poseían grandes garras, casi lo alcanzaba...casi...

El ambu no se freno a observar la puerta, solamente se lanzo hacia ella, abriéndola de un solo golpe y cayendo al suelo...para golpearse y mojarse...un momento...¿mojarse?

Ambu: pero que...-levantándose-

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla, llena de tuberías y agua cayendo de estas, ademas de los 20 cm de agua que ya se encontraba en el suelo, pronto se acordó de las criaturas y con miedo volteo hacia atrás...allí enfrente suyo estaba la puerta que anteriormente había cruzado, solamente que estaba cerrada, como si en realidad nunca hubiera cruzado por ella...se fijo mejor en la puerta...los mismos grabados y el dibujo de la chica...solamente que esta poseía sobre su cabeza una luna llena ...no supo porque pero el solo ver ese pequeño detalle lo aterro a mas no poder...

¿Serian etapas?...¿pruebas?... ¿y si esta no era la ultima prueba? digo, podría seguir cambiando las fases de la luna, para luego proseguir con las del sol...el pensar eso puso pálido a aquel ambu...por lo cual se dio vuelta y observo el largo pasillo de alcantarilla con mucha cautela...y comenzó a caminar...las paredes poseían grandes rasgaduras, como si alguna garra grande y afilada las hubiesen surcado, ademas de que este largo pasillos poseía otros varios mas, por los cuales el no se animo a entrar, ya que la vista de estos se perdían en la oscuridad...siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de una sala, la cual era muy grande comparada con la anterior...con mucho miedo decidió entrar en ella...

Una reja...dentro de aquella enorme sala pudo ver una reja abierta, los fierros de esta se encontraban oxidados en ciertas partes y algunos doblados y ambas parte de este poseía un detalle...para poder observarlo mejor, decidió unir ambas partes y cerrar la reja...allí a mitad de a altura de la reja se podía observar una cerradura, hueca, pero con las marcas de un remolino en ella...¿que seria todo eso?...debuto su pensar, cuando escucho como alguien o algo caía al agua haciendo un ruido a sus espaldas, la piel se le puso de gallina y el corazón se le acelero...se dio vuelta muy lentamente y lo que vio lo dejo helado...allí enfrente suyo había una de esas criaturas observándolo de los ojos emanaba una especie de vapor negro, ademas su boca se encontraba abierta, dejando ver unos grandes colmillos y dientes afilados, ademas que también emanaba el vapor negro

Ambu: (mierda...) -pensó asustado-

Hasta que escucho otro ruido similar al anterior, proveniente de a sus espalda...se dio vuelta lentamente...otra criatura...mierda...doble mierda...pero eso no fue todo, al cabo de unos segundo muchos ruidos similares a los primeros se escucharon y cuando quiso acordar, estaba rodeado por cientos...no, miles de esas criaturas...y de pronto, sin dar aviso, todas estas se abalanzaron hacia el..

Ambu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Danzo se asusto un poco ante ese grito, no sabia que sucedía, el ambu coloco las manos cerca de Naruto, realizando su jutsu..y 5 segundos después estaba gritando de manera desesperada...

Luego el ambu comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza y a alejarse poco a poco de Naruto, para luego caer de rodillas y finalmente al suelo...luego de unos segundo paso algo horrendo...las extremidades se le comenzaron a doblar en ángulos imposibles, rompiéndose, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que el ambu dejo de gritar y estuviera doblado casi en su totalidad, ademas de que detrás de su mascara salia sangre..

Naruto: ups...creo que nadie le enseño a no husmear en cosas ajenas...

Danzo: ¿que le hiciste!?

Naruto: solo...le enseñe a no meterse donde no le llaman -serio- lastima que no lo podrá poner en practica...

Danzo: estas jugando con la persona equivocada Uzumaki -furioso- llevenselo-

Unos ambus salidos de la nada, aterrizaron al lado de Naruto, lo esposaron y se lo llevaron

Danzo miraba con furia como se llevaban a Naruto, no porque el hubiese matado a alguien de raíz, las personas se podían reemplazar...su enojo provenía de que Naruto poseía técnicas, al parecer, arrasadoras y el no las conocía y tampoco las tenia

Danzo: tsk..-con odio y molestia- luego limpien esto -dijo, mientras se retiraba

Naruto fue conducido por varios pasillos mas hasta llegar a una celda, donde uno de los ambus abrió la puerta y el otro le retiraba las esposas

Ambu: adentro demonio! -dijo con asco-

Naruto: gracias por el tour, chicos -burlón-

Ambu: púdrete bastardo -con asco también-

Naruto: adiooos -canturreo con burla-

Naruto observo con burla, como los ambus le hacían señas obscenas y luego se retiraban, para luego caminar hasta el centro de la celda y sentarse en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto y cerrar los ojos, comenzando a meditar

Naruto: (creo que te pasaste...)

Blastor: ...solo le enseñe modales

Naruto: (si... me he dado cuenta..)

Blastor: ¿que piensas hacer?

Naruto: (por ahora...estar tranquilo...sabes que apurarse no es una opción...)

Blastor: ¿que harás con lo que paso en el templo?

Naruto: (lo que te dije, por ahora es demasiado pronto para empezar a atar cabos, si lo hago, sabrán donde estoy..)

Blastor: entiendo...iré a descansar, llámame si la cosa se pone fea...

Naruto: (esta bien..aunque no sera necesario...)

Tsunade estaba de los pelos, esa momia no sabia hacer mas que complicar su existencia y para colmo de males, tenia una justificacion valida para lo que hacia

Saco una botella de sake y una copa, destapo la botella y sirvió su contenido en la copa, hasta casi rebasarla y luego se la tomo de un trago

?: no es bueno festejar solo...

Tsunade: -dando un pequeño brinco- maldición!...algún día me darán un infarto...Jiraiya -mirando con reproche al peliblanco-

Jiraiya: ¿es cierto? -serio-

Tsunade: las noticias vuelan aqui...si, es cierto -seria-

Jiraiya: ¿donde esta? -contento-

Tsunade: en una base de raíz -masajeandose las cienes-

Jiraiya: ¿que?...¿y eso?

Tsunade: el consejo no nos apoyo en su totalidad y sabes que en cuestión de ninjas renegados y esas cosas Danzo es el encargado...ademas de que Naruto posee al Kyubi...no lo dejara ir hasta que conteste sus preguntas o hasta que el plazo para retenerlo termine

Jiraiya: tsk..-tomando la botella, sirviendo en la copa y bebiéndola, para luego sentarse en una silla-

Tsunade: tengo algo planeado por si eso pasa...ya sabes, que no lo quiera dejar ir..

Jiraiya: habla -serio-

Tsunade: el plazo de Danzo caduca hoya la medianoche , luego de eso, Naruto pasa a ser prioridad del Hokage

Jiraiya: sabes que Danzo buscara una excusa, y que los vejestorios lo apoyaran

Tsunade: no los dejare -seria- si luego de que se cumpla el plazo Danzo no me cede la custodia de Naruto, lo considerare una violación contra las leyes de Konoha y atentado contra la autoridad del Hokage...-bebiendo una copa-

Jiraiya: si haces eso iniciaras una guerra civil, Tsuande -serio-

Tsunade: poseo las justificaciones para matar a Danzo y destruir raíz, si es necesario, ademas, tengo los mejores ninjas de mi lado.

Jiraiya: Danzo no lo entregara sin dar pelea...te lo repito, causaras una guerra civil

Tsunade: a menos que...-sonriendo-

Jiraiya: -pensando- ¿un grupo de asalto pesado y rescate? -sonriendo-

Tsunade: si...llama a Minato, Kakashi, Itachi y Sasuke

Jiraiya: ¿Sasuke volvió?

Tsunade: lo hará al mediodía, mas tardar a las 3 de la tarde...

Jiraiya asintió, se paro y camino hasta el centro de la oficina, luego se mordió el pulgar, haciendo que este sangrara, luego trazo sellos a gran velocidad

Jiraiya: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! -golpeando el suelo con la palma de su mano-

Una nube de humo se alzo y de ella salieron 3 pequeñas ranas

Jiraiya: pequeñas, necesito que busquen a Minato, Itachi y Kakashi -las pequeñas ranas asintieron y se marcharon-

Jiraiya: ¿iras?

Tsunade: iremos -seria-

Jiraiya solo emitio una sonrisa

* * *

Bueno gente, esa fue la conti, gracias por tomarse tu tiempo...nos leemos y muchas suerte :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bueeeenas :D, he vuelto y conmigo traigo la conti de mi historia, espero les agrade :) ...antes de eso, quería agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo para leer esto y a aquellos que me dejan felicitaciones y consejos...bueno ahora si.. ¿pasamos al fic?

* * *

Capitulo 3: "El recate de Naruto y la sorpresa de todos"

* * *

Naruto se encontraba meditando, una casi invisible aura morada con tintes negro lo rodeaba, pronto sintió una energía...era buena y pequeña, ademas que viajaba a gran velocidad...en dirección a el...abrió los ojos y se quedo observando para fuera de la celda, estuvo así unos 5 minutos hasta que un pequeño animal, una loba para ser mas precisos, hizo acto de presencia, el pequeño anima se freno en uno de los costados de la entrada a la celda y observo hacia todos lados, luego ingreso a una endemoniada velocidad a la celda y de un brinco se refugio en las piernas de Naruto, para no ser visto

Loba: ¿Naruto-sama? -mirándolo-

Naruto: ¿si?

Loba: vengo de parte de Frost-sama -Naruto abrió un poco mas los ojos de la sorpresa-

Naruto: (vaya...no esperaba que estuviera en esta dimensión...pero era algo de esperarse...) si...-acariciando a la pequeña animal, el cual acepto gustosa las caricias-

Loba: ha dicho que vendrá mañana por la tarde a Konoha..

Naruto se quedo mirando al pequeño animal, mientras lo acariciaba y pensaba...hasta que se le ocurrió algo...

Naruto:...no...dile que venga hoy por la noche, antes de la medianoche...que se quede en los limites de la aldea y no arme escándalo por nada del mundo...el sabrá cuando mostrarse

Loba: entendido, con su permiso, me retiro Naruto-sama...-y la pequeña animal de esfumo en una bola de humo

Naruto: esto sera interesante...hace mucho no lo veía...-dijo mientras volvía a meditar-

En la oficina Hokage se podía ver a Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Itachi, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura y Tsunade

Ksuhina: ¿porque no me llamo sensei? -enojada-

Shizune: concuerdo con Kushina-san, sabe lo que Naru...

Tsunade: YA CALLENSE! -las aludidas se asustaron ante ese grito- ahora...-benita pulsando en su frente- no las he llamado porque intuí que vendrían al saber que Minato y Itachi vendrian...ademas de que sabían a quien involucra esta reunión...

Kushina/ Shizune:...lo sentimos -mientras se rascaban la cabeza y sonreían avergonzadas-

Tsunade: -masajeandose las cienes- aun no entiendo como accedí a entrenarlas -dijo en un suspiro- a lo que nos importa -acomodándose en su asiento y poniéndose seria- ¿saben porque los llame?...obviando que saben que Naruto es el tema a hablar

Minato: planean formar un equipo de asalto pesado y rescate

Kakashi: para sacar a Naruto de prisión

Itachi: ya que el plazo que Danzo posee caduca hoy a la media noche -completando la frase-

Jiraiya/ Tsunade: ¿como carajos saben tanto? -con los ojos y boca abiertos-

Itachi: alguna vez fuimos capitanes ambus y formamos parte de lo jounin élites de Konoha...-como si fuese obvio-

Kakashi: ademas, conocemos el nivel y especialidad que cada uno en esta habitación posee...

Tsunade: (vaya forma de decir las cosas) bie...

Shizune: perdone Lady Tsunade...este no es todo el equipo ¿verdad?

Tsunade: ¿acaso tu también fuiste capitán ambu? -fastidiada- ...-suspirando- no..aun faltan dos miembros..

Kushina: ¿quienes?

Tsunade: Sakura...y Sasuke..

Shizune: pero...¿donde esta Sakura?

Tsunade: la envié a por unos documentos, pero no se preocupen, ella ya esta al tanto de la situación...

Shizune: ¿y Sasuke?

Jiraiya: yo hablare con el -adelantándose a Itachi y Tsunade-

Shizune: ¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto?

Tsunade: tu y las hijas de Kushina irán al refugio secreto que construí en mi cara, en el monumento a los Hokage -seria-

Minato: ¿refugio secreto? -sorprendido-

Tsunade: si...lo hice hace ya algunos años...

Shizune: pero...

Tsunade: nada de peros -seria- tienes una vida dentro tuyo, a la cual debes proteger..

Kushina: ¿y mis hijas porque?

Minato: Danzo puede usarlas como rehenes y asegurar su victoria...-serio-

Kushina: pero...

Tsunade: no -corto seria- Karumi aun no esta al nivel de un ambu de raíz y Narumi...no sabes si pueda perder el control...

Kushina: domina 5 colas -ofendida-

Kakashi: si, sin embargo no sabemos si el ver a Naruto en las condiciones que debe estar ayude mucho...

Tsunade: Yamato estará con ellas...Shizune antes de medianoche quiero que tu, Karumi y Narumi estén en el refugio -dijo mientras miraba a Shizune y Kushina-

Shizune/ Kushina: Hai

Tsunade: ahora pueden retirarse...

Jiraiya: -viendo que todos se habían ido- tengo un mal presentimiento..

Tsunade: yo también ...-mirando por el ventanal-

En una base subterránea se podía ver a un sujeto con un brazo cubierto por una tunica negra que dejaba la mitad izquierda del torso descubierta, debajo de ella llevaba una camisa blanca, en su mano izquierda llevaba un bastón y ademas llevaba la parte derecha de su cara vendada y una cicatriz en su mentón

Danzo: llegas tarde...Orochimaru -con su único ojo visible cerrado y hablando a la nada-

De la oscuridad salio otro sujeto, llevaba una camisa color crema con su cuello negro, un pantalón negro al igual que sus sandalias ninjas y una soga color violeta amarrada en su cintura, poseía un color de piel muy pálido, el cabello negro y sus ojos eran como los de una serpiente y de color amarillos, con unas peculiares marcas alrededor de estos

Orochimaru: ku ku ku...siempre tan impaciente, mi querido Danzo...-dijo con una sonrisa que parecía ser burlona- dime ¿le pudieron sacar alguna información a Naruto-kun?

Danzo: no -serio y enojado-

Orochimaru: (interesante...) ku ku ku ... veo que el mocoso te supera -con sonrisa burlona-

Danzo: cuida tu lengua -serio- ¿cual es el plan ahora?

Orochimaru: ku ku ku tranquilo...el plan sera fácil hoy cuando la noche este muy entrada, haces volar en pedazos a Naruto-kun, Sasuke se enfurecerá y querrá matarte, lo llevas a campo abierto y yo lo atrapare, derrotare y me quedare con su cuerpo

Danzo: no veo en que me favorece eso...

Orochimaru: luego de eso nos uniremos a Akatsuki...mas bien, tu te unirás, les tenderas una trampa, comentándoles del regreso de Naruto-kun, ellos vendrán e invadiran la aldea, en ese momento lo traicionaremos...no podrán contra los mejores ninjas de Konoha y nosotros al mismo tiempo, luego matamos a los de Konoha y todos felices...ku ku ku

Danzo: tu plan es muy arriesgado...-serio-

Orochimaru: ¿tienes algún otro?

Danzo: ...

Orochimaru: ku ku ku...eso pensé...quiero que lleves a Sasuke a campo numero 7...otra cosa

Danzo: ¿que?

Orochimaru: se deberá hacer un sacrificio ku ku ku...

Danzo: explícate -serio-

Orochimaru: quizás debamos matar a Homura y Koharu...

Danzo: -serio y pensativo- si con dos vidas, salvo la de la aldea entera...que así sea...-serio- ahora, si no tienes nada mas que decir, me retiro -dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar-

Orochimaru: ku ku ku -rió mientras se perdía en la oscuridad-

Sasuke llego a su casa, en el barrio Uchiha, entro y dejo tirado su mochila con las cosas que había llevado a la misión... sinceramente estaba agotado, pasar una misión de 2 semanas con Lee y Guy-sensei, había sido devastador...

Sasuke: llegue! -grito cuando hubo llegado a la sala de la casa-

Pero nadie le contesto, alzo los hombros, restandole importancia y se dirigió al refrigerador, lo abrió para buscar algo que comer..y no encontró nada

Sasuke: tsk...-cerrado la puerta del refrigerador- Shizune-neesan! -nadie le contesto-

Decidió encaminarse al jardín, para corroborar si había alguien allí, al hacerlo, paso por un mueble donde había una fotografía, la cual el miro...era una foto donde habían 3 pelinegros...eran una chica y dos chicos, la chica estaba entre medio de los dos chicos, abrazándolos, a sus lados los chicos poseían leves sonrisas...eran Itachi, Shizune y el...esa foto le trajo recuerdos

FlashBack

5 años atrás

Se podía ver a un Sasuke de unos 17 años y a Itachi en un lago ambos frente a frente, con un clima lluvioso y caras serias

Itachi: ya te lo he dicho Sasuke... no vengo a pelear

Sasuke: cállate! -activando su sharingan con tres aspas- no posees el derecho! mataste a los nuestros... a papa...Shisui ! -comenzando a crear un chidori- hace tiempo hice una promesa...y la cumpliré...-con furia- muere!

A una velocidad muy alta Sasuke se lanzo contra Itachi, el cual cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto...el cual nunca llego, ya que cuando Sasuke estaba por asestar el golpe, una gran barrera de aire se hizo presente entre estos, empujando a Sasuke varios metros atras y haciendo que cayera en el agua

Sasuke: cof-cof -volviendo a salir a la superficie y parándose en esta- que demoni...

Sasuke se quedo de piedra al ver al responsable de tal jutsu...Jiraiya..

Sasuke: Jiraiya-sensei? -sorprendido a tal nivel que su sharingan se desactivo-

Jiraiya: ya basta Sasuke -serio-

Sasuke: ¿que sucede aquí!? -levantándose furioso- el es un asesino, mato a mi familia...!

Jiraiya: te equivocas -serio y cortando el habla de Sasuke- el no lo hizo..

Sasuke: ¿que? -en shock-

Jiraiya: el, al igual que tu, llego ese día y encontró al clan Uchiha...y a un hombre culpable de esa masacre...ese hombre era T...

Sasuke: no me vengas con esa mierda! -activando el mangekyo sharingan- si no te quitas, te quitare yo mismo!

El agua alrededor de Sasuke comenzó a arremolinarse y una figura espectral comenzó a hacerse presente cubriendo a Sasuke

Sasuke: Muere!

La figura espectral, que ahora asimilaba a un guerrero con una espada, lanzo una estocada con esta, en dirección a Itachi

Shizune: basta Sasuke!

De la nada, una pelinegra, vistiendo un kimono negro, se interpuso entre el recorrido de la espada e Itachi...Sasuke se sorprendió y asusto ante eso, aquella pelinegra representaba mucho para Sasuke, ella representaba para el, una hermana mayor a la cual quería mucho, ella había sido la única que había logrado entender su dolor con el asunto "Naruto", siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesito... podía matar a toda la aldea si se lo proponía...pero jamas a Shizune y a su madre, eran las únicas dos personas por las cuales el era capas de sacrificar todo... y ahora la estaba por matar...estaba por matar a quien el se había jurado proteger con su vida...

Sasuke: NOOOOO! -haciendo un gran esfuerzo para desviar la estocada-

De milagro la estocada logro desviarse justo a tiempo, enterrándose en el agua y a la vez en el fondo marino, pero debido al poder Shizune de igual manera salio volando, cayendo aturdida al agua

Sasuke: Shizune! -sin saber que en realidad esta se encontraba bien-

Sasuke bajo la guardia y al hacerlo provoco que el Susanoo se debilitara hasta casi desaparecer

Jiraiya: ahora! -grito-

Itachi no espero mas y se lanzo contra Sasuke, quedando frente a el en un parpadeo, con su mangekyo sharingan activado, Sasuke, al estar mas preocupado por Shizune, que en la pelea, cometió un error fatal...mirar a un Uchiha a los ojos...

Itachi: Tsukuyomi -murmuro, mientras Sasuke lo miraba a los ojos-

Para Sasuke todo se empezó a distorsionar, el escenario comenzó a cambiar, luego de que todo volvió a la normalidad, se encontraba en una oficina, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta en donde estaba...era la oficina Hokage, a su derecha un ambu estaba arrodillado , mientras que frente a el se encontraba un rubio con el uniforme jounin, encima de este una capa blanca, poseía la vincha de la aldea de Konoha en su frente...era Minato, el padre de Naruto...

Minato: no tienes que arrodillarte -haciendo un gesto para que el ambu se levantara-

Ambu: Hai, Hokage-sama

Minato: oye, sabes que no tienes que llamarme así...Itachi -sonriendo-

¿Itachi? ¿que carajos era todo esto?

Itachi: lo siento, Minato-san

Minato: ahí esta mejor -sonriendo- y dime has llegado a un acuerdo con tu padre?

Itachi: si, dijo que dejaría los planes de una sublevación Uchiha...

Minato: bien, esas son buenas noticias...bueno si no tienes mas que decir, puedes retirarte, yo aclarare detalles con tu padre mañana...

Itachi: Hai..-desapareciendo en una bola de humo-

Todo el panorama se distorsiono nuevamente y al aclararse, se encontró en la puerta del barrio Uchiha, rápidamente busco a Itachi con su mirada, lo encontró unos dos metros atrás de el, caminando tranquilo, y con las manos en los bolsillos...siguió de cerca a Itachi

Este entro al barrio Uchiha... y luego de unos pasos noto algo extraño, todo estaba en silencio.. no había gente rondando las calles, no había luces en las casas, todo era silencio y oscuridad, esto a Itachi no le auguro nada bueno, comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta prácticamente correr

Luego de unas calles recorridas, el panorama era el mismo...pero todo cambio al llegar a la calle principal del barrio Uchiha...muerte, donde mirara había muerte, todo su clan había sido masacrado, desde niños a ancianos, sin distinción alguna, rápidamente acelero su paso, llegando a su casa y entrando muy rápidamente

Itachi: Kasan!, Otosan!..Outoto! -mientras revisaba la casa desesperado-

Reviso todo, de pie a cabeza, sin encontrar nada ni a nadie, solo le faltaba un lugar... el dojo de pelea... rápidamente se dirigió a el, llego a sus puertas y con cierto titubeo la abrió... allí en el medio de la sala se encontraba su padre, en el suelo y con una espada clavada en su cuerpo

Itachi: Otosan! -corriendo hacia el-

Itachi llego y lo levanto acostandolo en su regazo, luego reviso los signos vitales... estaba muerto...Itachi quedo en Shock...pero en eso momento a través de la puerta que daba al jardín, y gracias a la luz lunar, pudo notar que alguien se encontraba afuera, rápidamente, saco la espada que su padre tenia atravesándole u salio al jardín, allí frente suyo había un sujeto que poseía una túnica marrón oscura con capucha, en total solamente se podía ver su silueta

el sujeto se estaba marchando

Itachi: oye!

El sujeto miro hacia Itachi, y solo siguió su camino

Itachi: espera!

Iba a seguir a aquel sujeto, pero una voz lo detuvo

?: Kasan!?...Otosan!?

Itachi : (mierda... es Sasuke...pero...debo encontrar a ese sujeto...)

Sasuke: Neesan!?

La voz del niño cada vez se sentía mas cerca e Itachi no sabia que hacer, estaba haciendo funcionar al 100% su cerebro, buscando maquinar un plan hasta que ... Itachi miro el cuerpo de su padre tirado y luego la espada que tenia en sus manos...

Itachi: (lo siento Outoto..) -volviendo a la casa y cerrando la puerta que daba al jardin y luego posicionarse detrás del cuerpo inerte de su padre

Sasuke: Neesan?

De pronto un niño, de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y con un gran parecido a Itachi entro a la habitación

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Sasuke, quien observaba desde un costado...lo que ellos decían era verdad...pero... ¿porque Itachi no se quedo? ¿porque se fue, fingiendo que era un asesino y traidor?

El entorno se distorsiono una vez mas y al aclararse se veía a un agitado Itachi, en la entrada de una casa, en la cual estaba tocando la puerta sin parar, pronto la puerta se abrió y un adormilado peliblanco con marcas rojas en su cara lo miraba extrañado

Jiraiya: ¿Itachi? -notando el estado de este- ¿que sucede? -alarmándose-

Itachi: Jiraiya-sama, déjeme pasar -agitado-

Jiraiya hizo pasar a Itachi y antes de cerrar la puerta se fijo que nadie hubiera presenciado la escena

Luego de unos minutos Itachi termino de contarle lo sucedido a Jiraiya

Jiraiya: ya veo..pero ¿porque te iras?

Itachi: quiero encontrar a los responsables de esto, ademas si me quedo solo sera peor...

Jiraiya: ¿los? ¿acaso piensas que alguien de la aldea ayudo a que el asesino se infiltrara?

Itachi: es la una opción que queda...no puedo dejar que personas como la que hicieron esto a mi clan, caminen tranquilos por la calle

Jiraiya: ¿que hay de Sasuke?

Itachi: ... ya me ocupe de el...-bajando la mirada triste-

Jiraiya: ¿lo mataste!? -alterado-

Itachi: no!...jamas podría matarlo... es mi hermano...

Jiraiya: ahhh -suspirando- esta bien te ayudare...

Itachi: tratare de darte reporte de mi estado lo mas seguido que pueda...y a la ves tu me debes informar de algo sospechoso en la aldea y...por favor...cuiden a Sasuke...

Jiraiya: si lo se...no te preocupes por Sasuke...suerte y ten cuidado, Itachi -con tono preocupado-

Itachi: se lo agradezco Jiraiya-sama...y no se preocupe, estaré bien...-sonriendo, para luego irse de la casa de Jiraiya-

Sasuke observo a Itachi saltar de techo en techo hasta aterrizar en uno específicamente...

Sasuke: (¿la casa de Shizune?) -se pregunto extrañado-

Itachi dio la vuelta y entro por el jardín de la casa, llego a una puerta trasera y con mucho cuidado la abrió, para luego ingresar en ella...camino buscando algo en especifico dentro de la casa, hasta que se freno delante de una puerta, intento tranquilizarse, para luego entrar...allí en una cama durmiendo se encontraba una Shizune mas joven que en la realidad, aunque no se le notaba en absoluto, Itachi se acerco a la cama para luego arrodillarse al lado de esta

Itachi: Shizu-chan -susurro mientras le acariciaba una mejilla-

La pelinegra reacciono ante la caricia y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos

Shizune: Itachi-kun...-dijo con una sonrisa-...¿Itachi!? -despertándose completamente y sobresaltándose- ¿que sucede? -notando su estado- ¿Itachi-kun que sucede!? -sobresaltada-

Itachi: shhhuu -mientras posicionaba uno de sus dedos en el labio de ella, haciendo que se calle- escucha...tengo algo muy importante que decirte -mientras colocaba su frente en la de Shizune-

Shizune: ¿que es? -mientras se calmaba un poco-

Itachi: ...tengo que marcharme...

Shizune se separo bruscamente e Itachi y lo miro en shock

Shizune: ¿que?...pero ¿por que?...no...no te vayas...-abrazanolo-

Itachi: escucha...shhh..-le dijo suave- prométeme, no importa que...prométeme que me esperaras -tomándole con ambas manos la cara-

Shizunes: lo prometo -mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas y besaba profundamente a Itachi-

Sasuke comprendió todo...porque Shizune se había interpuesto entre la espada de su Susanoo e Itachi...el porque de que Minato renunciara luego de ese incidente...el se sentía culpable de la masacre de su clan y por eso abandono el puesto de Hokage...el porque siempre Sarutobi lo cuidaba...el porque Shizune siempre quiso acercarse a el y entablar cierta amistad...

Entonces cayo en algo mas...Naruto... el...había muerto por nada... eso le hizo sentir asco hacia si mismo...sacrifico a un hermano por su obsesión...

Pronto todo el escenario se distorsiono y luego oscureció...

Sasuke!...-escuchaba a lo lejos- despierta Sasuke! -otra vez el mismo grito, pero esta vez mas cerca- vamos Sasuke!..

Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente allí estaba Shizune, toda empapada, mirándole preocupada, y hablándole sin parar, cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, a su lado Itachi también le hablaba, pero igual que con Shizune no escuchaba nada...Sasuke no pudo hacer mas que formar una sonrisa, que hacia mucho tiempo no formaba, una sonrisa sincera, hacia Itachi y Shizune...para luego caer dormido

FalshBack Termina

Y desde ese día, Sasuke y Shizune se consideraban como hermanos...siempre protegiéndose y cuidando uno del otro, al igual que con Itachi...luego vino la noticia del embarazo de Shizune, lo que alegro aun mas a Sasuke...sentía que de a poco iba recuperando su familia...pero ¿a costa de que? se pregunto...a costa de la vida de un amigo, un amigo al que llegas a considerar tu hermano... de no se por Naruto, el no estaría allí, con Itachi, Shizune y su futuro sobrino/a ...

Mientras tenia todos esos pensamientos Sasuke había salido al jardín de la casa y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol...

Jiraiya: veo que estas cansado...

Sasuke abrió los ojos y pudo ver arriba del árbol, en una de sus ramas, a Jiraiya, quien luego dio un brinco para aterrizar al frente suyo

Sasuke: pensé que estarías buscando "información" -con sonrisa burlona-

Jiraiya: me gustaría -contesto con una sonrisa- pero en estos momento hay algo mas importante- serio-

Sasuke lo miro estañado, ¿algo mas importante para ese viejo pervertido, que mirar chicas en balnearios? vaya... eso si quería escucharlo

Sasuke: ¿que es? -intrigado-

Jiraiya: ...Naruto...-Sasuke se quedo mirándolo con cara de "¿a que viene eso?" y Jiraiya solo esbozo una gran sonrisa como respuesta-

Sasuke no entendía nada, a que venia el tema "Naruto" ?...Jiraiya seguia con un a gran sonrisa...y pronto se dio cuenta...era tan claro como el agua, ¿el tema "Naruto" y su sensei con esa sonrisa? claro!...su sensei siempre entristecía al escuchar la palabra Naruto, pero ahora estaba feliz, eso solo podía deberse a...

En ese momento Sasuke abrió bien los ojos y se pare como un resorte

Sasuke: ¿donde esta? -preparándose para escuchar el lugar y salir corriendo sin mas-

Jiraiya: wow wow, tranquilo chico -haciendo un gesto con las manos- antes tenemos que hablar... -serio-

Horas mas tarde se podía ver en la terraza del edificio Hokage a un grupo de shinobis

Kushina: ¿cuanto falta? -impaciente-

Tsunade: media hora -seria- te aconsejo que te calmes

Kushina: media hora? -incrédula- ¿por que no solo vamos y lo sacamos de allí? -a Tsunade le empezo a punzar una vena en su frente-

Minato: Kushi-chan, por favor -Kushina solo se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cara a un lado, en señal de molestia-

Metros mas alejado de todos, se encontraba Sasuke, cerca de la barandilla de la terraza y mirando hacia la aldea

Sasuke: ( así que...volviste, eh?...por fin podremos aclarar todo...)

Itachi: ¿nostálgico? -poscicionandose al lado de Sasuke, de brazos cruzados-

Sasuke: hmp...solo quiero aclarar unas cosas...

Itachi: sacrificios son sacrificios, Sasuke...no intentes encontrarles la vuelta...solo aprecialos -dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse-

Sasuke:¿ que? -abriendo grandes los ojos y volteando a ver a Itachi- como lo...?

Itachi: solo!...-cortando la pregunta de Sasuke- solo...aprecialos -mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás-

Tsunade: ¿donde rayos esta Jiraiya? -molesta-

Justo en ese momento, el aludido peliblanco, aterrizo en donde estaban ellos

Tsunade: ¿porque te tardaste tanto? -regañándolo-

Jiraiya: convencer a Narumi que se quedara no fue fácil -mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación fingida-

Mientras eso ocurria...

En cierta celda se podía ver a un rubio, sentado en la misma poscicion que hace muchas horas, pero esta vez se lo podía ver un poco mas concentrado en...

?: partiré ahora, luego de que lo detones, ve al campo numero 7, sin que nadie te siga, ¿entendido? -con voz autoritaria-

?: Hai, Danzo-sama...-seguido de eso se escucharon pasos de alguien acercándose a la celda de Naruto

Naruto: (parecer ser que...mis pensamientos fueron acertados)

Blastor: ¿que harás Naruto?

Naruto: (...siéntate y observa...) -Naruto sintió como un chakra se alejaba rápidamente de la base de raíz- (esa debe ser la señal)

De repente unos pasos se escucharon y un ambu paso por enfrente de la celda de Naruto, mirándolo, luego siguió su camino, mientras Naruto sentía como aumentaba su velocidad al moverse..

Segundos después de eso, varios sellos comenzaron a brillar en el cuerpo de Naruto

El ambu que anteriormente había pasado por la celda de Naruto corría, a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, si Danzo había dicho lo correcto, el tiempo de los sellos explosivos, apenas si le daban para escapar de ese lugar entes que todo se fuera al demonio

Naruto: tu te quedas! -colocando la palma de una mano en el suelo y su cuerpo brillaba mas y mas hasta que...-

Por el camino donde el ambu iba, de repente salieron unas raíces, rompiendo el suelo y sujetándolo de todos lados, el ambu solo pudo atinar a decir unas ultimas palabras..

Ambu: hijo de ..!

Sasuke se estaba impacientando ya casi eran las 12 de la noche, porque carajos no empezaban el trayecto para llegar a...

Todos pensamientos, de cualquier presente, fue irrumpido por una gran explosión, que incluso, hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio Hokage

Tsunade: pero que carajos!?

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado la explosión y pudieron ver una gran culmna de fuego y humo

Jiraiya: eso es...-sorprendido-

El primero en reaccionar y empezar a correr fue Itachi, para luego seguirle Sasuke y luego todos los demás

Tsunade: Naruto!

Mientras eso sucedía...

En uno de lo muros, de los limites de la aldea se hallaba un hombre, el cual estaba de pie y brazos cruzados, observando la aldea, poseía un cabello negro como la noche, arremolinado, un rostro de rasgos finos, ojos negros al igual que su pelo y con una mirada seria, llevaba como vestimenta, una túnica negra desgastada, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de combate cerradas color negras con parte hechas de metal plateado

?: supongo...que esa es la señal -observando la explosión, para luego desaparecer en un vórtice oscuro-

En otro lugar de la aldea...

Homura: ¿que rayos fue esa explosión!? -mientras se paraba del sofá donde se encontraba sentado-

No entendía nada, unos ambus de raíz llegaron hace 2 horas a su casa, con Koharu y se adentraron en su casa, diciendo que Danzo los había enviado para protegerlos...pero...¿protegerlos de que? ¿que rayos estaba sucediendo? Danzo no le había dado la alarma días atrás de que algo malo estuviera por suceder y sin embargo ahora estaba con ambus de raíz como custodias y ademas estaba Koharu, quien tampoco entendía nada de lo que sucedía

Homura: déjame salir! -le exigió al ambu que bloqueaba la puerta-

Ambu: Danzo-sama nos ordeno no dejarlos salir, es por su bien..

Homura: me importa un carajo! -furioso- sal de mi camuughhhhh! -antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra el ambu le propino una patada a la cara, haciéndolo caer metras mas atrás y rompiéndole la nariz- que rayos crees que haces! -levantándose, con sangre en su rostro y furioso, mientras Koharu se posicionaba a su lado, ayudándolo a levantarse- somos los consejeros del Hokage! no pu...

Ambu: al carajo los consejeros..

Homura giro su rostro sorprendido, ahí en el medio de Koharu y el, estaba un ambu, el cual sin perder tiempo le propino un buen puñetazo, mandándolo a volar otra vez, a su vez, el ambu le propinaba una patada a Koharu, provocando que esta saliera disparada y chocara contra unos muebles, rompiéndolos en pedazos

Homura: maldito! -levantándose furioso- Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! -haciendo sellos-

Pero algo sucedio...chakra, no podía manipular el chakra..

Ambu: jajajajaja...¿realmente crees que dejaríamos que pudieran realizar jutsus? -en tono burlon- viejo idiota -cambiando a un tono serio-

Koharu se levanto con dificultad y ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a hablar, cuando otro ambu ya se encontraba frente a ella...el ambu la tomo de las ropas y con mucha fuerza la jalo, tirándola hacia el otro lado de la sala, pero antes de siquiera chocar contra el muro, otro ambu le propina un muy fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que escupiera sangre y cayera al piso

Homura: Koharu! -mirando la escena y luego volviendo a mirar al ambu- maldito! -furioso-

Ambu: ¿maldito? ¿yo?...JA!...ustedes ayudaron a la aniquilación del clan Uchiha...saboteaban información de la aldea...y mataban a los suyos...¿y yo soy el maldito?

Homura: eran sacrificios necesario para mantener a flote a la aldea!

Ambu: pues su sacrificio también sera necesario -serio-

Koharu: ahhhhh!

Homura rápidamente giro su mirada hacia Koharu, la cual aun estaba tirada, pero la diferencia era que ahora en uno de sus brazos tenia incrustada una Katana

Ambu: morirán como vivieron...

Homura observo con miedo como los dos ambus que estaban cerca de Koharu realizaban sellos e invocaban clones de sombra, luego todos los clones y verdaderos ambus desenfundaban sus katanas, para luego comenzar a dar estocadas al cuerpo de Koharu, hasta prácticamente dejarlo como un trozo de carne irreconocible

Ambu: tu turno...viejo de mierda -exclamo el ambu que tenia frente suyo-

Segundo despues Tsunade junto con los demás llegaron a la zona de la explosión, la antigua base de raíz ahora no era mas que un gran cráter en el suelo, con escombros de todos los tamaños

Tsunade: (esa...momia hija de puta...) -pensó con furiosa, mientras apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza-

Itachi y Sasuke activaron sus sharingan, para buscar cualquier rastro de chakra

Itachi: percibo un chakra muy débil -dirigiéndose a un trozo de escombro-

Antes de poder hacer nada, una mano espectral y esquelética color violeta, levanto el trozo de escombro, al que Itachi se dirigía y lo levanto como si nada...debajo del escombro del escombro había un ambu de raíz con la, casi totalidad, de su mascara destruida, a su vez se podían ver pequeños trozos de esta incrustados en su rostro, tenia muchos huesos rotos, que se notaban a simple vista y una pierna doblada en un angulo imposible, la sangre brotaba de su boca, oídos y en menor cantidad hasta de sus ojos y respiraba con mucha dificultad

Sasuke: -acercándose y acunclillandose al lado del ambu- habla...-dijo como escupiendo las palabras-

Ambu: D-d...Dan-zo...sama ..dijo..que po..cof-cof -escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre- po...dria e-e-esca...par d...de la ...explosión...-murmuro el hombre-

Sasuke: ...¿donde esta Danzo? -dijo mientras tomaba el mango de su katana y lo apretaba fuertemente-

Ambu: si...siete...cof-cof -volviendo a escupir sangre- c-c-campo...sie...te

Sasuke observo como el hombre volvía a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, luego respiraba cada vez mas entrecortado, para, finalmente morir..

Sin decir nada, Sasuke salio disparado hacia el campo numero 7

Itachi: noo!, espera Sasuke! -corriendo detrás de el-

Tsunade: Jiraiya, Minato ! -grito, y los aludidos salieron disparados detrás de los dos descendientes Uchiha-

Kushina: no puedo sentir su chakra! -dijo, mientras derramaba lagrimas y removía todos los escombros que podía- vamos Naruto...aparece -decía mientras levantaba piedra tras piedra-

Kakashi: yo tampoco logro percibir nada! -dijo mientras inspeccionaba minuciosamente el area con su sharingan destapado y con cara de nerviosismo-

Sakura solo se dedicaba a levantar-romper escombros con su fuerza sobrehumana, mientras hacia un gran esfuerza por no empezar a llorar

Tsunade: mierda! -dándole un puñetazo a un gran bloque de escombro, volviéndolo polvo- (tampoco puedo sentir nada!) -pensó con frustración-

Mientras que un hombre observaba todo, de brazos cruzados y parado sobre el techo de una casa

De pronto un gran trozo de escombro, casi del tamaño de una pequeña casa, voló en pedazos, levantando en el proceso una gran nube de polvo...luego que esa nube de polvo se asentó se pudo observar a un Naruto con cara seria

Tsunade: Naruto! -con lagrimas de alegría-

Naruto volteo a ver a Tsunade, para luego dirigir su vista hacia una casa, mas precisamente, hacia el techo de esta, luego hizo un asentimiento...todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde Naruto miraba, pero ya no había nadie..

Sakura: Naruto...-exclamo con alegría y los ojos cristalizados-

Naruto volvió a dirigir la mirada a los presentes, para luego levantar una mano, a forma de saludo...Tsunade fue la primera en acercarse y asfixiar...digo, abrazar a Naruto... mientras los demás también se acercaban

Sasuke llego al campo numero 7 y allí estaba, parado como si nada

Sasuke: tu! -aterrizando, con su mangekyō sharingan activado-

Danzo: Sasuke-san...

Itachi: -aterrizando al lado de Sasuke-...Danzo -escupiendo las palabras-

En ese momento Minato y Jiraiya aterrizaron detrás de Itachi y Sasuke, mirando con odio a Danzo

Danzo: vaya...el Sannin Jiraiya, el "rayo amarillo de Konoha" y los descendientes Uchiha, ¿a que debo tales presencia ? -exclamo con burla- ¿ se les perdió algo? -sonriendo-

Sasuke: hijo de puta! -lanzándose hacia el-

Jiraiya: espera Sasuke!

Danzo solo espero a Sasuke con una sonrisa y antes de que este lo atravesara con su Katana, esquivo la estocada con gran agilidad, Jiraiya iba a avanzar cuando un sello que abarcaba la zona donde Sasuke y Danzo se encontraban, brillo y una barrera color violeta se alzo, dejando dentro a los dos pelinegros

Minato: esa barrera... -murmuro- la conozco..

Sasuke: esto no te salvara -comenzando a cargar su Katana con electricidad-

Danzo: lo siento Sasuke-san, pero mi parte aquí esta hecha...por lo pronto me retirare -comenzando a desaparecer en una lengua de fuego-

Toda esta escena era observada por nuestro peligreno misterioso de tunica negra, el cual al ver como Danzo desaparecía, emitió una sonrisa y también desapareció con un vórtice oscuro

Orochimaru: Ku ku ku ...nos volvemos a ver...Sasuke-kun - Sasuke se dio vuelta y salto rápidamente hacia atrás para esquivar una estocada- ...veo que mejoraste -sonriendo, mientras sacaba su lengua y se relamía-

Sasuke: Orochimaru -mascullo con asco-

Fuera de la barrera

Jiraiya: Orochumaru! -exclamo con enojo- mierda... Sasuke, has la invocación! -pero era inútil Sasuke no lo escuchaba- mierda!

Minato: increíble...-Itachi y Jiraiya lo miraron extrañados- ...ha mejorado la barrera...no ha necesitado de personas para crearla, solamente un sello escrito...

Entonces Itachi y Jiraiya cayeron en cuenta de ese detalle, si Orochimaru habia mejorado la barrera y no necesitabas de personas para crearla, ¿como carajos iban a poder romperla?

Dentro de la barrera

Sasuke: te haré el favor de matarte, serpiente asquerosa...-comenzando a activar el sello en su segunda fase- y que mejor forma...que hacerlo con lo que tu mismo me diste -ya totalmente transformado-

Orochimaru: ku ku ku...¿tu? ¿matarme?...pues... ven, estoy ansioso por ver que lo hagas, Sasuke-kun...ku ku ku -sonriendo con burlona-

Sasuke: cállate! -mientras se lanzaba con la Katana brillando en rayos violetas -

Fuera de la barrera

Jiraiya: noo Sasuke! no hagas eso! -observando como Sasuke se lanzaba sobre Orochimaru-

Dentro de la Barrera

Orochimaru: ¿es que acaso no te enseñaron modales?... pues yo te los enseñare..-levantando uno de sus brazos, a la altura del hombre y cerrando su mano, formando el puño-

Sasuke: arrrrrrgggghhhhhhh -Sasuke soltó la katana, mientras iba en el aire y se sujeto el hombre donde el sello maldito residía-

Al bajar su guardia, Orochimaru le asesto un puñetazo en su rostro, con su otra mano, mandándolo de regreso al lugar donde estaba

Sasuke: arrgghhh!...q-que... me hicis...argghh -sujetándose aun mas el hombro- ¿que me hiciste!?

Orochimaru: ohh..pues veras, Sauke-kun, el sello maldito que te implante años atrás, provoca que el chakra de el se mezcle con el tuyo...y como sabrás el sello maldito se compone de mi chakra...ku ku ku...por lo que ahora estas a mi merced -relamiéndose-

Danzo apareció en un lugar del bosque, alejado del enfrentamiento entre Orochimaru y Sasuke...tranquilamente comenzó a caminar, ahora debía ir a su próxima parada...Akatsuki..

?: Danzo...¿verdad?

Danzo se puso alerta y dirigió su vista hacia la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos, observando a un pelinegro con una túnica igual de negra

Danzo: ¿quien eres? -exclamo serio-

?: ...mi nombre no es de importancia...

Danzo: ¿que haces aquí!?

?: ...vengo a buscar tu alma...

Danzo: ¿que? -sin entender-

¿Buscar su alma? ¿acaso ese chico estaba loco? lo enfrentaba solo, a el que se había encargado de desaparecer casi en su totalidad el clan Uchiha, que había derrotado a cuanta persona se le oponía...¿acaso era una broma?

Danzo: jajajajaja... no se que pasara por tu mente mocoso, pero vete por donde viniste, antes de que te mate...-serio-

El chico misterioso solo se rió

Danzo: ¿que te causa tanta gracia!?

?: que me digas que tu me mataras...

Danzo: ¿que!? -exclamo furioso y ofendido- se acabo mocoso, ahora morir...

Danzo no pudo terminar su frase, cuando observo como aquel chico pelinegro de convertía como en un fantasma, sus brazos y piernas desaparecieron, difundiéndose en un halo negro, mientras que su cuerpo también emanaba ese halo...y luego de eso descendía hasta el suelo, donde volvió a materializarse

Danzo: que...?

?: así que... me mataras...-con una sonrisa-...en verdad ansió eso...

Danzo observo con horror como la imagen del chico se distorsionaba intermitentemente, su cara pasaba de ser normal, a ser una cara esquelética casi en su totalidad, era como si le pudiera ver el esqueleto de aquel chico con rastros de sus músculos y lo mismo pasaba con sus brazos y piernas, mientras seguía despidiendo aquel halo o vapor negro

Danzo: que...que...que carajos eres? -alcanzo a exclamar-

?:...tu muerte...-exclamo, mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento hacia el-

Danzo estaba asustado, eso no era un genjutsu, eso era real, aquel chico o lo que fuese, no era humano...y eso le aterraba... sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr, por primera vez en su vida, asustado...mientras corría podía escuchar la risa de aquel sujeto, era una risa demencial, totalmente psicópata, ademas de que notaba que la oscuridad del bosque cada vez se acrecentaba mas y se hacia mas espesa...de freno muy de golpe al ver, como de la oscuridad de aquel bosque salia una chica, tenia el pelo blanco, su tono de piel era pálido, llevaba un vestido negro largo, sus ojos eran perlados y sus bordes se difundían en negro, era hermosa, pero...Danzo se dio cuenta de algo...flotaba en el aire y que, alrededor de donde pasaba las plantas y demás cosas se congelaban o simplemente se marchitaban...

La chica avanzaba lento hacia el, mientras Danzo retrocedía al mismo paso, de un momento a otro la chica emitió un alarido, un grito que te aturdía, y en el proceso observo algo mas aterrador...su boca se abría grande...muy grande, su pelo se volvió negro y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, sus ojos se volvieron negros y vacíos, los dedos de sus manos se alargaron, al igual que sus uñas...luego de eso la chica comenzó a volar mas rápido hacia el, por lo cual comenzó a correr desesperado, pero la distancia que los separaba era muy poca...y esa cosa volaba mas rápido que el... la criatura se abalanzo sobre el y una de sus manos sujeto el brazo libre de Danzo, lo elevo en el aire y comenzaron a forcejear, de una momento a otro la chica le desprendió el brazo de su hombro

Danzo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRGGGGGHHHH! -grito mientras caía al suelo-

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y observo como la mujer desechaba su brazo, tirándolo al suelo, luego miro como su brazo se descomponía a una velocidad muy rápida...se levanto y corrió sin mirar atrás, corría a todo lo que su cuerpo le daba...pero la chica nuevamente lo alcanzo, lo sujeto de su ropa y le jalo fuerte, lanzandolo al aire, para luego incrustar sus manos en su columna, haciendo que saliera mucha sangre

DAnzo: AHHHHHHHHH!

La chica comenzó a hacer fuerza...mas y mas fuerza hasta que...el sonido a huesos rompiéndose y carne desgarrándose, fue asqueroso...al final lo único que quedo de Danzo fue su cuerpo, separado por la mitad...

Naruto sintió el chakra de la activación de la barrera y el chakra de Sasuke alterándose mucho, adema observo como Kushina se acerba para abrazarlo y sinceramente, no estaba con ánimos de que ella se le acercara...

Naruto: dejen las emociones para después -dijo serio- hay que irnos -comenzando a correr en dirección al campo numero 7-

Kushina: espera Naru-chan! -comenzando a correr tras el, al igual que todos-

Campo numero 7

Dentro de la barrera

Orochimaru: ku ku ku...aquí acaba todo Sasuke-kun... -con una sonrisa-

Sasuke veía con dolor como Orochimaru se acercaba lentamente y el no podía hacer nada ...su cuerpo estaba paralizado...era el fin...

Fuera de la barrera

Itachi: Sasuke! -activando el mangekyō sharingan y a la vez el Susanoo- Sasuke!

Itachi comenzó a golpear con el Susanoo la barrera, pero no daba resultado, no importa cuando la golpeara...en ese momento Naruto aterrizo a unos metros de el

Itachi: ¿Naruto? -sorprendido- pero com...

Naruto: eso no importa ... parece ser que tienen problemas -observando como Orochimaru se acercaba a Sasuke-...bien -colocando una mano en la barrera y concentrándose-

Jiraiya: Naruto! -alegre- ¿que haces? -observando lo que hacia Naruto-

Naruto: ...allí esta -abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia arriba, en ese momento Tsunade, Kushina, Kakashi y Sakura llegaron al lugar-

Tsunade: ¿que rayos pasa aquí?...¿Orochimaru!? -observando al pelinegro-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! -viendo como Sasuke se sujetaba con dolor su hombro-

Sin decir nada Naruto se acunclillo, para luego dar un gran salto...un muy gran salto...salto cerca de 25 metros, para luego, estando en el aire, colocar su mano en la barrera...luego de eso todos vieron asombrado, incluso Orochimaru, como la barrera se resquebrajaba y desmoronaba

Orochimaru: ¿que?...-sorprendido- imposible...esta barrera no tenia errores...-mientras aflojaba el puño de su mano, haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el conocimiento debido al dolor-

Naruto: pues parece que no era cierto -serio-

Orochimaru: ku ku ku...parece que has mejorado..Naruto-kun...

Naruto: si...lastima que tu no lo podrás apreciar..

Orochimaru: ku ku ku...te equivocas Naruto-kun...-comenzando a hundirse en el suelo- sera hasta la próxima...ku ku ku -sonriendo con burla-

Naruto: no habrá próxima...-los presentes lo miraron intrigados-

Todos quedaron asombrados viendo como de la espalda de Naruto, salio una cadena de un color blanco con un brillo negro, pero era tarde para detener a Orochimaru, quien ya había desaparecido en el suelo...pero de repente la Cadena que salio de Naruto, se enterró con violencia en el suelo, para volver a salir muchos metros mas adelante, con...¿Orochimaru?...si, la cadena de Naruto estaba enroscada en Orochimaru

Orochimaru: como carajos...!

Naruto: practica..-corto-

Kushina: el...saco...cadenas? -incrédula-

Minato: imposible...-asombrado-

Orochimaru: -sonriendo- lo siento Naruto-kun pero esto no me detendrá -comenzando a abrir la boca-

Naruto: tu no iras a ningún lado -serio-

La cadena se enrosco una vez mas, tapando la boca de Orochimaru, quien se asusto ante esto

Orochimaru: (¿como lo sabia?) -asustado-

Naruto percibió que muchas energías se acercaban al lugar, eran la personas de la aldea...debía acabar rápido, no quería armar un escándalo ...

Naruto: di adiós...

Orochumaru: mmm mmmmm mmmm! -desesperado-

Las cadenas se Naruto se cernieron sobre Orochimaru sin piedad, exprimiéndolo y haciendo que la sangre volara por doquier ... todos veían impactados la escena...pronto la cadena de Naruto comenzó a arder en un fuego amarillo y con ella, el cuerpo de Orochimaru, hasta que no quedo nada mas de este...luego la cadena comenzó a desaparecer

Jiraiya: ¿que rayos fue eso? -en shock-

Kushina: c-c-como eres capas de formar l-la cadena de ch-chakra? -en el mismo estado que Jiraiya-

Todos veían a Naruto con una mezcla de asombro, felicidad y miedo...había acabado con un Sannin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Tsunade: ..¿Naruto? -pregunto con cierta duda- ...

Naruto: solo dirigió un vistazo a los presentes, para luego comenzar a alejarse

Tsunade: ¿a donde vas!? -preocupada-

Naruto: varios ninjas se aproximan hacia aquí...no me favorecería ni a mi ni a ustedes, el que me vieran aquí...-sin frenar su andar-

Jiraiya: espera!

Naruto: nos veremos mañana -ignorándolo- y alejándose mas rápidamente-

Luego de unos 5 minutos, tal y como dijo Naruto, muchos ninjas de distintos clanes y rangos hicieron acto de presencia, curiosos, armados, alertas, en resumen, estaban alterados...y querían respuestas

Mientras eso sucedía, en el techo de un edificio cercano, Naruto observaba todo, de pronto en un vórtice oscuro, apareció el mismo sujeto que había matado a Danzo

Naruto: no pensé que estarías en esta dimensión...Frost

Frost: era predecible...-posicionándose al lado de Naruto y mirando el alboroto -¿que harás?

Naruto: me quedare...

Forst: ¿porque?

Naruto:...sabes el porque...

Frost: te estas hablandando..Naruto -serio-

Luego de intercambiar esas palabras, ambos desaparecieron en destellos, uno azul y el otro blanco...

* * *

Bueeeeno hasta ahí la conti...nos leemos pronto gente...suerte :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola hola hola hola hola hola hola :p..

No ya, enserio, Hola gente :D, les vengo a traer la continuación de esta historia... gracias por los comentario , así como su interés por seguir este humilde fic...

OOOHH SHIT! se me olvidaba...

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN y mil veces mas perdón, se me olvido poner una aclaración mas antes de empezar este fic T_T... espero no se molesten...ahí va la aclaración que me falto...:

La madre de Hinata estará viva, al igual que la madre de Neji, pero su padre (el de Neji) estará muerto..

Bueno sin mas interrupciones...a la historia:

* * *

Capitulo 4: "La identidad del desconocido"

* * *

Al día siguiente de la pelea contra el Sannin de las serpientes, se podía ver a una Tsunade sentada detrás de su escritorio, con los codos encima de este y masajeandose las cienes

Necesitaba un descanso urgente, de lo contrario, mataría a alguien...o mejor dicho a muchos... la noche anterior muchos ninjas, cabezas de clanes, representantes civiles y muchos mas, exigían una explicación de semejante alboroto...ella les había dicho de la traición de Danzo y de la aparición de Orochimaru, muchos no creían que Danzo, un "gran consejero y persona" pudiese traicionar a la aldea que amaba, otros lo suponían y finalmente, otros no sabían que creer, aun diciéndoles eso, muchos aun exigían saber la verdad total sobre el tema...ademas tenia otro problema, Danzo había logrado escapar, ahora debía estar alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, esa momia poseía muchos contactos y personas tan fieles, que serian capaz de sacrificar el mundo ninja con tal de que Danzo lograra sus objetivos...y finalmente esta el tema "Naruto", el cual había desaparecido la noche anterior, luego de su pelea y victoria contra el Sannin, y desde entonces no tenia noticias de el, es verdad que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas...pero el solo hecho de no saber el paradero del rubio le hacia pensar que se había marchado de la aldea nuevamente, quizás a esa "otra" dimensión...y eso la deprimía y frustraba...otra cosa que la tenia con dudas eran los dos vejestorios restantes, le llamo poderosamente la atención el que ellos dos no estuvieran la noche anterior, cuando todo aquel alboroto estallo...tampoco había acudido temprano a su oficina para bombardearla con preguntas...y eso era raro...Pronto una idea azoto su cabeza, ¿y si ellos sabían de la traición de Danzo y el paradero de Orochimaru? con el alboroto de la noche anterior, tranquilamente hubiesen podido fugarse de la aldea...todo esto no le daba buena espina..

Tsunade: Sakura!

Sakura: Hai! -apareciendo por una puerta-

Tsunade: busca a Kakashi y dile que necesito que busque a Koharu y Homura -dije seria-

Sakura: Hai Tsunade-sama -saliendo de la oficina, en busca de Kakashi-

Pero algo no andaba bien...Naruto fue capas de presentir que algo malo estaba sucediendo en el campo numero 7, lugar donde Orochimaru estaba por matar a Sasuke, también fue capas de impedir el escape del Sannin, de una forma que nadie habia podido realizar jamas... a excepción de su abuelo y del hermano de este...entonces, ¿porque no pudo percibir el lugar en donde se encontraba Danzo?...¿lo habría dejado escapar por gusto propio?...no, Naruto no era de los cuales dejan escapar a personas como Danzo...¿verdad?

Tsunade: ahhh -suspirando y recostándose en su silla, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos- todo esto me matara...estoy segura de ello...

En el techo de un edificio, mas precisamente en el borde de este, se podía ver sentado y relajado a Naruto, el cual ,con los ojos cerrado y la mirada alzada hacia el cielo, dejaba que la brisa meciera sus cabellos...pronto un vórtice negro hizo acto de parecencia a su espalda y de el salio Frost...

Naruto: ¿pudiste encontrarlo?...-en la misma posición-

Frost:...si...-sentándose a unos pasos de Naruto, también sobre el borde del edificio- ¿en verdad quieres quedarte?

Naruto: si...aun no puedo volver al templo...

Frost: ¿ellos te persiguen?

Naruto: si...si vuelvo allí seria un blanco fácil...ademas de que pondría en peligro a los sobrevivientes...

Frost: ¿porque aquí?...tienes muchos lugares a los cuales ir y también estarías a salvo, hasta lograr tus objetivos

Naruto: lo se...

Frost: ¿tu elegiste volver aquí? -mirándolo-

Naruto: no...en realidad solo fue coincidencia...

Frost: ¿entonces...?

Naruto: ...sabes el porque me quedo aquí y no en otro lugar, te lo dije anoche...

Frost: ¿como sabes que ellos no correrán peligro?

Naruto: sabes que ellos no son de vagar por estos lugares...

Frost: ¿y si te encuentran?

Naruto:...pues, lo mataremos...

Frost: ¿los?

Naruto: pues si, tu me ayudaras..

Frost: ¿quien dijo eso?

Naruto: el hecho de que estés aquí me lo confirma

Frost solo emitió una sonrisa pequeña, mientras contemplaba el paisaje de la aldea

Kakashi llego a la casa de la consejera Koharu con pereza, Tsunade había arruinado su día libre...en realidad no, solo lo había mandado a buscar a los consejeros, pero estaba seguro de que algo pasaría y su día libre se arruinaría...dio unos golpes a la puerta de la casa, esperando una respuesta...que nunca llego, repitió el proceso unos 3 veces mas...pero nada sucedía, decidió probar en abrir la puerta...y esta se abrió

Kakashi: ¿consejera Koharu? -entrando con cautela en la casa, como si fuera a interrumpir algo- ¿Consejera? -no obtuvo respuesta-

Kakashi comenzó a recorrer la casa, llamando a Koharu, pero no tuvo éxito, la casa estaba sin habitantes, todo en orden... y eso era raro..

Kakashi: (quizás este en la casa de Homura...) -pensó sin darle mucha importancia-

Pero...¿porque estaría allí? es verdad que ellos dos eran muy cercanos, pues fueron compañeros de equipo durante muchos años...pero de igual forma no tendría sentido, ellos no tenían un romance hasta donde el sabia...

Salio de la casa, cerrando la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa del consejero Homura...luego de unos minutos llego a su destino

Kakashi: consejero Homura -hablo mientras daba golpes a la puerta de entrada-

pero al dar los golpes la puerta se abrió, como su hubiese estado mal cerrada

Kakashi: (que extraño...) -ingresando a la casa- ¿consejero?

-caminando por el pasillo, hasta desembocar en la sala de la casa- pero que...

Quedo de piedra al observar la escena, en la pared sostenido por dos katanas se encontraba Homura, sus manos al igual que sus pies se encontraban amputados y tirados en el suelo, su torso se encontraba desnudo y en su abdomen se podía ver un gran corte, provocando que sus intestinos lograran salir de su estomago, ademas de la gran cantidad de sangre esparcida en el suelo

Kakashi: por Kami -dijo en shock, mientras se acercaba un poco mas al cuerpo-

Las partes donde sus manos y pies fueron amputados se encontraban cauterizados...Kakashi desvió la vista del cuerpo para analizar el estado del lugar... muebles rotos por todos lados, la sangre se podía ver por muchos lugares, techo, paredes, suel...

Freno su inspección al notar algo...metros mas alejado del cuerpo de Homura, mas precisamente cerca de la cocina, se podía ver otra cosa, parecía ser un trozo muy grande de carne, a la cual le hubieran cortado una y otra vez, toda la zona alrededor de ese trozo de carne estaba bañada en sangre...decidió acercarse para observar mejor aquella cosa...

Kakashi: -abriendo grandes los ojos...mejor dicho, su ojo- (es...es...Koharu...) -pensó impactado- (maldición, ¿que rayos paso aquí?...debo avisarle urgente de esto a Tsunade-sama)

Acto seguido, realizo unos sellos y en una nube de humo, un clon de Kakashi apareció

Kakashi: quédate aquí, si alguien viene intenta derrotarlo...de ser imposible hazme el alerta...- el klon asintió serio, mientras miraba la escena-

Kakashi salio disparado hacia la torre Hokage, Tsunade debía saber lo mas rápido posible de este suceso, en el fondo pensaba que esos vejestorios se lo merecían...pero no sabia si aquel o aquellos que cometieron semejante acto estaría de su lado o si seria su enemigo...

Llego al edificio Hokage y como un vendaval ingreso en el, subiendo rápidamente a la oficina de la rubia de buenos portes...

Sakura vio impactada, como Kakashi pasaba como un rayo frente a sus narices e ingresaba a la oficina de su maestra

Kakshi: Hokage-sama! -grito al entrar, sin siquiera tocar y con una expresión seria-

Tsunade: ahh! -dando un brinco en su silla debido al susto- Kakashi! -grito enojada- cuantas veces les diré que no me gusta que en...

Kakashi: debe saber algo de importancia! -exclamo aun serio-

Tsunade: ¿que sucede? -mirando extrañada a Kakashi-

Kakashi: son los consejeros...Homura y Koharu...

Tsunade: ¿que hay con ellos? -aun mas extrañada-

Kakashi: están muertos

Tsunade: -en shock- ¿que?...pero...¿como!? -colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio y levantándose-

Kakashi: no se como sucedió...fui primero a la casa de Koharu, pero ella no se encontraba allí, su puerta estaba sin llave, así que ingrese en su casa, todo estaba en orden, no había indicios de que algo hubiese pasado allí...luego me dirigí a la casa de Homura, al golpear su puerta para verificar si había alguien en la casa, la puerta se abrió solamente con los golpes...decidí ingresar y los encontré a los dos muertos...

Tsunade: maldición...-mascullo- Sakura!

Sakura: Hai -ingresando por la puerta-

Tsunade: necesito que mandes un grupo de ninjas especializados en rastreo e inteligencia a la casa de Homura, ahora! -exclamo serio-

Sakura acepto sin chistar y salio nuevamente de la oficina

Tsunade: (maldición!...es que no piensas darme un minuto de decanzo?) -pensó con resignazion- ...vamos a la terraza...-dijo a Kakashi mientras comenzaba a caminar-

Kakashi: ¿porque? -extrañado-

Tsunade: estar aquí dentro me agobia...-saliendo de la oficina- Sakura estaré en la terraza...-le dijo a la pelirosada, la cual solamente asintió-

Tsunade y Kakashi llegaron a la parte mas alta del edificio y se dirigían hacia la barandilla, hasta que...

El dúo dio se dirigió una fugaz miranda entre ellos para darse vuelta y dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, si su presentimiento no estaba equivocado atrás de ellos se hallaba una persona...y no lo estaba, allí frente a ellos se podía ver a un peligreno, de peinado arremolinado, ojos negros, rasgos finos que vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas, un pantalón de igual color y unas botas también de igual color con partes de metal plateado, dando como resultado un conjunto negro, solamente que arriba de su camisa negra llevaba una armadura, en forma de chaleco, color plateada que tenia extraños grabados, también poseía unas armaduras en sus antebrazos, que, al igual que la armadura de su torso, poseía grabados extraños

Tsunade: ¿quien eres y que quieres aquí? -exclamo seria-

Frost: ¿y si no quiero decirles?

Kakashi: creo que eso no esa no es una opción -destapando su sharingan y Tsunade comenzando a cargar chakra en sus puños-

Frost: ¿acaso me atacaran?...pues háganlo...

De pronto un kunai se posiciono cerca del cuello del pelinegro

Jiraiya: no seas descortés...te hicieron una pregunta, seria bueno para ti contestarlas...

Tsunade: Jiraiya..-murmuro-

En ese momento Itachi, Minato y Kushina aterrizaron detras de Jiraiya

Kushina: ¿quien eres tu y que pretendes en nuestra aldea!? -con el ceño fruncido-

?: No venimos a pelear...

En ese momento todos dirigieron la mirada hacia las espaldas de Kakashi y Tsunade, mientras estos se daban vuelta para también mirar...

Allí recostado sobre la barandilla de la terraza y de brazos cruzados se encontraba Naruto, esta vez vistiendo una camisa de mangas cortas color blanca, pantalones negros, y unas botas cerradas de color gris oscuro

Tsunade: Naruto...-susurro con sorpresa-

Itachi: ¿que hay de el? -señalando al pelinegro, el cual segundos despues estallo en una bola de humo-

Jiraiya: ¿clon?

Naruto: tranquilos... el no les hará nada -señalando a su costado, el cual estaba vació, lo que hizo que lo miraran extrañados-

En un vértice negro y para asombro de todos, el mismo pelinegro que antes Jiraiya tenia acorralado apareció, Jiraiya iba a hablar en ese momento, pero alguien se le adelanto..

?:...neesan!

Karumi junto con Narumi aparecieron en el lugar

Karumi: neesan! -corriendo y abrazando a Naruto, quien devolvió el abrazo- estas bien, gracias a Kami -dijo en un tono en que solo Naruto y Frost escucharon-

Luego de unos segundo Karumi se separo sonriendole a Naruto y solo entonces recalco en el pelinegro que se encontraba al lado de su hermano...era hermoso, en opinión de Karumi, pelinegro, peinado arremolinado, rasgos finos...era simplemente hermoso...

Karumi se quedo observando a Frost con un sonrojo que paso desapercibido para los demás

Tsunade: lamento interrumpir la escena -quien no se había dado cuenta que Karumi ya no miraba a Naruto, sino a Frost- pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte Naruto...-seria-

Naruto: ...?

Tsunade: los consejeros...¿fuiste tu quien los mataste? -seria-

Todos los presentes miraron incrédulos a Tsunade, a excepción de Naruto, Frost y Kakashi

Jiraiya: ¿que?

Itachi: ¿cuando sucedió?

Kakashi: yo los descubrí hoy en la mañana -contesto serio, aun mirando hacia Naruto-

Naruto: ¿porque habría de matarlos?

Tsuande: hablo enserio Naruto...no estoy para acertijos, sabes los problemas que esto me acarreara...

Naruto: yo también hablo enserio...

Kakashi: entonces qui...

Frost: ¿quien los mato? -completando la pregunta-

Tsunade: ¿tu sabes algo de esto? -seria-

Frost:...mas que ustedes -serio-

Naruto: fue Danzo...

Todos lo miraron extrañados a Naruto

Itachi: ¿como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Naruto: Danzo tenia un plan que llevaría a cabo con Orochimaru...

Itachi: ¿como creerte?

Naruto: ese es su problema -serio-

Tsunade:...¿ donde estuviste todos estos años...?...¿porque mataste a Orochimaru...?

Naruto: ya les dije en donde estuve, y con respecto a Orochimaru, ustedes saben mejor que yo el porque lo mate...-serio-

Kushina: pretendes que nos creamos eso de "otra" dimensión? -un poco ofendida por tal cosa-

Jiraiya: ¿a que te refieres a que nosotros sabemos porque lo mataste?

Naruto: ya les dije, el no creerme es su problema...si, saben el porque...Orochimaru fue el culpable de muchas desapariciones hace ya muchos años atrás, ademas de ser el responsable del ataque a la aldea hace 9 años y ser un ninja traidor...no son razones suficientes?

Jiraiya: -con los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que Tsunade- c-como...?

Naruto: se muchas cosas...-corto, serio-

El tono que uso para decir esas palabras hizo a Tsunade abrir aun mas los ojos de ser posible, casi al punto de salirse de sus órbitas

Tsunade: (no...acaso el sabe de ...) -pensó asustada-

Itachi: ¿sabes cual puede ser el paradero de Danzo, Naruto?

En ese momento Frost saco un objeto de sus ropas, luego lo arrojo al suelo cerca de los pies de Tsunade, mientras los demás se acercaban curiosos...

Era una moneda, pero no una moneda común y corriente, esta tenia en su centro un agujero en forma de cuadrado, ademas de lo que parecían ser grabados...Itachi iba a preguntar algo...cuando Frost realizo un sello con una sola mano y en el lugar donde estaba la moneda se produjo una bola de humo...luego de que esta se disipara se pudo ver la cabeza cercenada de una persona...era la cabeza de Danzo

Muchos de los presentes dieron un pequeño bronco hacia atrás por la impresión

Kakashi: que carajos..! -exclamo con impresión-

Jiraiya: ¿que es esto Naruto?...¿porque lo mataste?

Frost: colaboro con la casi extinción del clan Uchiha, realizo muchas operaciones a escondidas de la autoridad del Hokage, traiciono a la aldea, intento matar a Naruto...¿quieres que te siga enumerando las razones por la cual esta muerto? -serio-

Los presentes miraban impactados a Frost, algunos mas que otros

Itachi: -en shock- ¿como sabes eso?

Naruto: eso no viene al caso...

Narumi: ¿quien es el? -señalando a Frost- me cae mal -frunciendo el ceño-

Frost: ¿como puedes estar segura de eso?, apenas si nos conocemos de vista por primera vez -sin expresion- no es bueno juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocer su nombre...

Kakashi: lo sabríamos si nos lo dijeras...

Frost: hmp...nunca me lo preguntaron..

Minato: ¿como te llamas?

Frost: Frost Augura...Uzumaki

En ese momento, como si fuera acto de magia, se escucho de fondo, como si un disco se rayara y todo quedara en silencio..

Todos los presente abrieron los ojos, a tal punto que daba la impresión de que estos ya habían salido de sus cuencas oculares

Todos: ...¿que?

Nadie entendía nada, ese chico ser un Uzumaki?...debieron escuchar mal...Kushina y su familia, a exepcion de Minato, eran los últimos descendientes Uzumaki

Kushina: pero...como?...es...es...es imposible...yo...nosotros...nosotros somos los últimos Uzumakis...es imposible...-shockeada-

Frost: pues, sorpresa -sin emoción- hay otro Uzumaki mas...

Narumi: ¿como creerte?

Frost miro a Naruto, el cual asintió...pronto una cadena de un color azul oscuro salio de la espalda de Frost y quedo levitando en el aire, para segundos después desaparecer...

Kushina veía impresionada la acción de Frost...el también era capas de invocar la cadena de chakra?

Jiraiya: ¿Augura? -impresionado-...es imposible...

Tsunade: ese clan... esta extinto...-en el mismo estado que Jiraiya-

Frost: pues...parece que ahora es "estaba" ...

Minato: ¿que sucede sensei?...¿conoces ese clan?

Tsunade: hace mucho tiempo...mi abuelo, se enfrento contra una mujer...matriarca de un clan...el clan Augura...y el...perdió...

Itachi: ¿que?... ¿el Shodaime?

Jiraiya: ...si...

Kakashi: (había gente aun mas poderosa que Hashirama?...de donde diablos provenían?)

Narumi: ...imposible...-mirando de hito en hito a Tsunade y Frost-

Minato, Kushina e Itachi miraban con sorpresa a Frost, ¿ese chico era descendiente de tan asombrosa Kunoichi?, mientras que Karumi veía a Frost con estrellas en el ojos y una expresión de admiración

Narumi: aun así no tienes el derecho para tratarme así, eres un engreído -cruzándose de brazos y girando la cara hacia un costado-

Frost: tienes una boca muy grande y eres muy caprichosa -cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la barandilla- eso te puede costar caro, tomate

Narumi: ¿QUE DIJISTE!?

Kushina: ¿acaso estas amenazando a mi hija!?

La escena era algo cómica, Minato trataba por todos los medios frenar a una furiosa Narumi debido al los ultimos comentarios de Frost, mientras que Jiraiya contenia a Kushina, quien quería enseñarle un par de cosas a ese pelinegro que se atrevía a amenazar a su hija

Tsunade: ya compórtense! -grito enojada, los presentes se calmaron ante semejante grito- ahhh -suspirando y masajeandose la frente- te pido disculpa por sus modales, Frost -hablo calmada y con educación-

Frost: hmp...-mientras alzaba los hombros, como restandole importancia-

Tsunade: ahora...¿que harás Naruto? -cambiando radicalmente el tema-

Naruto:...?

Tsunade: ¿te unirás a las filas ninjas de Konoha?

Naruto iba a responder que no, pero cierta persona de cabello anaranjado se le vino a la mente, y tuvo una idea

Naruto: Si, pero con una condición -Tsunade lo miro expectante- te la diré cuando estemos a solas...aunque solo por ahora, tengo unos asuntos que resolver, y no garantizo que me quede aquí, luego de que los resuelva -todos los presentes, a excepcion de Itachi y Frost, se entristecieron ante esa noticia-

[( ¿que crees que haces?)] -Naruto escucho la voz de Frost en su mente-

Naruto: [(tranquilo)] -Frost al igual que Naruto, escucho la voz de este en su mente-

Frost: ( tsk)

Tsunade: ...ejemm...-fingiendo catarro y mirando a Frost-

Frost: no me queda de otra...

Tsunade:...bien..¿podríamos pasar a mi oficina? quiero que llenen unos formularios...e iremos SOLOS -enfatizando la ultima palabra y mientras comenzaba a caminar- tu puedes venir Jiraiya...-sin voltear a mirar-

El aludido solo comenzó a seguir a Tsunade, luego fueron Frost y Naruto quienes se enderezaron, dispuestos a seguir a los dos primeros

Naruto: nos veremos luego -colocando una mano en la cabeza de Karumi y revolviendole el pelo, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa-

Karumi: neechan -le dijo a forma de reproche, por revolverle el pelo de esa manera...aunque en realidad era porque cierto pelinegro presenciaba esa escena- esta bien...-con una sonrisa-

Frost: hasta luego...-dirigiéndose a Karumi, mientras el y Naruto se marchaban-

Karumi: a...dios -susurro Karumi, mientras los veía marcharse-

Kushina, Minato y Narumi miraban a Naruto, esperando a que este los mire, para regalarle un saludo y una sonrisa...pero basto una mirada seria de Naruto para que ellos se quedaran estáticos y lo miraran irse, tristes

Sakura vio con sorpresa una gran alegría como Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto y un pelinegro venían caminando por el pasillo, una sonrisa si instalo y acrecentó en su cara a medida que se acercaban, esperaba ansiosa que Naruto pasara cerca suyo para abrazarlo, lo necesitaba, hacia 9 años que deseaba que Naruto volviera a la aldea para abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, por no saber apreciarlo de mas jóvenes y quizás...intentar algo, ¿por que no?

Todas esas ganas de desmoronaron al ver la cara seria y sin expresión a la vez que Naruto le dedico al verla, paso a su lado como si nada, solamente con un asentimiento a forma de saludo...sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía y a la misma vez una rabio comenzó a crecerle, de esa forma la saludaba luego de 9 años de ausencia?...luego de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos como equipo y amigos?...ella se había equivocado, lo aceptaba, pero por Kami, eran grandes para saber aceptar y comprender las cosas y el se comportaba como un crió resentido por idioteces del pasado...por idioteces de unos críos...

Tsunade: Sakura! -llamo al ver que esta no le contestaba-

Sakura: ...H-hai -saliendo de sus pensamientos-

Tsunade: quiero que nadie nos moleste -dijo seria, para después cerrar la puerta- bien...-mientras se dirigía a su silla y Jiraiya se colocaba en diagonal a sus espalda y recostándose en la pared y de brazos cruzados- cual es esa condición...Naruto?

Naruto: quiero que liberen de la prisión a cierta persona...quiero que liveres a Tayuya...

Tsunade: ¿que? -incrédula- ...ahhh -suspirando y masajeandose la frente- Naruto -hablando suavemente y con calma- sabes que no puedo hacer eso...por mas que yo misma lo desee

Naruto: lo se...pero esa persona ya ha pagado el precio de sus errores...-Tsunade lo miraba aun sin saber que decir- yo me haré cargo si comete algo indebido...consideralo un favor...-Tsunade lo miro como si esa frase tuviera algo de raro-

Tsunade: yo...e-esta bien...pero, tu te harás cargo de ella, de cualquier error que ella cometa...sin excepción...

Naruto: me parece bien...

Tsunade: ahora...por favor, llenen estos formularios -entregándoles unos papeles a cada uno-

Naruto: ¿para que es esto?

Tsunade: para su ingreso a las filas ninjas...la prueba se realizara mañana, en el estadio donde se lleva a cabo los exámenes chunnin...creo que aun te acuerdas donde es, Naruto...

Naruto: si...

Tsunade: lleven nuevamente los papeles mañana al estadio, y contestado en su totalidad, haré lo posible para que Tayuya este libre al momento de ir al estadio...

Naruto: ¿la llevaras a presenciar las peleas?

Tsunade: tu eres su responsable...y tu estarás en la pelea...ademas no correra peligro de algún percance estando con nosotros...

Naruto: esta bien...pero yo la buscare a la prisión, tenme listo un permiso, lo pasare a buscar mañana antes de la pelea...

Tsunade: ...esta bien...la pelea sera al mediodía...ahora...son libres de irse...

Naruto y Frost dieron media vuelta y caminaron hasta la puerta, siendo Frost el primero en salir, cuando Naruto iba a salir, freno su andar y observo de reojo a Tsunade

Naruto: gracias...Baachan -diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro, mientras salia de la oficina y cerraba la puerta

Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían una mueca de sorpresa en sus rostros...¿habían escuchado bien? o solo a ellos les pareció escuchar que Naruto le habia llamado Baachan a Tsunade?,,,

Esa palabra había producido una punzada en el pecho de Tsunade... Karumi y Naumi le decían así la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso Naruto se lo decía hace años...pero esta vez esa palabra produjo un efecto distinto a las otras veces y tubo un fugaz recuerdo

FalshBack

Se podía presenciar una fuerte lluvia en la aldea de la Hoja, por un edificio se podía ver caminando con cautela a una mujer, la cual llevaba una capa, que le servia de protección para el clima que había afuera, parecía llevar algo en sus brazos, que también estaba protegido con la capa...

Dicha mujer se acerco a una mesa donde se podía ver ropas limpias y dobladas, la mujer tomo las ropas con una mano y formo arriba de aquella mesa algo que se asimilaba a un nido, es decir, tenia apariencia de ovalo, con la parte de su centro hundida y sus bordes levantados, la mujer en ese momento saco aquella cosa que llevaba en sus brazos y cubierto por la capa ...y se pudo observar a un pequeño bebe, de quizás unos 9 meses, poseía el cabello amarillo, rozando el blanco, el pequeño dormía muy plácidamente

?: perdón...perdón...-repetía la mujer entre sollozos, mientras colocaba al pequeño en ese pequeño "nido", que ella había armado segundos antes- ...lo siento -mientras sus lagrimas caían-

La mujer acaricio suavemente la cara de aquel bebe y luego se acerco a el dándole un beso en su pequeña frente u luego colocar su frente junto con la del pequeño, el pequeño ante tales contactos emitió una suave sonrisa, aun dormido.

?: te amo...espero algún día me perdones por esto...

?:...¿quien esta ahí?

De pronto la mujer que estaba con el bebe levanto la mirada hacia la dirección de aquella voz, entonces se pudo observar el rostro de la mujer...poseía el cabello rubio, ojos color miel, labios rosados, rasgos finos y una extraña marca en su frente, que asimilaba a un rombo..

Debía alejarse de allí, alguien se acercaba y no quería ser descubierta..

La mujer dio un ultimo beso al bebe y luego se alejo...

Segundo después una chica de unos 26 años, con un traje blanco, que parecía ser de una enfermera o algo similar, que poseía el cabello de un marrón oscuro, labios rosados pálidos, ojos marrones y un fino rostro, ingreso a la sala

?: hola...? -hablo con un poco de temor en su voz- hay alguien ...?

Pronto la chica fijo su mirada en la mesa, la ropa que hace minutos ella dejo limpia y doblada, ahora se encontraba toda doblada, en lo que parecía ser algo similar a un nido

?: pero que...

Al acercarse lentamente al "nido" la chica pudo notar que allí había algo...un bebe, un hermoso bebe

?: por Kami...-mientras se posicionaba frente al bebe, de pie y en shock-

De pronto el bebe hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar, el llanto le rompió el alma a la chica pelimarron y a una pelirubia que se hallaba escondida detrás de unas paredes

?: no no, no llores pequeño...-recogiendo al bebe de su "cuna"- shhhhuuu...tranquilo amor -mientras lo mecía y besaba su frente- shuuu...yo estoy aquí...nada de pasara...-acercando el bebe aun mas a su cuerpo, mientras continuaba el meceo, provocando que el niño se calmara poco a poco-...yo estoy aquí...-decía con voz dulce-

La chica estaba enojada por dentro, quien se atrevía a dejar a tan hermoso bebe allí? ...

Detrás de una pared cierta rubia observaba la escena en llanto

?: lo siento...-dijo entre lagrima, mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba de aquel edificio-

Flash Back Termina

Jiraiya: ¿Tsunade ? -pregunto preocupado, mientras observaba como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- ¿te encuentras bien? -preocupado-

Tsunade:...si -saliendo de sus recuerdos y secándose la lagrima, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa- ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

A Jiraiya no se le hizo raro esa invitación, hace ya muchos años Tsunade había cambiado la forma de dirigirse a el, casi siempre era cariñosa con el, y a donde ella o el iba, el otro también lo hacia...

Jiraiya: esta bien...-sonriendo-

Naruto y Frost iban caminando tranquilos por las calles de Konoha

Frost: [( ¿ella es la abuela de la que hablabas?)]

Naruto: [(...si...)]

Frost: [(...¿tu familia lo sabe?)]

Naruto: [(por lo que he notado no...)]

Frost: ¿le dirás que lo sabes? -mirándolo de reojo-

Naruto: quizás...pero esperare el momento oportuno...

Frost:...

Naruto: llegamos...

Naruto y Frost se hallaban observando un gran descampado, que se extendía por 1 km aproximadamente a lo largo de la aldea y había unos 600 metros de donde ellos estaban hasta el muro mas próximo, el descampado se encontraba alejado de los barrios y casas de la aldea

Frost: parece ser un buen lugar...

Naruto: lo es...de pequeño veníamos con Karumi aquí...a jugar o dolo..dormir al sol...tranquilos

Mientras Naruto decía eso tuvo algo similar a un recuerdo visual, frente suyo, a unos 10 metros de distancia, se podía ver a un Naruto de unos 9 años y a una Karumi de unos 5 años...

Se podía ver que ambos correteaban por todo lados y se reían, luego Naruto se tiraba al suelo, boca arriba, dejando que el sol bañara su cuerpo y la brisa meciera sus ropas y cabellos, la pequeña Karumi imitaba la acción de su hermano, solamente que esta apoyaba su cabeza en el abdomen de Naruto, y ambos se relajaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros...

Frost: nostálgico?...-sacando a Naruto de su tranze-

Naruto: si...algo...-contesto débil-

Frost: están juntos nuevamente...

Naruto: -mirándolo- ¿no eras que te molestaba estar aquí?

Frost: -alzando los hombros- era para fastidiarte...-a Naruto le cayo una gota por su cabeza-

Naruto: bien...me haces el honor? -Frost le dirigió una mirada que decía "ni en tus sueños"- ...amargado...

Naruto se acuclillo en el sueño y coloco ambas palmas de sus manos en el suelo...segundos después una gran estructura de madera se elevo en el suelo, unos 5 metros adelante de ellos...era una casa, mejor dicho, una mansión...

Poseía dos pisos, cerca de 25 metros de ancho y unos 40 de largo, poseía unas aberturas en el piso de arriba (las ventanas de las habitaciones, que daban a la calle) las cuales desembocaban en un balcón delantero, una gran puerta de dos partes en la parte delantera...ademas de todo eso adelante de la casa, casi rosando la calle, había unos pequeños muros de madera, de quizás 40 cm de alto, el cual se extendía a todo el ancho de la casa

Frost: que modesto -con ironía-

Naruto lo miro como diciendo "mira quien habla"

Naruto: has las rejas de la casa...yo iré a comprar algunas cosas...solo lo necesario por hoy, mañana haré una compra mas grande...

Frost: ¿porque creer que haré lo que tu dices?

Naruto: ¿tu harás las compras?

Frost: ...

Naruto: eso pensé -dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba saltando a través de las casas-

Frost: tsk...bien...no hay de otra...

Varias horas mas tarde, cerca de la puesta de sol, Naruto volvía a la casa, llevándose una sorpresa...

Los pequeños muros que el había hecho frente a la entrada de su casa, ahora se extendían a un ancho mas grande que la casa, ademas de que se alargaban hasta tocar el bosque...espera...¿que? ¿bosque? ¿pero que carajos?...

Efectivamente, detrás de la casa de Naruto, muchos metros alejada de esta, se podía aprecia un bosque, que ademas, se extendía a lo largo de los muros de la aldea...

Fuera de eso, no parecía haber mas sorpresas, unas rejas de metal negro se alzaban sobre los pequeños muro de madera que Naruto o Frost habían alzado, rodeando la casa, espero por su bien que Frost no halla modificado aun mas la casa...

Ingreso en ella, caminando por un largo pasillo, que desemboco en la sala, la observo, era amplia y cómoda, emitió una sonrisa...y luego sintió la presencia de Frost en el "pequeño" jardín de la casa, se dirigió hacia allí y se quedo impresionado, allí, a unos varios metros de su casa, había un claro de agua...todo el césped de su jardín parecía haber sido cortado recientemente

Frost: ¿quedo bien no?

Naruto: ni que lo digas...-mientras miraba el paisaje-

Frost: hay otro dentro del bosque...

Naruto: ¿otro? -extrañado-

Frost solo señalo el claro que tenían enfrente...y Naruto abrió grandes los ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos

Naruto: "que modesto" -dijo con ironía e imitando la voz de Frost-

Frost solo alzo los hombros, quitandole importancia

Frost: ¿porque tardaste tanto?

Naruto: calcule aproximadamente la cantidad de muebles a usar en la casa...y eso me llevo tiempo

Frost: ¿y el "solo compare las cosas necesarias para hoy"?

Naruto: hacia referencia a lo comestible, y víveres...

Frost: claro...-rodando los ojos-

Naruto: antes de acomodar los muebles quiero que hagamos la barrera que me mostraste hace mucho...

Frost: ¿y eso a que viene?

Naruto: quiero estar precavido por si alguien de los que me persiguen llega a la aldea...

Frost: hay que ir al centro de la aldea...

Naruto: se cual es...

Frost: te sigo...

Naruto desapareció en un destello azul, para que, segundos después lo hiciera Frost en un destello blanco...

Volvió a aparecer en lo que parecía ser un estadio de pelea...a su lado estaba Naruto..

Naruto: este es el estadio de Konoha...donde pelearemos mañana...

Frost: ¿aquí venciste a ese tal Neji?...

Naruto:...si...fue unos de los días mas felices de mi vida...en ese momento entendí que si me esforzaba, que si volcaba cada gramo de esfuerzo en hacer las cosas, al final, estas se podían cumplir...- pero en ese momento Naruto tuvo un recuerdo-

FlashBack

9 años atrás...

Todos se quedaron mudos al observar como Naruto o como lo llamaban algunos, "el demonio", derrotaba a uno, si no es que era el mejor, genin que mas había destacado de esa generación

Naruto respiraba cansado, carajos que le había costado derrotar a Neji!...pero lo había logrado y eso lo ponía muy contento...

Observo a las tribunas, esperando recibir una ovación o algo como el estilo...por lo menos un "muy bien hecho" algo que le indicara o lo hiciera sentir de que servia para algo, solo pedía una mínima, diminuta muestra de afecto...pero esta nunca llego...quizás porque estaban impactados debido al giro inesperado que había tomado la pelea...pero no...en sus caras se denotaba el miedo y a la vez desprecio, excepto en sus compañeros de generación y Karumi, la cual tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que su neechan había ganado y podría pasar a la siguiente ronda...observo a los lugares donde deberían estar sus padre y Karumi...vació...no estaban...claro, se dijo, ¿como estarían presenciando su pelea? si la siguiente en pelear era su hermana, Narumi...debían estar por allí dándoles los últimos consejos, animándola y demás cosas...

Luego de unos momentos los amigos de Naruto comenzaron a aplaudir por semejante pelea que el rubio había librado

Karumi: BIEN HECHO NEECHAN! -gritaba a pulmón vivo la pequeña-

A naruto se le formo un nudo en su garganta, le alegraba mucho tener por lo menos a unas personas, que le animaran y dieran a entender que el no era un inútil en su totalidad, le dirigió una sonrisa muy ancha a sus amigos, mientras que una lagrima, imperceptible para los de las tribunas, resbalaba por su mejilla..

Momentos después la Hokage, la legendaria Tsunade Senju, se levanto de si asiento y comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa alegre, mientras observaba a Naruto, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento...

Al ver a su líder aplaudir como felicitación al "demonio", muchos de los habitantes de Konoha, le siguieron la corriente...pero Naruto sabia que esos aplausos eran de obligación...no lo hacían porque en realidad lo sentían, lo hacían porque el no hacerlo los haría quedar mal ante las demás aldeas...lo podía ver en sus rostros, ese odio que emanaba de sus ojos...el los podía sentir...

En ese momento se pregunto...¿tan basura como persona habia sido alguna vez para merecer tanto odio?...sabia que no era el mejor hijo del mundo y tampoco el hermano, ni siquiera el mejor amigo del mundo...pero...¿recibir tanto odio y desprecio de las personas?...¿se merecía todo eso en realidad?

FlashBack Termina

Frost: ¿aun sigues nostálgico?

Naruto: -ignorándolo- bien... a lo que vinimos...

Naruto junto con Frost comenzaron a dibujar algo en el suelo...al terminar se podía apreciar un dibujo, que tenia una forma similar a un sol, pero en su caso los rayos que este despedía, se transformaban en víboras, que a su vez se enroscaban en un aro, el cual encerraba al sol...

Dentro del sol se podía apreciar los kanji "Luz" y "Oscuridad", estos estaban separados por un circulo, que se encontraba en el medio de ellos, dicho circulo desprendía dos lineas, que daba como resultado una linea en diagonal ( "/") que separaba a los kanji "Luz" y "Oscuridad"...dentro de ese circulo estaba el Kanji "Sangre"

Frost: bien...ahora de empezar...

Frost y Naruto caminaron, sin borrar el dibujo, hasta el centro de este, es decir, el circulo donde el Kanji "Sangre" estaba escrito...ambos se realizaron un corte en sus manos, provocando que la sangre saliera de estas, luego comenzaron a murmuras palabras que no se alcanzaban a entender, mientras el sello que antes estaba escrito en el suelo, comenzaba a brillar..

Luego de muchas frases murmuradas ambos, al mismo tiempo, se agacharon y colocaron sus palmas cortadas en el circulo del kanji "Sangre", este se comenzó a teñir de un color rojo, y el color se fue expandiendo por las lineas que conformaban el sello, hasta teñirlo en su totalidad, luego de eso el sello se comenzó a agrandar-inflar, cada vez mas, y mas, y mas, y mas hasta que este sorprendentemente cubrió una gigantesca área, incluyendo a la aldea completa dentro de el...

Luego de eso en el cielo se presencio una especie de aurora boreal de color rojo...

Tsunade: (¿que carajos fue eso?) -pensó extrañada la rubia, que se encontraba mirando la aldea desde su oficina-

Frost: quedo bien...-levantándose-

Naruto: si...

Increiblemente las manos de ambos hombres estaban curadas, como si nunca se uniesen cortado

Naruto: volvamos a casa -dijo mientras desaparecía en su destello azul, y Frost lo imitaba-

Ambos volvieron a aparecer dentro de la casa de Naruto...este ultimo se quedo mirando toda la sala, como si pensara algo...sin previo aviso, comenzó a caminar hasta estar cerca de una pared, luego comenzó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad, para luego colocar su palma de la mano en la pared de enfrente...cuando la retiro, en su lugar se podía ver un sello, era un circulo, que dentro poseía un triangulo, el cual poseía algo parecido a un resplandor dibujado, que salia detrás suyo

Frost: ¿y eso?

Naruto: para evitar visitas no deseadas ...-dijo serio-

La noche ya había caído hacia ya algunas horas en la aldea de Konoha, por lo que nuestro pelirubio y pelinegro, decidieron descansar y comer algo, para luego irse a dormir

* * *

Bueno gente...esa fue la conti, espero les guste :D, nos leemos pronto y muchas suerte :D


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa :D, bueno vengo a traerles la conti de esta historia, perdón por la demora, pero estuve enfermo...muy enfermo... y bueno, digamos que no podía mantenerme fuera de cama por mas de 20 minutos :S ...espero sea de su agrado y digno de sus comentarios...bueno... ¿pasamos al fic?

* * *

Capitulo 5: "El momento de las pruebas"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto, despertó lentamente...se levanto y adormilado se dirigió hacia el jardín...el día era hermoso, tenia un tono claro, como si hace apenas unas hora hubiese amanecido, todo estaba tranquilo, los pájaros iban y venían por el jardín...y allí estaba Frost, sentado, mientras acariciaba un animal color blanco...por pura curiosidad se acerco hasta allí...

Al acercarse Naruto pudo notar que ese animal era...¿un zorro? ¿que hacia un zorro blanco en esta estación del año y en este lugar?

Frost: yo me lleve la misma sorpresa al encontrarlo...-hablo despacio, para no alterar al animal-...es raro ver a un zorro de este tipo por aquí, ¿no?

Naruto: si...-susurro- ¿estaba aquí?

Frost: no...lo encontré a unos kilómetros de la aldea...estaba herido y escapando de algo, asustado y a la vez enojado...

Naruto: no conocía esa faceta de ti -comento mientras se sentaba en el cesped, a unos pasos de Frost-

Frost: -con los ojos cerrados, emitiendo una suave sonrisa-...alguna vez te conté que mi clan convivía con animales salvajes?...se llevaban muy bien...incluso se defendían uno a los otros...

Naruto: si...una vez me lo contaste...ahora dime, ¿que hacías a unos kilómetros de la aldea?

Frost: nada de importancia...solo salí a caminar y despejar mi mente...

Naruto sabia que Frost mentía...no en su totalidad...pero lo hacia, esa "caminata" a tempranas horas se debía a los recuerdos...a los recuerdos de su familia y...aquel incidente...

Naruto: hmp...así que...¿ahora tenemos una mascota?

Frost: no necesariamente una...

Naruto giro su cabeza y lo miro extrañado y observo que Frost miraba sus piernas, las cuales estaban dobladas de forma que quedaba un hueco entre ellas ((NA: sentado de forma "china" como se dice mas popularmente...por lo menos donde yo vivo..)) decidió levantarse y echar un vistazo...y allí, en el hueco formado por Frost, se encontraban 4 bolas blancas de pelo esponjoso, acurrucadas y que dormían plácidamente, también se dio cuenta que el animal mas grande también estaba dormido, y su cabeza descansaba en la pierna de Frost...

Frost: ella los alejo de sus pequeños...sea lo que sea, que perseguía a esta pequeña -mirando a la zorra- ella los alejo de sus cachorros...al encontrarla, estaba asustada y furiosa, luego de que logre calmarla, ella me guió hacia sus pequeños...

Naruto: instinto maternal...

Frost: si...eso supongo...

Naruto : -percatándose que el sol había salido y ya se alzaba bastante sobre el horizonte- oye, iré a hacer unas cosas...

Frost: ¿Tayuya? -aun con los ojos cerrados-

Naruto: si...volveré antes de tener que ir al estadio... -levantándose y adentrándose en la casa, para cambiarse y demás cosas, mientras Frost seguía con los animales-

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, sentada mirando a través del ventanal, mientras pensaba...

La forma de referirse de Naruto hacia ella, ese " Baachan" le hizo caer en cuenta de algo...que debía contarle "so" a ellos... ya no podía guardarles mas el secreto...si, ese pensamiento parecía ser decisivo, maduro...si no fuese porque desde hace casi 20 años que se repetía lo mismo..."tengo que contárselo" "ya no le puedo guardar mas el secreto" "ellos deben saberlo"...siempre las mismas palabras...pero nunca una acción, algo que le diera forma a esas palabras y las cumpliera...esta vez debía ser enserio, tenia que dejar de jugar como una niña, ella era una mujer hecha y derecha...pero tenia miedo, miedo de como reaccionarían...y si la odiaban después de eso? si, era lo que mas seguro pasaría...tenia miedo de que no le hablaran mas, perder el contacto con ellos, no volver a verlos nunca mas...ellos eran todo lo que le quedaba, por ellos vivía...y sin ellos...ella no tenia un sentido en la vida...

?: ¿pensativa?

Esa voz...Tsunade abrió grandes los ojos y se dio vuelta rápidamente en su silla...allí del otro lado del escritorio, de brazos cruzados y rostro sin expresiones, estaba Naruto, vistiendo una camisa color azul de mangas largas, pantalón negro, al igual que sus botas y su pelo largo suelto

Tsunade: Naruto...-murmuro en voz baja-

Naruto: si...hasta donde se, me llamo así...

Tsunade: ¿q-que haces aquí? -mientras se sentaba mejor en su silla y trataba de esconder su nerviosismo...aun la palabra de Naruto estaba muy presente en su mente, y su recuerdo aun mas-

Naruto: ¿no se puede visitarte?...¿o acaso esperabas a alguien mas?

Tsunade: etto...n-no, claro que no, puedes visitarme cuando lo desees -con sonrisa nerviosa-

Naruto solo la miro sin expresión, luego se dirigió cerca del ventanal, mirando el paisaje de la aldea

Naruto: buena vista...

Tsunade: s-si...

Naruto: ...¿algo ha logrado cambiar en este lugar? -fingiendo no saber-

Tsunade: no...digo, si...lo que tu sabes...Sakura es mi nueva secretaria...Sasuke es Jounin de élite y fue anteriormente capitán ambu...Kakashi bueno...se podría decir que fue el que mas cambio... ahora tiene esposa e inclusive una pequeña hija...y bueno...ya sabes...Shizune espera un hijo de Itachi...

Naruto: han cambiado mas de lo que creí...-fingiendo sorpresa-

Tsunade: si...paso mucho desde que te fuiste...-dijo con la mirada baja-

Naruto:...si...como sea, vine a buscar el permiso..

Tsunade: ...si...-mientras aun con la mirada baja, sacaba de un cajón un papel que tenia algo escrito y luego le puso su firma, para finalmente dárselo a Naruto-

Naruto: gracias...-mientras comenzaba a retirarse-

Tsunade: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?...-Naruto freno su andar y se giro de medio lado, mirándola- ¿porque la ayudas?...ella ...

Naruto: ya te lo dije...ella pago el precio de sus errores...-corto-

Tsunade: ...¿porque tu?..

Naruto: porque nadie mas lo ha notado...o fingen no hacerlo..-dijo serio mientras abría la puerta y se retiraba-

Naruto llego a la prisión de Konoha e ingreso...dentro espero por la presencia de alguien, pero nadie estaba a la vista, así que opto por intentar ingresar al sector "A" de la prision, quizás allí había alguien...pero al acercarse a la celda, de pronto y sin aviso un Jounin robusto y grande se interpuso bruscamente entre Naruto y la reja

Jounin: que deseas aquí, Uzumaki -dijo serio-

Naruto: vengo a retirar a una prisionera clase "D", por ordenes de la Hokage-sama -dijo serio-

Naruto le dio el papel que traía consigo, al Jounin, el cual tomo el papel, mirando a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados...luego miro el papel y nuevamente miro a Naruto

Jounin: prisionera Tayuya, clase "D"...condena cumplida, eh? -mirando a Naruto, el cual lo miro serio- esta bien...adelante chico y ten cuidado -dijo mientras se apartaba y abría las rejas, para permitirle ingresar a Naruto

Naruto: gracias...y no debes preocuparte -dijo con educación-

Jounin: toma, esto dejara que la prisionera pueda subir sin problemas -mientras de su porta kunais sacaba un papel rectangular y en blanco- es la llave...solo sirve para una sola persona...

Naruto iba a contestarle que no lo necesitaba, los sellos que le colocaban a los prisioneras allí eran muy fácil de quitar y que ademas, Tayuya ya no poseía esos sellos desde hace varios años, debido a Orochimaru y Danzo...pero mejor se quedo callado, no quería que lo bombardeen con preguntas y demás cosas, así que por su bien, solo asintió y tomo el papel, para luego seguir su camino..

Naruto, camino por el pasillo y luego bajo las escalera, y repitió esa acción dos veces mas, hasta llegar al sector "D"...quizás su salida había afectado sus ojos, pero ese sitio se veía mas oscuro que cuando el había estado alli, no alcanzo a caminar la 2/4 partes del pasillo, cuando algo lo tacleo y se aferro a el como un abrojo

?: ...volviste..-decía aquella persona, entre sollozos y con un tono de alegría-

Naruto: te dije que estaría bien y volvería...-mientras abrazaba a aquella persona-

Luego de unos minutos así, aquella persona aflojo poco a poco aquel abrazo hasta separarse por completo...era Tayuya, la cual, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, ademas de algunas que otras lagrimas, seguía con la misma "camisa" que antes, pero Naruto noto algo, estaba flaca, quizás la primera vez no lo noto, debido a que estaba mas concentrado en retirarle el sello que Orochimaru había implantado en su cuerpo, fuera de eso ella seguía normal

Naruto: te traje algo...-sacando algo de sus ropas-

Luego de rebuscar algunos segundos Naruto saco de sus ropas una moneda, igual a la que Frost había arrojado en la terraza del edificio Hokage

Tayuya: una moneda...y en que me puede servir una moneda? -extrañada y a la ves con tono de reproche-

Naruto: eres muy ansiosa..-con tono de reproche, lo que hizo que Tayuya entrecerrara los ojos, mirándolo- espera y veras -dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba la moneda en el suelo y se levantaba, para después ofrecerle la mano a Tayuya, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- mira...

Naruto realizo un sello, con una mano y donde estaba la moneda se produjo una explosión de humo...luego de que esta se disipara allí, frente a Tayuya, se podía observar una caja de madera, bastante grande

Tayuya: una caja...-dijo mirando a Naruto, sin entender-

Naruto: deberías mirar dentro de la caja antes de decir algo...¿no crees?

Tayuya: lo siento ...-dijo apenada, y efectivamente ella estaba por criticar a Naruto por la aparición de la caja-

Tayuya se acerco a la caja, mirando su contenido...shampoo, toallas, jabon, e incluso acondicionadores para el cabello, ademas de una muda de ropa completa, inclusive...

Tayuya: (e-e-eso...es ..una t-tanga?) -pensó roja, superando inclusive a un tomate-

Tayuya giro su rostro, tratando de esconder su sonrojo violento, mirando a Naruto, el cual tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Naruto: no tenían del otro tipo...espero sea de tu agrado...-sonrojado y cerrando los ojos-

A Tayuya le provoco gracia ese gesto de Naruto, el tenia un aspecto maduro, fuerte e inclusive muy serio...pero en estos momentos estaba con un sonrojo muy notable, en opinión de Tayuya, y con la dignidad por el suelo...y es que no era para menos, el pobre tenia que haber ido a comprar todo eso para ella, quien sabe que habrán pensado al verlo comprar eso las demás personas...

Volvió su vista a la caja...y lo primero que vio fue la tanga...la cual era de color azul, al igual que su brasier...un momento...¿también brasier!?...Tayuya se sonrojo mucho mas de ser posible, antes de decir algo, de forma disimulada probo si encajaba con su talle...y ...sorpresa... anduvo a la perfección..

En ese momento Tayuya giro su cabeza hacia Naruto con tal rapides, que su cuello amenazo con romperse...Naruto por su parte aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera contando hasta un millón, pero casualmente cuando Tayuya lo miro, este se sonrojo aun mas

Naruto: intuición masculina...-dijo sin abrir los ojos-

Esa respuesta casi hace reír a carcajadas a Tayuya, pero pensó que eso haría sentir mal al rubio, así que opto por lo mas sano y siguió mirando la caja...también había sandalias ninjas y un par de detalles mas..

Tayuya: y...d-donde...me ..bañare -pregunto apenada y sin mirar a Naruto-

Solo entonces Naruto abrió los ojos y comenzó a observar hacia las celdas, luego se acerco a una, abriéndola y luego observando...luego de unos segundos Naruto se acuclillo y coloco una palma de su mano en el suelo...para el asombro de Tayuya una ducha con paredes incluidas, para evitar que alguien mirara, se elevo del suelo, incluso tenia el cabezal de ducha...

Naruto: ahí...-dijo-

Tayuya recogió la caja y la acerco a la ducha

Tayuya: pero...con que me ...

No alcanzo a terminar su frase que Naruto coloco su mano, en la misma pared donde el cabezal estaba y, para un nuevo asombro de Tayuya, de este comenzó a salir agua...

Tayuya: (lastima que no es agua caliente...pero el chico se ha comportado...) -pensó mientras observaba a Naruto-

Y como si fuese arte de casualidad o del destino, Naruto coloco su otra mano sobre el otro brazo y ...charan!...agua caliente...

Tayuya estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando de hito en hito al agua y a Naruto...

Tayuya: (pero que...acaso es un robot?)

Naruto: em...no quiero ser descortés...pero...podrías bañarte ?

Tayuya entonces se sonrojo,apenada, debido a su olvido y rápidamente se posiciono dentro de la ducha y dejo la caja a un lado...tenia suficiente espacio para moverse sin que alguien la viera, debido a las paredes

Se saco su "camisa" y comenzó a mojar su cuerpo y a pensar...

Aquel chico rubio... al que años atrás había atacado a el y sus amigos...ahora era el único que la trataba como una dama, cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella...mientras se enjabonaba sus pechos, un pensamiento cruzo su mente, ¿como había adivinado el talle de sus pechos?...eso de intuición...ella sabia que lo decía ocultando algo...para adivinar el tamaño de sus pechos debía, por lo menos, haberlos tocado una vez...pero, ¿cuando? ella recordaba el primer encuentro con el rubio y ella sabia que nunca la habia tocado...quizas mientras dormía...no, el le había dicho que no intento nada...y ella creeia en su palabra...entonces?...un momento...ella lo abrazo...y debajo de esa "camisa" no tenia nada...quizás de alli...

No supo porque pero al pensar que había abrasado a Naruto, solo con una "camisa" encima, la hizo ruborizarse a niveles muy altos y a la vez...le gusto..eso hizo que su sonrojo aumentara considerablemente...sin hacer ruido se acerco al borde de la pared y observo cautelosa al rubio, el cual aun tenia los brazos apoyados en la pared, pero ademas tenia su cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados...

Una idea pervertida surco su mente...pero se dio una bofetada mental, recordó que Naruto le había devuelto algo que ella, aunque muchos no le creyeran, consideraba muy valioso...su virginidad...eso le hizo largar unas cuantas lagrimillas...ese gesto fue de parte del rubio fue...muy hermoso, ademas de los de hace minutos, le había comprado ropa, shampoo, crema acondicionadora y para colmo, ahora estaba parado como un idiota, proveyendole de agua para su baño, cuando, si el lo deseaba, podía sacarla tal y como estaba a la calle...todo eso la...conmovió...lo consideraba tierno y hermoso...

Entonces Tayuya se dio cuenta de algo... en poco tiempo de volverse a encontrar, se había enamorado de Naruto...y no lo consideraba una mala idea..sino todo lo contrario...

Tayuya: y-ya...termine...-susurro, para que, luego de decir eso, el agua dejara de salir..-

Naruto, se recostó en la pared de la ducha, esperando que Tayuya se cambiara, para poder ir a su casa y luego al estadio, obviamente con la peliroja...

Tayuya: e-ejemm -fingiendo un leve catarro-

Naruto giro su cabeza y pudo a ver a Tayuya...llevaba una camisa blanca, la cual de un lado tenia la manga de 3/4 de largo y en el otro no la tenia y al contrario solo tenia una tirita de tela, el cual la sostenía en su lugar, una pollera color morado oscuro, debajo de esta una calza corta color negra y unas sandalias ninjas color morado oscuro, al igual que la pollera, y llevaba el pelo suelto, aun húmedo

Tayuya: c-como...me ...veo? -sonrojada y apenada-

Naruto: te ves...bonita-observándola de arriba a abajo-

Tayuya formo una leve sonrisa, aun con su sonrojo, mientras miraba a Naruto, el cual al ver la sonrisa de Tayuya, también le dedico una sonrisa, haciendo que Tayuya se sonrojara mas..

Naruto:...¿vamos?...-parándose-

Tayuya: claro...

El dúo salio de aquella celda, para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras, atravesando por los distintos niveles...para luego salir de la prisión..

Tayuya, durante el recorrido dentro de la prisión, sintió ganas tomar el brazo de Naruto y abrazarlo...pero pensó que quizás era muy rápido...y ademas no quería agobiar, ni poner en algún apuro al rubio, así que solo opto por caminar a su lado...

Tayuya: y.. ¿a donde iremos?

Naruto: a casa...necesito hacer unas cosas antes de ir al estadio de Konoha...

La frase "a casa" causo en Tayuya un hormigueo en la boca de su estomago...

Tayuya: ¿al estadio de Konoha? ¿para que? -extrañada-

Naruto: volveré a ser ninja...y me harán la prueba de calificación allí..tu también vendrás..

Tayuya: ¿yo?

Naruto: ...si, lo siento, pero soy tu responsable...y yo estaré allí y aun no confían en ti...ademas...no se que puede llegar a ocurrirte si ninjas de Konoha te ven libre por las calles...prefiero ahorrarme malos momentos...

Y ahí iba el de nuevo, preocupándose por ella...tal vez eso era lo que a Tayuya le gustaba...de niña nunca tubo mucha la atención de sus padres...ya de mas grande, tampoco obtuvo la atención de estos, eso sumado a su posteriores muertes, cuando ella tenia 12 años y su "adopción" de otra familia que la trataba de igual manera, habían provocado en Tayuya ciertos cambio irreversibles...se volvió mas brusca en el trato hacia las demás personas, lo que hizo que no tuviera muchos amigos...luego sucedió la fuga de su casa y luego Orochimaru...donde formo un grupo de amigos, quizás no los mejores, pero eran amigos y eso a ella le bastaba...pero luego todo se fue al diablo... y luego de muchos años en la soledad y oscuridad de la prisión apareció Naruto, una luz que era capas de iluminar todo...

Sin darse cuenta Tayuya se quedo mirando a Naruto por largo rato, con cara de idiota...Naruto seguía hablando, pero en un movimiento de cabeza, pudo notar que Tayuya no hacia mas que mirarlo, sin siquiera prestar un poco de atención en lo que el decía...así que opto por darle un toque que la sacara de su encimamiento

Naruto: oye..Tayuya...Tayuya -tomando uno se sus hombros y sacudiéndola levemente-

Tayuya: e..e..ah!? -saliendo de sus pensamientos-

Naruto: ¿te encuentras bien? te me quedaste mirando como si te hablara de alguna cosa loca...

Tayuya: etto..si!...si esta bien -riendo nerviosa y apenada- no te preocupes...

Naruto: -sonriendo- esta bien...-volteando nuevamente hacia adelante- mejoraste en tu vocabulario ...

Tayuya: ah?...si...no se porque ...pero las maldiciones..no..no salen...

Naruto: es mejor así no?...-sonriendole-

Tayuya: e...s-si -también sonriendo-

Naruto: ahora solo hay que centrarnos en tu salud...

Tayuya: que?..

Naruto: si...estas flaca...demasiado para tu contextura física...necesitas comer y recuperarte, hasta hacerlo...no creo que sea conveniente que vuelvas a luchar o algo parecido...

Tayuya: pero...

Naruto: nada de peros...esos temas son delicados, y siempre se tratan con anticipación...en tu caso, nos hemos retrasado bastante...

Tayuya: no he comido...porque...estoy mal del estomago...antes de que tu me sacaras de allí solo comía...carne..

Naruto: si lo se...pero ahora estas libre...y podrás recuperarte, y recuperar tu vida...-sonriendole-

A Tayuya se le cristalizaron los ojos y solo atino a abrazar a Naruto fuerte...quería demostrarle a Naruto, a través del abrazo, todo lo agradecida que estaba con el y que...sentía algo por el ...

Naruto: ya...tranquila...ahora podrás empezar de nuevo...esta es tu segunda oportunidad...-mientras devolvía el abrazo- y mira...llegamos

Tayuya se separo de a poco de Naruto y luego observo hacia donde miraba Naruto...

Abrió a mas no poder sus ojos...a eso llamaba casa?, eso era un jodido palacio...

Tayuya: e-e-eso es

Naruto: tu nuevo hogar -dijo con una sonrisa-

No siendo capas de retener sus pensamientos Tayuya decidió hablar...o mas bien sus palabras salieron inconscientemente

Tayuya: eso es un jodido palacio...-incrédula-...nuestro hogar -susurro despacio-

Tayuya emitió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e inconscientemente tomo la mano de Naruto y luego empezó a correr hacia la casa, arrastrando consigo a Naruto..

Entro a la casa sin siquiera golpear, ¿para que hacerlo?, si los únicos dos habitantes de esta casa eran ellos, ¿verdad?

A frost casi le da un infarto al ver como la puerta de la casa se abría de golpe, amenazando con salir volando de su lugar...por ella hicieron acto de presencia una pelirroja, vistiendo bastante bien, flaca...bastante en su opinión, que tenia una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro, detrás de ella, o mas bien...ella arrastraba algo...Naruto..

Tayuya, entro como un rayo en la casa, casi arrancando la puerta y siguió su camino hasta visualizar a un pelinegro, que vestía una camisa de mangas cortas color azul oscuro, un pantalón color gris claro y descalzo...freno su andar de golpe, olvidándose que arrastraba a Naruto, el cual no vio venir eso y siguió su camino, atropellándola a ella, iba a caer de cara al suelo, pero Naruto logro girarla y colocarse el, para recibir el impacto y ella arriba de el...el resultado de eso fue una posición, bastante embarazosa, ya que ella quedo sentada sobre la pelvis de Naruto y por ende arriba de su miembro y Naruto tenia colocada sus manos en las caderas de ella...

Frost: ...em..no tengo problema que realicen actos sexuales, pero por favor háganlo en una habitación...no quiero saber como lo hacen -dijo sin expresión-

Tayuya se sonrojo muy violentamente y se levanto torpemente, pisando en el proceso a Naruto...luego este se levanto

Naruto: eres demasiado directo...lo sabias? -mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Frost, quien solo alzo los hombros-...bien...-acomodándose la ropa- Tayuya, el es Frost...Frost, ella es Tayuya...

Frost: un gusto...-levantando la mano a forma de saludo-

Tayuya: yo...etto...si, también es un gusto -sonriendo apenada, debido a lo que había pasado segundos antes, luego mirando a Naruto, como queriéndole preguntar algo-

Naruto: el es un gran amigo...-contestando a la pregunta inexistente- bueno... observando un reloj que el había colocado la noche anterior, y notando que eran las 11:30 am- ...bien...nos vamos?...

Frost no dijo nada solo se dirigió a colocarse sus sandalias y luego volvió

Frost: vamos...

El trio volvio a salir y luego de cerrar ambas puertas, Naruto saco de sus ropas una moneda, similar a la que Tayuya habia observado anteriormente, luego realizo unos 20 clones y le dio la moneda a uno de ellos

Nauto: chicos...quiero que instalen todo lo que hay aquí en la casa, esta bien? -lo clones solo asintieron, mientras Tayuya miraba extrañada la escena

Luego de esas palabras comenzaron a caminar hacia el estadio de Konoha...

En el camino todos veían a Naruto, con una mueca de intriga y sospecho...alguno murmuraban que lo conocían de algún lado, otros que era demasiado parecido al Yondaime, otros decían que era su hijo pero pronto recordaban que este había desertados años atrás y luego se volvían a hacer la misma pregunta que todos "¿quien es aquel chico?"...después estaba la misma pregunta para Frost, era alguien a quien no habían visto nunca...y por ultimo Tayuya...la cual todos miraban con asombro, odio, miedo, etc. sabían de antemano que Tayuya era una prisionera clase "D", entonces...¿que hacia caminando libremente por las calles de su aldea?

Tayuya sentía los nervios de punta y a la vez furia...sabia que se lo merecía, pero luego de un rato era insoportable, pasaran donde pasaran, todos los pares de ojos presentes se centraban en ellos...y eso la hacia sentir mal, como un bicho raro...

Naruto: ...solo ignóralos...-dijo mientras miraba a Tayuya-

Tayuya miro a Naruto, el cual al igual que Frost, iban caminando despreocupadamente, como si los comentarios y miradas ni siquiera les llegaran...

Tayuya: lo intento...créeme...pero...esas miradas...-bajando la mirada-

Naruto: no te preocupes...ya te lo dije...esta es una nueva oportunidad...olvida todo lo que halla pasado y concéntrate en el ahora...-sonriendole-

Tayuya se quedo mirando a Naruto con asombro, ese chico había cambiado...y mucho, recordaba al anterior pelirubio, el cual era muy hiperactivo, inaguantable, griton y demás cosas... ahora era todo lo contrario...era serio pero alegre también, tranquilo, analizaba las cosas...era como si a aquel rubio hiperactivo lo hubiesen cambiado por este rubio maduro...y esas palabras...iban cargadas de entendimiento, de que sabia lo que decía a la perfección...

Tayuya: tu...tuviste alguna mala experiencia aquí? -mirándolo-

Naruto: hmm?

Tayuya: las palabras que dices...entiendes de que miradas te hablo...

Naruto: digamos que nunca fui muy querido por aquí... -alzando los hombros-

Tayuya: entonces...porque volviste?..

Naruto: el que halla vuelto...es una coincidencia...pero a la vez...en realidad nunca me fui...

Tayuya: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Naruto: digamos, que solía darme unas vueltas por aquí de vez en cuando...

Tayuya: ¿porque?...esta aldea nunca te aprecio...porque estar al pendiente de ella?

Naruto: porque una pequeña, muy pequeña parte de esta aldea...si supo apreciarme...hice unas promesas a ciertas personas hace años...y para mi mis promesas son mi vida...

Tayuya: ...no te merece...

Naruto: ah?...

Tayuya: eres demasiado bueno y noble...esta aldea no te merece...

Naruto: pero ciertas personas...si...-sonriendole-

Tayuya se sonrojo ante esa sonrisa y palabras...acaso eso había sido una indirecta hacia ella?

Frost: oigan...tortolitos

Naruto y Tayuya frenaron su andar y miraron a Frost...en el caso de Tayuya sonrojada...

Frost: no se a donde piensan ir y hacer juntos...pero antes de eso debemos ir al estadio, para las pruebas..

Naruto: si lo se...porque lo dices?

Frost: pues, el estadio es aquí...-señalando a su costado-

Naruto y Tayuya miraron en esa dirección y pudieron ver el estadio de Konoha en todo su esplendor...y ambos sonrieron avergonzados...

Frost solo comenzó a negar, con los ojos cerrados..

Frost: par de tórtolos...-mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del edificio-

Naruto y Tayuya solo lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados y luego le siguieron el paso

Ya dentro del edificio, pudieron notar a Narumi, Kushina y a Karumi, esta mas alejada de las primeras, la cual estaba con Shizune y tocaba su vientre mientras sonreía, en el palco Hokague se podía ver conversando a Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, Itachi, Kakashi y Sakura...

Frost: creí que solo estaría la Hokage aquí...

Karumi en ese momento levanto la vista hacia enfrente y pudo ver a Frost, atrás de el apareció Naruto y una chica pelirroja

Karumi: niichan! -exclamo mientras se levantaba y corría hacia el...cuando estuvo cerca se abalanzo y lo abrazo...Naruto devolvió el abrazo, mientras Tayuya y Frost miraban la escena

Frost: siempre es así...-susurro a Tayuya, la cual parecía iba a lanzar una pregunta al aire-

Shizune: Naruto...-exclamo emocionada mientra llegaba al lugar-

Naruto: Niisan...-susurro, mientras apartaba suavemente a Karumi-

Shizune: es...es...una alegría...volver a...a...verte...-mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban mas y mas, y hacia una mueca, similar a un puchero...luego de eso se abalanzo y abrazo a Naruto...el cual al principio y con algo parecido a duda en su rostro, devolvía el abrazo...

Kushina escucho la exclamación de Karumi y casi automáticamente giro su rostro en la dirección de donde había provenido el grito...allí de pie y abrazado a Shizune se encontraba Naruto, a uno de sus lados aquel chic que aseguraba ser Uzumaki y a su otro lado...Tayuya...¿que rayos hacia ella aquí?

Se levanto como un resorte, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Naruto, solamente que no lo miraba a el, sino que a Tayuya...

Narumi imito a su madre, ya que sabia lo que había pasado años atrás en el rescate de Sasuke, y que Tayuya, estaba del lado del enemigo...

Shizune se separo poco a poco de Naruto, mientras lo miraba con algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa...

Shizune: disculpa...son las hormonas...esto del embarazo, es algo complicado... -sonriendo-

Naruto:...si...eso veo...Tsunade me contó de tu embarazo...felicidades..-sonriendole-

Shizune iba a hablar, pero un grito se adelanto a ella...

Kushina: tu!...-llegando al lugar y observando con odio a Tayuya-

Narumi: tienes el descaro de venir aquí, con Naruto! -completo la frase, mientras llegaba y se posicionaba al lado de su madre-

Kushina: vete de aquí!

Tayuya: no..-seria, quienes se creían estas? es verdad, eran la familia de Naruto, pero eso no les daba el derecho de tratarla así-

Narumi: acaso quieres que te saquemos a la fuerza!? -cerrando sus puños-

Tayuya: inténtalo! -cabreada por la actitud de esas dos idiotas-

Tayuya iba a enseñarle un par de cosas a esa peliroja idiota, pero Naruto se interpuso, parándose delante de ella

Naruto: ella se quedara...-exclamo serio- vino conmigo y esta bajo mi cargo, si su presencia le molesta, hablen con Hokage-sama...y ella me dara la orden a mi...mientras tanto, no se acerquen...

Kushina y Narumi se quedaron observando a Naruto con asombro e incredulidad, es que acaso ya había olvidado quien era esa chica y que había hecho? y para colmo de males, la defendía?

Naruto hecho un ultimo vistazo serio al par de pelirojas y luego comenzó a caminar, jalando suavemente a Tayuya y Shizune, mientras que Frost disimuladamente empujaba a Karumi suavemente, para que siguiera a Naruto...

Todos se fueron de aquel sitio, exceptuando a las dos pelirojas que miraban atonitas como Naruto y demás se marchaban para posicionarse varios metras alejados de ellas...

Tsunade en un momento de la charla observo hacia las tribunas, notando que Kushina, Narumi y Tayuya se dirigían lo que parecía ser unos gritos y se miraban desafiantes

Tsunade: (hoy no maldición...es muy temprano para tener que lidiar con problemas)

Pero para su asombro Naruto fue quien termino toda aquella discusión, interponinedose entre ellas y dirigiéndole unas palabras a Kushina y Narumi, luego se marcharon de aquel lugar, mientras Kushina y Narumi se quedaban heladas en su lugar, observando como los demás se marchaban de su lado...¿que le habrá dicho para dejarlas en ese estado?...con una expresión triste comenzó a negra levemente, mirando a Kushina y Narumi...

Jiraiya: yo peleare con Naruto...

Kakashi: ¿no piensas que es exagerado? eres un sannin...

Jiraiya: ¿exagerado? derroto a un sannin en menos de 10 minutos...¿y yo soy el exagerado?

La discusión que estaban teniendo los hombres saco a Tsunade de sus pensamientos..

Minato: vamos sensei...quizás lo derroto porque Orochimaru estaba descuidado y confiado...

Jiraiya: no estaba confiado...bueno quizás si...pero aun así Naruto lo derroto, conocía su Jutsu de cambio de piel, alguien me explicara como es que sabe eso? -todos los miraron sin decir nada-

Itachi: quizás yo pueda...-los presentes lo miraron- Sasuke me contó que en el examen chunnin de su generación, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura -mirándola- tuvieron un encuentro con Orochimaru

Sakura: es cierto..-asintiendo-

Itachi: quizás en aquel momento fue donde Naruto observo el jutsu de Orochimaru...

Jiraiya: aun así...Naruto esconde demasiado...-dijo serio, y dirigiendo su mirada a las tribunas, donde el pelirubio se encontraba- es por eso que propongo ser yo su oponente...

Minato: ¿y porque no yo?

Tsunade: porque tu nivel de pelea sobrepasa incluso al nivel de un Kage...

Minato: el es un sannin, ¿que diferencia hay?

Tsunade: esa es justamente la diferencia, somos sannin, no Kages y no poseemos el Hiraishin, Minato...

Jiraiya: vamos, dejen que yo me ocupe de Naruto...deseo con ansias ver que tan fuerte es ...-sonriendo-

Itachi: ¿y que hay del otro chico?...

Kakashi: no quiero sonar como un cobarde...pero dudo que yo pueda estar a su altura...

Sakura: ¿por que dices eso sensei?

Jiraiya: aquel chico nos mostró la cabeza de Danzo...-dijo seria-

Sakura: ¿que!?...entonces Danzo esta..

Kakashi: muerto...si...y el hecho de que ese chico nos mostrara la cabeza de Danzo, y no lo hiciera Naruto, me deja un sabor amargo...

Minato: yo peleare contra el...

Itachi: no...yo lo haré...

Tsunade: bien...ya esta decidido...Jiraiya, tu pelearas contra Naruto...tu Itachi, pelearas contra Frost...

Tsunade se dio media vuelta y posicionándose en dirección a las tribunas hablo..

Tsunade: Naruto! -el aludido la miro- ve al campo de batalla, por favor!

Tayuya: oye...ten...cuidado -dirigiéndose a Naruto-

Karumi: se que puedes niichan -sonriendole-

Shizune: mucha suerte Naruto -regalandole otra sonrisa-

Naruto: si..no se preocupen..-mientras daba un salto hacia el campo de batalla-

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo de la arena y se dirigió al centro de esta, para que, luego de eso, sea Jiraiya quien aterrice en el campo de batalla

Jiraiya: ...¿sorprendido?...-posicionándose a unos 15 metros de Naruto y sonriendo-

Naruto: ¿no es exagerado enviar a un sannin a pelear?

Jiraiya: vamos, Naruto...-sonriendo- ya derrotaste a uno...¿que diferencia hay?

Naruto: hmp...si así lo quieren... -serio-

Tsunade: bien...están listos!? -dirigiéndose a Naruto y Jiraiya, quienes ni le prestaron atención- comiencen!

Todos los presente en aquel estadio se quedaron en silencia y atentos, esperando el primer movimiento de los combatientes...

Jiraiya: mejoraste...antes eras el primero en arremeter, sin siquiera pensar...ahora es lo contrario -dirigiéndose a Naruto, quien solo lo miraba-

Jiraiya comenzó a trazar sello a gran velocidad, para luego inflar su pecho

Jiraiya: Katon: Gokakyu! -escupiendo fuego-

El fuego que Jiraiya expulsaba comenzó a tomar la forma de una gran bola de fuego, que cada vez aumentaba su tamaño...

Naruto solo estaba parado, observando como la bola de fuego se acercaba mas y mas...cuando esta estuvo a unos 10 metros de el, levanto un brazo, apuntando al cielo, y luego lo bajo rápido, como si cortara el aire...

Para asombro de todos, la gran bola de fuego de Jiraiya se dividió por la mitad y Naruto salio ileso..

Jiraiya: (increíble...su manejo en el Futon mejoro a niveles increíbles..) -pensó sorprendido-

De pronto Jiraiya sintió como si algo se acercara a el a gran velocidad...por puro instinto salto hacia un costado, y observo impactado, como la pared que estaba detrás suyo, hace segundo, sufría un gran corte

Jiraiya observaba impactado lo que había pasado, el corte con Futon que Naruto había utilizado, supero incluso su bola de fuego...y casi lo mata...

Jiraiya: bien...parece que no debo jugar...-se dijo a si mismo-

Volvió a trazar sellos a gran velocidad

Jiraiya: Doton: Dosekiryu!

Muchos esperaban que saliera un gran dragon de tierra, pero no fue solo unos, aparecieron cerca de 5 dragones, de tamaño medio, que se dirigieron hacia Naruto, el cual solo esperaba parado...para asombro de todos Naruto comenzó a esquivar, de forma elegante los dragones, provocando que estos colisionaran contra el suelo...pero cuando terminaba de esquivar el 4to dragón, el 5to le apareció de frente y muy cerca...no llegaría a trazar ningún sello...

Todos quedaron impactados al observar como Naruto estiraba uno de sus brazos, con su mano hecha puño, el dragón colisiono contra su puño y debido a la fuerza del choque se destruyo, haciendo volar trozos de piedra y tierra

Karumi: (eso...fue similar a lo que hace...) -pensó impactada, mientras dirigía la vista hacia donde estaba Tsunade-

Una gran nube de polvo se alzo debido a los impacto de los dragones...al disiparse se podía ver solamente a Naruto, el cual, al observar que Jiraiya se había escondido, se cruzo de brazos, esperándolo...

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales todos estaban expectantes de ver que sucedería, Naruto se harto...si no salia por su cuenta, lo haría salir a la fuerza...un dragón de tierra surgió a espaldas de Naruto y se dirigió a su izquierda, colisionando contra el muro, provocando que trozos de escombro, roca y tierra volaran por doquier...de esa gran nube de polvo y demás, surgió Jiraiya, el cual estaba asombrado...Naruto le había lanzado un dragón de tierra sin siquiera hacer sellos...

Pronto el estadio se ilumino, todos dirigieron sus miradas al cielo y pudieron ver un dragón de fuego precipitarse hacia Naruto, el cual solo iba a moverse para evitarlo...pero no pudo, sus piernas estaban enterradas en lodo...el dragón impacto en el lugar donde estaba Naruto, provocando una gran explosión, muchos se asustaron ente eso, pero pudieron divisar a Naruto en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el supuesto Jiraiya que había salido del muro del estadio...

Naruto no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando una mano, hecha de piedra y tierra, lo sujeto y elevo en el aire, para luego caer con gran velocidad hacia el suelo...el choque fue brutal, gran parte del suelo se agrieto o levanto, debido al choque...pero para sombro de los presentes, Naruto comenzó a levantarse de los escombros...pero nuevamente no tubo tiempo de hacer nada, cuando otra mano, igual a la anterior pero con forma de puño, cayo precipitadamente contra el, incrustandolo aun mas en el suelo...metras mas alejado de la zona de impacto, a espaldas de donde Naruto había estado, se encontraba Jiraiya, el cual respiraba cansado...

Jiraiya: (mierda...me hizo utilizar mucho chakra) -pensó, mientras respiraba bastante cansado-

Jiraiya no supo cuando ni como, pero abrió grandes los ojos, al notar, demasiado tarde, como Naruto ya estaba frente suyo, con un brazo flexionado hacia atras y con su puño listo para...

Muchos de los presentes, hicieron gesto de dolor al observar el impresionante puñetazo que Naruto le dio...y también pensaron que con ese golpe Jiraiya atravesaría los muros del estadio sin problemas...pero Naruto no lo dejo, ya que tomo uno de los pies de Jiraiya y con gran fuerza lo azoto contra el suelo, en direccion contraria...luego de eso, Naruto se agacho muy tranquilo y tomo a Jiraiya de la ropa, elevándolo en el aire, para posteriormente y antes de que tocara el suelo, le diera otro gran puñetazo, el cual lo hizo volar varios metros, para después caer y dejar un gran surco en el suelo...

Jiraiya comenzó a levantarse, muy lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, ni siquiera cuando Tsunade lo golpeaba le dolía tanto el cuerpo, la sangre salia de su boca y cabeza, debido a los cortes, su ropa esta hecha casi añicos...luego de unos minutos consiguió estar de pie, pero al observar a Naruto, pudo notar que este poseía una lanza en una de sus manos, la lanza parecía estar compuesta de electricidad...

Naruto: tu eliges...-serio-

Minato: Tsunade..-mirándola serio-

Tsunade: s-si...-saliendo de su shock-

Minato: termina la pelea...

Tsunade:...si...-volviendo a mirar al campo de batalla- se acabo!

Naruto hecho un vistazo hacia el palco Hokage y luego miro a Jiraiya

Naruto: y yo que recién empezaba...-haciendo desaparecer la lanza y dándose media vuelta, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia las tribunas-

Jiraiya: (recién comenzaba?...con solo 3 golpes casi no puedo moverme...) -pensó asustado-

Naruto dio un salto, para volver a las tribunas, donde Karumi lo recibió con una cara asustada

Karumi: estas bien!? -comenzando a examinarlo-

Naruto: oye...si, estoy bien, porque lo preguntas?

Tayuya: ¿que porque lo pregunta?...-mirando a Naruto- casi te matan! y tu andas como si nada!?

Naruto: hey hey... no es para tanto, estoy bien, no tienen que alterarse tanto...

Shizune: e-es increíble...-Naruto la miro intrigado- recibiste jutsus brutales y no te ha pasado nada...-sorprendida-

Naruto: créeme... he recibido golpes muchos mas duros...-sentándose entre Shizune y Tayuya-

Jiraiya llego a duras penas hacia el palco Hokage, al hacerlo se sentó en el suelo, con gesto de dolor...

Tsunade: -acuclillándose a su lado- como te encuentras? -mientras comenzaba a emanar chakra verde y lo revisaba-

Jiraiya: mejor que cuando tu me pegas -bromeo, a lo que Tsunade le dio un coscorrón- oye! que estoy lesionado -haciendo berrinche-

Tsunade: por suerte no tienes fracturas...y déjame decirte que eso es un milagro...esos golpes fueron brutales...

Jiraiya: es algo de reírse...-los presentes lo miraron extrañados- casi gasto todo mi chakra y ni siquiera pude hacerle sangrar...y el en 3 golpes me deja fuera de combate...es una bestia -con una sonrisa-

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales Tsunade curo a Jiraiya, este se levanto en mejo estado

Tsunade: bien...anunciare el siguiente combate...estas listo Itachi? -el aludido asintió y Tsunade volteo en dirección a las tribunas-

Iba a decirle a Frost que bajara, pero para su asombro, este ya estaba en el campo de batalla...por lo que Itachi le siguió, bajando el también a la arena

Naruto: [(no lo lastimes mucho...)]

Frost: [( ¿ por que? )]

Naruto: [(tu solo no lo lastimes mucho...)]

Frost: (tsk)

Itachi camino hasta estar a unos 10 metros de Frost, luego se puso en posición de combate, activando su sharingan con 3 aspas

Tsunade: listos!?...comiencen!

Itachi rápidamente comenzó a trazar sellos, luego dio un salto hacia atrás e inflo su pecho

Itachi: Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni ! -exclamo mientras de su boca salían shirukens infundidas en fuego-

En las manos de Frost se empezó a acumular una especie de halo negro, luego de que sus manos estuvieran cubiertas de el, extendido sus brazos a cada lado y luego unió sus manos rápidamente en un aplauso, con los brazos aun extendidos hace adelante, todos vieron con asombro como una onda expansiva de un tinte negro salia, producto del aplauso...

La onda expansiva provoco, al chocar contra las shiruken, que estas detuvieran su andar de golpe y el fuego que las rodeaba se apagara

Itachi rápidamente se lanzo a un duelo de Taijutsu, lanzando golpes por doquier, pero para su asombro Frost era capas de seguirle su ritmo sin siquiera mostrar signos de esfuerzo

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, lanzando y bloqueando golpes...en un movimiento Itachi lanzo una fuerte patada al rostro de Frost, que este logro bloquear, anteponiendo su antebrazo, Itachi aprovecho eso y se impulso hacia atras, dando una voltereta en el aire y trazando sellos

Itachi: Katon: Gōenkyū ! -exclamo al tiempo que escupía una gran llamarada de su boca-

Frost hizo un gesto, como si cerrara unas cortinas, y del suelo a sus costados el suelo se quebró y rompió, dando paso a una corriente de agua...

El agua que salio de los lados de Frost formo un muro de agua, contra el que la llamarada de Itachi choco, dando paso a una nube de vapor muy grande

Itachi aprovecho la nube de vapor y trazo sellos nuevamente

Tachi: Katon: Endan! -exclamo mientras escupía una gran bala de fuego-

La bala de fuego viajo, abriéndose paso entre el vapor e impactando en Frost, lo que causo una gran explosión..

Todos vieron como dentro de la nube de vapor se producía otra explosión y posteriormente Frost salia disparado de ella, cayendo al suelo y dejando un surco en el...

Pronto de la casi extinta nube de vapor salio un dragón de fuego, que se dirigía muy veloz hacia Frost, el cual apenas si se levantaba...

Frost comenzó a levantar el rostro...el color de estos habían cambiado a un azul entre oscuro y brillante...

Todos quedaron incrédulos al ver como el dragón de fuego de Itachi colisionaba contra una barrera invisible que rodeaba a Frost

La nube de vapor desapareció y se pudo observar a Itachi, parado y con una expresión de asombro en su rostro...de repente Itachi elevo la vista al cielo, abriendo aun mas los ojos, mientras daba un salto, para que milésimas de segundos después un misil de fuego impactara en su lugar produciendo una explosión...Itachi tubo que repetir la acción unas 4 veces mas hasta poder estar a salvo

Itachi: (¿que carajos? de donde salieron esos misiles?) -pensó sorprendido-

Frost: ¿porque los esquivas? -Itachi lo miro extrañado, es que no era obvio porque los esquivaba?- ...solo eres un clon...

Frost se dio media vuelta y apunto con su brazo extendido hacia uno e los muros de estadio, de pronto un gran chorro a presión de agua salio del suelo a su lado y se dirigió hacia el muro...

La presión eran tan grande que el chorro de agua era capas de romper el muro, Frost comenzó a mover su brazo hasta que lo posiciono a uno de sus costados, mientras el chorro a presión seguía el rumbo de su mano, rompiendo en todo ese trayecto el muro...

Para el asombro de todos, Itachi salio del muro, trazando sellos a gran velocidad

Itachi: Doton: Doryūheki! -exclamo, para luego colocar ambas palmas de sus manos en el suelo-

Un gran muro de roca surgió frente a Itachi, protegiéndolo de el chorro de agua, pero este fue tan fuerte que comenzó a destruirlo y en el proceso levantar una nube de polvo...a través del polvo se pudo apreciar una sombra que salto el muro de roca...

El estadio se ilumino y tal como había pasado antes todos levantaron la vista al cielo y observaron una gran bola de fuego, que bajaba velozmente...

Frost elevo su brazo hacia la bola de fuego y el chorro de agua siguió su camino, dirigiéndose hacia la bola de fuego...luego este se ensancho, provocando que el mediano chorro a presión se convirtiera en un caudal de agua que se estrello contra la bola de fuego, ocasionando una nube de vapor..

Itachi apareció detrás del muro de roca, con el pecho inflado, escupiendo un gran misil de fuego, pero...

Itachi abrió muy grande los ojos al notar como, a escasos metros de su misil de fuego, que a su vez estaba muy cerca de el, se encontraba una bola de roca...Frost estaba con su mano extendida hacia el, pero con la vista aun levantada hacia el cielo...¿como?...¿cuando?...el tenia el sharingan activado...era imposible realizar movimientos tan rápidos sin que el los notara...

Una gran explosión, debido al chakra cargado en cada ataque, se hizo presente y se pudo ver a Itachi salir despedido de ella, incrustándose en el muro del estadio...

Itachi quedo un poco atontado debido a la explosión y el choque con el muro, pero tuvo los suficientes reflejos, para salir de su lugar rápidamente, para que, posteriormente otra bola de roca se incrustara en el muro, donde anteriormente se encontraba el...aterrizo metros atrás, con ambas rodillas flexionadas, pero al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa...Frost estaba delante suyo...

Frost le dio un rodillazo a la mandíbula de Itachi, elevándolo en el aire, para luego propinarle un gran puñetazo que lo mando a volar, para luego caer al suelo, arrastrándose vario metros...

Itachi comenzó a levantarse lentamente, aquella explosión y esos golpes le habían dolido mucho, apenas levanto la mirada y observo como cientos de meteoritos de fuego se dirigían a el...era imposible esquivar tantos...

Una gran explosión se presencio debido al choque de los cientos de meteoritos

Shizune: Itachi-kun! -exclamo asustada y queriéndose levantar-

Pero Naruto la retuvo en su lugar, Shizune lo miro con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, en cambio Naruto le regalo una sonrisa

Naruto: tranquila...el esta bien -sonriendole y luego volviendo a mirar al campo de batalla-

Luego que el humo de las explosiones se disiparan, se pudo contemplar una figura espectral de un color rojo y dentro de ella a Itachi, tal y como estaba antes..

Ambos combatientes tenían miradas serias y desafiantes, dispuestos a seguir la pelea, pero un grito la interrumpió

Tsunade: se acabo!

Frost dirigió una ultima mirada a Itachi y luego comenzó a caminar hacia las tribunas..

Al llegar se percato que Shizune lo miraba con desconfianza, Karumi con asombro y admiración y Tayuya con miedo y asombro...

Shizune: yo...iré a ver a Itachi -levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia el palco Hokage-

Itachi llego al palco Hokage y todos lo miraban como si tuviera algo raro en la cara

Itachi: ¿que?...

Tsunade: ¿te encuentras bien?

Itachi: si...aunque sus golpes duelen como los mil demonios...-masajeandose en donde había recibido los golpes-

Jiraiya: dímelo a mi...

Itachi: son fuertes...muy fuertes...ese chico fue capas de orillarme a usar el Susanoo como ultima defensa...

En ese momento Shizune apareció

Shizune: estas bien? -acercándose preocupada-

Itachi: si...no te preocupes -mientras se daban un fugaz beso en los labios-

Kakashi: eso quiere decir que son de temer -mirando hacia las tribunas, donde Frost y Naruto se encontraban-

Jiraiya: si...y,¿que rangos le darás? -dirigiéndose a Tsunade-

Tsunade: Jounin de élite, ¿que otro mas le daré? seria ridículo darles el nivel Chunnin o Jounin...ellos lo sobrepasan tranquilamente...incluso creo que sobrepasan a un Kage... -seria- bien... necesito que me dejen sola, los llamare para entregarles los uniforme y la insignia de Konoha... -los presentes solo asintieron y se comenzaron a retirar- Sakura -la aludida la miro- necesito que los llames a que vengan a aquí...

Sakura: hai Tsunade-sama...-retirándose-

Sakura camino a través del estadio hasta llegar a las tribunas, donde Naruto y ese tal Frost se encontraban, charlando con una chica pelirroja y Karumi, la hermana menor de Naruto...

Sakura: emm, Naruto? -los presentes la miraron- Tsunade-sama pide que vallan al palco Hokage...

Naruto asintió, mientras que, al igual que todos se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el palco

Sakura: Naruto no creo que a Tsun...

Naruto: que ella me lo diga -exclamo sin mirarla y siguiendo su camino-

Karumi : (JA! toma eso pelo de chicle) -exclamo con un tono triunfante, dentro de su mente-

Naruto junto con los demás llegaron al palco, donde Tsunade los esperaba con una caja de cartón a su lado...

Tsunade: bien...creo sabes para que los llame, ¿no?

Karumi: claro que si, porque ellos trapearon el suelo con Itachi-san y Jiraiya-sama -exclamo con una sonrisa-

Tsunade se quedo observándola con un vena pulsando en su frente, mientras que Tayuya la miraba un una gota recorriendo su cabeza...

Karumi : lo siento... -rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonriendo apenada-

Tsunade: -suspirando- nunca cambiaras...bien Naruto, Frost -mirándolos- a partir de hoy son ninjas Jounin de élite de la aldea de Konoha...-mientras de la dicha caja de carton sacaba dos bolsas transparentes, por donde se podía ver los uniformes y el distintivo...- estoy orgullosa de ti -dijo a Naruto, mientras lo obsequiaba la bolsa con una sonrisa y luego le daba la bolsa a Frost-

Naruto: gracias...-recibiendo la bolsa y devolviendole la sonrisa-

Tsunade: por hoy tienen el día libre...mañana temprano los veré en mi oficina, vayan cerca de las 9 de la mañana...son libres de irse

Todos se despidieron de Tsunade y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida...

Naruto: esperen...-todos detuvieron su andar y observaron a Naruto- apresurare las cosas un poco...ya saben para evitar malos momentos...

Naruto coloco una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Tayuya y otro sobre uno de los hombros de Karumi, quienes lo miraron extrañadas...Frost, entendiendo el mensaje, solo coloco una mano sobre el otro hombro de Karumi, quien también miro extrañada y un poco sonrojada a Frost...

Luego de eso todos desaparecieron en un "puf"

Reaparecieron nuevamente en una de las calles de Konoha...Karumi y Tayuya observaron extrañadas donde se encontraban...

Karumi no dijo nada al respecto ya que sabia porque Naruto había hecho aquello...en cambio Tayuya deicidio quedarse callada, porque intuía que había hecho eso por ella, debido al pequeño enfrentamiento que había tenido anteriormente con su madre

Naruto: bien... ¿quieren ir a festejar? -Karumi y Tayuya lo miraron con estrellas en los ojos- bien... vamos, yo invito...

El cuarteto comenzó a caminar hacia algún restaurante para celebrar el ascenso de Frost y Naruto...

Kushina estaba extrañada, luego de que observo a Naruto dirigirse hacia el palco Hokage, junto con los demás, no volvió a verlo y ya habían pasado varios minutos...quería felicitarlo y quizás, si el lo deseaba invitarlo a comer algo a su casa...pero Naruto nunca apareció, así que no tubo nada mas que hacer, que retirarse junto a Narumi y Minato, triste...

Luego de muchas horas, de pasear, comer y disfrutar de una tarde en "familia" Naruto, Frost, Karumi y Tayuya, arribaron nuevamente a la casa de Naruto...

Karumi: woooow! -exclamo asombrada- enserio esta es tu casa niichan? -Naruto asintió y luego realizo un sello con una mano-

Naruto: adelante...ingresa

Karumi no necesito mas y rápidamente y con curiosidad se dirigió hacia la puerta de rejas, abriéndola y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada a la casa, abriéndola también...ingreso y luego camino por el largo pasillo, para desembocar en la sala...

Era enorme! y estaba muy bien decorada, sillones, una mesa muy grande, sillas, muebles...todo era muy hermoso, luego se dirigió a otra sala, que era la cocina...tenia de todo, cocina, horno, una mesada enorme, muchos instrumentos de cocina, una alacena muy grande...luego observo una puerta y sin decir nada se dirigió a ella, abriéndola...Karumi miraba con estrellitas en los ojos el enorme y gigantesco jardín de la casa, césped corto y acolchonado, un claro propio e incluso un bosque! , los pájaros y demás animales se paseaban de lado a lado del jardín...era como el jardín de un castillo

Rápidamente Karumi volvió al interior de la casa, donde los demás apenas si ingresaban...

Tayuya estaba asombrada, si anteriormente había dicho que la casa era hermosa, ahora no sabia que adjetivo ponerle...

Karumi: niicha! -llegando al lado de los presente y mirando a Naruto con estrellas en los ojos, lo que hizo que a ellos les resbalara una gota por su cabeza-

Naruto: ¿que sucede?

Karumi: ¿puedo vivir aquí?...vamos di que si -con tono de suplica-

Naruto: yo...no lo se...

Karumi: di que si...no te arrepentirás... -aun con el tono de suplica y haciendo ojos de perro abandonado-

Naruto no sabia que contestar, sabia que Karumi ya tenia edad para decidir donde vivir, pero sabia que Kushina no la dejaría ir así como así...o peor, sabría que la vendría a visitar muy seguido...observo a Frost, el cual solo se reía de la escena de forma disimulada, y luego a Tayuya, la cual tenia una sonrisa, debido a la escena, luego esta lo miro y movió sus labios diciéndole "vamos, déjala quedarse"...maldición

Naruto: ahhh -suspirando- esta bien...pero tendrás que buscar tu ropa...

No termino de decir la frase que Karumi salio disparada en dirección a su casa, a la velocidad de un rayo

Karumi: gracias niichan! -se escucho a lo lejos-

Luego de algunas horas, Karumi volvió a la casa de Naruto, cargando dos enormes bolsos, lo que saco una gota en la cabeza a Frost y Naruto...la noche paso sin mas percances, todos comieron y rieron , en el caso de Frost solo sonreía, luego comieron un postre, para finalmente tomar un te e irse a dormir, todos subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y Naruto les mostró sus respectivas habitaciones a las chicas, quedando: primero la habitación de Naruto, luego la de Frost, posteriormente la de Tayuya y finalmente la de Karumi, todas las habitaciones de ellos tenían vista al enorme jardín...

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí la conti :D, , sin mas que decir me despido, suerte y nos leemos pronto :D


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa :D, vengo a traerles la conti de mi fanfic...antes que nada, gracia por los comentarios y visitas...sin mas que decir, pasare a la historia...

* * *

Capitulo 6: "La formacion del equipo "Mikoto" "

* * *

Karumi sintió una brisa agradable chocar contra su rostro y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente...cuando los hubo abiertos, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba, pero luego de unos segundos de mantener la vista fija en el techo logro recordar que se encontraba en una habitación de la casa de su hermano...ese pensamiento la alegro...recordó que antes despertaba cada día y deseaba que Naruto estuviese con ella, como cuando eran pequeños...pero siempre era lo mismo, se levantaba y Naruto no estaba allí, en la casa que compartían con su "familia", entonces solo le quedaba bajar hacia la sala, sola y decepcionada, solo para tener que aguantar a sus odiosos, y por desgracia, padres, los cuales desde la "muerte" de Naruto, habían querido compensar todos esos años de indiferencia, falta de cariño, etc...pero ella no quería eso, sabia que no lo hacían porque en verdad lo sentían, o quizás si, pero en fin, ella no lo quería...porque el aceptarlo significaba usar la muerte de Naruto como un medio, para poder llegar a un fin en especifico...

Le daban su "cariño" ahora porque tenían miedo a las consecuencias que les podía traer el "no dar ese cariño", pero ya era tarde...junto con Naruto también se fue una parte de ella...

El recordar la actitud de sus "padres" y su "hermana" para con ella, le hizo dar repugnancia...los primeros, jamas le habían prestado atención a Naruto o a ella...se olvidaban de sus presencias durante el día, sus fechas de cumpleaños, el comprarles ropa, e incluso a veces olvidaban dejarles comida, cuando se iban a entrenar a Narumi casi todo el día...y su "hermana" ...ahora se quería hacer pasar por la mejor hermana de mundo... patrañas!...esa idiota, siempre egocéntrica, que incluso algunas veces se burlaba de ella y Naruto, porque no podían realizar algún jutsu...ahhhhh!, esos recuerdos le hacían hervir la sangre de rabia...

Pero el tener esos malos recuerdos también le hizo recordar a personas que si estubieron con ellos...unas de ellas eran Tsunade y Shizune, la cuales periódicamente los visitaban, entrenaban o invitaban a pasar un día con ellas...otra de esas personas fue Kahira, la madre de Hinata, quien cada cierto tiempo los invitaba a su casa, a jugar y demás cosas con su hija y a veces su sobrino, Neji...luego estaba Sarutobi-jiji ...quien también los visitaba periódicamente...después estaba Mikoto, madre de Sasuke e Itachi, la cual, junto al primero, era la que mas tiempo pasaba con ellos, debido a que Naruto y Sasuke poco a poco desarrollaron una especie de amistad-rivalidad...

Formo una sonrisa al recordar, como Naruto y Sasuke se peleaban, incluso, para llamar la atención de Mikoto, dándole regalos, portándose obedientemente, repetirle hasta el cansancio que la querían y que era hermosa, entre otras cosas...

Salio de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, para levantarse y estirarse...luego se miro al espejo, apreciando su cuerpo...

Vestía un sostén color purpura oscuro, que mantenían a raya a un buen par de pechos que serian la envidia de bastantes mujeres a su edad, junto con una pantaleta, un poco chica que hacia resaltar sus nalgas, de igual color que el sostén, llevaba el pelo suelto y revoltoso, debido a que estaba durmiendo...por pura curiosidad, y debido a otra brisa que ingresaba por el gran ventanal que tenia vista al jardín, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire con su cuerpo casi desnudo, antes de vestirse y empezar su día...

Salio al balcón que poseía la casa, el cual se alargaba y cubría la ventana de todas las habitaciones, y observo el día...el sol apenas comenzaba a aclarar el cielo, por lo que debía ser bastante temprano y no corría peligro de que alguien saliera en ese momento al balcón y la pillara con tan poca ropa, observo el jardín desde la altura...los pájaros iban y venían, el claro estaba tranquilo y liso, al punto de parecer un espejo, y Frost jugaba con unos animales a unos metros de la casa, a mitad de recorrido entre esta y el claro para ser mas precisos... un momento...

Karumi casi instintivamente se cubrió con una mano sus pechos y con otra su intimidad, al tiempo que se sonrojaba violentamente... no sabe muy bien el porque lo hizo, ya que Frost parecía no haber notado su presencia... se quedo embobada observándolo, el vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, pero estas estaban arremangadas, un pantalón negro y estaba descalzo...era hermoso...perfecto...tenia un aporte serio o sin expresión casi todo el tiempo y eso lo hacia ver, en cierto sentido, lindo...pero cuando sonreía, como lo hacia en este momento, con sus rasgos finos y su cabello arremolinado meciéndose por la brisa, lo hacia lucir...perfecto...en ese momento algo mas llamo su atención, los animales con los que Frost estaba jugando...parecían ser zorros blancos, pero ¿que haría un zorro blanco en esta estación del año y en este lugar?...

La curiosidad pudo mas con ella y se volvió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar algo para vestirse, eligió una camisa negra, que le quedaba un poco suelta del cuerpo, de mangas largas y u short que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y luego se calzo unas sandalias ninjas color negra, luego se dirigió al baño que estaba en la planta alta, el cual estaba al lado de su habitación...luego de salir de el decidió bajar...miro la escalera que daba al primer piso con duda, no quería despertar a todo por su curiosidad, así que opto por lo mas silencioso, saltar por el balcón...se acerco a el y de un ligero brinco, salio hacia el patio, incluso ella se sorprendió al ver que al caer no hizo ni el mas ligero y suave ruido, tal era así que los pequeños animales ni siquiera notaron su presencia...comenzó a caminar silenciosa y lentamente hacia Frost, el cual le daba la espalda mientras jugaba con los animales, camino hasta estar a unos 2 metros de el...

Frost: es raro ver esta especie de zorro por aquí, ¿no?...-hablo suave, para no alterar a los animales-

Karumi abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar a Frost, ¿como sabia que ella estaba aqui? o peor aun ¿desde cuando había notado su presencia?...quizás la vio cuando estaba en el balcón...

La cara de Karumi enrojeció al pensar en esa posibilidad...

Frost: Karumi...¿verdad? -volvió a hablar suave-

Karumi: ...s-si...c-como..?

Frost: ...note tu presencia hace unos minutos...

Karumi enrojeció aun mas de ser posible con esa respuesta..

Karumi: t-tu...

Frost: tranquila...-dijo mientras reia suavemente, sin que ella lo notara- no he visto nada...si eso es lo que te preguntas...

Karumi sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso, no quería dar una visión equivocada de su persona a Frost...

Karumi: s-son bonitos...-dijo, imitando el tono suave de Frost, y sentándose a su lado, mientras miraba a los animales- ¿donde los encontraste?

Frost: ellos me encontraron a mi de casualidad...mejor dicho, su madre me encontró a mi... en los alrededores del bosque..

Karumi: ohhh...-exclamo con sorpresa y observando al animal mas grande- y ...¿como sucedió?

Frost: estaba herida...huía de algo o alguien...cuando la encontré y cure, ella me guió hacia sus cachorros...y decidí traerlos a aquí, no podía dejarlos allí, sabiendo que alguien o algo podría cazarlos y matarlos...

A Karumi le dio mucha ternura el gesto de Frost, para con los animales...no sabia si era porque en realidad había sido un gesto tierno o si solo le daba ternura por el solo hecho de que "el" lo hiciera..

Karumi: se ven tan...lindos -observando como los cachorros jugaban, mientras formaban una sonrisa-

En ese momento la madre de los pequeños se dirigió hasta Karumi, acercándose con cautela...una vez cerca la comenzó a examinar y a oler...luego de unos segundos así, la zorra comenzó a lamer la cara de Karumi, para que posteriormente los cachorros dejaran de lado a Frost y se dirigieran a ella, saltándole en sus piernas, lamiéndola y jugando

Karumi: jajajaja -exclamo con alegría- son hermosos! -mientras acariciaba a los pequeños y jugaba con ellos-

Frost: parece ser que les caíste bien...eso es porque estas tranquila..

Karumi: ¿a que te refieres?

Frost: si tu estas tranquila, le trasmites tranquilidad a los animales, como resultado de eso, los animales serán amables y buenos contigo, si tu confías en ellos, ellos confiaran en ti...si tu estas enojada, los alteraras y pondrás nerviosa...y en el peor de los casos te atacaran...

Karumi se quedo observando a Frost, mientras el hablaba, sonreía y colocaba su frente con la frente de la zorra y esta se quedaba quieta, como si el gesto le gustase...estaba sorprendida ante la explicación de Frost y su forma de comunicarse con los animales...

Frost: ella confía en ti...esta dejando que juegues con sus cachorros, ella solo espera que esa confianza sea devuelta... -dijo mientras retiraba su frente de la del animal-

Karumi:...increíble...¿puedes entender a los animales?...

Frost: digamos que si...

Karumi: ¿como lo haces?

Frost: en realidad...lo herede de mi clan... -Karumi lo observo con intriga-... veras... mi clan convivía con animales salvajes en un bosque, los pequeños de nuestro clan jugaba con los cachorros de los animales, se cuidaban mutuamente y confiaban unos en los otros...el fruto de eso fue un gran vinculo con la naturaleza...

Karumi escuchaba impresionada el relato de Frost, pero observo que al hablar de se clan, este fue borrando de a poco su sonrisa, hasta estar serio...y eso era a causa de su curiosidad...y no quería hacer sentir mal al pelinegro, así que opto por hacerlo sonreír nuevamente...tomo a un cachorro, el cual parecía ser el mas cariñoso y lo acerco al rostro de Frost, el cual el pequeño animal comenzó a lamer con mucha alegría

Frost: oye... -sonriendo y fingiendo que las caricias del animal le molestaban-

Frost comenzó a acariciar al pequeño animal, que Karumi aun sostenía...en cierto momento la mano de Frost quedo sobre una de las manos de Karumi, lo que provoco que estos se miraran, en el caso de Karumi con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas...

?: que lindoooooos!

Un grito interrumpió la escena, y Tayuya apareció a un lado de Karumi, como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo, mirando a los cachorros con estrellas en los ojos y quiso tocarlos, pero la madre de los pequeños se interpuso entre ellas y sus cachorros, mostrando sus dientes a Tayuya y mirándola ferozmente...

Tayuya ante tal actitud de la zorra, retiro la mano rápidamente y se quedo mirando extrañada al animal...

Naruto: -apareciendo en el lugar- aun no ha decidido si confiar en ti ... -dirigiéndose a Tayuya-

Naruto se arrodillo al lado de Tayuya y luego llamo con la mano a los cachorros quienes se acercaron a lamerle y jugar con el, felices y sin que la madre le hiciera nada a Naruto...

Frost y Karumi seguían en la misma posición, es decir con sus manos unidas, pero en cambio miraban a los recién aparecidos con una gota en sus cabezas, por tal intromisión...mientras Tayuya miraba aun extrañada a la madre de los cachorros

Frost: tu grito de "felicidad" los altero... explico, haciendo salir a Tayuya de su extrañes-

Frost comenzó a retirar su mano lentamente de la mano de Karumi, para disgusto de ella...y luego llamo con la mano a la zorra, quien se acerco sin dudar a su mano, luego con una mano comenzó a acariciarla, para tranquilizarla y con otra mano hizo una seña a Tayuya para que se acercara...

Tayuya sin chistar se acerco a Frost arrodillándose cerca de el, luego este le pidió su mano, con un poco de duda Tayuya le ofreció una de sus manos, posteriormente Frost guió el hocico de la zorra hacia la mano de Tayuya..

Frost: no te asustes, si lo haces ella se pondrá nerviosa.. -explico-

La zorra comenzó a olfatear la mano de Tayuya y luego siguió con su brazo, luego olfateo todo su cuerpo, para finalmente, pararse en sus patas traseras y apoyar sus patas delanteras sobre los hombros de Tayuya y luego comenzó a olfatear su cara y cuello, luego de eso comenzó a lamer toda su cara

Tayuya: oye...yaa jajajaja...para...jajaja...me das cosquillas! jajajaja

Frost tomo a la zorra y la aparto suavemente

Frost: parece que le caíste bien... -con una leve sonrisa-

Tayuya: gracias...tu también me caes bien... -dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la zorra, acariciandola suavemente-

Sin previo aviso los cachorros de la zorra corrieron hacia Tayuya, ignorando esta vez a Naruto, saltando sobre ella y comenzando a lamerle y jugar

Tayuya: son muy tiernos! -exclamo mientras se tumbaba en el piso y jugaba con los animales y a ellos se sumaba Karumi y el cachorro que ella tenia alzado-

Naruto se percato entonces que el sol ya se alzaba sobre ellos

Naruto: mierda...debemos ir con Tsunade... -mirando a Frost, el cual miraba con una sonrisa disimulada, la escena de los cachorros y las chicas- Frost...

Frost: ...si lo se... -levantándose- andando...

Naruto: chicas, iremos a ver a Tsunade, quedan a cargo de la casa...

Tayuya/ Karumi: esta bien -contestaron al unisono y entre sonrisas-

Frost: cuídenlos mientras no estemos ... -refiriéndose a los animales-

Karumi: tu tranquilo, nosotras los cuidaremos ... -le dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa-

Naruto: bien... andando, aun hay que cambiarnos...

Naruto y Frost se dirigieron a la casa, para que luego de que estos se colocaran el uniforme Jounin, salieran de la casa en dirección al edificio Hokage, no sin que antes Naruto realizo un sello con una mano fuera de la casa...

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, sentada detrás de su escritorio, tomando su 3ra y consecutiva taza de café, anoche no había podido pegar un ojo luego de un sueño...

FlashBack (Sueño)

Se podía ver a una Tsunade, escondida detrás de unos arboles, mirando en dirección a una plaza llena de juegos para niños y arena, pero mas específicamente a dos personas que se encontraban allí...

En dicha plaza se podía ver a una mujer con un color de pelo marrón oscuro, ojos de igual color y cara con rasgos finos, dicha mujer se encontraba jugando alegre con un pequeño de, con suerte, 4 años su color de pelo era de un rubio como el sol, sus colores de ojos eran de una color azul cielo, el pequeño tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras jugaba con aquella mujer...

Tsunade tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pero a la vez se mordía el labio inferior para evitar llorar...decidió comenzar a caminar hacia el hospital, tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y esa pequeña "escapada" que había realizado para observar a ese niño precioso, le había costado mucho tiempo...comenzó a caminar, saliendo de entre los arboles y siguiendo su andar por un camino, que casualmente pasaba junto a la plaza...

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, pasando por el camino, un balon salio a su encuentro, aterrizando a sus pies...segundo después el mismo chico pelirrubio de antes apareció y tomo el balón, luego de eso se quedo observando a Tsunade, con curiosidad y sus ojos azules bien abiertos, como la mirada de todo pequeño... seguido al chico hizo acto de presencia la chica pelimarron que estaba con el pequeño...

?: ...Lady Tsunade, lo siento, a veces es un poco brusco para jugar... -dijo mientras llegaba al lugar y hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia Tsunade-

Tsunade: no tienes que disculparte... -le dijo en tono suave-

Tsunade miro con una sonrisa al pequeño y luego con su mano acaricio sus cabellos

Tsunade: te gusta jugar mucho, ¿verdad?

?: claro que si! -exclamo con una gran sonrisa el pequeño-

Tsunade: jajaja -exclamo divertida- esta bien...pero recuerda siempre tener cuidado, ¿si? -mientras revolvía sus cabellos-

?: hai! -exclamo alegre-

Tsunade: bueno...debo irme, fue un gusto conocerte ... -esperando que la chica se presente-

Mirako: Mirako... Mirako Namikaze y el es Minato... Minato Namikaze -exclamo con una sonrisa la chica-

Tsunade asintió con una sonrisa y luego se marcho, despidiéndose...

Tsunade: ( así que... te llamas Minato...me gusta...) -echando un ultimo vistazo a la plaza, donde la chica y el pequeño seguían jugando-

FalshBack Termina (Sueño)

Debía decirle ya, no podía esperar, de hacerlo ese secreto la carcomería hasta matarla...

Unos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos...

Tsunade: adelante!... -exclamo mientras se masajeaba las cienes-

Por la puerta hicieron acto de parecencia Naruto, vistiendo el uniforme Jounin y con su vincha en su frente, como años atrás, y Frost, también vistiendo el uniforme Jounin, pero con su vincha atada a modo de cinturón

Genial...como si no tuviera suficiente con sus sueños y recuerdos, ahora tenia frente suyo a Naruto, quien hacia que esos recuerdos afloraran con mas rapidez...

Tsunade: Naruto...Frost... -susurro como saludo-

Naruto: Tsunade... -exclamo como saludo, mientras Frost solo daba un asentimiento en seco, a forma de saludo-

Tsunade:...siéntense... -los aludidos solo tomaron una silla y se sentaron frente a su escritorio- ...y...¿como están?

Naruto: mmm... bien, gracias por preguntar...tu no te ves muy bien..

Tsunade: si...lo se...es que, últimamente no he podido dormir bien...

Naruto: ...

De pronto unos golpes a la puerta se oyeron...

Tsunade: adelante!...

Por la puerta hicieron acto de presencia Mikoto, vistiendo el uniforme Jounin y Kurenai, vistiendo un traja, que estaba hecho de lo que parecia ser vendas, debajo de este tenia un vestido de malla de red, solo en su brazo derecho se podia ver la manga del vestido, el cual era de color rojo... ambas con sus vinchas sobre su frente...

Mikoto: buenos días sensei -saludo con una sonrisa-

Kurenai: buenos días Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade: hola chicas...

Mikoto: N-Naruto?... -murmuro al ver al rubio-

Naruto: tiempo sin vernos, Mikoto-san... -con una leve sonrisa-

Mikoto: eso es todo lo que tiene para decir?... -pregunto ofendida, mientras los presentes la miraban extrañados, a excepción de Frost quien tenia los ojos abiertos, mas que de costumbre, no debido a la respuesta si no a...

Frost: (m-ma...ma?) -pensó en shock-

Mikoto: levántate y dame un abrazo! -exclamo fingiendo enojo-

A Naruto le cayo una gota mentalmente ante la actitud de la pelinegra, pero a la vez le causo gracia, Mikoto era así desde que tenia memoria, y por lo visto, no había cambiado en nada...

Naruto se levanto y solo alcanzo a dar un paso, cuando Mikoto se abalanzo y lo abrazo fuerte mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus mejillas, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino todo lo contrario...eran lagrimas de alegría...

Naruto devolvió el abrazo, al principio había quedado un poco en shock por el repentino abrazo, pero una parte de el, esa parte que el había guardado muy en el fondo de su corazón, quería abrasar a Mikoto igual de fuerte, y demostrar cuanto la había extrañado...

Cuando Naruto había estado en la otra dimensión, su maestro...o mejor dicho su "padre", ya que fue quien lo adopto en aquel lugar, le hizo prometer al aceptar quedarse allí, entrenar y comenzar una nueva vida, que debía olvidar todo su pasado, todas las anécdotas...olvidar a todas las personas que el conocía y quería...pero jamas pudo eliminar por completo esos recuerdos, pudo reprimirlos, al punto de olvidarse de ellos por algunos días, pero siempre lo recordaba...y visitaba a menudo... y ahora parte de esos sentimientos, anécdotas, recuerdos...parte de todo eso quería aflorar por un momento...pero no, el no lo quería así, aunque muchos se negaran a creerlo, el había cambiado...

Mikoto: te extrañamos mucho... -le dijo bajo, para que solo el escuchara y con voz temblorosa- ...no..sabes...cuanto te extrañamos...

Naruto: ...pero...ya estoy aquí, ¿no? ... -dijo en el mismo tono bajo-

Mikoto: ...si...

Mikoto comenzó a separarse de Naruto, para mirarlo con una sonrisa y unas que otras lagrimas resbalando por su rostro...

Frost estaba impactado, esa mujer que abrazaba a Naruto...su pelo, sus rasgos, sus ojos, hasta su físico...era igual al de su madre, por un momento juro que aquella mujer se separaría de Naruto y luego lo abrazaría a el, que le diría "te extrañe mucho, hijo" o algo por el estilo...pero no...la realidad era que su madre estaba muerta y la apariencia de esa mujer, solo se debía a la coincidencias de la vida...era duro, si, pero era la realidad...

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Tsunade y Kurenai observaban la escena con una sonrisa y los ojos cristalizados..

Luego que toda la escena emotiva pasara, Kurenai y Mikoto recalcaron en el pelinegro que estaba sentado al lado del asiento de Naruto...el cual aun se encontraba mirando a Mikoto, con una expresión como si en su interior se estuviera debatiendo una pelea...tenia una camisa mangas largas color blanco, pantalón negro y unas sandalias ninjas negras, peinado arremolinado, rasgos finos y ojos negros...era, en palabras de Kurenai, hermoso...un tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer querría tener...pero había un defecto, parecía ser aun un "niño" para ella, quizás de unos 17 años...en cambio Mikoto, lo miraba un tanto extrañada, debido al modo en que el la miraba, era lindo, si eso era un hecho, pero no era de su tipo...era algo lamentable ya que se podía ver que ese chico tenia mucho amor y algo mas para dar ...y ni se diga de Naruto...

Ante ese pensamiento Mikoto se sonrojo levemente y observo a Naruto de reojo y de arriba a abajo, como si corroborara lo que había dicho...

Kurenai: disculpe, Tsunade-sama...pero ¿para que nos ha hecho venir?

Tsunade: pues veras...tengo buenas noticias para ustedes -mirando de hito en hito a Mikoto y Kurenai- ¿recuerdan que ustedes querían volver a integrar un equipo ninja?...pues bien, aquí lo tienen...

Las dos pelinegras abrieron grandes los ojos, ya que eso era algo que esperaban hace mucho tiempo...volver a tener un equipo ninja, para poder obtener misiones...

Kurenai: ...un momento... -los aludidos la miraron- disculpe, Tsunade-sama pero...el no es algo joven para integrar un equipo Jounin de alto nivel? -apuntando a Frost-

Naruto: en realidad...no debería engañarte su apariencia, el en verdad tiene 2 años mas que yo...

Los presentes abrieron un poco mas los ojos, en el caso de Kurenai, mas que las demás...ya que aquel chico no parecía superar los 17 años, en opinión de todos, pero ahora Naruto les venia con que era, incluso, mayor que el...

Kurenai: (eso es... genial...)...yo...lo siento -haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Frost: no tienes porque... muchos se confunden de igual manera... -contesto, restandole importancia-

Mikoto: disculpa...pero, ¿cual es tu nombre?...

Tsunade: cierto...perdonen mi olvido... chicas, el es Frost Augura Uzumaki...Frost, ellas son Kurenai Yuhi y Mikoto Uchiha...

Las dos pelinegras abrieron muy grande los ojos al escuchar el segundo apellido de aquel chico...¿habían escuchado bien? ¿un Uzumaki?...eso era imposible, no había mas descendientes Uzumakis que Kushina y sus hijos...

Frost: si...aunque no lo crean hay otro Uzumaki en el mundo... -exclamo al ver las reacciones de las mujeres-

Mikoto: ...vaya...eso..es..fuerte...si, muy fuerte... -mientras parpadeaba, saliendo del shock- ...pero...¿como?... a donde huyeron tus padres luego de la extinción de su clan?...¿por que no vinieron a Konoha?..

Frost: pues veras... mi padre y madre se conocieron fuera de la aldea de Uzu y antes de la extinción del clan Uzumaki...

Mikoto: vaya...eso si es una sorpresa... y disculpa, la molesta, pero ¿podría hacerte otra pregunta?

Frost: ...claro...

Mikoto: ¿de donde proviene el clan Augura? ...nunca había escuchado de el...

Frost: ...bueno...en realidad el clan Augura es incluso tan viejo como el Senju, solamente que ellos no se dedicaban a las batallas...

Mikoto: ohhh...y dime ¿como fue que tus...

Tsunade: Mikoto... -exclamo mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente y cerraba los ojos, señal clara que estaba enfadada- ¿no debería ser yo quien haga las preguntas?...

Mikoto: l-l-lo siento s-sensei... -mientras palidecía al ver el gesto de Tsunade, sabia que cuando su maestra se enojaba, nada ni nadie se salvaba-

Kurenai: ..Tsunade-sama? -la aludida la miro- ¿en que se especializara nuestro equipo?...

Tsunade: si... su equipo se especializara en rastreo, espionaje e incluso combate... Mikoto sera la capitana, debido a que posee mas experiencia -los presentes solo asintieron- serán el equipo "Mikoto"...

Mikoto: ¿rastreo? per...

Tsunade: por lo que he visto, tanto Naruto como Frost, con capaces de detectar chakras y distinguir entre clones y verdaderos ninjas...ademas de que son buenos en el combate...

Ambas pelinegras miraron con asombro y orgullo, de poseer tales elementos en su equipo, a los dos hombres

Tsunade: bueno...por ese motivo las hice venir, les daré hasta mañana para acomodar sus horarios y que comiencen las misiones... -mirando a todos, que solo asintieron- bien...chicas, pueden retirarse...

Las pelinegras solo dijeron un "hai" y se retiraron, no sin antes saludar a sus nuevos amigos de equipo y, en el caso de Mikoto, decirle a Naruto que pronto iría a visitarlo con Kurenai, para conocerse mas como equipo...

Tsunade: bien... tengo algunas cosas mas que hablar con ustedes... -Naruto y Frost solo la observaron- ustedes participaran de 3 equipos..

Naruto: tres equipos? -extrañado-...

Tsunade: si... uno de ellos lo acaban de descubrir...con el realizaran misiones periódicamente... el segundo es un equipo de rango élite que yo conforme...

Naruto: ¿y eso?

Tsunade: escucha Naruto, actualmente hay una organización de criminales, todos con rango "S", llamada Akatsuki...su fin es capturar a todos los bijus que hay... y tu, Naruto, posees a Kyubi... es por eso que conforme este grupo, para casos de emergencia, en los que estos u otros criminales de rango "S" se presenten...

Naruto: comprendo...¿y el tercero?

Tsunade: el tercero...como tu sabes, uno de los requisitos del rango Jounin, es entrenar a, como mínimo, 3 aprendices...

Frost: (ahora recuerdo el porque me pareció mala idea volvernos ninjas ...) -dando un suspiro interno-

Naruto: no puede ser uno? ... -suspirando-

Tsunade: lo siento...pero son tres...

Frost: con una condición...

Tsunade: (...esto de las condiciones, no me agrada ni un poco...) ...si?

Frost: nosotros eligiéremos a quienes entrenar...

Tsunade: ¿que!?... -exaltada- pero no pueden hacer eso...

Frost: tómalo o déjalo... -sin expresión en su rostro y con toda la tranquilidad-

Tsunade: tsk! ... -mirando molesta a Frost- ...esta bien, ustedes ganan... pero serán tres!, sin excepción...

Frost: ...esta bien...

Naruto: y... ¿cual es la ultima cosa de la que quieres hablarnos?

Tsunade: ahhh... -suspirando- escucha Naruto, no es de mi agrado comunicarles esto, creeme...pero debido a una ley que establecio el Nidaime Hokage, ustedes por ser descendientes masculinos de poderosos clanes, deben tener como un mínimo de... tres esposas...

Naruto: ¿es una broma? ... -mirándola sin creerle, mientras Frost lo imitaba-

Tsunade: eso quisiera Naruto... -masajeandose las cienes- pero leyes, son leyes...por favor, no hagas esto mas complicado de lo que ya lo es...

Naruto: tsk... no te prometemos nada... -dijo serio- si es todo, nos retiramos...

Tsunade: pueden irse... -dijo mientras veía con pena, como Naruto y Frost se levantaban...quería hablar con Naruto de "cierto tema"... pero a ultimo momento se acobardo-

Naruto abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Sakura, quien se sorprendió de verlo

Sakura: Naruto!... -exclamo al verlo, con sorpresa-

Naruto: Sakura... -exclamo a modo de saludo-

Sakura: ¿c-como estas?

Naruto: bien, supongo ...

Sakura : ohhh... etto... me alegro... -sonriendo de manera triste ante la respuesta de Naruto- oye...quizás...luego podamos ir a ... no se ... cenar?

Naruto: lo siento, Sakura, pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender... -serio-

Sakura: ahhh... b-bueno...quizás la próxima?

Naruto: no lo se... lo siento, pero tengo que irme... -despidiendo a Sakura con un asentimiento y luego comenzando a caminar, para que luego Frost pasara, sin siquiera mirarla-

Sakura observo con tristeza como Naruto se marchaba...ese ya no era "su" Naruto, alguien le había hecho algo para que el cambiara de esa manera...era un cambio muy brusco para alguien como Naruto...

Salio de sus pensamientos para entrar ala oficina de Tsunade, la cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y masajeandose la cabeza, dejo unos documentos y luego se marcho sin decir nada, quizás su maestra tubo un mal día...y era mejor no animarse a molestarla...

Tsunade se sentía como una estúpida...se había propuesto hablar con Naruto de "cierto tema", pero cuando ella se quedo sin temas para hablar, solo opto por decirle que se podían retirar...vaya idiota, se estaba comportando como una chiquilla y ella ya era una mujer hecha y derecha...o quizás no...

?: ¿ciertos problemas no te dejan tranquila?

Tsunade abrió los ojos de golpe a escuchar esa voz...allí frente suyo se encontraba Frost, de brazos cruzados y mirándola serio

Frost: ...o mejor debo decir..."ciertos secretos"

Tsunade: ¿Frost? ... ¿de que hablas?... -exclamo nerviosa, acaso el...-

Frost: sabes muy bien de lo que hablo... Tsunade.. -dijo serio-

Tsunade: -abriendo grande los ojos- pero...como...como es que...

Frost: eso no importa -corto- lo que importa aquí es tu indecisión...

Tsunade bajo la mirada dolida, sabia que era una cobarde...pero el que otro se lo dijera...dolía aun mas...

Tsunade: tengo miedo... -no sabia ni porque le contaba eso a Frost- ...tengo miedo de que ellos me abandonen...ellos son mi vida... y si... y si ellos me dejan... no tengo motivos para vivir... -comenzando a derramar lagrimas-

Tsunade en realidad no sabia el porque le contaba esas cosas a Frost, es decir, el era casi un desconocido para ella...pero aquella mirada que Frost le había dado...la dejo "desnuda", hizo que su mascara de mujer madura y fuerte se resquebrajara y rompiera... se sentía la peor basura de la tierra, esconder un secreto tan grande y durante tantos años...la hacia sentir basura...

De pronto sintió como una mano se posicionaba en su hombro...era la mano de Frost...

Frost: Naruto aun siente un gran cariño y respeto hacia ti... no lo arruines...

Tsunade: el..el lo sabe? -entre lagrimas-

Frost solo la miro y luego desapareció en un "puf"...dejando a Tsunade desconcertada y destrozada, ademas de llorando, en su oficina...

Naruto y Frost iban caminando por las calles, no en dirección a sus casa, sino en dirección del mercado, ya que, aunque había comestibles para ese día, no lo habría para mañana...

Llegaron al mercado e ingresaron en el, mientras todos veían con extrañes y asombro al dúo de hombres...luego de realizar las compras, se aproximaron a pagar los dichos comestibles, siendo una joven muchacha, de quizás unos 20 años, quien los atendió...

Chcia: buenos días... -exclamo, mientras miraba melosa a Frost-

Frost/ Naruto: buenos días ... -exclamaron extrañados por la actitud de la chica-

Chica: ¿llevaran todo eso?

Naruto: pues...¿si?

Chica: muy bien .. -sonriendo...o mas bien sonriendo a Frost-

Naruto comenzó a guardar las cosas en un pergamino de almacenamiento, mientras la chica le pasaba los comestibles y demás cosas, aun, sin mirar a Naruto, ya que estaba muy concentrada observando cada movimiento de Frost, el cual solo estaba sacando el dinero para pagar todo y de tanto en tanto observaba a la chica con una expresión que intentaba ser una sonrisa, ya que parecía mas una mezcla de extrañes y miedo...cuando la chica hubo pasado todos los productos a Naruto y este los guardara, Frost le dio el dinero...

Chica: tu vuelto...Bombón -exclamo, la ultima palabra para que solo Frost la escuchara...aunque Naruto también lo hizo-

Frost agarro extrañado el dinero, pensó que la había dado lo justo, pero parece ser que se había descuidado...pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor, cuando entre los billetes, se encontraba un papel...

Chica: adiós rubio, adiós bombón, espero vuelvan pronto -exclamo con un tono meloso, mas resaltado en la despedida de Frost-

Los chicos la despidieron, mientras comenzaban a alejarse de al lado de la chica...la curiosidad de Frost pudo mas y decidió abrir aquel papel...horarios y dirección... aquel papel tenia los horarios en los que aquella chica trabajaba y el tiempo que le tomaba llegar a su casa y también tenia la dirección de su casa...ademas de un posdata... "puedes ir a mi casa en el horario que prefieras, Bombón"...

Frost levanto la mirada de aquel papel, con los ojos bien abiertos, y miro a Naruto, el cual lo observo extrañado para luego tomar el papel y comenzar a leer, mientras Frost volteaba a ver hacia la Chica, la cual aun estaba saludándolo con la mano, una gran sonrisa con algo de rubor y corazones flotando a su alrededor...

Naruto emitió una sonrisa al terminar de leer aquel papel y luego volteo a ver a Frost, el cual miraba con miedo a aquella chica...era para reírse a carcajadas, no sabia en que momento aquella chica había tenido tiempo de escribir aquel papel, pero lo había hecho a la perfección, sin errores de ortografía y con un trazo perfecto, signo de que no estaba nerviosa o que halla estado apurada...

Naruto: así que...Bombón eh? -hablo burlándose de Frost, luego de que se alejaron de aquel supermercado-

Frost: mejor cállate... -exclamo mientras le daba un escalofrio-

De pronto Naruto sintió que no podía moverse, para segundos después una mano, muy grande, lo agarrara, inmovilizándolo...

Naruto: -suspirando- chicos...¿no creen que exageran?

Frost: hmp, eso te pasa por distraído...

?: quizás...así que... es verdad... volviste, Naruto -exclamo con un tono de voz perezoso-

?: 9 años... 9 largos años... Naruto... -exclamo la otra voz con tono feliz-

De repente la mano soltó a Naruto y redujo su tamaño, para que luego un muchacho robusto, de melena larga y de color marrón que poseía una extraña marca en sus cachetes, que vestía un traje rojo, con una armadura encima de este, un pantalón negro y sandalias ninjas negras, abrazara a Naruto fuertemente...muy fuertemente

Naruto: chouji!...la...columna...me la... romperás -exclamo con dolor-

Chouji: ...l-lo siento Naruto -soltándolo-

?: Mendokuseeeei...ustedes son muy problemáticos... -exclamo con una leve sonrisa- tiempo sin vernos Naruto...

Naruto: si...lo mismo digo... -exclamo mientras se masajeaba la espalda-

Frost miraba curioso a esos dos chicos...

Naruto: cierto... -observando como Frost lo miraba- chicos...el es Frost Augura... Frost, ellos son Shikamaru Nara -dijo mientras señalaba a un chico flaco, con el uniforme Jounin, pelo negro atado en una cola de piña, ojos marrones y expresión aburrida- y el es Chouji Akimichi -señalando al chico robusto-

Frost: es un gusto... -realizando un asentimiento, a forma de saludo-

Shikamaru: ¿Augura?

Naruto: si... veras es un clan bastante antiguo, pero nunca se inclinaron a las batallas...es por eso que no es muy conocido...

Chouji: también es un gusto, Frost -exclamo con una sonrisa-

Shikamaru: mírate... -exclamo mirando a Naruto- casi no pareces aquel rubio problemático...aunque sigues siendo un poco problemático... incluso te dejaste crecer el cabello

Naruto: si...si, me he dado cuenta, pero pronto me lo cortare, no es de mi agrado tener el cabello largo...

Chouji: es una verdadera alegría tenerte de nuevo -con una gran sonrisa-

Naruto. si...lo mismo diuuughh...

Antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir hablando, un borrón de color amarillo lo tacleo y arrojo al suelo...

Se podía ver a una chica rubia con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y un flequillo que cubría la parte derecha de su cara, de ojos celestes, vistiendo una camisa pequeña a botones de color violeta, una pollera color violeta al igual que su camisa, la cual tenia una abertura al frente y se podía ver que debajo de la pollera llevaba una tela color negra y vendas, en sus rodillas y codos se podían ver trozos de malla de red y unas sandalias ninjas color negro, abrazo a Naruto, provocando que su cara quedara encerrada en sus pechos

?: no puedo creer que sea verdad!... -con la voz temblorosa- ...volviste... sabia que no te rendirías así como así...

Todos los demás veían con una gota en sus cabezas la actitud de esa chica

Frost: ehh... disculpa... -hablo luego de unos minutos de observar esa escena- ...oye... disculpa..

Shikamaru: Ino...se llama Ino -explicando a Frost-

Frost: disculpa... Ino?

La aludida levanto la cara y pudo observar a un pelinegro...muy guapo...

Como un resorte se levanto y se aproximo rápidamente a Frost..

Ino: tu eres amigo de Naruto? -pregunto mientras se restregaba contra Frost-

Frost: ehh...s-si?... (¿que rayos les pasa a las mujeres de esta aldea?)

Mientras eso sucedía Naruto trataba de empujar mas aire a sus pulmones, tirado en el suelo...diablos que hubiera sido una hermosa muerte morir en los pechos de Ino... pero las ganas de vivir eran mayores ...

Ino: ohhh... ¿y de donde eres?

Frost: de ningún lugar en particular...

Ino: ah? -mirándolo extrañada y luego alzando los hombros- ¿y dime como te llamas? -mientras volvía a restregarse en Frost-

Frost: Frost...Frost Augura... -intentando quitársela de encima suavemente-

Ino: mucho gusto, Frost, yo soy Ino Yamanaka... -sonriendo-

Frost: ehh...si... esta bien...también es un gusto, Ino... -mientras persistía en su intento de quitarse a aquella rubia de encima-

Shikamaru: Ino, por Kami, déjalo tranquilo, apenas si lo conoces y ya lo estas asustando con tu actitud...

Ino: Joo... que eres un amargo ... -separándose de Frost y mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: Mendokuseeei... -rascándose la cabeza- y dime, ¿que haces aqui? se supone que eres Directora del hospital...

Ino: si, lo se... pues, estaba en mi rato libre y Tsunade-sama mando a llamarme y dijo que los llevara a ustedes también... así que, ustedes par de holgazanes, muévanse! -agarrando a Chouji y Shikamaru de sus ropas y comenzando a arrastrarlos- adiós Naruto, adiós chico lindo -sonriendo- nos veremos pronto, ¿ok?

Sin esperar respuestas Ino comenzó a correr en dirección a la torre Hokage, arrastrando consigo a Shikamaru y Chouji...mientras Frost observaba todo con una gran gota en su cabeza

Frost: que rayos le pasa a tu amiga? -mirando con una mueca de susto a Naruto, el cual recién se lograba levantar-

Naruto: ¿y me preguntas a mi? llevo 9 años ausente... -acomodándose la ropa- vayámonos, no quiero mas saludos inesperados...por lo menos no hoy...

Frost: pues, tu expresión al soltarte Ino no decía eso... -mirando con burla a Naruto-

Naruto: ¿y que me dices tu, "Bombón"? -exclamo mientras imitaba la voz de la chica del mercado-

Frost: -dándole un escalofrió- tsk... mejor quédate callado -exclamo con molestia y comenzando a caminar-

El dúo de hombres comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, para que, luego de unos 10 minutos de caminar llegaran a ella...

Ambos entraron en la casa, Naruto abrió el pergamino, liberando todo su contenido y luego creo unos clones, los cuales se ocuparon de guardar las cosas, mientras ellos comenzaban a buscar a las chicas, debido a que entre tantas cosas, se habían hecho las 11:30 am y debían comer algo...

Naruto: Karumi...Tayuya... ? -exclamo, pero nadie le contesto-

Frost: deben estar en el jardín... -comenzando a caminar hacia el-

Efectivamente, Karumi y Tayuya se encontraban en el jardín, a la sombra de los arboles, jugando con la zorra y sus cachorros...

Comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas...notando que Karumi se encontraba jugando con 3 de los 4 cachorros, mientras que el 4to se encontraba con Tayuya...o mejor dicho sobre ella, ya que Tayuya se encontraba acostada en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo y el cachorro se encontraba acurrucado, durmiendo sobre sus pechos, mientras la peliroja lo acariciaba suavemente, mientras la madre de los pequeños dormía cerca de Tayuya...

En un paso que dieron, Frost hizo un ruido casi imperceptible, pero fue suficiente para que los cachorros que jugaban con Karumi dirigieran su vista a Frost y salieran despedidos hacia el, dándole la bienvenida...

Frost: ya ya...tranquilos pequeños... -mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y los acariciaba y jugaba con ellos-

Ante el alboroto de los tres pequeños, su madre fue la siguiente en levantarse y rápidamente dirigirse a Frost, una vez cerca, como hizo horas antes, se paro en sus patas traseras y coloco sus patas delanteras en los hombros de Frost, para luego comenzar a lamerle las mejillas

Frost: ...si si...tranquila... -mientras acariciaba a la zorra, para luego apartarla suavemente-

Karumi observaba la escena con una sonrisa y a la vez leve rubor en sus mejillas

Karumi: ...ellos te quieren mucho... -exclamo mirando a Frost-

Frost: si... eso parece... -mientras terminaba de acariciar a los animales, y estos le quedaban mirando, como si no quisieran que el los dejara de acariciar- vamos, vallan con ella -señalando a Karumi- ella estaba con ustedes y la dejaron de lado... -parecía que regañara en broma a los animales-

Los animales miraron a Karumi y luego a Frost, para luego correr hacia Karumi, saltándole e invitándola a jugar, excepto la madre la cual se volvió a acostar cerca de Tayuya...

Karumi: eres ...increíble ...

Frost solo alzo los hombros, como restando importancia al asunto

Naruto miraba a ambos de hito en hito, algo olía a sospecha...desde que lo conocía, Frost actuaba con muy pocas personas de esa forma...y la manera en que Karumi miraba a Frost y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, esta se sonrojaba...podría ser que...no, debía ser su imaginación...después de todo solo hacia unos días que se conocían...¿verdad?...

Decidió restarle importancia a ese tema y se acerco a tayuya, la cual pudo comprobar, estaba dormida...junto con el cachorro que tenia en sus pechos...

Se acuclillo cerca de su cabeza y con una de sus manos, comenzó a apartar los cabellos que estaban en su rostro...

Ante las caricias Tayuya comenzó a despertar lentamente...al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Naruto, el cual terminaba de apartar sus cabellos de su rostro y luego la miraba con una leve sonrisa, lo que hizo que se sonrojara...

Naruto: despertaste...dormilona...

Tayuya: s-si... -sonriendo-

Tayuya comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta estar sentada, apartando el cachorro que tenia en sus pechos, de forma suave, para luego comenzar a desperezarse...

El cachorro que Tayuya dejo en el suelo imito sus movimientos...pero al contrario de Tayuya, este pensaba seguir su siesta...

De un rápido movimiento y brinco, el pequeño animal logro subir hasta el escote de la camisa de Tayuya, consiguiendo meterse en el espacio que había entre los pechos de ella...para mala suerte del pequeño animal, no aterrizo como quiso, sino que su cabeza y patas delanteras quedaron dentro de la ropa y el brasier de Tayuya, mientras que sus patas traseras y cola quedaron fuera de estas...

Tayuya: o-oye! ... -sonrojándose violentamente ante eso, mientras Naruto reía- si quieres que te alze, solo debes pedirlo...pero con mas cuidado... -mientras sacaba al "pobre" animal de su "enredo" y luego lo posicionaba cómodamente en sus brazos-

El animalito no se paro a escuchar a Tayuya y rápidamente se acurruco en sus brazos, volviendo a iniciar su siesta

Naruto: parece que le caíste muy bien... -sonriendole-

Tayuya: si...es que, tenemos algo en común...a ambos nos gusta dormir -dijo en broma-

Naruto: no si...de eso ya me di cuenta...

Naruto entonces se percato entonces, que cerca de ellos había un plato, en donde parecía, en algún momento, hubo comida, al lado de este una jarra y dos vasos, los cuales tenían jugo de frutas dentro...

Naruto: ¿mañana de campo? -pregunto mientra miraba las cosas-

Tayuya: bueno...ya que tenemos este hermoso lugar...por que no aprovecharlo?..

Naruto: tienes razón... -sonriendo- ...bueno, hay que cocinar algo... ustedes que quieren comer? -exclamo hablándole a todos-

Tayuya: oh! claro, ¿y ustedes nos darán de comer? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

Naruto: oye...no nos subestimes -sonriendo- sabemos cocinar ...

Tayuya: oh, entonces...demuestrenlo... -con una sonrisa-

Frost: pues... que desean comer?

Karumi: sorprendannos ... -sonriendo-

Naruto: a su ordenes, mis Ladys -riéndose-

Tayuya: uhmm me gusta que nos traten así, ¿que tal si lo hacen mas seguido? -riéndose-

Frost y Naruto se alejaron sonriendo, mientras Karumi y Tayuya se quedaban en el mismo lugar, disfrutando del aire libre...

Tayuya: asi que... te gusta ese chico? -dirigiéndose a Karumi-

Karumi: -tensándose- -c-como...

Tayuya: vamos, no debes tener miedo de decírmelo...yo no le diré nada... -Karumi aun dudaba- ni tampoco a tu hermano...

Karumi: ... p-pues ...s-si...el me ... gusta -dijo sonrojada y desviando la vista-

Tayuya: hmmm... parece ser una buena persona...

Karumi: si... -sonriendo levemente- ...¿es tan obvio?

Tayuya: y...déjame decirte, que en cierto sentido... si...digo, chica, te sonrojas cada vez que lo ves o que sus miradas se enuentran...ademas de que encuentras lindo todas las cosas que hace... -Karumi bajo la cabeza apenada- ...vamos, oye... no es tan malo estar enamorada...no tienes de que avergonzarte -mirándola con una sonrisa-

Karumi: -imitando la sonrisa- s-si... supongo que si... ¿y tu? -Tayuya se sonrojo ante esa pregunta- vamos, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas que tu y mi hermano se dirigen? -sonriendole picaronamente-

Tayuya: bueno bueno, tu ganas ... -desviando la mirada hacia un lado, sonrojada- ...pero...no creo que Naruto se fije en mi... -bajando la cabeza- digo, mírame...el se merece algo mejor...mucho mejor...

Karumi: claro que no... vamos, no te desvalorices... tu eres tan merecedora de el como todas...

Tayuya: ¿que? -mirándola sorprendida- ...¿tu sabes lo que sucedió en el pasado entre tu hermano y yo?

Karumi: claro que lo se...

Tayuya: y aun así...vamos, ¿me dirás que no me odias?

Karumi: te odie, eso es un hecho... -Tayuya bajo la cabeza- ...pero si Naruto te dio una segunda oportunidad...¿por que yo no? -Tayuya la miro sorprendida- ademas...veo que a mi hermano le gusta estar contigo...hacen una buena pareja... -sonriendole-

Tayuya: yo...gracias -con los ojos cristalizados y a la vez ruborizada- ...pero...como sabes que a el...

Karumi: vamos, Tayuya... se le nota en su actitud y en su rostro... cuando esta contigo es amable, atento y protector...se nota que a el le gusta pasar tiempo contigo... -sonriendo-

Tayuya: ... g-gracias... -sonriendo-

Karumi: solo te pido una cosa... -Tayuya la miro- has feliz a mi hermano...el.. . solo.. hazlo feliz, ¿si?

Tayuya: claro que lo haré... no tienes que pedirlo.. -sonriendole a Karumi, quien devolvió la sonrisa-

Luego de algunas horas y para asombro de Tayuya y Karumi... Frost y Naruto cruzaron nuevamente la puerta que daba al jardín, pero no solos, sino con clones de ellos, los cuales traían lo necesario para arma una pequeña mesa, donde apoyar la comida y demás cosas...

Los clones y los verdaderos Frost y Naruto llegaron a su lado, armaron la pequeña mesa y colocaron la comida y bebida, entre otras cosas, allí... la comía consistía en carne asada, con una gran variedad de ensalada, con verduras incluidas...

Los animales rápidamente se pararon y despertaron, al sentir el olor a la comida, acercándose a la pequeña mesa, dispuestos a sacar algo de alimento de allí...

Frost: claro que no -exclamo mirando a losa animales, los cuales frenaron sus acciones y lo miraron- ustedes tienen sus propios platos, no deben sacarle a los demás...

Para asombro y ternura de las mujeres, un clon de Frost y un clon de Naruto, aparecieron trayendo consigo platos con carne, los cuales dejaron en frente de cada animal, los cuales estaban por empezar a devorar su contenido..

Frost: oigan oigan... -nuevamente los animales frenaron sus acciones y lo miraron- aun no nos hemos sentado nosotros...

Toda la escena era para quedar incrédulo...pareciera como si los pequeños animales entendieran lo que Frost le decía, ya que se sentaron frente a sus plato, como esperando a que los demás se sentaran alrededor de la mesa, para empezar a comer...

Tayuya: esto llega a ser muy extraño... -murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos-

Karumi: si... -en el mismo estado que tayuya-

Naruto: mis Ladys... -haciendo un gesto con el cuerpo, invitando a que las chicas se sentaran alrededor de la mesa-

Sin demorar las cosas ambas mujeres se sentaron rápidamente alrededor de la mesa, para que luego los hombres fueran quienes se sentaban...

Frost: ahora si, chicos... -mirando a los animales, quienes comenzaron a devorar su comida-

Mientras eso sucedía...muy lejos de allí...

Se podía aprecia un paisaje boscoso, nocturno... el bosque era hermoso, arboles gigantes se alzaban, parecía que poseía brillo propio, debido a los insectos nocturnos y la luz de la luna...todo era calma, todo era...

En ese momento se pudo ver una figura, que debido a su tamaño y forma, se podía decir que era la figura de una chica, la cual iba corriendo a través del bosque... sus movimientos eran de desesperación... segundos después 2 sombras pasaron por el mismo lugar que la chica había pasado, lo único que se distinguían de esas sombras eran sus ojos, los cuales brillaban de un color rojo sangre...

Chica: v-vamos...mal..dicion... donde ...rayos...están? -exclamo con cansancio y dolor-

Gracias a la luz lunar que se filtraba por los arboles, se pudo distinguir la vestimenta de la chica...llevaba una túnica larga con capucha de un color mezcla entre morado y violeta, la capucha impedía la visión de su rostro, pero se podía ver que ella se sujetaba con un brazo su estomago y algún rastro de sangre se podía apreciar en su vestimenta...

Chica: vamos...mierda!...ya ..ya deberían... haber ...arghhhhhh! -exclamo con dolor-

Antes de poder dar un paso mas, la chica sintió como si algo la golpeara desde atrás y a la vez cortara su espalda, provocando que se cayera en el proceso...

La caida provoco que la capucha de la tunica se saliera, provocando que su rostro sea visible...era una joven mujer de facciones finas, cabello azulado, ojos morados y unos labios color rosados, la fatiga estaba muy presente en su rostro, ademas de que un hilo de sangre se podía ver caer de la comisura de sus labios...

Frente a ella y como salido de la oscuridad de la noche, apareció un monstruo, poseía una similar a un murciélago, una boca muy grande, de la cual sobresalían enormes y filosos dientes, y su lengua larga y fina...no poseía brazos, pero en cambio poseía unas alas, un tanto maltrechas, con un gran hueso en forma de garra en las puntas de estas, en una de las cuales se podía apreciar sangre y su color de piel variaba en distintos tonos de rojo

Chica: (mierda...no estoy en condiciones de pelear aun...)

La joven comenzó a pararse, con mucha dificultad, de su espalda brotaba sangre, producto de la herida recibida segundos antes...de repente sintió como si alguien o algo aterrizara detrás suyo, miro de reojo a su espalda y pudo notar a otra criatura, igual a la primera...mierda...doble mierda...puede que aquellas criaturas no parecieran fuertes...pero en realidad eran de temer...siempre y cuando tu estuvieras restringido de tus poderes...

Sin previo aviso, la criatura que tenia enfrente, se lanzo hacia ella, pero al dar solo tres pasos, un borrón azulado hizo acto de presencia, atacando a la criatura a una velocidad endemoniada, dando como resultado, que la criatura terminara mutilada en su totalidad, solo entonces aquel borrón azul freno su andar, era otra criatura extraña... era una mezcla de humano y león, pero la diferencia era que su pelaje era en su totalidad azul y poseía dos colas, ademas de que en sus manos tenia lo que parecía ser dos guantes...guantes que tenían la forma de unas garras enormes, compuestas de un tipo de marfil muy duro y filoso, los cuales estaban manchados de sangre

Chica: (gracias...a Kami-sama...) -pensó dando un gran suspiro-

La ultima criatura rojiza emitió un alarido asqueroso al divisar al sujeto azulado, el cual como respuesta emitió un rugido bajo, como si estuviese cargado de un odio puro...

Sin esperar mas la criatura se lanzo a atacar al sujeto azulado, pero a escasos metros de este, una barrera de un color morado brillante, con un extraño símbolo, se alzo frente suyo, provocando que el la golpeara y rebotara contra ella, cayendo varios metros mas atrás...

La criatura rojiza se levanto desconcertada, solo para recibir una flecha de un color verde brillante en el lado derecho de su pecho, provocando que diera un gemido de dolor... sin esperar a mas se dio media vuelta para huir de allí, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando una lanza se incrusto en su tórax, atravesándolo de lado a lado, tumbándolo y matándolo también en el acto...

La joven peliazul se sintió realmente aliviada, de que "ellos" aparecieran para salvarla, a tal punto que lo ultimo que pudo hacer fue emitir una sonrisa de alivio, para después caer desmayada, debido a la fatiga y las heridas...

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno xD... esa fue la conti :D, tratare de traerles el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible...mucha suerte y nos leemos pronto y recuerden el creador es Howaito shi de Foros DZ

Bye...


	8. Chapter 8

Buuuuuuuuuuenas ,como ustedes verán les vengo a traer el capitulo 7 del fanfic, disculpen la demora...pero he tenido que atender ciertos asunto, los cuales me han llevado mas del tiempo que pensé en un principio :\ ...volviendo al tema del fic, espero que sea de su agrado y merecedor de sus comentarios... gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo para poder seguir mi historia la cual pertenece a Howaito shi y gracias también por los comentarios...bueno, sin mas que decir, ¿pasamos al fic?

* * *

Capitulo 7: "Cruce de palabras"

* * *

Karumi y Tayuya despertaron lentamente, luego de la comida y de que incluso luego de comer los hombres llevaran todo a la casa y lo lavaran, se habían acostado sobre el césped, debido a que la comida les bajo sueño, al igual que los animales...pero en cambio Frost y Naruto se quedaron despiertos y decidieron meditar un rato...

Naruto: ...bueno...es suficiente para mi... -dijo mientras se paraba y estiraba-

Frost: si...supongo que si... -parándose también- y... ¿que haremos ahora?

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?

Frost: pues...aun no quieres comenzar a levantar sospechas por lo sucedido en el templo... así que...¿que haremos para pasar el tiempo?

Naruto: si... aun no es tiempo, ten paciencia, pronto empezaremos...¿que tal una pelea?...hace mucho que no tenemos una pelea de practica tu y yo...

Frost: ...supongo que me vendrá bien...digo, para no dejar que mis articulaciones se oxiden...

Naruto: por cierto...¿que has hecho todo este tiempo? ...¿has estado en esta dimensión?...

Frost: pues...si... muchos quieren mi cabeza en el otro lugar...incluso mis antiguos "amigos"...

Naruto: ...sabias que esa era una de las consecuencias ... ellos no piensan igual que tu...

Frost: si si... lo se

Naruto: y dime...¿que has hecho aquí?

Frost: viajar...buscar algunas cosas...y dejar otras tantas sueltas...

Naruto: ¿buscar algunas cosas? ...¿cosas sueltas? ¿acaso has dejado almas rondando por este mundo?...

Frost: si...pero solo de gente que se lo merecía realmente...si, recuerdas las espadas elementales que escuchamos?... -Naruto asintió- pues... las encontré

Naruto: vaya... -sonriendo- muestramelas

Frost saco una moneda de sus ropas, una moneda selladora, y luego la arrojo al suelo, luego realizo un sello con una mano y una nube de humo se hizo presente... al despejarse se pudo ver unas espadas...

Naruto: increíble... -sonriendo y mirando las espadas-

Frost: si...aunque a nosotros no nos son de mucha ayuda... son grandes piezas para coleccionar...

Naruto se acerco a las espadas y tomo una...era una gran espada, de hoja recta y ancha, tenia, quizás, 1. 20 cm de largo su mango parecía estar formado de una superficie volcánica y en el centro y largo de la hoja tenia grabado unas letras...

Naruto: Magmus... -susurro mientras pasaba sus dedos por las letras-

Frost tomo otra espada, era de una hoja un poco ancha y con una leve curva, de unos 90 cm aproximadamente, su mango parecía estar formado por hielo y poseía grabado el dibujo de un copo de nieve en el, ademas de que también tenia unas letras grabadas en su hoja, pero esta no ocupaban todo el largo de la espada y eran mas chicas..

Naruto: ¿esa es Glacius ? -Frost asintió-

Frost dejo esa espada para tomar otra, esta vez era una Katana larga y de hoja chica y su mango parecía tener la forma de un tornado...

Frost: esta es Zephyr... -mostrando la espada a Naruto-

Naruto: ¿te costo mucho encontrarlas?

Frost: mmm...un poco...

Naruto: ¿quienes las utilizaban?

Frost: nadie... estaban selladas...y la utilizaban como meros objetos de decoración...

Naruto: ¿que dices?... ¿una pelea?

Frost: esta bien...

Frost camino hacia un lado y enterró la espada que tenia en el suelo, luego se volvió y tomo la otra espada, Glacius...  
Después de eso ambos comenzaron a tomar distancia entre si...

Naruto: ¿listo?... -sujetando bien la espada-

Frost: claro... -sujetando la espada con fuerza-

Sin mas palabras ambos se abalanzaron en dirección del otro...

Karumi comenzó a despertar lentamente...y comenzó a escuchar el ruido que hacen dos metales al chocar...  
Abrió los ojos y observo el cielo, se podía notar que gran parte de la tarde había pasado...diablos, nunca había dormido tanto, pero aquel lugar tan hermoso y la comida fueron el empujón final para decidir echarse una siesta...se levanto y quedo sentada, para luego comenzar a fregarse los ojos y bostezar ...el sonido de los metales se seguía escuchando...dirigió su vista hacia la casa y para su asombro pudo divisar a Frost, quien tenia una espada en sus manos, su ropa tenia cortes por muchas partes y en algunos casos, grandes trozos de tela faltaban de su lugar, estaba sudoroso y con una leve sonrisa...unos metros frente a el se encontraba Naruto, en las mismas condiciones y con una sonrisa leve...

Karumi: ( ¿acaso fueron a una guerra?)... -observando sorprendida el estado de estos-

Sin previo aviso ambos se lanzaron hacia el contrincante y comenzaron a lanzar cortes y estocadas, que el otro bloqueaba perfectamente, a una velocidad impresionante, al punto de que Karumi apenas si le podía seguir el ritmo... no entendía como podían haber terminado así...no había fallas ni puntos ciegos en sus defensas...eso pensaba hasta que lo observo...si poseían huecos en sus defensas...pero eran demasiados difíciles de alcanzar, casi imposibles, sin embargo ellos podían alcanzarlos y cada vez que uno intentaba atravesar el hueco en la defensa del otro, dejaba un hueco en su propia defensa.. por ende, cada vez que uno lastimaba al otro, el otro también lo hacia...claro, ahora entendía con exactitud, esa era la única forma de que pudieran estar en ese estado...  
Sin saber porque miro a su costado, notando que Tayuya ya estaba despierta y se encontraba mirando la pelea con los ojos bien abiertos...

Tayuya: su... sus manejos en las espadas es ... es increíble... -sorprendida-

Karumi: ¿desde cuando estas despierta?

Tayuya: hace ya largo rato... -restandole importancia- sus huecos en la defensa son imposibles de alcanzar, incluso para un espadachin muy experimentado...nunca observe a alguien manejando una espada a ese nivel...yo...ni siquiera podría durar un minuto con alguno de ellos...

Frost y Naruto se encontraban peleando a gran velocidad, dando y recibiendo cortes y estocadas, algunas eran bloqueadas y otras no... hasta que chocaron ambas espadas y trabaron, comenzando a ejercer mucha fuerza, para ver quien ganaba ante quien...debido a que sus fuerzas eran iguales no quedo otra que empujar y separarse uno de otro, dando un gran salto hacia atrás, quedando unos 10 m de distancia entre ellos...  
Apenas luego de aterrizar Frost lanzo, para desconcierto de las chicas, su espada en dirección a Naruto...pero para asombro de las mujeres, la espada comenzó a despedir un vapor, no como si estuviera caliente, sino todo lo contrario (imaginen el vapor que larga el hielo seco), cada vez mas y mas hasta formar un dragón de hielo, el cual se dirigía a Naruto...  
Naruto tomo su espada y realizo un gran corte vertical ( de abajo hacia arriba) y para incredulidad de las mujeres, un muro de fuego se alzo, y el dragón de hielo colisiono ante el, provocando una explosión de trozos de hielo y vapor...  
Karumi y Tayuya pudieron divisar a Frost, a una gran altura, quizás unos 35m en el aire y con su espada ya en la mano...  
Nuevamente sin aviso Frost lanzo su espada pero esta vez en vez de formarse un solo dragón, se formaron dos, los cuales comenzaron a girar en espiral... de igual manera Naruto arrojo con fuerza su espada y esta se transformo en dos dragones de fuego, que ascendieron y colisionaron con los dos dragones de hielo..  
La explosión fue tal que se produjo una gran nube de vapor, trozos de hielo y lluvia, ademas del estruendo, que provoco que los pequeños animales se despertaran sobresaltados y buscaran refugio en las dos mujeres...

Luego de la explosión, se podía ver a Frost y Naruto, separados por unos 8 metros... en la mitad del camino entre estos, se encontraban ambas espadas, incrustadas en el suelo, una con la hoja al rojo vivo y la otra con la hoja den color azulado y que largaba un vapor (imagínense nuevamente el vapor que larga el hielo seco)

Naruto: ufff! -sentándose en el suelo- me canse...

Frost sin decir nada se arrodillo, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y manteniendo la otra flexionada, provocando que su talón tocara su nalga, mientras dejaba caer sus brazos sobre ellos y luego emitía un suspiro de cansancio...

Karumi: eso fue increíble! -exclamo llegando a donde estaban Forst y Naruto-

Tayuya: ¿donde rayos aprendieron a pelear así? -arribando al lugar junto con Karumi, mientras detrás de ellas se acercaban los animales, aun un poco asustados-

Naruto: lo aprendimos en el templo...

Karumi: ohh...un momento... ¿tu también vienes de allí!? -exclamo con sorpresa y señalando a Frost-

Frost: si...

Tayuya: nunca me dijiste el por que se fueron de aquel lugar... -mirando a Naruto, el cual bajo la mirada, con una mueca de tristeza- ... -mirando esta vez a Frost, quien desvió su mirada hacia un costado- (creo que metí la pata...)

Karumi observaba con tristeza a su hermano, pareciera como si en aquel lugar hubiese pasado algo malo...muy malo...sintió pena por el, es como si a donde el fuera la mala suerte lo perseguía...

Naruto: iré a darme un baño... -levantándose y adentrándose en la casa-

Frost: yo igual... -imitando a Naruto-

Tayuya vio con pena lo que su pregunta había causado en los dos hombres...

Karumi: no te preocupes...se les pasara, solo procura no hablar de ese tema tan a la ligera... -consolando a Tayuya-

En otra dimensión...

Nuestra chica peliazulada comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, la espalda y su abdomen le dolían mucho...sin contar con que aun seguía cansada...por lo que podía notar se encontraba sobre algo cómodo y suave... al abrir bien los ojos pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación, con dificultad logro sentarse y sentarse, estaba en una cama...

?: no deberías levantarte aun...

Giro su rostro hacia un costado y allí sentada sobre una silla mirándola, se encontraba una mujer que poseía el cabello de un color dorado, al igual que sus ojos, rasgos finos y unos labias rosados, llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco que llegaba hasta, casi, sus tobillos, ademas de que poseía un corte, para hacerlo mas cómodo a la hora de andar o pelear y su tono de piel era un poco pálido...

?: quien...

?: Jira...Jira Empath... ¿tu quien eres?

?: ... Lira... Lira Wolker...

Jira: ¿Wolker?... ¿que haces por aquí Lira?

Lira: el templo... el templo fue victima de una revuelta civil...

Jira: el templo...victima de una revuelta? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿como? ... ¿cuando?

Lira: los cuatro pilares...se levantaron ante el pilar central...no se muchos detalles...

Jira: ¿y como es que terminaste aquí? ¿que paso con el pilar central?

Lira: no lo se... el desapareció... y yo quise encontrarlo... pero aparecí a unos kilómetros del bosque...

Jira: (esto no me da buena espina...) ...esta bien... vuelve a descansar, si no lo haces podrías empeorar...luego hablaremos con mas detalles...

Sin chistar Lira volvió a acostarse en la cama, para que minutos después quedara dormida...

La noche había caído ya en la aldea de Konoha...Naruto, Frost, Karumi y Tayuya no cenaron...cada uno comió aparte, una fruta o algo parecido...pero no se habían reunido en la cocina para disfrutar de una cena en familia...

Tayuya se encontraba en la sala, sentada en uno de los sofá, se sentía muy culpable...sentía que el que no halla habido una cena familiar se debía a ella, a la pregunta que había realizado horas antes... maldijo su curiosidad una y otra vez...pero decidió actuar de forma madura, ya era grande para dar tantas vueltas... así que decidió levantarse y buscar a Naruto y pedirle perdón, decirle que fue por simple curiosidad el haber hecho aquella pregunta...pero que no quería que el se enojara o algo por el estilo con ella... ni con Karumi o Frost, ellos no debían pagar el precio de su curiosidad...  
Camino por casi toda la casa, sin encontrarlo, decidió salir al jardín, quizás el estaría allí...  
Salio a el y no pudo divisar a Naruto ... decepcionada, se dio media vuelta para volver a la casa, y pudo notarlo, allí en la galería que había debajo del balcón, estaba sentado de forma "china", con su cabeza recostada en la pared y lo ojos cerrados...lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia el...una vez estuvo cerca, se sentó a su lado, en silencio...

Tayuya: yo...yo lo siento...

Naruto: ¿de que te disculpas? -sin abrir los ojos-

Tayuya: yo... no quise hacerte recordar algo malo...con respec...

Naruto: ¿al templo? ... -abriendo los ojos y mirando a Tayuya-

Tayuya: ... s-si -bajando la mirada- yo...perdóname... no quise...

Naruto: no tienes porque disculparte -emitiendo una leve sonrisa-

Tayuya: tu... no estas enojado conmigo?

Naruto: ¿por que habría de estarlo?

Tayuya: tu sabes...por la pregunta...

Naruto: claro que no -sonriendo- ...no fue algo lindo de acordarse, eso es un hecho -Tayuya bajo nuevamente la mirada- pero, vamos... aun si no hubieses hecho la pregunta lo habría recordado...no es tu culpa...

Tayuya: aun así...

Naruto: oye vamos... no te castigues mas por una equivocación...todos poseemos dudas y curiosidades... no quiero verte triste por una tontera así... -mirando a Tayuya y sonriendo-

Tayuya lo miro...luego emitio una suave sonrisa con un rubor en sus mejillas... volteo hacia el frente, al igual que Naruto, apreciando el paisaje y cielo nocturno...  
Tayuya no supo bien el porque, pero sintió la necesidad de tomar uno de los brazos de Naruto y abrazarlo, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de este...

Tayuya: sabes... yo nunca tuve una familia muy unida...para serte sincera... ustedes son la primera...de pequeña...nunca... nunca pude obtener la atención de mis padres... ellos siempre quisieron un niño...lo decían a diario, y hubiesen tenido uno, pero...cuando yo nací mi mama tuvo un "parto avalancha" y quedo imposibilitada de tener otro hijo...mi padre siempre quiso criarme como un chico, convertirme en aquel niño que ellos deseaban...pero yo siempre me negué, a veces eso lo hacia enojar mucho... -comento con voz temblorosa, mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas silenciosa-

Naruto se safo suavemente del agarre de Tayuya en su brazo, quien lo miro extrañada, luego paso su brazo por los hombros-espalda de Tayuya y la abrazo, atrayendola hacia el...Tayuya recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el, con una sonrisa débil, que Naruto no podía notar...

Tayuya: ...ellos decían que su rechazo era consecuencia de mi desobediencia... cuando crecí un poco mas... su rechazo e indiferencia aun persistían en mi... hasta que un día... fuimos victimas de un robo, mi familia y yo no eramos ninjas... por lo que mi primer instinto fue esconderme...en el mejor lugar que pudiera encontrar y lo mas rápido que podía...tenia miedo...solo era una chiquilla que no tenia idea de la realidad... al terminar el robo e intrusión en mi casa y luego de que yo saliera de mi escondite...pude notar que mi padre se encontraba tirado sobre la mesa, la cual estaba hecha añicos...no se movía...y tampoco respiraba... aunque los odiaba...comencé a moverlo y a llamarlo...creyendo que así volvería a respirar y moverse...quizá hubiese seguido ignorándome... pero estaría vivo y eso era lo que a mi me importaba...pero nunca paso...comencé a buscar a mi mama, asustada...muy asustada...la encontré...tirada de lado en la alfombra de la sala, desnuda en su totalidad, excepto la parte media de su tronco... me acerque a ella titubeante y llorando aun mas...al acercarme pude notar que aun respiraba...entrecortado, pero lo hacia... me acerque aun mas, comenzando a llamarla y quise tocarla...pero de un manotazo retiro mi mano... su expresión hacia mi era de asco, enojo...me quede allí mirando como la vida de le iba poco a poco...sus ropas cada vez se llenaban mas y mas de sangre... y sin saber bien porque...la abrace...a pesar de todo los golpes que ella me tiraba la abrace...repitiendo una y otra vez que la quería mucho... hasta que dejo de moverse... -dijo entre lagrimas y voz quebrada-

Naruto comenzó a abrazarla con un poco mas de fuerza, tratando de consolarla...

Naruto: ...no tienes que remover viejos recuerdos... -acariciando su brazo-

Tayuya: ...luego de eso... -ignorándolo- personas de aquel pueblo donde vivía, me encontraron en mi casa...luego de que mi madre murió, solo me senté y abrace mis piernas...coloque mi cabeza en mis rodillas y...me quede ahí...el sujeto que lideraba aquel pequeño pueblo mercantil "pidió" a una familia, hacerse cargo de mi... y la historia comenzaba a repetirse...aquella familia tampoco quería a una niña...en la escuela ya no me miraban como la niña que era... sino como "la sobreviviente de una noche de asesinato"... me harte de todo...y decidí huir...viajar...y fue ahí donde encontré a Orochimaru...y...

Naruto: ...no tienes que contarme... -corto- perdón por ser brusco...pero no quiero verte así de mal...

Tayuya: yo...lo siento...pensé que era justo que...conocieras un poco de mi...

Naruto: no te preocupes... -sin saber porque beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Tayuya-

Mientras eso sucedía...

Karumi se encontraba triste, acostada sobre su cama... desde que Naruto y Frost habían escuchado la pregunta sobre el templo, no habían hablado en todo el día, incluso ninguno de los 4 ceno...no tenia sueño, solo había ido allí porque...porque...ni ella sabia por que estaba allí...  
Dando un suspiro se levanto de la cama y miro al espejo, para luego mirar hacia el ventanal que daba al balcón... la noche era agradable...soplaba una leve brisa y el cielo hasta ahora estaba despejado... decidió salir para contemplar el paisaje nocturno...al hacerlo se llevo una sorpresa, Frost se encontraba allí también frente al ventanal de su habitación (la habitación de Frost), sentado sobre la barandilla del balcón y observando algo que tenia en sus manos...  
Por curiosidad se acerco, sin hacer ruidos, hasta estar a unos centímetros de el, pudo notar que lo que Frost llevaba en las manos era una fotografía...no alcanzaba a ver quienes estaban en ella, trato de parase en puntitas y estirase..

Karumi: (un poco mas...un poco mas...) -pensó-

Karumi perdió el equilibrio, al pararse demasiado en las puntas de sus pies, y se fue hacia adelante...pero alanzo a apoyar su brazo en algo...Frost... provocando que este la mirara de reojo y con una expresión de extrañes...

Karumi: ...ups... jejeje -separándose unos metros de Frost, mientras reía y se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza de forma nerviosa-... yo... yo solo pasaba por aquí y bueno... te vi aquí...y ...y..

Sin decir nada Frost volvió a centrar su mirada en la fotografía... lo que hizo que Karumi dejara de reír y rascarse de forma avergonzada y lo mirara con una mueca de extrañes y pena...

Frost: ...linda noche ... no? -sin mirar a Karumi-

Karumi: s-si...hermosa... yo... no quise...no quise husmear en tus cosas...es que solo...me llamo la atención...la forma en la que la miras... -haciendo referencia a la foto-

Frost: ...si...no te preocupes...

Karumi: ...si...y...quienes están allí?... -Frost giro su rostro y la miro- ..eetto!... no tienes que decirme si no lo deseas -negando con los brazos- yo solo...fue curiosidad...

Frost formo una leve sonrisa ante el actuar de Karumi y luego volteo lentamente hacia delante, negando con los ojos cerrados y aun con la sonrisa...luego de eso, con cierta duda comenzó a extender su mano con la fotografía hacia Karumi...

Karumi: n-no debes hacerlo si no lo deseas...n-no quiero que te sientas obligado -bajando la mirada, pero Frost aun tenia extendido su brazo-

Karumi con cierta pena y vergüenza, debido a su excesiva curiosidad, comenzó a levantar su mano, tomando la fotografía con cierta duda...luego la observo...  
En la fotografía se podía observar a una familia, un pequeño que era similar a Frost, pero de unos 5 años, arriba de el se podía observar a una pequeña de quizás 4 años, con el pelo color negro y muchos mechones rojizos, ademas de unos ojos color purpura, la cual se encontraba abrasando por el cuello al niño y con su cabeza apoyada sobre la cabeza de el...detrás de ellos se podía ver a un hombre y una mujer, los cuales abrazaban a los niños...el hombre tenia el cabello rojizo en su totalidad, rasgos finos y ojos purpuras...la mujer era casi igual a ...

Karumi: ¿Mikoto? -susurro sorprendida y en shock-

Frost: se parece... pero no es ella...fíjate bien... -murmuro-

Era verdad... el peinado de aquella mujer era diferente al de Mikoto, esta mujer tenia un largo flequillo el cual era amarrado por un gancho para el cabello, sus labios eran un mas rosados que los de Mikoto...pequeños detalles, que ayudaban a diferenciar a aquella mujer de Mikoto...

Karumi: se ven... felices.. -al notar que los cuatro poseían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros- muy felices... -susurro para si misma- ¿quienes son?

Frost: ... mi familia...

Karumi abrió grandes los ojos y quedo sin habla...claro, por eso aquel pequeño de la foto se parecía tanto a Frost, es que en realidad era el...

Karumi: como...

Frost: Kuro Uzumaki...mi padre...Hitori Augura... mi madre.. y Hatama Augura Uzumaki... mi hermana... -contestando a la pregunta no formulada por Karumi- ... el cuarto lo sabes... -mientras observaba la luna-

Karumi: yo... lo siento...no quise...hacerte recordar... -al ver la mirada triste de Frost-

Frost: no te preocupes... siempre los recuerdo...

Karumi: se ven hermosos... -devolviendo la fotografía a Frost- ...ellos ...aun viven?

Frost: ...no

Karumi (mierda mierda mierda...¿es que solo sirvo para arruinar los buenos momentos!?) -pensaba mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por meter de esa forma la pata-

Frost: murieron hace ya muchos años... -observando a Karumi y notando que se daba pequeños golpes en la frente- no te preocupes -sonriendo, provocando que Karumi lo mirara- no sabias si vivían o no...no tienes que culparte por haber preguntado...no puedes predecir el futuro...

Karumi: ...g-gracias...

Frost: no hay de que -sonriendo-

Karumi: y... que hacías aquí...?

Frost: ... solo... apreciaba el paisaje nocturno... ¿y tu?

Karumi: yo...no lo se...

Frost: ... ¿Naruto? -Karumi lo miro extrañada- te preocupa la forma de actuar de Naruto... -completo-

Karumi: ¿como lo sabes? -sorprendida-

Frost: eres su hermana... y son muy apegados... era lógico...

Karumi: ...me duele verlo así... -recostándose en la barandilla a su lado-

Frost: no te preocupes...se le pasara mañana...

Karumi: nosotros no tuvimos una infancia muy...normal ... nuestros padres no nos prestaban mucha atención...eso nos afecto mucho...pero a Naruto aun mas...le ponía aun mas triste y le enojaba mas que ellos no me prestaran atención a mi...decía que el era capas de soportarlo... pero que no quería que yo pasara por lo mismo...incluso toda la aldea lo maltrataba...lo odiaban... y algunos aun los siguen odiando... -triste- es por eso que me duele verlo así...al principio creí que había pasado buenos años en la otra dimensión...pero ahora me doy cuenta ... que no fue tan así...

Karumi sintió una mano en su hombro...era la mano de Frost, quien ya no estaba sentado en la barandilla sino que estaba parado a su lado, ofreciendole consuelo...

Frost: en realidad... si paso buenos momentos...pero debes entender que la vida es así...no siempre sera de un color rosa...

Karumi: ¿los extrañas?...

Frost: si...y a veces demasiado... pero ellos aun están presentes.. aquí -señalándose a si mismo-

Karumi: ¿a que te refieres?

Frost: ellos siempre ocuparan un lugar en mi corazón, nunca los olvidare...y sus enseñanzas, deseos y su voluntad aun viven en mi... el perderlos fue un golpe muy duro...pero con el tiempo aprendí a superarlo... quizás no del todo...pero aun así, decidí seguir adelante...es lo que ellos hubiesen querido...

Karumi: ...¿Naruto lo hizo?... -Frost la miro extrañado- el... siguió adelante?

Frost: si... pero nunca se olvido de ti... o de las personas que quería... siguió adelante porque pensó que eso hubiesen querido ustedes...

Karumi: ...como podre saber si perdonar a mis padres?...

Frost: sufrieron 9 años de indiferencia, odio y la perdida de un hijo, sumado a la carga de darse cuenta de lo que habían causado... no crees que es suficiente pago?

Karumi: ...pero... no quiero abrazarlos y tratarlos con cariño...cuando ellos no lo hicieron conmigo...o Naruto...

Frost: no es obligación abrazar a un padre y decirle continuamente que lo quieres y esas cosas... el que los perdones no siempre significa que los ames...

Karumi no supo bien porque pero se dio media vuelta y abrazo a Frost, colocando su cabeza en su pecho...quizás lo hizo porque su cuerpo se lo pedía...Frost quedo un poco sorprendido pero luego devolvió el abrazo...

Aun después de haber dejado de llorar, Tayuya y Naruto seguían abrazados...  
Pronto divisaron algo salir del bosque trasero de la casa, eran los pequeños animales, guiados por su madre...  
Los pequeños caminaron a través de todo el jardín, para luego ingresar en la casa, a excepción de un cachorro, el cual tomo rumbo hacia Naruto y Tayuya, al llegar lamió una mano de Naruto a forma de saludo y luego se subió a las piernas de Tayuya, acurrucándose, dispuesto adormir...

A Tayuya le causo mucha gracia el actuar de los animales...y comenzó a acariciar al pequeño animal, para que minutos luego este cayera dormido...

Naruto: sabes...tuvimos algo de común en nuestras vidas...ambos fuimos ignorados por nuestros padres al ser pequeños...también sufrimos la perdida de estos... en mi caso, perdí a alguien que llegue a considerar mi padre...al cual quise...ni en este lugar y ni en el otro fui muy querido por las personas...siempre me miraban con desconfianza o miedo...pero...siempre tuvimos y tenemos personas por las cuales seguir adelante...

Tayuya sin previo aviso, unió sus labios con los de Naruto, en un beso... Naruto quedo impactado por eso...pero luego cerro los ojos y correspondió al gesto...estuvieron besándose por unos minutos... y nuevamente sin previo aviso, Tayuya se separo, disculpándose por su accionar, luego se comenzó a levantar, para retirarse junto al pequeño animal...pero Naruto la detuvo , tomándola de las caderas...

Naruto: ...no quiero que te vallas...

Tayuya se sonrojo ante eso y quedo sorprendida y a la vez alegre...alegre de que Naruto correspondiera a sus sentimientos...  
Naruto atrajo nuevamente a Tayuya y la sentó sobre su regazo...luego aparto unos mechones de cabello que Tayuya tenia sobre la cara...acariciando en el proceso su rostro, para luego darle un largo y profundo beso...el cual subió de intensidad, dando paso a las lenguas en la boca de cada uno...

A todo esto... Karumi y Frost se habían separado del abrazo, luego se habían sentado en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, y se habían recostado en la barandilla del balcón...mientras Karumi contaba viejas anécdotas a Frost...  
De repente ciertos animales peliblancos salieron de adentro de la habitación de Frost...

Karumi: hey! -exclamo sin gritar y con alegría-

Los cachorros rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Frost y Karumi, saltando sobre estos y lamiendo sus manos o caras, mientras la madre de ellos se colocaba al lado de Frost y recostaba su cabeza en una de sus piernas, dispuesta a dormirse...

Karumi: yo también los extrañe... -mientras jugaba con los cachorros- si si, yo también te amo pequeñín -exclamaba mientras le daba un beso en la frente a un pequeño, el cual parecía ser muy cariñoso-

Frost: (¿extrañar? se separaron hace menos de 3 horas...) -pensó, mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza-

Karumi y Frost siguieron jugando con los cachorros por largo rato...hasta que dos de los tres cachorros se durmieron al lado de su madre, mientras que el tercero se durmió, colocando la mitad de su cuerpo en una pierna de Karumi y la otra parte en la pierna de Frost, mientras este lo acariciaba despacio y suave...

Karumi: ...son tan lindos...

De pronto Karumi coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Frost, mientras empezaba a acariciar al pequeño animal, al igual que Frost...

Frost: ...si...

Sin previo aviso Karumi tomo la mano de Frost, con la que estaba acariciando el animal y entrelazo sus dedos en la mano del pelinegro...el cual luego de unos segundos pensándolo, decidió apretar la mano de Karumi, signo de que correspondía a ese gesto...

En la galería se podía ver a Tayuya, sobre el regazo de Naruto, mientras ella tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de este...un brazo de Naruto rodeaba a Tayuya atrayendo su cuerpo contra el, mientras que su otro brazo descansaba en el regazo de ella y su mano se encontraba con sus dedos entrelazados con los dedos de Tayuya, mientras que al lado de sus manos, el pequeño cachorro dormía plácidamente...

Naruto: ...Tayuya... -susurro-

Tayuya: hmmmm... -murmuro adormilada-

Naruto: te llevare a tu habitación... -murmuro despacio-

Para sorpresa y cierto susto también en la peliroja, Naruto logro levantarse del suelo, aun con ella encima...mientras el cachorro aun dormía sin darse cuenta de nada...

Karumi quedo dormida en el hombro de Frost, mientras este solo acariciaba su mano...dándose cuenta de algo... el había correspondido indirectamente al sentimiento de la chica...y ... esa idea no le parecía tan mala...  
Emitió una sonrisa leve y levanto la mirada hacia su habitación, notando que la puerta de esta estaba abierta...así que por ahí habían ingresados los animales...  
De pronto un clon de Frost apareció frente a el, como por arte de magia...

Frost: cierra la puerta... -dijo en voz baja, para no despertar a nadie-

El clon solamente asintió y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta y desaparecer...

Frost en ese momento se safo su mano de la mano de Karumi, esta hizo una mueca de desagrado ante eso, luego suavemente levanto al cachorro, volviendo a colocarlo al lado de su madre, luego movió la cabeza de esta, haciendo que despertara y lo mirara

Frost: necesito lugar.. -susurro-

La zorra entonces se levanto cuidadosamente y se sento unos ccentimetros mas alejada del cuerpo de Frost...para que este posteriormente se levantara y luego alzara a Karumi, cuidadosamente, al estilo nupcial, para luego llevarla a la habitación de esta...  
Ingreso con cuidado y luego la deposito en la cama, casi automáticamente Karumi se posiciono de lado, lo que causo gracia en Frost...  
El acaricio el rostro de ella, muy suavemente, y aparto unos cabellos de su cara...para luego darle un beso en su frente y disponerse a marcharse...

Karumi: no te vallas... -susurro adormilada, cuando Frost había terminado de darle el beso-

Frost: pero...

No alcanzo a decir mas cuando Karumi tomo el cuello de su camisa, levanto su cabeza y le dio un beso en sus labios, dejándolo sorprendido...para que luego cerrara los ojos y correspondiera al gesto...  
Luego de unos segundos así se separaron...

Karumi: por favor... quédate...

Frost: pero, Karumi...

Karumi: por favor...

Frost se quedo observando a los ojos de Karumi...para que luego le diera un beso profundo...

Frost: ...esta...esta bien... -murmuro, mientras con sus pies lograba sacarse sus sandalias, al igual que el Karumi imito el gesto, sacándose sus sandalias y empujándolas fuera de la cama...  
Luego de eso Frost se acostó mirando el techo en la cama y Karumi se abrazo a el fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que escapara, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de el...Frost rodeo con su brazo a Karumi, abrazándola, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el brazo de Karumi, mientras esta enroscaba uno de sus pies con los pies de Frost, intensificando el agarre...  
Minutos después por el ventanal ingresaron la zorra y sus cachorros, los cuales rápidamente se metieron debajo de la cama de Karumi...  
Increíblemente la zorra comenzó a empujar poco a poco el ventanal, cerrándolo, para luego ir a dormir con sus cachorros...

En la habitación de al lado, mas precisamente en la habitación de Tayuya, se podía ver a Naruto acostado de lado, mientras Tayuya estaba frente suyo, también acostada de lado y dándole la espalda a Naruto...este tenia un brazo, el cual rodeaba a Tayuya y la atraía mas hacia el, mientras que esta abrazaba el brazo de Naruto y sus piernas se entrelazaban (en resumen, estaban haciendo "cucharita" )... mientras que el pequeño cachorro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Tayuya, durmiendo plácidamente...

A la mañana siguiente...  
Frost despertó y pudo notar que aun seguía en la misma posición en la que se acostó, con Karumi recostada en su pecho y abrazándolo posesivamente... no podía quedarse a hacer pereza, aunque debía admitir que se encontraba cómodo allí, con Karumi... Tsunade había dicho que hoy tendrían una misión...y trabajo era trabajo...  
Hizo aparecer un clon y cambio de lugar con el...

Frost: quiero que te quedes con ella...cuando despierte quiero que le digas que yo y Naruto nos encontramos con Tsunade, que nos tenia que dar una misión... y dile que le dejaremos sus desayunos en la cocina...

Clon: ¿sus?

Frost: si...también le dejaremos desayuno a Tayuya...¿entendido?

Clon: si...

Sin decir mas Frost salio de alli en dirección a su habitación, para luego ir al baño, notando que Naruto iba por la mitad de la escalera, en dirección de la cocina...  
Luego de salir del baño, ya bañado, con ropa distinta, ahora vestía el uniforme Jounin, y ya aseado, decidió bajar a la cocina, donde Naruto se encontraba buscando lo necesario para cocinar...

Frost: ¿te ayudo?

Naruto: ¿desde cuando tan cooperador? -pregunto extrañado, observando la expresión de Frost- ya ya... no te enojes...si, puedes ayudarme...

Frost: hmp...

Luego de cocinar y de incluso dejar alimento para los animales, Frost y Naruto partieron en dirección a la Torre Hokage

Tsunade se encontraba observando la aldea, a través del ventanal, mientras tomaba un café... por fin luego de unos días teniendo sueños y demás cosas había podido dormir bien...solo esperaba que eso durara...quizás para siempre...  
Unos golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos...

Tsunade: adelante! -exclamo mientras se daba vuelta, observando a la puerta, que comenzó a abrirse lentamente...-

Por la puerta hicieron acto de presencia Frost y Naruto, vistiendo ambos el uniforme Jounin...

Tsunade: Naruto, Frost... bueno días.. -saludo-

Ambos respondieron un "buenos días" y caminaron hasta estar frente al escritorio de Tsunade...

Tsunade: supongo vienen en busca de la misión...

Naruto: si...

Tsunade: por favor, tomen asiento... las chicas deben venir en camino... -los aludidos se sentaron- ...Frost -mirando al aludido, el cual también la miro- necesito hacerte unas preguntas...

Frost: ...si...

Tsunade: antes de ser ninja de Konoha, ¿pertenecías a alguna otra aldea o pueblo?

Frost: no...

Tsunade: ¿posees una familia, la cual quiera instalarse también en la aldea?

Frost: no... -Tsunade lo observo extrañada-...

Tsunade: siento mucho si toque algún punto sensible, pero estos datos son necesarios...

Frost: no se preocupe...esta bien...

Tsunade: ... ¿cuantos años tienes?

Frost: ... 24 años... -Tsunade lo miro sorprendida, el chico a simple vista no aparentaba mas de 17 u 18 años-

Tsunade: ...¿que sucedió con el clan Augura?

Frost: esa pregunta...es muy privada para contestarla ante tantas personas...¿no cree?

Tsunade: ¿a que te refieres?

De pronto Frost arrojos, en un rápido movimiento, varios kunais a distintos puntos de la habitación, y extrañamente antes de que los kunais se incrustaran en el piso o paredes, unas manos salieron de ellas atrapando las armas...luego de eso se pudo ver salir de la paredes y suelo a Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi y Sasuke, el ultimo observaba muy sorprendido a Frost ya que si el no hubiese atrapado el kunai este le hubiese matado...

Naruto: ¿a que viene todo esto? -solamente mirando a Tsunade-

Itachi: disculpa la intromisión...-Naruto y Frost lo miraron serios- vuelves después de 9 años, te comportas diferente, no nos quieres contar que fue lo que hiciste en todos estos años...el es literalmente un extraño -mirando a Frost- un extraño del cual no sabemos mas que su nombre y apellidos... es como si estuviésemos frente a dos desconocidos...creo que eso contesta tu pregunta...

Frost: eso suena un poco fuera de lugar, viniendo de alguien que traiciono a su aldea y mato a todo su clan... hasta donde se los Uchiha tienen fama de traidores...¿porque confiar en ti y no en mi?

Sasuke: ¿que dijiste!? -exclamo furioso, mientras se acercaba a Frost-

Frsot solamente se paro y encaro a Sasuke, provocando que los dos quedaran frente a frente, Sasuke con el sharingan activado...

Tasunade: ya basta Sasuke! -parándose con el ceño fruncido-

Naruto: -parándose- les di mi palabra de que no teníamos intenciones ocultas hacia la aldea...-Tsunade lo miro sin saber que decir- ¿en que cambiaría las cosas el contarles que hice en la otra dimensión?

Kakashi: nos ayudaría a entender..

Naruto: ¿a entender que?

Tsunade: el porque has cambiado tanto...

Naruto: la gente madura...ustedes me repetían a diario que debía madurar y lo hice...y ahora pretenden que vuelva a ser aquel chico de antes?...

Jiraiya: pues entonces demuéstranos lo que dices...

Naruto: se los hemos demostrado... hemos aguantado la vigilancia de ambus las 24 horas del día y sus contantes interrogatorios... ¿eso no es suficiente? -Tsunade abrió grande los ojos al escuchar eso- ...¿que? -mirando a la rubia- ¿crees que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

Frost: piden que las personas actúen de forma madura, aun cuando ustedes no lo hacen -dijo serio- no acepte ser ninja de esta aldea, para que me vigilen las 24 horas del día...

Sasuke: no es contigo con quien queremos hablar -dijo mientras apretaba el mango de su katana- este asunto no te incumbe -apretando los dientes

Frost: ¿y a ti si?

Sasuke: no es de tu interés -serio-

Frost: pues el que me incumba o no a mi, tampoco es de tu interés...

Sasuke: no juegues conmigo

Frost: ¿y tu puedes jugar conmigo? posees una visión equivocada de las cosas...

Sasuke: ¿a que te refieres?

Frost: a que eres un idiota, que cree que por ser un Uchiha es mas que todos los demás...

Sasuke: se acabo! -desenvainando su katana-

Tsunade: Sasuke! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

Pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso al grito de Tsunade y levanto su katana dispuesto a atacar a Frost, pero ante de bajar la katana, Frost tenia su dedo indice a centímetros de su frente, brillando de un color blanco, lo que provoco que Sasuke frenara su accionar instantáneamente...

Frost: hazlo... dame una razón para pintar esta habitación de rojo... -dijo serio-

Todos quedaron helados ante eso, nadie se atrevía a moverse, excepto Naruto el cual estaba cruzado de brazos

Sasuke: hazlo...y tendrás un batallón de ninjas dispuestos a matarte, en menos de un segundo... -dijo mientras miraba desafiante a Frost, el cual solo sonrió- ¿cual es la gracia? ... no eres tan rudo ahora verd...

Frost: ...¿en realidad crees que eso me intimida?... crees...que todos los ninjas de esta aldea juntos...son capaz de hacerme siquiera un rasguño? -todos escuchaban incrédulos, excepto Naruto- niño...he pasado por cosas que harían quedar a tu amenaza, como la bienvenida al reino de Kami...

Sasuke: es muy fácil hablar... ¿no cree...

Antes de poder decir mas, Frost tomo su vincha que poseía como cinturón, se la saco y con una mano la redujo a meros trozos de metal...

Frost: ...así que... solo digo palabrerios, eh? -Sasuke lo observaba serio- vamos...donde están esos ninjas?... si mal lo recuerdo, ahora soy un renegado... ¿no es así... Tsunade? -sin mirarla-

A Tsunade no le salían las palabras...algo le decía que ese chico no tenia ni una pizca de miedo de enfrentarse a una aldea entera...una de las aldeas mas poderosas de las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas...si no es que era la mas poderosa..

Frost: sigo esperando... dime ... -mientras acercaba mas el dedo a la frente de Sasuke- donde ... están ... los ninjas? ...no me gusta esperar mucho, sabes?...

Sasuke: aun sigues diciendo palabrerios... -dijo soberbio y confiado-

Frost emitió otra sonrisa... y de pronto disparo un rayo blanco, el cual paso muy cerca del rostro de Sasuke, cortando su mejilla y algunos mechones de su pelo... el rayo siguió su curso, incrustándose en la pared y atravezandola, como si se tratara de mantequilla..  
Sasuke rápidamente activo su mangekyo sharingan, observando directo a los ojos de Frost...

Sasuke: Tsukuyomi -murmuro- hmp...dime chico rudo...nunca te enseñaron a no mirar a un Uchiha a los ojos -exclamo mientras observaba a Frost, que se había quedado quieto- andas por ahí creyéndote rudo pero sin embaAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

Sasuke no pudo continuar ya que un dolor de los mil demonios se deposito en su cabeza, era tan fuerte que incluso lo orillo a caer de rodillas y tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras que de sus ojos, oídos y nariz, comenzó a salir hilos de sangre

Frost: vas por ahí creyéndote que por ser Uchiha y poseer el mangekyo sharingan seras temido y todos te obedecerán... -mientras negaba y se acuclillaba frente a Sasuke y colocaba su boca cerca de su oído- solo eres un niño mimado...que no tiene idea de la realidad o el mundo que lo rodea...vives en una fantasía, en donde tu te crees dueño de ella, crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, que eres el centro de todo... -decía mientras poco a poco se paraba- bienvenido a la realidad, niño mimado... solo eres un maldito numero del montón...no eres importante, no eres superior, no eres especial...solo eres un maldito e insignificante numero... el mundo no se detendrá si mueres... ni siquiera lo notara... -mientras observaba como Sasuke aun se tomaba la cabeza y reprimía un grito de dolor y observaba a Itachi, Jiraiya y Tsunade que estaban en shock- fui comprensivo...e incluso amable con todos ustedes...pero ya me harte... no tolerare que me vigilen las 24 horas del día... les di mi palabra de que no intentaría nada contra esta aldea...sera mejor que no tienten a la suerte -mientras en su mano una bola de humo se hacia presente, luego de que esta se disipo, se pudo ver una vincha con el símbolo de Konoha en ella- también me comprometí a ser ninja de ella... pero el que sea un ninja de aquí, no significa que me dejare pasar por encima... ni siquiera por usted y ninguna persona que exista -mirando a Tsunade, mientras se colocaba su vincha, esta vez en su frente-

Sin saber porque de pronto el dolor de cabeza en Sasuke desapareció, como por arte de magia...

Sasuke: que... me ... hiciste...? -mientras respiraba con dificultad-

Frost: ya te lo dije... no tienes idea del mundo que te rodea...

Sasuke estaba furioso, había sido humillado olímpicamente por aquel idiota... era un Uchiha, maldición... uno de los guerreros mas fuertes que existía en su tiempo y aldea...eso no se quedaría así...  
Se levanto, dispuesto a moler a golpes a aquel pelinegro idiota... pero Itachi se interpuso entre el y Frost..

Itachi: ...te pido disculpas... por el comportamiento de mi hermano...a veces puede llegar a ser muy idiota...- dijo serio a Frost-

Frost: no tienes que disculparte... pero deberías enseñarle a tu hermano a ser menos arrogante e idiota...solo lo digo por su bien... y el bienestar de personas cercanas a el... -dijo de forma cortes-

Sasuke: hmp... tu me criticas a mi de creerme el centro del mundo.. y mírate a ti... creyendo que por tu poder las personas te temerán y respetaran... si quieres respeto, debes aprender a respetar... -dijo, como escupiendo las palabras-

Frost: te equivocas, niño mimado... no me creí jamas el centro del mundo...al contrario de eso... solo soy otro insignificante y estúpido numero del montón...el mundo tampoco dejara de girar si yo muero... lo que pasara, es que seguirá girando y mi existencia no importara un carajo... te lo diré una ultima vez, no tienes idea del mundo que te rodea... pon los pies en el suelo, el mundo es enorme...quizás infinito... y jamas descubrirás todo lo que hay en el... en cuanto al respeto...te equivocas nuevamente, desde un principio trate con respeto a esta aldea y a cada uno de ustedes, jamas respondí con groserías o falte el respeto en las respuestas que exigieron, aun en contra de mi voluntad... y déjame decirte algo...muy pocos en este lugar son dignos de recibir respeto... -dijo serio y a la vez cortes-

Tsunade y Jiraiya aun estaban impactados por lo que había dicho Frost... era increíble las palabras que aquel chico había dado... sentían como si viniera de un viejo, un viejo que vivió muchos años y experimento en carne propia todo aquello que decía... ademas Naruto en ningún momento hablo para intervenir en aquella confrontación...eso significaba que el pensaba igual que Frost... eso les hizo sentir vergüenza de si mismos... unos jóvenes dando lecciones a unos viejos como ellos de la vida... parece que aun les faltaba mucho por aprender...

Tsunade: ...yo... nosotros... te pedimos.. perdón por nuestra conducta hacia ustedes -dijo avergonzada y bajando la mirada-

Naruto: no queremos una disculpa... cualquiera puede hablar... prefiero que lo demuestren con acciones... se los repetiré por ultima vez... les di mi palabra de que no intentaría nada en contra de la aldea... y ademas también me comprometí a ser ninja de ella... y pensamos cumplir todo lo que dijimos... no tienen que desconfiar de nosotros...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresaron Sakura, Mikoto y Kurenai.. quienes se quedaron extrañadas, en silencio y observando el tenso ambiente que se sentía en aquella habitación...  
Sakura observo a Sasuke, el cual tenia hilos de sangre saliendo de sus ojos, nariz y orejas..

Sakura:... ¿Sasuke, por que tienes sangre? -extrañada, y notando que nadie las había mirado a ellas- ... ¿que sucede?

Mikoto: ¿Sasu-chan que te sucedió? -acercándose y tomándole el rostro, observando los hilos de sangre y comenzando a limpiarle, con un trozo de tela que saco de su bolsillo-

Sasuke: no sucedió nada -dijo serio, mientras apartaba suavemente a su madre- no te preocupes...

Mikoto: ¿sensei, que sucedió? ¿por que están todos con esa expresión? -comenzando a preocuparse-

Tsunade: ... -mirándola- no te preocupes... no es nada... aquí tienen su misión... -cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación, mientras sacaba un sobre del cajón de su escritorio y se lo entregaba a la usuaria del sharingan- los detalles y la información de la misión se encuentran allí... ahora... pueden partir en cuanto estén listos...

Mikoto: pero ... -mirando preocupada a Sasuke-

Sasuke: estaré bien mama...

Mikoto: yo...esta bien... -dudosa- chicos -dirigiéndose a los del equipo- nos veremos en la puerta principal de la aldea... en 30 minutos...lleven todo lo necesario...

Kurenai asintió y con un saludo se despidió de los presentes, para dirigirse a su casa y preparar todo... en cambio Naruto y Frost echaron una ultima mirada a Tsunade, Itachi, Jiraiya y Sasuke, para después irse, con expresiones serias..  
Sakura vio pasar a su lado a Naruto, el cual ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla... eso le dejaba un mal presentimiento...algo grande había ocurrido dentro de esa habitación, antes de que ellas llegaran...y nadie les quería contar nada al respecto...

Naruto y Frost arribaron a su casa después de un recorrido en silencio...  
Ingresaron en la viviendo y se extrañaron de ver que nadie estaba despierto, observaron el reloj y pudieron ver que apenas eran las 9:00 am... claro, ellos habían ido muy temprano al edificio Hokage, quizás a las 7:00 am... y a la vez les pareció aun mas extraño, que solo hayan estado dos horas en el edificio... con toda la revuelta que había ocurrido pensaron que ya se les había hecho tarde...  
Sin decir nada Frost subió las escaleras, en dirección a su cuarto... o eso creyó Naruto...mientras este se dirigió a la cocina, notando que el desayuno aun seguía allí...luego subió las escaleras, notando que Frost ya había ingresado a su habitación, con cautela, para no despertar a Karumi, se dirigió a la habitación de Tayuya...  
Frost ingreso en su habitación y creo otro clon el cual comenzó a organizar su mochila, para la misión, mientras el salia por el ventanal y volvía a ingresar, pero en la habitación de Karumi... en donde el clon que el había dejado se encontraba durmiendo, abrazado con la chica... sin hacer sellos el clon desapareció, otorgándole las dos horas de descanso adicional a Frost...  
Karumi gruño ante la falta del cuerpo de Frost y comenzó a removerse inconforme... hasta comenzar a despertar lentamente...

Abrió los ojos con molestia, sentía que le faltaba algo...el calor de cierta persona... primero se desperezo, por unos largos minutos, para luego observar a ambos lados de la cama, notando que Frost no se encontraba allí...formo una expresión de tristeza antes eso...claro...quizás Frost se había marchado durante la noche...era lógico, apenas si se conocían y ella le había dado un beso de improviso y luego lo "invitaba" a dormir con ella... menuda idiota había sido...ahora no sabia como iba a sostenerle la mirada...  
Alzo sus brazos, revolviendo molesta sus cabellos mientras suspiraba, con un dejo de resignación... hasta que sintió como la cama se hundía levemente, como si alguien se sentara a su lado...rápidamente quito sus manos y observo a su costado, allí sentado en la cama, a su lado, se encontraba Frost... ya vestido con su uniforme Jounin y la vincha atada a su frente...  
Sin decir nada Frost se inclino y la beso en los labios...Karumi se sonrojo mucho ante el gesto...ella creyó que el no querría tener ninguna relación con ella...pero se había equivocado...y eso le agradaba... luego cerro los ojos y correspondió al gesto, abrazándose al cuello de Frost y besándolo con mas pasión... luego del beso se separaron lo suficiente para colocar ambas frentes juntas, aun con los ojos cerrados...

Frost: ...¿como amaneciste?... -pregunto con voz suave-

Karumi: m-muy ... feliz.. -dijo también con voz suave, mientras le daba otro beso, mas corto que el anterior, y volvía a la misma posición- ¿y tu?

Frost: ...muy feliz... -dijo sin titubear-

A Karumi esa respuesta le hizo latir de forma acelerada el corazón...lo que provoco que ella volviera a besar a Frost, con un beso mas profundo y cargado de amor que dio paso a ambas lenguas...luego de unos minutos así, ambos se separaron en busca de oxigeno...para que luego Frost le diera un beso en el cuello de Karumi, lo que hizo estremecerla y respirar entrecortado, mientras se aferraba aun mas a Frost...

Frost: ...Naruto y yo tendremos una misión...partiremos dentro de algunos minutos...

Ese comentario hizo que Karumi respirara con resignación mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado...apenas si su relación comenzaba y el ya tenia que irse de misión... pero ella sabia que las cosas eran así, ella también era ninja y tendría que realizar misiones...era parte de su vida como ninja... y debía confrontar esa situación de forma madura...o por lo menos intentarlo...

Frost: trataremos de completar la misión en el día...a mas tardar mañana al mediodía estaremos de vuelta...

Karumi: yo.. entiendo... -dijo mientras se separaba un poco de Frost para mirarlo y acariciar su rostro- yo...yo.. t-te amo... -murmuro sonrojada-

Frost: yo...también te amo... -dijo mientras la besaba-

Para Karumi este era el día mas feliz de su vida...su amor platónico, ya no era tan platónico, mas bien ahora era su novio...y quien sabe...mas adelante su esposo... una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un sonrojo se instalaron en su cara, nada podría borrarla...

Mientras eso sucedía ...

Naruto ingreso al cuarto de Tayuya, notando que esta dormía plácidamente mientras su mano estaba entrelazada con la mano de su clon (si, Naruto y Frost tuvieron la misma idea con respecto a dejar un clon) ... observo con una sonrisa la escena, luego se quito su vincha y sandalias, para posteriormente cambiar de lugar con el clon y luego lo hizo desaparecer...  
Lentamente se safo del agarre que Tayuya tenia en su mano, al hacerlo esta frunció el ceño, en señal de molestia... luego comenzó a contemplarla... se veía tan...tranquila... su respiración era pausada, su expresión era de total relajación... lentamente comenzó a acariciar su rostro, apartando uno que otro cabello que impedía la visión perfecta de su piel...  
Ante las caricias Tayuya emitió un ronroneo de gusto... para luego comenzar a abrir los ojos lentamente...

Tayuya comenzó a sentir unas leves caricias, que se sentían muy bien...y como era lógico comenzó a a abrir los ojos, para saber a quien era el dueño de esas caricias...al hacerlo pudo observar a Naruto, quien la observaba con una sonrisa...

Naruto: buenos días...dormilona...

Tayuya se acomodo mejor, colocándose de lado, para poder observar de frente a Naruto...

Tayuya: ...buenos días... -exclamo con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa-

Luego de eso ella se acerco a Naruto, besando sus labios, muy lentamente y con mucho cariño cargado en el beso...sin esperar a mas Naruto correspondió a ese gesto, mientras con un brazo rodeaba a Tayuya y la atraía mas hacia si...luego de unos minutos así y luego de que se quedaran sin oxigeno, ambos decidieron separarse unos centímetros...

Naruto: ¿como despertaste?

Tayuya: de la forma mas hermosa que hay -dijo con una sonrisa y dando un fugaz beso en los labios de Naruto- ¿y tu?

Naruto: de una forma aun mas hermosa -exclamo, haciendo sonrojar mucho a Tayuya-...escucha... Frost y yo tendremos una misión hoy...

Tayuya: ¿que? -exclamo desilusionada- ... tsk -con molestia-... esta bien ...y...cuando volverás? -dijo mientras lo abrazaba, acercándose aun mas a el-

Naruto: quizás hoy por la noche...o a mas tardar mañana al mediodía... tratare que sea lo antes posible...para volver a estar contigo... -mientras la besaba-

Tayuya: yo... t-te amo...Naruto... -exclamo mientras separaba levemente sus labios de los del rubio-

Naruto: ...yo te amo aun mas... -exclamo para volver a besarse-

Frost decidió bajar a la cocina junto con Karumi, luego de que esta fuese al baño a higienizarse, detrás de ellos se podían ver siguiendo sus pasos a los pequeños animales, guiados a su vez por su madre...  
La pareja se acerco a la puerta que daba al jardín, abriéndola, lo que provoco que los animales salieran felices a estirar las piernas y comenzar a correr de aquí a halla...  
Karumi se quedo observando a unos metros de la casa como los animales corrían felices, disfrutando del hermoso día...de pronto sintió como si alguien la abrazara desde atrás...era Frost, quien le dio un beso en el cuello...

Karumi: ¿que haces?... pueden vernos... -un poco avergonzada-

Frost: ¿y eso que?...

Karumi emitió una sonrisa y luego se dio media vuelta encarando a Frost, para después abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso en los labios...

En ese momento, al igual que Frost y Karumi, la pareja de cierto rubio y pelirroja hizo acto de presencia la cocina, seguido de un cachorro de zorro blanco, el cual al observar la puerta abierta, rápidamente corrió hacia ella, para salir y unirse en el correteo con su familia...

Naruto y Tayuya habían bajado de las escaleras tomados de la mano, iban a comunicarles la noticia de su noviazgo a Frost y Karumi...grande fue su sorpresa al ver desde lejos como ellos se besaban...  
Tayuya observaba con asombro y una gran sonrisa la escena romántica, mientras que Naruto poseía una leve sonrisa...sus sospechas terminaron siendo ciertas...pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, Frost era una gran persona, que había sufrido mucho y Karumi, a pesar de ser su hermana, también era una buena persona, la cual también había sufrido de pequeña, quizás no tanto...pero al fin y al cabo, había tenido una infancia no tan normal como uno quisiese...y quizás el que ellos estuvieran juntos...les haría muy bien...  
Tayuya sintió como Naruto la abrazaba desde atrás y colocaba su cabeza sobre la cabeza de ella...

Tayuya: se ven ... hermosos...

Naruto: si...

Tayuya: rayos...esto tendríamos que festejarlo -murmuro para si misma-

Naruto: ¿dijiste algo?

Tayuya: ...etto...no nada -con una leve risa nerviosa-

Frost y Karumi se separaron cuando sus pulmones le exigieron oxigeno, pero aun así se quedaron abrazados y con los ojos cerrados...cuando se sintieron observados...  
Karumi instantáneamente giro su rostro hacia el interior de la casa... allí de pie y abrazados se encontraban observándolos Naruto y Tayuya, los cuales sonreían contemplando la escena...  
Ella emitió una gran sonrisa al verlo juntos y a la vez se sonrojo bastante...mientras Frost miraba a la otra pareja con una leve sonrisa...

Luego de eso Frost y Karumi se dirigieron tomados de la mano, al interior de la casa...Tayuya se separo de Naruto para abrazar a Karumi y felicitarla en un murmuro, inaudible para los chicos, mientras Karumi hacia lo mismo...

Naruto: así que... ¿ya son novios? -sin mirar a Frost y en voz baja-

Frost:... si... ¿y ustedes?

Naruto: también... valla coincidencia, ¿no?

Frost: si... -sonriendo levemente-

Naruto observo el reloj de la sala y noto que solo faltaban unos minutos para que ellos tuvieran que presentarse en la puerta de la aldea...

Naruto: maldición debemos irnos... -Frost asintió- chicas -las aludidas lo miraron- debemos irnos... por favor tengan cuidado... y si algún problema se presenta quédense dentro de la casa, aquí estarán a salvo...

Tayuya: ¿a que te refieres? -un poco alterada-

Naruto: tranquila...esta casa posee un sello, ese sello mantendrá esta casa segura para ustedes...

Frost: tengan esto... por precaución -entregando a ambas unos collares que parecían ser de oro, uno con una piedra brillante color verde y otro con una piedra brillante color azul- en caso de emergencia sostengan eso en sus manos y piensen en alguno de nosotros... y vendremos lo mas rápido posible...

Karumi: ¿por que nos dan todo esto? -un poco asustada-

Naruto: oye tranquila, solo es por precaución, vale? nada les pasara -sonriendo-

Luego de buscar sus mochilas y estar listo, ambos hombres se despidieron con un beso de sus, ahora, novias...al salir de la casa, Naruto realizo un sello con una mano y un dibujo brillo en la puerta de rejas de la casa...al terminar ambos emprendieron camino a la puerta principal dela aldea...

Al llegar notaron que Mikoto y Kurenai ya se encontraban allí...

Mikoto: valla, me alegra saber que ahora eres puntual -sonriendo y dirigiéndose a Naruto, el cual sonrió-

Naruto: fue en contra de mi voluntad... -dijo a modo de broma, lo que logro sacar una sonrisa a ambas mujeres-

Mikoto: bien, ¿están todo listos? -los tres restantes asintieron- pues... vamos -comenzando a correr, mientras los demás la seguían-

* * *

Bueeeno...hasta ahí la conti, tratare de traerles el próximo capitulo en cuanto pueda...nos leeremos pronto gente y mucha suerte en sus vidas


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa :D, bueno como verán les vengo a traer la continuación de mi historia...gracias por los comentarios y consejos, espero este capitulo les agrade y sea merecedor de sus comentarios...sin mas que decir, pasemos al fic...

* * *

Capitulo 8: "Equipo de rebeldes vs Naruto y Frost"

* * *

El equipo Mikoto se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, mientras conversaban...

Naruto: ¿de que se trata la misión, Mikoto-san?

Mikoto: -mirando a Naruto con incredulidad- así que.. ya no soy Mikoto-chan? -fingiendo tristeza-

Kurenai: ¿Mikoto-chan? -repitió con una sonrisa de burla-

Mikoto: ohhh claro que si... antes Naruto me decía así, ademas de que me repetía a cada segundo que me quería y una que otra vez, que me amaba -dijo riéndose, mientras Kurenai la imitaba-

Frost: así que... Mikoto-chan eh? -con tono burlón-

Mikoto: ¿el nunca te contó sobre eso? -mirando a Frost, quien negó, luego de eso Mikoto observo con malicia a Naruto-

Naruto: Mikoto-san no creo que... -con una gota en su cabeza, debido al comportamiento de Mikoto-

Mikoto: cuando Naruto era pequeño, junto a Sasuke, competían uno con otro para ver quien llamaba mas mi atención... -Frost miraba de hito en hito a Mikoto y Naruto, mientras emitía una sonrisa de burla- tendrías que haberlos visto... me repetían a cada segundo que me querían, pero siempre uno me quería mas que el otro...hasta que Naruto tomo ventaja de la ocasión -Frost la observo con una mueca de curiosidad- un día el me dijo que me amaba con todo su corazón... y que se casaría conmigo, para pasar el resto de sus días junto a mi -Frost y Kurenai observaban a Naruto, aguantándose la carcajada, mientras el rubio tenia un tic en su ceja- y luego hizo algo que me tomo por sorpresa...

Kurenai: ¿te regalo un anillo de compromiso? -opino con burla-

Mikoto: oye!...eso también lo hizo... -Kurenai observo, al igual que Frost, con una gran expresión de asombro y carcajada contenida a Naruto- pero me refiero a algo mas grande... -Kurenai y Frost miraron a Mikoto con aun mas curiosidad- el... -mirando a Naruto, el cual le dio una mirada que decía "no te atrevas..."- me beso en los labios...e incluso me sujeto para hacer mas apasionado el beso...

Debido a la impresión de aquella noticia, Kurenai dio mal un paso en la rama de un árbol, resbalándose y cayendo en dirección al suelo... ella cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en cambio de sentir eso, sintió como si alguien la atrapara... era Frost, el cual la tenia cargada al estilo nupcial, mientras este aterrizaba en el suelo...para que segundos después Mikoto y Naruto fueran los que aterriazaran cerca suyo...

Frost: ¿estas bien?

Kurenai quedo embobada y con un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo en su cara, mientras observaba el rostro de Frost, el cual la miraba esperando una respuesta...

Kurenai: ...yo...etto, si!... si, estoy bien... te lo agradezco -dijo mientras salia de sus pensamientos-

Frost: no tienes porque -sonriendo, mientras la bajaba y ayudaba a pararse, para luego corroborar si ella no tenia algún dolor en su pie-

Kurenai: ...e-estoy bien, no te preocupes... -separándose unos centímetros de el y luego mirando a Naruto, el cual tenia los ojos cerrados y un tic aun mas notorio en su ceja, a su lado Mikoto trataba inútilmente de contener una carcajada-

Kurenai quiso con todo su ser, evitar reírse...pero le fue imposible...luego de unos segundos de aguantar la carcajada, empezó a reír a pierna suelta...lo que hizo que a Naruto le creciera aun mas su tic... por otro lado Frost mantenía la cabeza baja, para esconder su sonrisa y evitar mirar a Naruto, ya que si lo hacia su carcajada escaparía sin tantas insistencias ...

Naruto: no tenias que contar eso... -avergonzado-

Kurenai: dime...dime...que sucedió luego -mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risa-

Mikoto: ohhh pues...tuve que decirle que el aun era muy niño para mi...

Kurenai: eres cruel! -exclamo con una sonrisa- mira que romperle el corazón de esa forma a un niño... -entre risas-

Mikoto: oye, no saques conclusiones aun! -con una sonrisa- el no se rindió tan fácil...

Kurenai: ¿a no?

Mikoto: claro que no...durante muchos días estuvo repitiendo que se casaría conmigo, y luego de que yo le dije eso me contesto que no importaba, que el crecería y se casaría conmigo a toda costa... y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta... -dijo entre risas, mientras Kurenai también reía-

Kurenai: es una ternura .. -exclamo sonriendo- pues bien... -secándose una lagrimilla, que broto gracias a la risa- aquí lo tienes, ya creció y es todo un adulto, te toca a ti casarte con el -dijo entre risas-

Pero Mikoto apenas si rió, ya que se sonrojo violentamente, mientras a Naruto le crecía un leve sonrojo, sumado a su tic...

Mikoto observo de reojo a Naruto...esa idea loca de casarse con el...no estaba tan descabellada...Naruto ya era un hombre, un hombre muy apuesto por cierto, poseía un físico destacable...había madurado... entonces ...¿por que no intentarlo? ella era una mujer...y toda mujer necesita de un hombre a su lado, ¿no?...

Mikoto se sonrojo aun mas de ser posible y comenzó a abofetearse mentalmente...maldición, ¿que carajos estaba pensando? era Naruto de quien estaba hablando!... el hijo de su mejor amiga, del cual podía ser su madre, por Kami!... sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mal pasada...el estar tanto tiempo sin poder acercarse e intimar con un hombre, en verdad la estaba afectando...

A Kurenai ya le dolía su estomago de tanto reírse...estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, así que busco de donde sostenerse...y lo mas cerca que había era el cuerpo de Frost, así que sin importarle mucho, apoyo su mano, en el pecho de este, mientras seguía riéndose...

Naruto: creo que la broma ya esta... -dijo aun con el sonrojo y su tic-

Kurenai: si... yo...yo...lo siento...me deje ...llevar -dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas producto de la risa-ya... poniéndonos serios -dijo mientras se erguía nuevamente y recuperaba- ¿de que trata la misión? -mas tranquila-

Mikoto: etto... si!... la misión -tratando que su sonrojo desapareciera- ...actualmente se ha formado un batallón de carácter rebelde... poseen algunos ninjas de rango "S" hasta ninjas de el menor rango... hace dos días llego a la aldea un rumor de que un pequeño grupo, de aproximadamente 6 miembros, pertenecientes a este batallón rondaban los limites de Suna y Konoha...nuestra misión es corroborar ese rumor, si se trata de una verdad, rastrearlos y sacarles información...

Naruto: ¿limites de Konoha y Suna?

Mikoto: s-si... por que lo dices?

Naruto: (si vamos a pie serian unos 3 días, solo de viaje...eso es mucho...) que mas da... -se dijo a si mismo- necesito que se acerquen... -Mikoto y Kurenai lo observaron extrañados- ... ¿que esperan? -Mikoto y Kurenai se acercaron a el, aun con duda- solo toquen mis hombros... y tu Frost...

Frost: si si...lo se -mientras se acercaba y colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Kurenai, mientras esta tocaba uno de los hombros de Naruto-

Naruto: ¿conocen de algún paradero cerca del lugar de la misión?...

Kurenai: si... hay un pequeño poblado abandonado a unos 70 kilometros de donde supuestamente se ha divisado a este grupo...

Naruto: ¿recuerdas como es ese poblado?...¿has pasado por allí?

Kurenai: si ...lo recuerdo...

Naruto: cierren los ojos...y usted concéntrese en recrear alguna imagen de ese poblado en su mente... -Kurenai, al igual que los demás cerro sus ojos y se concentro- ...lo tiene? -pregunto luego de unos segundos-

Kurenai: si...

Naruto: bien...

Sin previo aviso todos desaparecieron en un destello azul...

Naruto: bien.. pueden abrir los ojos...

Cuando abrieron los ojos, ya no se encontraban en el bosque, sino en una calle principal de un poblado, el cual se podía notar, debido al estado de las casas, que estaba abandonado...

Kurenai: imposible... -con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿que hiciste?

Naruto: es un jutsu de teletransportacion grupal...es de gran ayuda para viajar grandes distancias...solo tienes que saber y recordar el lugar a donde deseas ir... ahora... hacia donde hay que ir...

Mikoto: hacia esa dirección -dijo mientras apuntaba en una dirección y miraba una brújula-

Frost: andando... -comenzando a correr, mientras los demás lo seguían-

Lira abrió lentamente los ojos, ahora se sentía mucho mejor...lentamente se enderezo, hasta quedar sentada en la cama...

?: ¿te sientes mejor?

La peliazul giro su rostro a un lado, allí frente a ella se encontraba una mujer, la cual vestía una armadura color verde oscuro y plateado, la cual tenia el símbolo de una luna menguante en su pecho, poseía unos ojos verdes claros, labios un poco rojos y un color de pelo grisaseo, ademas de un tono de piel bronceado levemente...a pesar de la armadura, se podía apreciar a simple vista que aquella mujer poseía grandes portes femeninos, unos pechos que cualquier mujer envidiaría, un trasero que parecía ser firme y bien formado...ademas de su físico, el cual era muy bueno...

Lira: si...yo.. agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi...

?: no te preocupes -sonriendo- tu necesitabas ayuda...solo te dimos una mano...por cierto, me llamo Jaira... Jaira Moon Queen ... del clan Moon Queen...

Lira: mucho gusto Jaira... yo soy Lira... Lira Wolker... del clan Wolker -dijo mientras emitía una sonrisa y estiraba su mano, a lo cual la Jaira se acerco para estrechar suavemente su mano-

Jaira: no te ofendas... pero es raro ver a una miembro de tan respetado clan de magos por aquí...

Lira: si...descuida... ha habido unos problemas que me orillaron a abandonar mi hogar...

En ese momento Jira entro en la habitación...

Jira: veo que ya se conocieron... bien Lira... quiero que me acompañes...Jaira, por favor, ayudala... -la aludida asintió y se acerco a Lira, ayudándola a pararse para luego ofrecerle su brazo para que se sostuviera-

Lira: gracia...disculpa las molestias...

Jaira: no te preocupes -sonriendo-

Jira: bueno...chicas, siganme por favor -dijo mientras salia de la habitación y las dos restante la seguían-

Comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo que parecía estar hecho en su totalidad de porcelana blanca, con detalles y dibujos en color plateado y dorado, ademas de algunos grabados...

Lira: es hermoso... -exclamo mientras observaba todo el pasillo-

Jaira: lo es -con una sonrisa-

Jira: supongo que es la primera vez que visitas el templo de la Naturaleza...

Lira: si...

Luego de caminar por el pasillo salieron a una escaleras, donde Lira pudo apreciar todo el panorama... se podían ver muchas casas, construidas con simpleza, pero a su vez hechos del mismo material que aquella casa o lo que sea en donde estaba ella... muchos claros de agua se podían apreciar, ademas de un gran y enorme jardín, el cual poseía una cascada propia...

Ellas bajaron por una gran escalera, para posteriormente dirigirse al jardín, en donde se sentaron sobre un banco... otra cosa que llamo poderosamente la atención de Lira, fue ver a animales salvajes, como tigres y demás felinos de selvas y bosques, pasearse como si nada por aquellos lugares...

Jira: bien...creo que tienes algunas cosas que contarnos...dime, Lira, ¿que fue exactamente lo que sucedió en el santuario?

Lira: es...complicado de explicar... todo empezó muy de repente..

FlashBack

En un gran jardín se podía apreciar a Lira, la cual llevaba puesta ropas livianas... vestía una una pequeña remera de color negro, la cual dejaba, casi en su totalidad, su abdomen al aire libre, el cual parecía bien ejercitado y plano, debajo vestía una calza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color gris, sobre ella llevaba una pollera con una abertura en su costado, facilitando el movimiento a la hora del combate... llevaba su cabello recogido en un rodete y en su mano se podía apreciar un bastón, el cual en su punta poseía una luz de color morado, que a la vez desprendía un halo del mismo color...

Frente a Lila se encontraba un hombre, que a simple vista era mas grande en edad que Lila... llevaba una barba larga, que llegaba a hasta el centro de su tórax, vestía una túnica de color violeta oscuro, azul oscuro y blanco, su cabello era de color negro y largo, atado en una coleta baja...

?: bien Lila... demuéstrame cuanto has mejorado en el manejo escudo de aurora... quiero que crees uno y yo lo atacare...

Lila: si papa...

Lila relajo su respiración y cerro los ojos, comenzando a mover su bastón y su otro brazo...el bastón comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad y alrededor de Llila se comenzó a formar una especie de burbuja, la cual la protegía a ella, pero dicha burbuja parecía tener el patrón de brillo y movimiento de una aurora boreal, solo que esta era de un color plateado...

Papa de Lila: bien hecho hija...ahora.. ¿estas lista?

Lila: si!

Al rededor del papa de Lila se hizo presente una aura de color rojo...el hombre cerro los ojos concentrándose, para luego abrirlos...estos poseían un brillo rojo-blanco en su totalidad... luego una de sus manos comenzó a rodearse de una electricidad de un color rojo y negro...acto seguido levanto su brazo, apuntando hacia Lila y sin decir mas un gran y potente rayo de color rojo y negro salio disparado en dirección a ella...pero fue detenido por la barrera, la cual al hacer contacto con el rayo, comenzó a volverse mas y mas brillante...al final Lila resulto sin ninguna herida...

P. de Lila: estoy orgulloso de ti -dijo con una sonrisa-

Lali: gracias...

P. de Lila: bien... ahora otro ataque, subiré la intensidad gradualmente...esta bien?

Lila: si...

Pero de pronto un temblor se sintió...

Lila: ¿que fue eso!? -exclamo alterada y haciendo desaparecer la barrera-

P. de Lila: no lo se -exclamo serio-

Pronto una pequeña columna de humo se hizo presente en el cielo...

Lila: eso proviene del ...

P. de Lila: Lila! -arrojando una túnica morada y violeta en dirección a la peliazul- hay que ir al santuario ahora mismo!

Sin mas que decir ambos salieron disparados en dirección a la columna de humo...

Al llegar observaron que todo era un revuelo...personas que peleaban entre si, pero que a la vez pertenecían al mismo lugar..

P. de Lila: ¿que es todo esto!? -exclamo impactado-

Una chica con el cabello verde, ojos color ámbar, vestido dorado y una armadura plateada aterrizo a su lado

Chica: no lo sabemos con exactitud! ... los cuatro pilares se alzaron ante el pilar central... esto es una batalla civil!

P. de Lila: ¿que!?

Lila se asusto al escuchar eso... Naruto estaba corriendo peligro... debía ayudarlo no importa como...

Lila: ¿donde esta el pilar central!?

Chica: no lo sabemos! ... esto nos tomo por sorpresa! -exclamo con furia-

Lila: iré a buscarlo! -comenzando a adentrarse, perdiéndose entre toda la revuelta-

P. de Lila: noo Lila, espera! -comenzando a seguir a la peliazul-

Lila comenzó a correr con rapidez y atacaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a levantarle la mano...pronto lo diviso, allí a unos 50 metros estaba Naruto...estaba herido...y se dirigía a un portal...no!, no podía atravesar un portal con una herida como esa, era muy riesgoso!

Sin pararse a pensar comenzó a correr en dirección a Naruto...pero a unos 10 metros 4 guerreros, listos para atacarla

Lila: apártense!

Las manos de Lila comenzaron a brillar de un color rosado y negro, para luego despedir furiosos y potentes relámpagos, los cuales aniquilaron a los guerreros sin piedad... solo que no contó con que otro guerrero aparecería, atacándola con una lanza de color dorada y plateada, la cual consiguió hacerle un corte en su costado...

Lira con gran habilidad golpeo a aquel guerrero en su mano, provocando que este soltara la lanza, para luego tomar el arma y atravesar al guerrero con ella...pero para desconcierto de ella, el guerrero, por voluntad propia se incrusto mas en ella, hasta estar frente a Lila, para luego tomarla del cuello...y luego cayo muerto...dejando a Lila desconcertada

Lila: Naruto! -saliendo de sus pensamientos-... espera Naruto! -era inútil, no la escuchaba y el ya estaba por entrar en el sello del portal..-

Una explosión surgida a un costado del camino, provoco que Lila volara unos metros hacia su otro costado, haciendo que cayera aturdida y aun mas herida...no era capas de escuchar nada...solo un zumbido...y veía como en cámara lenta todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.. personas que antes se llevaban bien... ahora peleaban a muerte... muchas personas que ella conocía ahora estaban agonizando en el suelo..

Lila!... -escucho a lo lejos- Lila!

Giro a su rostro y pudo observar que su padre se acercaba corriendo hacia ella...con dificultad comenzó a pararse, cayendo arrodillada en mas de una ocasión..

P. de Lila: hija! ... -llegando a su lado y ayudándola a pararse-

Lila: el sello del portal...

P. de Lila: ¿que sucede con eso!? -sin entender-

Lila: Naruto entro allí... necesito entrar en el...necesito encontrarlo

P. de Lila: ¿estas loca!? no es 100% seguro que puedas seguir su rastro, Lila!

Lila: debo intentarlo! -con decisión en su mirada-

El hombre solo se quedo impactado ante eso...y muy a su pesar acepto la petición de su hija..

P. de Lila: pero hija...ten mucho cuidado -triste y con miedo en su mirada-

Lila: no te preocupes...estaré bien.. volveré con Naruto, te lo prometo -sonriendo-

El hombre ayudo a Lila a ponerse de pie para luego comenzar a caminar-correr hacia un sitio, en donde había un sello muy extraño, poseía cuadrados y triángulos dibujado, ademas de letras y otros símbolos...a su alrededor se alzaban 4 puntas de piedras, que asimilaban a garras salidas del suelo...

Lila se soltó de su padre para pararse en el centro de aquel sello...

P. de Lila: sabes que puede que no sigas su mismo rumbo cierto!?

Lila: lo se!

P. de Lila: no dudes en usar "ese" poder para volver a aquí si estas en aprietos!

Lila: lo haré!

En ese momento un tipo aterrizo a unos metros del padre de Lila...poseía el cabello de color negro, ojos color rojos y una armadura color verde oscuro, ademas de que portaba una espada enorme que desprendía un brillo verde claro...

P. de Lila: Nougaru -dijo sorprendido- ¿que han hecho!?

Nougaru: lo siento Kiroi...pero no dejare que se marchen...

Kiroi: eso lo veremos... Barrera Aurora! -exclamo mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo-

Pronto una gran burbuja de un color rojizo se alzo, protegiendo a el y Lila...

Nougaru: sabes que eso no me detendrá por siempre! -mientras su espada comenzaba a brillar de un color mas oscuro-

Kiroi: Lila vete!

Lila: Sello milenario de Teletransportacion! -exclamo mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho, con sus dedos extendidos y apuntando hacia el cielo-

El sello donde ella estaba parada comenzó a brillar de un color azul con blanco, su brillo aumentaba segundo a segundo...y Lila derramaba lagrimas observando, quizás, por ultima vez a su padre...

Lila comenzó a brillar de un color blanco, mientras iba desapareciendo, transformándose en simples chispas de color blanco, hasta no quedar nada de ella...

FlashBack termina

Lila: el resto es historia...

Jira: lo siento mucho... -colocándole su mano en un hombro, ofreciéndole consuelo-

Jaira: pero... porque enviar Blood Hunters en tu búsqueda?

Lila: no lo se...quizás piensan que logre hallar al pilar central...y si los Blood Hunters encontraban mi rastro quizás, ellos luego pudieran tener una idea mas precisa de donde hallarme...

Jira: esto es serio... -exclamo seria- ... tendremos que ir al santuario...-decidida-

Jaira: ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? -pregunto seria-

Jira: ¿entiendes que pasara si no hacemos algo? -aun mas seria-

Lila: no tienen que involucrarse si no lo desean...

Jira: no te preocupes... los ayudaremos.. -sonriendo- ¿verdad? -observando a Jaira-

Jaira: ...claro que si...la familia siempre tiene que estar unida...

Lila: ...yo...gracias... -dijo con los ojos cristalizados-

La tarde ya estaba en etapa avanzada y aun se podía al equipo Mikoto saltando por los arboles...

Mikoto: solos unos kilómetros mas -exclamo- aun así, estén preparados, no sabemos cuando nos encontraremos con ellos... -los demás asintieron-

Todos aterrizaron en el suelo y siguieron su andar sobre suelo firme hasta que...

Naruto: Kurenai! -exclamo, mientras giraba en su dirección-

De un momento a otro, un sujeto muy grande y musculoso salio de la nada, llevaba en sus manos un martillo, el cual en solo milésimas de segundos impactaría contra Kurenai, la cual solo podía hacer una cosa... observar con los ojos bien abiertos...aquel golpe de seguro la mataría, no cabía duda...

Mikoto también estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿como es que no había presentido a aquel sujeto?... su velocidad era impresionante...aun con su sharingan estaría en aprietos, si se enfrentaba frente a frente con aquel sujeto...

Kurenai solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto...en ese momento muchos recuerdos de su, hasta entonces vida, surcaron por su mente...

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta... Frost rápidamente empujo a Kurenai, quedando el en el recorrido del enorme martillo... solo pudo anteponer su antebrazo, como ultimo movimiento...

El golpe fue brutal... mando a volar a Frost, provocando que tumbara arboles y arrancara trozos de suelo, para que luego de unos 30 metros quedara incrustado en una piedra...

Sin esperar a mas, el mismo sujeto levanto y bajo el martillo a una velocidad endemoniada, nuevamente en dirección a Kurenai...pero esta vez una mano grande de tierra la tomo a tiempo y retiro del lugar del impacto...y nuevamente... un golpe brutal, el suelo se requebrajo y levanto en un área de 10 metros a la redonda, en una explosión, que causo una nube de polvo...

?: parece que poseen buenos reflejos...claro a excepción de esa mujer... -hablo soberbio y con burla-

Naruto: ¿quien eres?

?: ¿que te hace creer que te lo diré?

Al disiparse el polvo, se pudo apreciar mejor a aquel sujeto... poseía grandes y bien formados músculos en todo su cuerpo, mirada seria y sádica, cabello verde y una gran cicatriz en uno de sus brazos...

Mikoto: reacciona... Kurenai...reacciona -exclamo con voz para que solo la escuchara ella y Naruto, mientras la sacudía-

Kurenai: el...el...Frost...el...esta... -en shock-

Mikoto: levántate maldición... la vida de un shinobi es así...son riesgos que se corren -hablo, conteniendo las lagrimas- levántate maldición...

?: deberías ser mas gentil con las visita...

A los lados del sujeto robusto aterrizaron 4 hombres mas y una chica...el primero tenia el cabello de color violeta, poseía su cabeza rapada de un lado y cabello largo del otro, cara sádica y burlona, con dientes afilados...el segundo sujeto tenia el pelo de un color aguamarina, con una mirada seria...el tercero poseía el cabello de color negro y largo, rozando sus nalgas, mirada seria y analítica y ojos similares a los de una serpiente... el cuarto poseía el cabello corto y rebelde de un color marrón claro, mirada normal y ojos de color verdes...por ultimo la chica, la cual poseía el cabello largo de un color azul cielo, ojos morados y tenia una expresión de... ¿duda?

?: disculpen a mi amigo grandullón... -hablo el sujeto que poseía la mitad de su cabeza rapada y la otra mitad con cabello largo, mientras alzaba los hombros y manos, ademas de que cerraba los ojos- no tiene modales.. -burlón- por cierto... me pueden llamar Hoku...el es Routo -señalando al sujeto robusto- ... el es Onoku -señalando al sujeto que poseía el cabello de color aguamarina- el es Khenzou -señalando al sujeto de cabello negro y largo, ademas de tener ojos similares a las serpientes- el es Roku -señalando al pelimarron- y por ultimo Riuka... -dando como obvio que era la mujer a quien se refería-

Onoku: ¿por que carajos le dices nuestros nombres? -exclamo molesto-

Hoku: -alzando los hombros- morirán de todas formas... -sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes-

Khenzou: ...Routo...ya sabes que hacer... -hablo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Routo: si si...lo se...debo matarlos... -sujetando el martillo con ambas manos-

Sin decir mas, el sujeto robusto, se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia el trió de ninjas de Konoha...pero a mitad de recorrido, un muy fuerte puñetazo mando a volar al sujeto, rompiendo, en el proceso, arboles, rocas y demás cosas...

Allí parado, con su ropa dañada, debido al anterior golpe recibido, se encontraba Frost, al cual la vincha de Konoha se le había salido de su frente y uno de sus antebrazos sangraba levemente...

Forst: debo decir, grandullón...que ese golpe me dolió... -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- mira que golpearme de esa forma...aun cuando no te hice nada a ti... enserio tienes malos modales... -Kurenai y Mikoto observaban a Frost con los ojos muy abierto...había recibido un golpe que hubiese matado a cualquier shinobi de rango Jounin de élite...y sin embargo el estaba parado allí como si nada grave pasara- vamos...sal de allí...se que ese golpe no te mato...

De repente varios de los arboles tumbados por el vuelo del sujeto robusto, comenzaron a levantarse o a ser destruidos y reducidos a simples astillas...hasta que Routo hizo acto de presencia... poseía su vestimenta, que consistía en una camisa a botones color arena y unos pantalones color bordo, dañada en gran parte...ya que su camisa, ahora, se parecía mas a un trozo de tela sujeto de milagro a la persona...ademas, un hilo de sangre salia de un corte en su cien y comisura de labios...

Routo: tu... -dijo con voz gruesa y mirando con odio a Frost-

Frost: yo ... -imitando la voz gruesa de Routo- ...¿que sucede conmigo? -burlón-

Routo: te matare... -dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente el mango del martillo- lenta... y dolorosamente...

Los sujetos, compañeros de Routo, miraban con incredulidad a Frost...nunca...nunca...nunca alguien había hecho sangrar a Routo, desde que ellos lo conocían...y ahora, un sujeto que poseía, buen porte físico, pero aun insuficiente a comparación de Routo, lo mandaba a volar con un gran puñetazo...y para colmo de males lo hacia sangrar...ese sujeto había cavado su propia tumba...

Routo: tu...eres mio -apuntando a Frost con su martillo-

Oku: jajajajaja! -con risa demencial- esto sera divertido! ...siiiii, muy divertido -mientras observaba a Kurenai con una mirada psicópata y se relamía- yo pido a esa preciosura... -exclamo mientras de sus ropas sacaba dos grandes y muy afiladas navajas-

Onoku: yo... -mirando a Mikoto, de forma lasciva- pido a esa hermosura... -mientras en su mano se hacia presente una bola de humo...la cual al despejarse dio a conocer una gran hacha de doble filo-

Khenzou: que va... me tendré que conformar con las sobras... -mirando molesto a Naruto-

NA: todas las peleas individuales de a continuación se darán en el mismo periodo de tiempo... ¿por que aclaro esto? para no tener que poner a cada rato "mientras esto sucedía" y todos sus derivados..

Routo se lanzo en dirección a Frost a una velocidad increíble, apareciendo en milesimas de segundos, por uno de sus lados, con el martillo listo para golpear a Frost con mucha fuerza...pero este solo extendió su brazo, con la mano abierta, en dirección a Routo...acto seguido una gran onda de viento salio disparada hacia Routo, haciendo que este saliera volando nuevamente y cayera a unos 50 metros de distancia...provocando que este se levantara aun mas furioso...

Routo: ahhhhhhhhhhh! -exclamo con enojo- juro que te matare!

Mikoto: somos un equipo -hablo a los integrantes del equipo Mikoto- actuemos como tal -sacando dos kunais, sosteniendo uno con ambas manos-

Kurenai: si -imitando a Mikoto-

De pronto una serpiente de piedra grande, se elevo en el cielo y luego cayo en dirección a ellos, provocando que tengan que separarse para evitar el golpe...

Sin esperar a mas Hoku se abalanzo contra Kurenai, con sus gran navajas listas para cortarla en pedazos, pero Kurenai reacciono a tiempo, bloqueando su ataque con los kunais...

Mikoto rápidamente trazo sellos y luego escupió un misil de fuego en dirección a Hoku, pero un muro de tierra se alzo, protegiéndolo del ataque...

Esta vez fue Onoku quien apareció a espaldas de Mikoto, con su hacha en alto, bajándola con gran fuerza, pero gracias al sharingan, Mikoto logro esquivar el golpe y saltar, alejándose de el con un salto..

Mikoto: (su velocidad es alta... no debo descuidarme) -pensó mientras se ponía en guardia-

Khenzou: bien... ahora que todos están ocupados... -mirando a Naruto- ¿empezamos?

Naruto: (es extraño ... por que los otros dos sujetos no participan de la ofensiva?) -pensó mientras miraba disimuladamente a los dos miembros restantes de aquella banda, notando que la mujer se arrodillaba, formaba un sello y observaba con detalle todo lo que sucedía- (ese sello es...claro, ella tiene conocimientos en jutsus Yamanakas... ella debe ser el cerebro de esta pandilla...y el debe ser su defensa )

Naruto: Frost... -mirando de reojo al pelinegro-

Frost: si si...ya me di cuenta...

De repente Frost salto hacia un costado, evitando un gran martillo que cayo del cielo, provocando una gran explosión y crater en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el...

Routo: dije que tu eras mio! -mientras aterrizaba al lado del martillo-

Routo tomo el martillo y rápidamente se abalanzo contra Frost, con furia en su rostro...

Naruto al igual que Frost, comenzó a saltar, dando piruetas, para todos lados esquivando grandes estacas de tierra que surgían del suelo con intenciones nada buenas...

Kurenai se encontraba esquivando y dando cortes con sus kunais, mientras Oku poseia una expresion desquiciada e intentaba por todos los medios posibles cortar a la pelinegra

Oku: vamos preciosa... solo quiero probar tu sangre! -exclamo con una risa psicópata y tirando un gran corte diagonal en dirección a Kurenai, quien logro bloquearlo y saltar hacia un lado-

Kurenai: (este sujeto esta loco...rayos, porque me tocan oponentes así?...tendré que ponerme seria)

Kurenai comenzó a moverse mas rápido, logrando acercarse lo suficiente a Hoku, para realizar un genjutsu...por su parte Hoku observo extrañado, como los ojos de Kurenai emitían un casi imperceptible brillo... segundos después pudo observar como del suelo, brazos humanos salían y lo atrapaban, los brazos poseían un color grisaseo y en ciertas partes, la carne faltaba en su lugar, dejando ver el hueso o músculos...luego el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse y a caer, como si donde el se encontraba fuese hueco y debajo hubiera lava...

Kurenai observaba con satisfacción como Hoku había caído en su genjutsu y ahora su expresión eran de miedo y desconcierto, mientras miraba a su alrededor y el suelo...pero luego fue ella la que formo una expresión de extrañes...ya que Hoku comenzó a formar una sonrisa demencial y sus ojos se abrían mucho...

Oku: jajajaja...JAJAJAJAJA! -mientras comenzaba a lanzar cortes al aire y mordidas (dentro del genjutsu, el cortaba las manos o las mordia arrancándolas)- esto es genial! -exclamo fuera de si- hazlo nuevamente! hazlo! quiero comer mas brazos! JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Kurenai quedo en shock ante eso...se había librado de su genjutsu? y pero aun...¿lo disfrutaba y pedía mas?... sin poder reaccionar, no logro esquivar una gran patada que Hoku le lanzo a la boca del estomago, provocando que ella saliera volando unos metros...cuando quiso levantarse nuevamente, unos látigos de tierra la sujetaron al suelo...y no pudo hacer mas que observar como Hoku se encontraba en el aire, a punto de caer sobre ella, con ambas navajas listas para perforarla...pero un misil de fuego salido de quien sabe donde logro impactar en el, provocando que saliera disparado en dirección contraria a Kurenai...

Mikoto: toma eso idiota! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

Pero ese fue un gran error, ya que Onoku apareció a unos de sus costado y ya había lanzado un corte horizontal...si no lograba esquivar aquel corte, terminaría con una herida mortal...

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que un pilar de roca surgió del suelo, deteniendo bruscamente el hacha..

Naruto: no bajes la guardia! -exclamo-

Mikoto rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad

Mikoto: Katon: Housenka ! -exclamo mientras lanzaba varias bolas de fuego-

El ataque logro impactar en Onoku, quien salio disparado hacia atrás por las explosiones..

Onoku: maldita.. -mascullo mientras se levantaba-

El hacha de Onoku comenzó a despedir pequeños rayos y también empezó a brillar

Onoku: te devolveré el favor... -mascullo, mientras el cielo se poblaba de nubes grises- Raiton: Sandaboruto! -señalando con el hacha a Mikoto-

Del cielo cayo un gran relámpago, que se dirigía muy veloz hacia Mikoto, quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos... con mucha suerte pudo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás...pero la explosión que el relámpago causo, al impactar contra el suelo, la alcanzo y daño, mandándola a volar en el proceso...

Onoku no perdió tiempo y se movió veloz, apareciendo al lado de Mikoto, con su puño brillando en rayos y sin miramientos lanzo el golpe al rostro de Mikoto...el golpe fue muy fuerte, provocando que a Mikoto le saliera sangre de su labio y saliera disparada hacia un árbol, contra el cual golpe y reboto, para finalmente terminar en el suelo...

Kurenai: Mikoto! -exclamo preocupada-

Oku: no te olvides de mi! -exclamo-

Kurenai giro su rostro, solo para ver como Hoku inflaba su pecho

Oku: Futon: Renkudan! -exclamo mientras escupía una bala de aire-

La bala de aire impacto a Kurenai, mandándola a volar hacia arriba...

Oku: Futon: Kazekiri ! -mientras lanzaba cortes al aire y en dirección a Kurenai-

Una gran ventisca que cortaba todo a su paso se creo y se dirigía veloz hacia Kurenai...

Frost: (tsk...)

Frost creo dos clones, lo cuales corrieron veloz en dirección a la pelinegra... uno de ellos se posiciono cerca de donde Mikoto se encontraba y el otro dio una gran salto, apareciendo y sujetando a Kurenai, luego este cambio de lugar con el otro clon, poniendo a salvo a Kurenai...

El clon que quedo a manos del jutsu de viento comenzó a sufrir cortes, uno tras otro, hasta dejarlo irreconocible y luego desaparecer en una nube de humo ...

Routo: toma esto!

Frost giro su rostro para observar como el martillo de Routo se encontraba a menos de un metro de su cuerpo, su único reflejo fue colocar sus antebrazos a forma de protección...

Un gran estruendo se escucho y se pudo divisar a Frost, el cual salio disparado y colisiono contra un árbol, destruyéndolo...

Khenzou y Naruto se encontraban colisionando jutsu tras jutsu de tierra, de todas las variedades, desde misiles hasta grandes bolas de rocas... cuando Naruto escucho el grito de Kurenai y observo de reojo como Mikoto chocaba contra un árbol, dejando una gran marca en el y cayendo bruscamente de cara contra el suelo...

Khenzou: te descuidaste! -trazando sellos- Doton: Dosekiryu!

Un gran dragón de roca salio del suelo, atrapando a Naruto en su boca, luego se elevo en el aire, para finalmente precipitarse hacia el suelo, impactando en el y causando una enorme explosión...

Oku: tsk... vamos, apenas si estoy calentando!... maldicio, par de ninjas debiles -exclamo con molestia-

Frost comenzó a levantarse lentamente...pocas veces en su vida había recibido golpes como esos, dolían bastante y decir que un golpe podía hacerle doler...era mucho...

Salio de debajo del gran árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las chicas de su equipo... Mikoto se lograba levantar, pero estaba con un hombro dislocado...su clon ayudo a Kurenai a caminar hasta allí y esta le comunico que tenia unas costillas rotas...pero que aun quería seguir...

Frost: no... a partir de aquí... pelearemos Naruto y yo...

Kurenai: pero...!

Frost: nada de peros... lamento decirte que si ellos trabajan en equipo, no durarías ni dos segundos en tu estado... -Kurenai y Mikoto bajaron la mirada- ...escuchen, nosotros no podemos pelear cómodamente si tenemos que estar a expensas de protegerlas... hay que tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría...y la decisión mas coherente es que nos dejen pelear a nosotros...

Mikoto: somos kunoichis, maldición! ... no nos trates como a unas...!

Frost: las estoy tratando como mujeres adultas! -exclamo, dejando a Kurenai y Mikoto sorprendidas-...les pido que actúen como una persona madura... no dejaremos que ustedes tomen decisiones testarudas... no queremos volver a la aldea con la culpa de haberlas dejado morir por sus testarudez! -serio-

Esas palabras dejaron a Kurenai y Mikoto heladas... no pensaron jamas en algo...que había gente en la aldea esperando su regreso... pero ... no...era hora de dejar el orgullo de lado... el tenia razón, ellas con tan solo algunos jutsus de aquellos tipos habían quedado fuera de combate y el a pesar de haber recibido grandes golpes, estaba en un estado como si no hubiese pasado nada...el volver al campo solo molestaría al desarrollo en combate de ellos...

Mikoto: ... e-esta ... bien... -con resignación-

Frost: bien... tu -mirando a su clon- crea una barrera, no queremos que ellos tengan ventaja en ningún sentido... -el clon asintió y deposito suavemente a Kurenai en el suelo-

En ese momento una gran explosión se sintió...todos giraron su rostro hacia donde Naruto había quedado incrustado en el suelo... Naruto se encontraba de pie, observando a los sujetos de la pandilla con cara seria, su ropa se encontraba parcialmente destrozada...

Naruto: acaban de ganarse un pasaje gratuito al otro mundo ... -serio-

Hoku: huuuuuuuuuy! que miedo -exclamo burlón- ...por que no lo intentas idiota -mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa sádica-

Frost comenzó a caminar hasta quedar al lado de Naruto, mientras su clon realizaba unos sellos, para después crear una barrera que protegía a el y a las dos pelinegras...

Frost: habrá un pequeño cambio... solo seremos nosotros contra ustedes...

Hoku: ¿que? -extrañado- no no no -negando con las manos- yo quiero a esa preciosura -señalando con una navaja a Kurenai- y la obtendré quieran o no...

Frost: inténtalo, idiota sádico -serio-

Hoku: tu lo pediste! -mientras amagaba a comenzar a correr, pero un brazo robusto se interpuso, frenando bruscamente a Hoku...era el brazo de Routo-

Routo: el es mio -con mirada asesina-

Hoku: vamos grandullón...compartamos... - Routo lo pensó por unos segundo, para luego retirar su brazo-

Routo: pero yo seré quien le de el golpe final...

Hoku: si si... lo que tu digas... -mientras se lanzaba, junto con Routo, en dirección de Frost-

Naruto: bien... así son las cosas... tengo un favor que devolverte serpiente afeminada -tronándose los dedos y observando a Khenzou-

Khenzou: hablas demasiado...idiota -trazando sellos y colocando sus manos en el suelo- Doton: Doro Ryu!

El suelo frente al pelinegro comenzó a volver lodo, para que después de el surgiera un gran dragón de lodo, el cual atrapo a Naruto, dejando solamente su cabeza fuera del lodo...

Onoku: Katon: Goenkyu! -exclamo mientras inflaba su pecho y escupía una gran cantidad de fuego-

Mikoto: Naruto! -exclamo preocupada-

Clon de Frost: no te preocupes...el esta bien... -tranquilizando a las chicas-

El lodo que atrapaba a Naruto se seco rápidamente debido a la llamarada de Onoku, dejando al rubio aun mas atrapado...

Onoku: ja! ...¿por que no hablas ahora rubio estúpido? -caminando por el dragón de Lodo seco, colocándose frente a Naruto-

En tanto Frost se encontraba esquivando con elegancia todos los golpes que Routo y Hoku le lanzaban, haciendo que estos se enojaran mucho..

Hoku: deja de ser tan escurridizo! -lanzando cortes sin parar-

Routo lanzo en ese momento un gran golpe horizontal en dirección a Frost, el cual solo se corrió hacia un lado, provocando que el martillo pasara a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hoku...

Hoku: ten mas cuidado idiota! casi me matas! -gritándole a Routo-

Frost aprovecho la distracción y le dio a Hoku un muy potente puñetazo en su cara, mandando a este a volar mucho metros...

Frost: tu amigo es muy molesto

Routo no contesto y solo siguió intentando golpear a Frost, mientras este los esquivaba, hasta que...

Frost sintió como algo lo sujetaba de los pies... observo hacia abajo y pudo ver como unas manos de tierra lo sujetaban al suelo firmemente..

Routo formo una sonrisa y rápidamente comenzó a golpear a Frost, con mucha violencia, provocando que a este le comenzara a salir sangre de su cabeza y boca... luego de un combo de golpe, le dio un gran golpe a Frost en su rostro, el cual provoco que incluso las manos de tierra se rompieran y el pelinegro saliera volando, aterrizando metras mas alejado...

Onoku: míralos... están recibiendo la paliza de sus vidas.. -observando como Frost terminaba en el suelo después de una gran golpiza- definitivamente ustedes son los ninjas mas patéticos que existen... -levantando su hacha, dispuesto a decapitar a Naruto-

Bajo el hacha con gran velocidad, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto consiguió romper el lodo seco y atrapar el hacha, con la mano desnuda...lo que dejo a Onoku con los ojos bien abiertos...

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Naruto logro safar su otro brazo del lodo seco y lo extendió, señalando a Onoku...su brazo comenzó a brillar en rayos rápidamente

Onoku: mier..

No pudo terminar la palabra, cuando un gran y potente relámpago surgió de la mano de Naruto, el cual impacto de lleno contra su torso y lo mando a estrellarse contra un gran árbol, reduciendo a este a meras astillas...

Naruto: bien... tu turno, serpiente asquerosa -saliendo por completo del lodo seco y sujetando cómodamente y con fuerza el hacha de Onoku-

Frost comenzó a levantarse lentamente, hasta quedar arrodillado, se podía ver sangre saliendo de su boca, oído y cabeza...sus ojos no eran visibles, debido a que su cabello los cubría...

Routo: llego tu hora maldito idiota -parándose frente a Frost y levantando el martillo, dispuesto a matarlo-

Frost emitió una sonrisa y levanto un poco su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos, los cuales ahora eran de un color azul brillante..

Routo quedo helado ante eso.. y tubo que soltar rápidamente el martillo, para sujetar la punta de una estaca de piedra que surgió con intenciones de empalarlo... Frost en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le propino un puñetazo a Routo, que le rompió la nariz y lo mando a revolcarse en el suelo..seguido de eso Frost tomo el gran martillo de Routo

En ese momento Hoku surgió del suelo a un lado de Frost, girando como si fuese un taladro, y se abalanzo contra el...Frost con gran sencillez le dio un brutal golpe vertical (de arriba hacia abajo) a Hoku, incrustando a este en el suelo y provocando que el suelo a su alrededor se destrozara...

Hoku: hijo ... de p-p-perra -dijo mientras se levantaba muy despacio-

Hoku tenia sangre saliendo de sus oídos y boca, mientras en su cabeza se apreciaba el lugar donde el martillo había impactado...

Debido al gran golpe, Hoku soltó sus navajas...al darse cuenta de ello quiso volver a tomarlas...estiro un brazo para tomarla, casi la tenia...

Todos vieron con miedo como Frost alzo el martillo y con gran fuerza lo precipito en dirección al brazo de Hoku, provocando un gran golpe y un crujido asqueroso

Hoku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -exclamo con mucho dolor-

Frost sin piedad había reventado todo su brazo de un solo martillazo, provocando que solo quedaran restos de carne desgarrada y trozos de huesos destrozados y astillados...

Hoku se dios media vuelta asustado y quiso empezar a correr, pero nuevamente Frost, levanto el martillo y lo precipito con gran violencia, esta vez en dirección a uno de tus tobillos...nuevamente un gran estruendo, al igual que el sonido de huesos destrozándose, adornaron el ambiente...

Hoku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MALDITO! -exclamo con dolor, mientras algunas lagrimas de sufrimiento salían de sus ojos-

Frost: ohhhh el pequeño esta asustado -al ver como Oku comenzaba a arrastrarse en dirección contraria a Frost, con una expresión de miedo y desesperación, mientras Frost lo seguía lentamente-

Khenzou observaba horrorizado la escena, aquel chico estaba realmente desquiciado, estaba jugando con Hoku, no quería matarlo, quería usarlo como entretenimiento...y sus ojos...sus ojos ahora eran de un color azul, lo que le daba un aspecto mas gélido y digno de temer...

Naruto: no te olvides de mi

Khenzou guió su vista hacia Naruto el cual se encontraba a un metro de el...luego Naruto le dio un gran golpe con el ancho del hacha, provocando que esta se doblara..

Producto del golpe Khenzou salio volando y cayo de forma brutal al suelo, dislocándose el hombro, mientras reprimía una exclamación de dolor...

Frost observaba con una mirada sádica, como Hoku, intentaba por todos los medios posibles huir de el... pero algo mas llamo su atención, provocando que mirara en otra dirección...a unos 15 metros Routo comenzaba a levantarse, con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y con expresión atontada...

Frost: te devolveré el favor, grandullón... -murmuro-

Rápidamente lanzo con una gran fuerza el martillo en dirección a Routo..

El peliverde apenas si se levantaba, el suelo aun se movía, para el, signo inequívoco de que el golpe lo hacia dejado mareado, no entendía como a una distancia tan corta y con la contextura física que Frost tenia, este hubiese podido darle un golpe tan brutal...levanto su mirada hacia el frente, solo para ver a su martillo, a escasos centímetros de su pecho...

El martillo impacto con violencia en el pecho de Routo, quebrando algunas de sus costillas y provocando que el hombre robusto escupiera sangre, mientras nuevamente salia volando, hasta impactar un árbol y quedar incrustado en el..

Frost volteo nuevamente la mirada hacia Hoku, el cual había conseguido alejarse unos metros de el...con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar hacia el, provocando que el otro sujeto comenzara a desesperarse y temblar...

Frost: ¿a donde crees que vas?... ¿ya no quieres jugar? -acercándose mas y mas-

Oku: p-p-por favor... t-t-ten piedad... ten piedad! -temblando y soltando algunas lagrimas-

Frost: la estoy teniendo... -dijo serio, mientras tomaba a Hoku de su pie sano- ¿ultimas plegarias?

Oku: por favor, no!

Con gran fuerza, Frost, tomo de su pie sano a Hoku y lo lanzo al cielo...cuando este hubo alcanzado su punto máximo de altura, Frost inflo su pecho y luego escupió un gran misil de fuego, el cual se dirigió a Hoku a gran velocidad...

Una enorme explosión se presencio en el aire y solo restos de cenizas quedaron de Hoku...

Khenzou, Ruko y Riuka miraban impactados como aquel pelinegro había matado a Hoku...

Khenzou: ¿q-q-quien carajos son ustedes? -dijo asustado, minutos antes aquellos ninjas estaban recibiendo la paliza de su vida y ahora eran ellos quienes recibían la paliza- -

Naruto: solo somos unos patéticos ninjas... -mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el-

Pero un gran rayo salido de quien sabe donde, impacto a Naruto, haciendo que este saliera disparado y cayera unos metros alejado...

Allí de pie y con ambos brazos extendido, temblando un poco, se encontraba Ruko...el cual era el culpable de aquel rayo...

Khenzou: bien hecho Ruko!...ahora hay que salir de aquí!

Riuka: ¿y Routo!? -asustada-

Khenzou: dije que nos vamos! -exclamo alterado-

Naruto: tu no te vas a ninguno lado.. -dijo serio y de pie-

Algo surgió del suelo, sujetando ambos pies de Khenzou...era una cadena...una cadena amarilla con brillo negro...

Dicha cadena arrastro a Khenzou, enterrándolo en el suelo y haciendo que se perdiera en el, como si debajo de sus pies el suelo fuese hueco...

Khenzou volvió a aparecer al lado de Naruto y de cabeza , elevándose en el aire, debido a la cadena, la cual podían ver que salia de la espalda de Naruto...

Frost comenzó a caminar en dirección a Naruto...colocándose a su lado..

Naruto: te olvidas de uno.. -dirigiéndose a Frost-

Frost guió su mirada en dirección a donde estaba Routo, el cual recién salia del árbol y se sujetaba su costado con mucho dolor...comenzó a caminar en dirección de sus compañero, despacio y rengueando...

Frost solo extendió su brazo en dirección de el y con su mano abierta...luego cerro su mano, formando un puño..

Del suelo, alrededor de Routo, comenzaron a salir muchas estacas de piedra, las cuales atravesaron al peliverde, aun cuando el había destrozado muchas...al final el paisaje era el de un hombre robusto, el cual era empalado por muchas estacas de piedra...y un gran charco de sangre en el suelo...

Naruto: es de cobardes abandonar a un compañero...sabias?... eso te convierte en escoria -mirando a Khenzou, el cual colgaba aun en el aire-

Khenzou: pudrete maldito hijo de puta! -mientras escupía a Naruto, el cual solo ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando la escupida-

Naruto: hmp... necesitas aprender modales...

Naruto acerco a Khenzou a el...luego extendió su brazo y toco a Khenzou en su espalda...

Khenzou: ¿que carajos hiciste!? -alterado-

Naruto: tranquilo... solo es un sello de restricción de chakra...nada importante...

Sin previo aviso, Naruto, con su cadena lanzo con mucha fuerza a Khenzou, en dirección al cielo, provocando que este solo se viera como un pequeño punto en el enorme paisaje celeste...

Naruto: bien... ahora... dime una cosa, ¿por que me disparaste ese rayo? -de brazos cruzados-

Ruko: no te acerques... es una advertencia!

Frost: una advertencia... -repitió en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Ruko- tu... nos haces una advertencia?... crees que estas en condiciones de hacer una advertencia?

Ruko: dije que no se acercaran! -trazando sellos- Raiton: Sandāboruto! -uniendo ambas mano y extendiéndola en dirección a Frost-

A una gran velocidad las manos de Ruko comenzaron a brillar en rayos y luego un enorme relámpago salio de sus manos, dirigiéndose a Frost...

El pelinegro solo extendió uno de sus brazos, con su mano abierta, y espero a que el rayo impactara en su mano...para asombro de todos, el rayo comenzó a disminuir su tamaño, y al llegar a la mano de Frost solo se trataba de meras chispas eléctricas...

Ruko: q-q-que?... -sorprendido- ¿como hiciste eso?

Frost: cause un vació en el aire, el elimino todo rastro de cargas eléctricas del ambiente, provocando que tu rayo se debilitara a medida que avanzaba... algo sencillo de hacer si te pones a pensar, ¿no crees?...

Ruko: Riuka vete! -mirándola de reojo-

Riuka: pero...

Ruko: vete! -girando su rostro y mirándola-

Riuka se asusto ante ese grito y solo se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr...pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida..

Frost: bu! -apareciendo justo en frente a Riuka, provocando que esta se asustara aun mas y cayera de espalda al suelo-

Ruko volvió a darse la vuelta, solo para ver como Frost se encontraba frente a Riuka...

Ruko: Riuka! -comenzando a Trazar sellos-

Naruto: tu y yo debemos hablar -mientras la misma cadena de antes se abalanzaba contra Ruko-

Ruko: noo! -siendo enroscado por la cadena, la cual evito que completara el jutsu, mientras era arrastrado hasta estar al lado de Naruto-

Frost rápidamente se acerco a Riuka, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la chica, la cual se quedo quieta y con la mirada perdida, dejando caer sus brazos...

Ruko: no! ... Riuka!... suéltame maldito hijo de puta! -haciendo toda la fuerza que podía para liberarse de la cadena, pero era inútil-

Naruto: si si, lo que tu digas... ahora, dime... ¿que haces como integrante de esta pandilla?... -Ruko le dio una mirada de impresión- vamos...¿crees que no me daría cuenta?...ese relámpago que me lanzaste no mataría ni a un niño...pero el impulso fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarme a unos metros...en realidad no querías matarme... y tampoco lastimarme... solo buscabas alejarme de Khenzou... solo le hiciste creer que en realidad me estabas atacando... lo que me lleva a pensar que atacas a tus "oponentes" obligado...dime la verdad, no perteneces a esta pandilla por decisión propia... ¿no es así?

Ruko: ¿c-como..?

Naruto: solo ate cabos...

Ruko: por favor...llevenme a mi y hagan conmigo lo que quieran...pero déjenla ir -mirando preocupado a Riuka-

Naruto: ¿por que haríamos eso? ... se que ella es el cerebro de esta pequeño equipo... -Ruko abrió grandes los ojos- ella posee jutsus para comunicarse mentalmente con ustedes... y ademas ella esta al final de la formación y a salvo, lo que le permite analizar la situación en la batalla y comunicarle a los demás los puntos débiles y estrategias para derrotar al enemigo... es una formación arrasadora, déjame decirte...

Ruko: déjenla ir!... por favor...yo también se algo...déjenla ir... -alterado-

Naruto: ese no es un negocio muy...tentador...

Ruko: por favor... su hija la necesita...su hija la necesita...déjenla ir...yo iré en su lugar... -comenzando a derramar lagrimas, mientras Naruto lo observaba sin inmutarse-

Naruto: ...aun así, su hija aun tendrá a su padre a forma de consuelo... -serio-

Ruko: por favor! ... no posees sentimientos!?...ella no esta aquí porque lo desea!...

Naruto: aun así... esta aquí -rebatió serio-

Frost: listo... -exclamo, provocando que Naruto y Ruko lo miraran, el segundo extrañado-

Luego de retirar su mano de la cabeza de la chica, esta cayo al suelo, como si estuviese muerta...

Ruko: Riuka! -revolviéndose desesperado-

Naruto: ¿que averiguaste?

Frost: no mucho...solo lo esencial...no confiaban plenamente en ella, por ende no le liberaron mucha información... se que el batallón rebelde nunca se queda en un lugar fijo por mas de dos semanas...se que el jefe de ese batallón tiene de rehén a su hija...es por eso que ella forma parte del batallón...le dijeron que si intentaba escapar y dar el alerta, matarían a la pequeña...la ultima ubicación del batallón es en un pequeño poblado, aledaño con la aldea de la Hierba -mascullando la ultima palabra-

Ruko: ¿por que la mataste!? -furioso-

Frost: son nuestro enemigos...por que no hacerlo?

Ruko: ella no te había hecho nada!

Frost: estaba con ustedes...y ademas funcionaba como cerebro de este equipo...delatando los huecos en la defensa de sus contrincantes... por culpa de ella tengo a dos integrantes de mi equipo heridos...aun mantienes tu argumento?

Ruko: ... -derramando lagrimas- ¿por que no a mi?... podrían haberme sacado información a mi...y matarme... -murmuraba en voz baja, mientras lloraba-

Naruto: sabes a donde pertenecen ellos? -refiriéndose a Ruko y Riuka-

Frost iba a contestar, pero en ese momento algo cayo al suelo, provocando un gran cráter y una lluvia de sangre...al disiparse el polvo causado por el impacto, se pudo ver el cuerpo de Khenzo, el cual casi no se reconocía, debido que el brutal impacto había reventado su cuerpo...

Frost le dirigió una mirada a Naruto, como diciendo "es una broma?"...

Naruto: necesitaba modales -restandole importancia-

Frost:... valla forma de enseñar modales... -negando- ellos son originarios de Kumo... ahora son considerados ninjas renegados...

Naruto: bien... creo que debemos avanzar unos kilómetros y luego descansar... aun debemos curar a Mikoto y Kurenai...

Frost solo se dio media vuelta y camino hasta Riuka, comenzando a levantarla

Ruko: no la toques hijo de perra! -exclamo rabioso-

Frost: hmp... como quieras, pero no seré yo el culpable de dejar que muera aquí tirada... -soltando a la mujer-

Ruko: ¿que? -sin entender nada-

Frost: para ser ninja, eres pésimo... ella no esta muerta... solo esta "dormida" debido al agotamiento mental...

Ruko: ... e-en..serio? -impactado-

Frost: ¿acaso eres sordo?...o tienes problemas mentales? -comenzando a levantar nuevamente a Riuka, para cargarla luego al estilo nupcial, permitiendo a Ruko observar que lo que Frost decía era verdad, ya que Riuka respiraba pausadamente, como si estuviera durmiendo-

Ruko: gracias... -murmuro entre lagrimas-

Naruto de pronto, hizo desaparecer su cadena, provocando que Ruko cayera al suelo...

Naruto: vamos...camina -serio-

Ruko sin chistar se levanto y comenzó a seguir a Naruto, el cual se dirigía en dirección a Mikoto y Kurenai...

Ambas chicas estaban en shock...Frost y Naruto habían...jugado con aquellos tipos...sujetos que a ellas las habían derrotado con simpleza...un no salían de su asombro, cuando Naruto se acerco a ellas, detrás de el venia Ruko, caminando sin estar esposado ni nada como el estilo, mas atrás venia Frost, el cual cargaba a la chica peliazul, la cual parecía estar dormida...

Naruto: nos alejaremos unos kilómetros y acamparemos...ya tenemos la información que buscábamos...

Mikoto: ...entonces...¿ellos que hacen aquí?

Naruto: formaban parte de este equipo por obligación...

Kurenai: ¿a que te refieres?

Naruto: el líder del batallón rebelde tiene de rehén a su hija...con la cual presionaban a ellos para formar parte del dicho batallón...son inocentes...

Mikoto: pero ellos...!

Naruto: era por extorsión -corto- ahora... andando...

Naruto creo un clon, el cual cargo a Kurenai, a pesar de sus quejas, mientras el Naruto original arrancaba un trozo de la tela de su vestimenta, para luego atarla en Mikoto, formando un soporte para colocar el brazo, luego tomo el brazo de Mikoto, pasandolo sobre su hombro, ayudandola a caminar, mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente...

Kurenai: aun no sabemos por que ellos vienen con nosotros...

Naruto: rescataremos a su hija...mientras tanto, es mejor que estén en la aldea...su situación no se aclaro aun y pueden que si lo encuentran los consideren criminales y los maten...

Ruko observaba sorprendido a Naruto por sus palabras...y mentalmente comenzó a agradecerle una y otra vez al rubio...

Luego de caminar por unos 10 kilómetros y ya con la noche presente, el equipo Mikoto se detuvo frente a un claro, para poder acampar...una vez armadas las tiendas, Frost deposito a Riuka en una de ellas, mientras dejaba a Ruko con ella y salia a fuera...

Mikoto: sabes que una vez que estén en la aldea no los dejaran tranquilos, ¿verdad? -dirigiéndose a Naruto-

Naruto: me haré cargo de que lo hagan... -serio- por cierto... -levantándose y arrodillándose detrás de Mikoto-

Mikoto: ¿que haces?

Naruto: curarte... esto te dolerá -tomando su hombro y dándole una fuerte sacudida, mientras Mikoto reprimía un grito de dolor-...lo siento, pero era necesario...ahora te curare...para evitar hinchazones futuras... -mientras sus manos resplandecían en chakra verde- Frost... -llamando al recién llegado, el cual lo miro- cura a Kurenai...

Frost asintió y se arrodillo a un lado de esta...

Kurenai: pero...pensé que las quebraduras eran imposibles de curar... -extrañada-

Naruto: no en nuestro casos...

Mikoto: no sabia que habían aprendido jutsus médicos...

Naruto: detalles...

Mikoto: que significan un gran alivio... -mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en las manos de Naruto-

Frost: permiteme... -hablo a Kurenai, mientras le colocaba una mano, justo debajo de su pecho izquierdo, provocando que Kurenai se tensara y sonrojara mucho- tranquila...no intentare nada... -mientras colocaba su otra mano en la espalda de Kurenai-

Pronto una luz blanca cubrió las manos de Frost, mientras Kurenai comenzaba a sentir una sensación de alivio y cierto calor, en las zonas donde Frost tenia sus manos...

Luego de unos minutos, el resplandor blanco se apago...mientras Frost retiraba lentamente sus manos...

Frost: mejor?...

Kurenai: s-si... -sorprendida, ya no sentía el dolor punzante y podía moverse libremente- ...g-gracias...

Frost: no hay de que -sonriendo-

Naruto: tu también... ya estas lista... -retirando sus manos- ¿que tal lo sientes?

Mikoto: como si nunca hubiese pasado nada -moviendo el hombro, para comprobar sus palabras- son increíbles...

Frost: gracias... -sentándose a un lado de Kurenai-

Naruto: ¿y Ruko? -sentándose al lado de Mikoto-

Frost: dijo que se quedaría con Riuka...

Mikoto: por cierto, Naruto... por que no utilizas el mismo jutsu de teletransportacion de antes?...

Naruto: porque Riuka, Kurenai y tu están agotadas...

Mikoto: ¿y eso que? -ofendida-

Naruto: quiero que descansen... -Mikoto ablando su expresión con esa respuesta-

Mikoto: pero...podemos descansar en la aldea... -hablando con tono mas suave-

Naruto: quizás...pero lo harán por poco tiempo... están sanas, por tanto, disponibles para otra misión... -Mikoto solo emitió una sonrisa-

Mikoto: eres un chico muy tierno... -levantándose y dándole un beso en su frente, para comenzar a dirigirse a la segunda tienda en pie-

Naruto: ¿no comerás?

Mikoto: lo siento, cariño...pero en realidad estoy cansada...solo quiero dormir...de igual forma, muchas gracias por preocuparte... -sonriendo, para luego seguir su camino-

Kurenai: bueno ... -observando que Mikoto se adentraba en la tienda- yo también iré a dormir... -levantándose- gracias de nuevo -mientras le regalaba a Frost una sonrisa-

Frost: fue un gusto -sonriendo, provocando que un leve rubor en las mejillas de Kurenai apareciera, mientras se retiraba-

Naruto y Frost quedaron solos, con la única compañía de una fogata...por lo que el pelinegro se recostó en el suelo, usando un tronco para recostarse en el, mientras observaba las estrellas...

Kurenai ingreso a la tienda, para encontrarse a Mikoto, la cual la observaba sonriente... lo que la hizo sentir incomoda...

Kurenai: ¿q-que sucede? -extrañada-

Mikoto: oh nada... solo que... porque el sonrojo -pregunto de forma picara, provocando que Kurenai enrojeciera de golpe- jajajaja ...no te había visto sonrojarte desde que eras pequeña...

Kurenai: c-claro que no! ... -ofendida- nadie esta sonrojada -cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos-

Mikoto solo se quedo observando a Kurenai con una sonrisa burlona, mientras la tensión iba aumentando, a tal punto que a Kurenai le dio un tic en una de sus cejas...

Kurenai: ya! ... esta bien -suspirando resignada- tu ganas...pero no es por lo que crees! -exclamo mientras desviaba la mirada-

Mikoto: oh...y que es lo que creo? -burlona-

Kurenai: crees que estoy sonrojada porque tu crees que mi sonrojo se debe a que me gusta Frost -exclamo molesta-

Mikoto: pero si yo no dije nada... -en ese momento Kurenai enrojeció aun mas- aja! -exclamo, asustando y apenando a Kurenai- lo sabia!... te gusta! -con tono de triunfo-

Kurenai: shhhhhhh! -exclamo tapando la boca de Mikoto con su mano- y no me gusta! -susurro- solo... me parece lindo.. -apenada-

Mikoto: -apartando la mano de Kurenai- si si, claro... no sabia que te gustaban chicos jóvenes -picandole con su codo, uno de los costados de Kurenai, mientras formaba una expresión pervertida- aunque es obvio... a esa edad debe tener muchas energías...

Kurenai: senseeei! -exclamo apenada y roja como un tomate-

Mikoto: vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte de que el te guste...tiene un buen porte físico, rasgos finos, mirada seria y ojos profundos, un hombre que cualquier mujer querría tener... estoy tan feliz por ti -abrazando a Kurenai- tendrán hijos, se casaran... no, espera...era al revés...en fin...tendrán hijos...muchos hijos -dijo con mirada soñadora-

Kurenai: sensei! -exclamo apenada- apenas hemos cruzado un par de palabras... -bajando la mirada-

Mikoto: peeero esto recién comienza -guiñando un ojo a Kurenai- están en el mismo equipo...por ende, pasaran mucho tiempo juntos ...

Kurenai: y...si no le gusto? -bajando nuevamente la mirada-

Mikoto: vamos, mujer!... eres pelinegra, tienes buenos pechos y un trasero envidiable, ademas de una piel blanca, cosa que vuelve loco a los hombres, cualquiera quisiera ser tu pareja -intentando levantarle el animo- debes tener mas confianza en ti misma ...

Kurenai y Mikoto siguieron hablando por unas horas mas, para luego caer dormidas...

Mikoto volvió a abrir los ojos cuando la luz del sol la empezó a molestar...abrió lentamente los ojos y luego se desperezo durante algunos minutos para luego salir de la tienda...

Era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado, dejando ver un enorme paisaje azul claro...los animales iba de aquí para alla, los canto de los pájaros se escuchaban, inundando el ambiente, dándole un toque especial a la mañana...

Pronto diviso a Naruto y Frost los cuales se encontraban sentados sobre el agua en el claro...ambos estaban en la posición flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados...parecían estar meditando...

Decidió dejarlos meditar y en cambio se volvió dentro de la tienda, para despertar a Kurenai, luego se adentro en la tienda restante...

Al entrar diviso una escena que...la hizo sentir...sola...allí acostados y abrazados uno al otro se encontraban Ruko y Riuka...ambos con una sonrisa y durmiendo plácidamente...

Eso la hizo acordar de Fugaku...y que el ya no estaba con ella...en realidad eso no le importaba mucho, la relación con Fugaku siempre había sido fría y distante, solo que nunca quiso darlo a conocer por el bienestar de sus hijos...eso la hizo dar cuenta de algo...nunca había tenido un hombre al cual amar con todo su ser (como un hombre ama a una mujer, dejen de lado a los hijos) y que este la amara de igual manera...siempre había soñado con dormirse abrazada a un hombre y que este la abrazara con mucho cariño, despertar al día siguiente aun abrazados o que el le halla traído el desayuno a la cama...o un hombre que le repitiera todos los días cuanto la amaba y que siempre estarían juntos sin importar nada...un hombre que la mimara todos los días, que la hiciera sentir especial...que la hiciera sentir amada...

Riuka comenzó a despertar lentamente, para encontrarse a Mikoto, la cual estaba con la mirada en ningún punto fijo...es decir, los miraba a ellos, pero en realidad no estaba concentrada en mirarlos realmente, mas bien parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos...

Riuka:...hola? -exclamo, sacando a Mikoto de sus cavilaciones-

Mikoto: ...es hora... de irnos -le dijo con la mirada gacha, mientras salia de la tienda-

Al salir de la tienda se dirigió a un tronco, el mismo tronco que Frost había usado para recostarse la noche anterior, sentándose en el y mirando a ningún lugar en especifico, con una expresión apagada...

Naruto y Frost terminaron de meditar, para luego abrir los ojos, notando a Mikoto sentada en un tronco, con la mirada perdida...luego se levantaron y dirigieron hacia ella...

Naruto: buenos días -sonriendo y sacando a Mikoto de su encimamiento-

Mikoto levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Naruto...aun no podía entender como aquel chico era capaz de sonreír...de ser el...no seria capaz de hacerlo...no con la vida que había tenido el... de pequeño...siempre fue ignorado por sus padres y hermana, cosa que causo un distanciamiento muy grande entre ella y Kushina, su mejor amiga...o quizás su hermana, debido a que eran muy apegadas...

"Su" aldea...la aldea que lo vio nacer y crecer...siempre lo odio, lo maltrato, lo ignoro...siempre lo dejo a un lado, considerándolo un "demonio"...y embargo el siempre le fue leal...siempre diciendo que seria Hokage, que todos algún día no lo mirarían con odio, sino con un profundo respeto...no un respeto de miedo, sino un respeto de aprecio...el día que le comunicaron de su "muerte" sintió como si una parte de ella hubiese ido con aquel adorable rubio...pero siempre se negó a creer esa historia... Naruto...su Naruto...aquel rubio que ella conocía...¿traicionar a la aldea?, por favor!...eso era la mentira mas asquerosa que había escuchado...ella se atrevía a apostar que Naruto era tan o mas leal a la aldea que el mismísimo Hashirama Senju...y ellos lo querían hacer quedar como un traidor...

Luego de 9 años supo de su regreso...en aquella sala de junta del consejo...allí volvió a verlo...pero este ya no era el Naruto que ella recordaba, ahora era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, que en su mirada reflejaba su madures y que había pasado por cosas que nadie mas había pasado...y junto con la vuelta de aquel hombre, había vuelto la parte de ella que se había marchado hace años...una gran alegría la invadió al verlo de regreso...

En ese momento se pregunto...¿por que no intentar acercarse a Naruto?...Kushina era una mujer y era lo suficiente madura para entender su situación, ¿verdad?...ademas, siempre lo había ignorado...¿que derecho tendría ella para impedirle estar con Naruto?...

Naruto: Mikoto... -llamándola- Mikoto...hey, Mikoooto -pasando su mano frente a los ojos de la pelinegra-

Mikoto: eh...ah!? -saliendo de sus pensamientos- bueno días, naruto -sonriendo nerviosa-

Naruto: buenos días...te encuentras bien?

Mikoto: s-si...por que lo dices?

Naruto: digo, te quedaste mirándome como si fuese algo extraño...

Miktoto: n-no...todo esta bien -sonriendo-

Naruto: bien...mejor así, ¿no? -sonriendo-

Mikoto: ...si... -aun sonriente-

Luego de que Kurenai, junto con Frost, Ruko y Riuka juntaran las tiendas, todos se reunieron, donde la noche anterior habían hecho la fogata...

Naruto: bien...es hora de irnos...

Riuka: ...q-que pasara con nosotros? -dudosa-

Naruto: no te preocupes...le diré al Hokage que me haré cargo de ustedes...bien, ahora... Mikoto, Kurenai...

Las aludidas asintieron y ambas apoyaron una mano en cada hombro de Naruto, mientras Frost colocaba su mano en el hombro de Kurenai...a un lado Ruko y Riuka, miraban extrañados al cuarteto...

Naruto: necesito que coloquen sus manos en el hombro de alguno de Nosotros...

Con duda ambos colocaron sus manos en los hombros de Mikoto...

Naruto: bien...ahora cierren los ojos -todos obedecieron a Naruto- bien...a casa...

Lo ultimo que se vio en el claro fue un destello azul...que luego dio paso a la calma...

Tsunade se encontraba en la terraza del edificio Hokage, contemplando el paisaje de la aldea, mientras la brisa mecía sus cabellos...nuevaente y gracias a Kami había dormido plácidamente, sin la aparición de aquellos sueños-recuerdos...

Toda calma se esfumo al sentir presencias detrás suyo, unas 6 aproximadamente...se dio la vuelta dispuesta a pelear...pero no fue necesario...ya que eran nada mas y nada menos que el equipo Mikoto, el cual traía consigo dos personas adicionales...

Tsunade: como carajos...?

Naruto: jutsu de teletransportacion en masa... nada importante -restando importancia, mientras la rubia voluptuosa le dirigía una mirada de "y eso no te parece importante?"-

Tsunade: ¿quienes son ellos?...¿que tal les fue en la misión?

Mikoto: fue un éxito, encontramos al grupo de 6 personas de la que se rumoreaba...

Tsunade: ¿y?

Mikoto: lo derrotamos...y conseguimos información del batallón rebelde...

Tsunade: excelente...muy bien hecho... -felicitando- pero aun no me respondiste, ¿quienes son ellos?

Naruto: integrantes de la pandilla...

Tsunade: vaya...debo felicitarlos.. -sorprendida- los delegare a la sección de interrogación e inteligen...

Naruto: ya nos dijeron todo lo que saben... -serio-

Tsunade: ¿como podemos estar seguros de ello?

Naruto: ¿sigues con ese argumento?...

Tsunade: -suspirando- esta bien...pero lamento decirte que...

Naruto: yo me haré cargo de ellos -corto-

Tsunade: ¿que!? -molesta- Naruto por Kami, son criminales... ¿y tu les ofreces protección?

Naruto: son personas...las cuales participaban del batallón en contra de su voluntad -exclamo aun mas serio-

Tsunade: que? -extrañada-

Riuka: por favor... trate de entender... ellos...ellos tienen a mi hija -hablo con voz temblorosa y sus ojos se cristalizaban sus ojos-

Tsunade: yo...no lo...sabia -mirando con tristeza a la chica peliazul-

Naruto: ahora lo sabes... ellos se quedaran conmigo, en mi casa...y de anticipación...nada de ambus vigilando mi hogar -serio-

Tsunade no pudo contestar nada, cuando Naruto se dio media vuelta y junto a Frost y los dos individuos nuevos, se marchaban, mientras Mikoto y Kurenai observaban incrédulas el modo de actuar de Naruto y Frost...

Tsunade: ...el no tiene la culpa... -hablo triste, provocando que las dos pelinegras la miraran- ...yo sola me he buscado eso... -bajando la mirada-

Mikoto: solo dele tiempo sensei... -acercándose a consolarla- se que el Naruto que nosotras recordamos, aun vive... vamos...te contaremos con mas detalles la misión...

Tsunade: ya lo hicieron... -extrañada-

Kurenai: creo, Tsunade-sama...que hay cosas que le gustaría saber...

Mikoto y Kurenai arrastraron a una confundida Tsunade hacia su oficina...¿a que se referían con "hay cosas que le gustaría saber"?...

* * *

Bueeeno hasta ahi la conti :D...nos leeremos pronto gente...mucha suerte! :D

Bye...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: "Los errores"

* * *

Naruto y Frost se dirigieron junto con Riuka y Ruko, a su casa...

Riuka: por Kami... -observando impactada la casa de Naruto- a-aquí viven? -con los ojos bien abiertos-

Naruto: exacto...bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar...

Riuka y Ruko giraron sus cabezas, en dirección a Naruto, tan rápido que por un momento Naruto y Frost, juraron escuchar el ruido de articulaciones y huesos romperse...mientras Riuka y Ruko lanzaba una mirada a Naruto, como diciendo "¿a esto llamas humilde?"...

Naruto: pasen... -mientras abría la reja de la casa- siéntanse como en su propia casa... -mientras volvía a cerrar las rejas, luego de que todos pasaran-

Frost: (no se el porque...pero tengo un mal presentimiento...) -pensó extrañado, mientras abría la puerta de la casa-

Al hacerlo, tubo que hacer uso de todos sus reflejos al 100%, para poder esquivar un borrón rojizo...  
Rápidamente se agacho, dejando que el borrón pasara sobre su cabeza...solo para observar, como Naruto era tacleado y empujado a unos 3 metros de la puerta principal, no golpeando de milagro a Riuka y Ruko...

Tayuya: te extrañe! -exclamo mientras abrazaba a Naruto, colocando su cabeza entre sus pechos y zarandeándolo-

Frost: ejem... -fingiendo catarro- ...Tayuya... -la aludida lo ignoraba, lo que hizo salir un tic en el ojo del pelinegro- Tayuya, no tengo ningun problema en que quieras violar a Naruto en el jardín delantero de la casa...pero esta es una excepción... hay invitados! -mientras su tic aumentaba, a su lado Riuka y Ruko se habían puesto mas rojos que unos tomates, debido a las palabras de Frost y a que, por lo visto, la chica en realidad parecía querer violarlo allí mismo-

Tayuya, al escuchar la palabra "invitados", dejo de zarandear a Naruto de golpe y lentamente volteo a ver a los presente...para luego ponerse roja como un tomate y soltar a Naruto rápidamente, el cual tenia una cara de idiota, para luego pararse, mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la cabeza...

Frost: así esta mejor... -aun con su tic en el ojo y negando con los ojos cerrados- Riuka, Ruko... ella es Tayuya...Tayuya, ellos son Riuka y Ruko -presentando a las personas-

Tayuya: h-h-hola...jejeje...yo...perdonen...mi comportamiento...solo...solo era una broma...jejeje -nerviosa-

Frost: (claro...una broma...) -pensó con una gota en su cabeza-

Riuka: m-mucho gusto...n-no hay problema... -aun roja-

Ruko: yo..etto...mucho gusto...si, eso... -sonriendo nervioso-

Frost: por favor... -mientras hacia un gesto a Riuka y Ruko, para que entrasen a la casa, a los que los aludidos, sin chistar obedecieron- hmp ... -observando con reproche a Tayuya-

Tayuya: ...las...hormonas (? jejeje -mientras reía nerviosa ante la mirada de reproche de Frost-

Frost: claro...hormonas...hazme el favor...ayuda a tu casi muerto novio a entrar a la casa -mientras de adentraba en la vivienda-

Tayuya observo extrañada a Frost, para luego darse vuelta y observar como Naruto, aun hacia un intento de que el oxigeno entrara a sus pulmones, ya que todo el que el tenia, se había ido con el tacle de Tayuya y su posterior abrazo...  
Nerviosa y apenada, Tayuya se acerco a Naruto, para ayudarlo a recuperar oxigeno y luego entrar a la casa...

Riuka y Ruko se encontraban en la sala, con los ojos demasiados abiertos...aquella casa...no, no era una casa ni por asomo...eso era un maldito palacio!...era...hermoso...la casa que toda persona desearía con u vida...su decoración no era llamativa, pero si muy bien ordenada y limpia, poseía mucho espacio, para andar cómodamente y libre...

Frost: y Karumi -hablo a una recién ingresada Tayuya, la cual traía recostado en su hombro a Naruto-

Tayuya: en su habitación... -mientras colocaba a Naruto en un sofá-

Riuka: ¿el estará bien? -observando con duda a Naruto-

Frost: no se preocupen...ya ha pasado antes -mientras observaba con reproche a Tayuya, la cual sonreía apenada y avergonzada- ahora...por favor, siganme -mientras subía las escaleras y el dúo de nuevos integrante de la casa, lo seguían-

Frost camino por el pasillo, el cual estaba lleno de puertas...puertas que pertenecían a habitaciones...camino, hasta llegar a la puerta que se encontraba aledaña a la habitación de Karumi...luego abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que los otros dos entraran...

Riuka quedo asombrada con la habitación...era amplia, ordenada, poseía muebles grandes, para la ropa y demás cosas, un gran espejo y una cama ordenada con mucho cuidado y dedicación, ademas de notar el gran ventanal, el cual parecía dar a un balcón, y el cual a su vez daba a un paisaje que se asimilaba a un parque...

Frost: bien...esta sera su habitación...los dejare solos para que ordenen sus cosas y se acostumbren a ella...ahora, si me disculpan... -hablando cortes, para luego salir de la habitación-

Frost salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta...para luego adentrarse en la habitación de Karumi...  
Al entrar pudo observar como la rubia dormía plácidamente, mientras que a un lado de la cama y sobre el suelo, se encontraban 4 bolas blancas de pelo, acurrucadas mientras dormían...  
Karumi llevaba puesta una remera negra, que al parecer de suerte le quedaba... y debajo...no puedo ver, ya que estaba tapada con una sabana blanca...iba a despertarla...pero decidió mejor, primero irse a bañar...debía cambiarse de ropa, ya que la que traía estaba destrozada...y no quería que Karumi se alterara y bombardeara de preguntas...así que nuevamente salio de la habitación, entrando a la suya, buscando ropa y luego dirigirse al baño...

Luego de unos 20 minutos Frost salio del baño, con ropa mas decente...ahora vestía una remera de mangas cortas color azul oscuro y un pantalón color gris claro...  
Posteriormente, volvió a ingresar a la habitación de Karumi...y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras contemplaba a Karumi mientras esta dormía...en un momento dado, Karumi se movió, queriendo cambiar de posición para dormir, pero no pudo, ya que choco contra Frost..

Karumi: ughmmm -murmuro adormilada, mientras intentaba apartar lo que fuese que se encontraba cerca de ella-

Frost: si tanto molesto, puedo retirarme si lo deseas... -hablo con una tenue sonrisa-

Al escuchar esa voz, Karumi freno en el acto todo movimiento, luego levanto su cabeza, abriendo sus ojos y comenzar a mirar en todas direcciones, hasta que dio con Frost, el cual la miraba con una tenue sonrisa...

Karumi: Frost! -exclamo, una vez que hubo reaccionado, lanzándose hacia el y abrazándolo, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro-

Frost: oye...ni que hubiese ido a una guerra... -dijo a modo de broma, mientras correspondía al abrazo-

Karumi: idiota -dijo mientras sonreía-

Frost: ¿como estas?

Karumi: bien... -mientras se separaba de el y le daba un beso en los labios- ...¿que hora es?

Frost: cerca de las 10:00 am...¿por que lo dices?

Karumi: estoy con...pereza -dijo mientras se acostaba con el rostro apuntando al techo y con los ojos cerrados-

Frost: no si...eso lo estoy viendo -con una gota en su cabeza-

Karumi, sin abrir los ojos, alzo su brazo, tomando a un desconcertado Frost, de su camisa, para luego con gran fuerza tirarlo sobre la cama, provocando que este cayera boca arriba...acto seguido se abrazo a el, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro...

Frost: ...¿no crees que era mas sencillo pedirlo? -con una gota aun mas grande en su cabeza-

Karumi: de esta forma expresas mejor el amor... -mientras fregaba su cara contra su pecho, mientras se apegaba mas a el-

Debido a la cercanía, Frost pudo notar que, en la parte inferior, Karumi no traía mas que una calza corta color blanca...

Karumi: ¿Baachan les dio alguna otra misión?

Frost: si te refieres a la Hokage...no, mujer, apenas si volvemos de una misión y ya quieres que me valla?

Karumi: no es eso ... es que ... -mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Frost, para poder elevarse lo suficiente para mirarlo, mientras su cabello caía a los costados del rostro de Frost-

Frost: es...? -esperando que Karumi hablara, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro-

Karumi: ...hace unos 9 años aproximadamente...Baachan se volvió insistente con las misiones...llego al punto de casi no dejarles tiempo a los equipos para estar aquí...

Frost: pero... Naruto volvió...así que...no tiene porque ser tan insistente...

Karumi: ¿como sabes que era por Naruto? -extrañada-

Frost: ...se lo que paso hace 9 años...también se parte de sus infancia... -Karumi lo observo sorprendida-

Karumi: quien...?

Frost: Naruto... -corto-

Karumi: ...esto ya es extraño...demasiado -sentándose en la cama, mientras Frost la imitaba, pero a diferencia de que el se recostó en la pared- ...quiero hacerte unas preguntas... -mientras entrelazaba los dedos de una de sus manos, con una de las manos de Frost- ... ¿como es que se conocieron?...

Frost: ...es algo...complicado de explicar... -Karumi lo observaba expectante- digamos... que nos conocimos en la sala de castigos...

Karumi: ¿sala de castigo?... Frost... -el aludido la miro- quiero que me digas la verdad...no soy una niña para que me mientas...tengo edad suficiente para saber la verdad... -con tono ofendido-

Frost: escucha, Karumi... no puedo decirte de verdad en donde nos conocimos...es mejor dejarle ese termino... no te trato como a una chiquilla...se que ya eres una mujer -acariciando el cabello de ella, lo que hizo que Karumi se sonrojara- es mejor... dejar ese termino...

Karumi: ...esta bien... -resignada- ...¿por que los mandaron allí?

Frost: en mi caso... fue por opinar diferente y...hacer otras cosas...

Karumi: ¿que cosas? -levantando una ceja-

Frost: cosas...que ciertas personas...personas influyentes... consideraban delito grave...

Karumi: aun no contestas mi preg...

Frost: dar un juicio justo a las personas... -corto-

Karumi: ah? -sin entender-

Frost: digamos...que yo representaba algo así como un mensajero-verdugo... a mi me daban la orden de dar "tal" sentencia a las personas y lo debía cumplir...pero un día me di cuenta que... esas personas eran castigadas sin una buena razón... y bueno... yo me opuse a mis ordenes... y ya sabes...el terminar en ese lugar era, según decían, "la consecuencia de traicionar a los míos"...

Karumi: ¿que? ... ¿pero por que? solo les estabas dando un juicio justo... -enojada-

Frost: no todos entenderán tu punto de vista, Karumi... -la aludida iba a replicar...pero Frost tenia razón, por lo que aparto la mirada molesta- debes saber que hay diferentes tipos de personas...las cuales se pueden diferenciar por sus ... planes a futuros... -Karumi lo miro extrañada- ...las personas que me acusaron de "traición" actuaban para un fin ambicioso... y a la vez...por miedo

Karumi: ¿miedo? ...¿miedo a que? -intrigada-

Frost: ...a una... profecía

Karumi: ¿una profecía?... un momento -haciendo gesto con una mano para que Frost frenara su habla- déjame ver si entendí... en la otra dimensión, tu eras un mensajero-verdugo... hasta que te diste cuenta que algo iba mal...y decidiste tomar decisiones diferentes... -Frost asintió- pero según lo que te dijeron a ti, debido a esas decisiones, tu fuiste enviado a la "sala de castigo"...pero en realidad te enviaron allí por una absurda profecía y por miedo? -Frost asintió-

Frost: allí han existido pocas profecías, Karumi...

Karumi: ¿y eso que?

Frost: ...todas las "absurdas profecías" que allí existían, o que una vez existieron...se cumplieron, sin excepción...

Karumi: ohh vamos... quizás solo fue coincidencia...

Frost: para ellos...las coincidencias no auguran nada bueno...

Karumi: ... -suspirando resignada- y dime... ¿que decía esa profecía?

Frost: ...¿en resumen?

Karumi: no, quiero que me las digas tal y como tu la escuchaste...

Frost: no la entenderías...

Karumi: -suspirando con resignación- esta bien... en resumen

Frost: dos guerreros surgirían...los cuales, según sus decisiones, pondrían en equilibrio la balanza...o la inclinarían definitivamente, hacia uno de los dos lados...

Karumi: ¿a que te refieres con la balanza? ... ¿que hay en juego con esa balanza?

Frost: -safandose del agarre en su mano, lo que provoco que Karumi lo observara extrañada, luego coloco sus manos, asimilando ambos lados de una balanza- este seria el equilibrio -con ambas manos al mismo nivel- ...si se inclina hacia este lado... -bajando la mano izquierda y subiendo la derecha- sera la perdición..., si se inclina hacia aquí -elevando la mano izquierda y bajando la mano derecha- sera la salvación...

Karumi: ¿perdición y salvación de que?

Frost: de quizás...todos las dimensiones que existen...por ende...en esa profecía se definiría el destino de, QUIZÁS, todo el mundo...

Karumi: un momento...¿el destino de las dimensiones? ... ¿es que existen mas dimensiones? -incrédula-

Frost: existen millones, quizás infinitas dimensiones... que aun si pasaras la eternidad tratando de encontrar todas...no lo lograrías.. -Karumi lo miro muy asombrada-

Karumi: espera espera espera... -haciendo un gesto con las manos- ¿que tienes que ver esa profecía contigo? -mirándolo asustada-

Frost: yo llegue a ser una persona...importante, por así decirlo, en aquel lugar... y ademas, esos guerreros de la profecía, recibirían ayuda...ayuda necesaria para que ellos pudieran decidir el destino del mundo..

Karumi: ellos tenían miedo de que tu... ayudaras a esos guerreros...por eso te encerraron allí...querían que el castigo te hiciera temer de ellos, para que jamas vuelvas a sublevarte... de ese modo tu, si es que conocías a esos guerreros, los pondrías de su lado... -entendiendo todo, mientras Frost asentía a sus palabras- eso es... estúpido -frunciendo el ceño- ¿como saber si en realidad tu tendrías contacto con esos guerreros? -Frost le dirigió una mirada con expresión "obvia"- ... mejor prevenir, que lamentar -con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Frost asentía lentamente- pero aun así...te estaban castigando sin una causa justa! -dijo molesta-

Frost: tranquila...eso ya es cosa del pasado...ademas...en todas las dimensiones hay profecias distintas... -acariciando la mano de Karumi-

Karumi: ...¿y como es que llegaste tu a ese lugar?... -mientras tomaba la mano de Frost y la acariciaba-

Frost: lo siento... -Karumi lo observo extrañada- pero... no puedo decírtelo aun...

Karumi: ¿que? ...¿por que no?

Frost: porque aun...no es tiempo...

Karumi solo suspiro triste...por lo que Frost la abrazo para reconfortarla, a lo que Karumi solo se acurruco en el abrazo de el...luego levanto el rostro, para decirle algo...pero Frost se adelanto y le dio un beso en los labios...por lo que ella se olvido de lo que iba a preguntar y solo se concentro en devolver aquel gesto...

Tsunade: se encontraba seria, sentada detrás de su escritorio, con sus codos apoyados en el y sus manos a la altura de su boca...  
De pronto alguien entro por la ventana de la oficina...

Jiraiya: ¿que sucede?...¿por que me mandaste a buscar?

Tsunade: ...el equipo Mikoto volvió de su misión...

Jiraiya: vaya... lo hicieron rápido...mas de lo que pensé... ¿y que tal les fue?

Tsunade: ...bien...muy bien...

Jiraiya: ¿y solo por eso me mandaste a llamar?

Tsunade: no...sabes... Frost y Naruto consiguieron derrotar a 4 criminales clase "S"... y dos clase "B"..

Jiraiya: vaya... -sentándose- es una gran noticia...pero era de esperarse... uno derroto a un sannin y el otro a un ninja de nivel Kage... no es para sorprenderse...

Tsunade: esto me mantiene inquieta...aun no sabemos sus niveles de pelea...son alto, eso es un hecho... pero aun no han demostrado su limite... y eso me preocupa, en cierto sentido...

Jiraiya: y dime... quieres que investigue el pasado de Frost...¿verdad?

Tsunade:...si...

Jiraiya: claro... solo déjamelo a mi... -parándose-

Tsunade: también le he pedido a Shizune que investigue cualquier cosa extraña que halla pasado desde hace 24 años atrás, hasta la actualidad...

Jiraiya: ¿por que 24 años? -extrañado-

Tsunade: es la edad que posee Frost...

Jiraiya: ¿24 años!?... eso si me tomo por sorpresa -parpadeando- creí que solo era un mocoso...

Tsunade: yo también...pero parece que otra vez lo subestimamos...

Jiraiya: bien.. si es todo... -comenzando a caminar- ...por cierto -frenando su andar- luego quieres que vallamos a comer algo?

Tsunade: ...claro -regalandole una sonrisa-

Jiraiya: bien...vendré en unas horas por ti... -sonriendo, para luego salir nuevamente por la ventana-

Frost y Karumi se encontraban aun la habitación, pero a diferencia de que Karumi había ido al baño para higienizarse y se había vestido, ahora tenia una camisa liviana de color violeta y una pollera negra...ambos se encontraban acostados, descansando, hasta que...

Karumi sintió un aroma...un aroma muy familiar... rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama, aun con los ojos cerrados, provocando que Frost se asustara por su reacción...

Karumi: ramen... -murmuro, provocando que a Frost le cayera una gota- rico...ramen... -levantándose aun con los ojos cerrados-

Frost: Karumi te caer...

Pero no pudo terminar su palabra cuando Karumi quiso dar un paso y tropezó, debido a que no levanto bien su pie, yendo de cara en dirección al suelo, por lo que abrió los ojos asustada, ya que en verdad estaba dormida...  
El golpe nunca ocurrió...Frost en un rápido movimiento sostuvo con sus brazos a Karumi, rodeándola por la cintura y entrelazando sus dedos

Frost: eres especial...lo sabias?

Karumi: l-lo siento -apenada- es que...hace mucho no como ramen...-sonrojada-

Frost: -suspirando- si...claro...bueno, ya que tienes ganas de comer ramen...vamos -ayudándola a pararse bien y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, luego la abrió, esperando a que Karumi pasara...luego de que la aludida comprendiera el mensaje, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, mientras Karumi se aferraba al brazo de Frost y la vez tomando su mano...

Frost: por cierto...tenemos visitas...

Karumi: ¿visitas? -repitió extrañada-

Frost: si... los conocerás luego...

Justo cuando Frost y Karumi estaban terminando de bajar las escaleras, alguien llamo a la puerta...por lo cual Tayuya fue quien se ofreció a abrir...al hacerlo se llevo una sorpresa un tanto...desagradable, en su opinion...

Allí de pie estaba Kushina y unos pasos mas atrás estaba Narumi... las cuales al divisar a Tayuya fruncieron el ceño...

Tayuya: ...buenos días...en que puedo ayudarlas -conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ellas y golpearlas hasta matarlas-

Kashina: buenos..días -apretando los dientes- quiero hablar...con Naruto...

Tayuya: hmp...ya lo llamo -dando una ultima mirada con repudio a ambas pelirrojas, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, para buscar a Naruto-

Kushina iba a balbucear un insulto...pero algo que vio la dejo helada...allí de pie, en las escaleras, estaba su hija Karumi abrazada a aquel chico pelinegro, que hace tan solo unos días conocían...

Pronto Naruto hizo acto de presencia...sin expresión en su mirada...

Naruto: ¿en que puedo ayudarlas? -pregunto cortes-

Kashina: -un poco entristecida de ser recibida de esa forma- yo..¿puedo hablar contigo?...y con Karumi -pronunciando lo ultimo con un tono de voz un poco mas fuerte, para que Karumi escuchara-

Karumi: tsk.. -mascullo con molestia y frunciendo el ceño-

Frost: oye oye... -le susurro, provocando que Karumi lo observara- ...respeto y cortesía ante todo...-observando que Karumi iba a replicar, volvió a hablar- sin importar que -corto- el hacer eso, te diferencia de ellos.. -hablo, para luego darle un fugaz beso en los labios, provocando que Kushina y Narumi quedaran aun mas heladas- te esperare aquí dentro...quiero que vallas tranquila...recuerdo lo que te dije -mientras Karumi asentía, sonrojada por el beso y se dirigía hacia Naruto-

Ambos rubios salieron hacia fuera de la casa, cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta...

Naruto: bien...pueden hablar...nadie nos escuchara...

Kushina: Karumi...me dijiste que solo te quedarías un día y me encuentro con que te llevaste todas tus pertenencias de la casa! -angustiada y enojada-

Karumi: dije que me iría a vivir con Naruto...tu entendiste mal el mensaje y esa no es mi culpa! -con el ceño fruncido-

Kushina: no puedes irte de casa así como así!...

Karumi: por Kami, ya tengo 18 años! tengo edad suficiente para irme a vivir a otro lado!

Narumi: tienes 18 años! es por eso que no puedes irte así como así, crees que a los 18 ya eres un adulto!? -comenzando a enojarse-

Karumi: me mude con mi hermano, no con un extraño! -enojada- tu no te metas en...!

Naruto: cállense! -exclamo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, provocando que el trió de mujeres lo observara, algo impactadas, por el tono de voz- ...si desean gritar, son libres de hacerlo cuando y en donde quieran, excepto mi casa -mientras abría los ojos, con una expresión seria- primero...Karumi -observándola- creí que habías hablado con ellos

Karumi: lo hice -ofendida-

Naruto: déjame terminar ... -la aludida bajo la mirada apenada- me refiero, a que pensé que te habías sentado a hablar con ellos -serio- y no lo hiciste... -Karumi bajo un mas la mirada- segundo... ella tiene razón -mirando a Kushina, la cual se sintio intimidada por la mirada seria del rubio- ella no se mudo con un extraño, se mudo a la casa de su hermano mayor, no debes hacer un escándalo por eso

Kushina: ¿que no haga un escándalo? -disgustada- pensé que se quedaría un día... y lleva mas de dos días sin ni siquiera darnos una señal de vida! -con el ceño fruncido-

Naruto: no es excusa -corto- si quieres saber si sigue viva o no, tu misma puedes ir a donde ella esta, para observar con tus ojos que se encuentra bien -serio-

Kushina: creí que te molestaría... -bajando la mirada-

Naruto: aun si me molestara, podrías hacerlo, es tu deber -serio- tercero... Karumi, con 18 años aun estas bajo la tutela de tus padres -con mirada de reproche, por lo que la aludida desvió la mirada- cuarto...¿tu que tienes que ver en todo esto? -pregunto extrañado, mientras miraba a Narumi-

Narumi: que ¿que tengo que ver? -extrañada y ofendida- es mi hermana, ¿es que no tengo derecho a preocuparme?

Naruto: tienes todo el derecho del mundo de preocuparte, pero no tienes el derecho de creerte, que por llevarle 4 años de ventaja a tu hermana, ya eres una adulta -serio- aun con esa edad eres un crió

Narumi: ¿y que derecho tienes tu para decirme eso a mi? -rebatió ofendida-

Naruto: en primer lugar, fíjate donde estas parada -calmado- esta es mi casa...segundo, tengo todo el derecho porque lo que yo te digo es la realidad y tercero, porque no hablas con respeto -Narumi, ante cada palabra, iba encogiéndose sobre si misma- vienes a aquí, una casa ajena, gritando a tu hermana y creyéndote muy adulta... si quieres que los demás te respeten, primero debes aprender a respetar, Narumi... -hablo un poco mas calmado- ...Karumi vivirá conmigo el tiempo que ella desee -dijo, provocando que Karumi emitiera una sonrisa-

Kushina: pero...

Naruto: a mi no me molesta... -adivinando lo que diría- la casa es amplia...

Kashina: pero ese chico esta aquí! -exclamo con angustia, mientras Naruto la miraba extrañado-

Naruto: ¿que chico?

Kushina: el pelinegro...

Naruto: ¿Frost?...

Kashina: si!...el.. -reprendiéndose a si misma por el grito inicial-

Karumi iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su "madre" por cuestionar y tratar como alguien malo a su novio, pero Naruto se adelanto, haciendo una seña a ella para que dejara que el hablara

Naruto: ahhh -suspirando- se llama Frost... y lamento cumunicarte, que el y Karumi son novios

Kushina/ Narumi: ¿que!? -heladas-

Kushina: ¿como?...¿cuando?.. -sorprendida-

Karumi: eso no es de t...

Naruto: Karumi! -corto, a forma de reproche-

Karumi: tsk -mascullo para si misma- ...hace dos días -con los dientes apretados- y el como es algo obvio...

Naruto: si eso fue todo lo que tenían para decir...

Kushina: no!...espera por favor... -respirando para calmarse, debido a la ultima noticia- ...esta noche...haremos una cena, Tsunade y Jiraiya asistirán...me...me gustaría que...que...ustedes también asistieran... por favor...

Karumi iba a contestar que no, esa sola visita de ellas, le había sacado todo el humor que había recaudado durante mas de dos días...y no quería volver a verlas, por lo menos, durante varios días...pero nuevamente Naruto se adelanto..

Naruto: nosotros...iremos -mirando a Karumi con una expresión de "por favor, quédate callada"...a lo que esta solo frunció mucho el ceño-

Kushina: ...¿e-enserio? -formando una sonrisa-

Naruto: si... -Kushina de a poco agrandaba aun mas esa sonrisa- pero!... -a Kushina rápidamente se le fue la sonrisa, cambiando a una expresión dudosa- Frost y Tayuya, vendrán con nosotros...

Kushina: pero...!

Naruto: sin peros... -corto- Tayuya esta bajo mi tutela y es mi novia

Narumi: ¿q-q-que? -incredula-

Kushina: ¿que? -exclamo impactada y al borde de un infarto-

Narumi: ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza!? -enojada- ¿acaso olvidaste quien es ella? es Tayuya... T-A-Y-U-Y-A -aun mas enojada-

Naruto: y es mi novia! -corto aun mas serio, dejando a Narumi con la boca abierta- punto final... si deseas que nosotros asistamos, tendrás que aceptar la visita de Frost y Tayuya, de modo contrario, no iremos... -serio-

Kushina: esta bien... -suspirando, mientras Narumi iba a contestar a su respuesta- dije que esta bien! -mirando a Narumi con el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo que ella desviara la vista, molesta- ...solo...prométanme ... que irán...solo... -tratando de recuperar la compostura y la calma- solo quiero eso...

Naruto:... bien...te prometemos que iremos...

Kushina: ...en verdad... te lo agradezco -mientras sonreía, aunque Naruto no se inmuto mucho-... perdón por... las ...molestias, hijo... c-creo que...ya dije todo...

Naruto: ...esta bien...

Kushina: s-si...nos...nos vemos esta noche... -comenzando a retirarse, mientras le regalaba una ultima sonrisa a Naruto, el cual solo la observo y asintió con una sonrisa muy leve y forzada-

Naruto: hasta esta noche... -abriendo la puerta y dejando que una enojada Karumi ingresara, para luego cerrar la puerta- no tan rápido... -hablo a Karumi la cual estaba por subir las escaleras- quiero hablar contigo...pro favor, ven... -mientras se dirigía a los sofás, mientras Karumi, aunque aun enojada, lo seguía-

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en un sofá largo, uno al lado del otro...

Naruto: Karumi... -la aludida solo miraba hacia otra lado molesta- Karumi, te estoy hablando con calma, con respeto y quiero que me mires...por favor, me gustaría que correspondieras con el mismo gesto...¿si?

Karumi poco a poco giro su rostro hasta mirar a Naruto a los ojos..

Naruto: gracias...ahora...Karumi, me dijiste que habías hablado con papa y mama

Karumi: ¿papa y mama?... -incrédula- ¿ahora tu también te ponderas en mi contra? -mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-

Naruto: oye oye -acariciando una de sus mejillas- el que los llame mama y papa, no significa que este en tu contra... aunque no nos guste, nosotros somos sus hijos y ellos nuestros padres, aunque no nos guste...ellos nos dieron la vida...¿si? es la realidad neechan...

Karumi comenzó a hacer un puchero, cada vez mas notable, hasta que se lanzo a abrazar a Naruto, llorando en su pecho...

Karumi: estoy harta de que... quieran quedar como los mejores padres del mundo...estoy harta de que ella finja ser la mejor hermana...no lo son...nunca lo fueron...estoy cansada de que quieran controlar mi vida... -hablo entre gimoteos, mientras Naruto devolvía el abrazo y dejaba que se desahogara-

Luego de unos minutos así...Karumi logro calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para poder seguir hablando...

Naruto: aun los odias...¿verdad?

Karumi: ¿no algo obvia la respuesta? -secándose las lagrimas-

Naruto: ¿por que los odias? -esa pregunta dejo en shock a Karumi, la cual luego lo miro extrañada y con el ceño fruncido-

Karumi: que ¿por que los odio? ... los odio...porque nací y me crié con sus indiferencias...porque a ti también te ignoraban, porque ni siquiera se acordaban de nuestros cumpleaños, ni de dejarnos comida...porque para ellos eramos desconocidos, porque incluso nuestra hermana se burlaba y nos dejaba con la imagen de ser unos idiotas buenos para nada!... y por su culpa tu te marchaste... y yo...quede sola... -bajando la cabeza con las ultimas palabras-

Naruto: ...sabes... yo los perdone... -Karumi levanto la cabeza y lo miro con el ceño fruncido- déjame terminar... -levantando su mano y haciendo una seña para callar a Karumi- ...cuando aquel sujeto me salvo...y me llevo al santuario, donde el y muchas otras personas vivían, su padre...fue el que me acogió en su casa...el me hizo una pregunta que cambiaría mi vida... -Karumi lo observaba expectante- me dio dos opciones... volver a la aldea, sano y a salvo...o... quedarme allí... el me adoptaría como su hijo y podría empezar una nueva vida...pero... había un precio que pagar... debía eliminar el pasado, borrar recuerdos y sentimientos... todo aquello que aquí me causo felicidad, rencor, tristeza, odio...todo...debía olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás, como si todo los años que yo viví aquí, fuesen como un simple sueño... y yo acepte...

Karumi: solo olvidaste...pero no perd...

Naruto: tiempo después de mi llegada a aquel lugar... -ignorándola- comencé mi entrenamiento y reconocimiento, de lo que a partir de allí seria mi nuevo hogar...y luego de algunos altercados...comprendí, de una forma un tanto drástica, que las personas se equivocan todo el tiempo, el equivocarnos era parte de nuestro aprendizaje y formación como tales personas...algunos errores eran remendados a tiempo...otros no tanto y por ultimo, algunos errores se enmendaban muy tarde y otros quizás...no llegaban a ser enmendados...en la mayor parte de los casos, el ultimo, siempre lleva a la persona, que cometió ese error, a cargar el peso de su acción o equivocación...un peso que quizás tendría que cargarlo hasta el día de su muerte o incluso, después de muerto...Karumi... -la aludida lo miro- el que yo me halla sacrificado aquel día, para que Sasuke volviera, no lo hice por la indiferencia de papa y mama...lo hice, porque en cierto punto de de aquella pelea... me di una idea de lo que Mikoto o Sasuke sentirían... ella ya había "perdido" a uno de sus hijos, sumado a su clan... que crees que hubiese pasado si también perdiera a Sasuke?...Sasuke había perdido a su clan, su hermano, su padre... eso, sumado a que yo me consideraba su mejor amigo, sin importar lo que el opinara...sin importar que el me considerara una molestia, basura, idiota...sin importar eso, yo antes que nada, me consideraba su mejor amigo... y como mejor amigo, no podía permitir que el cometiera una estupidez...y fue gracias a esa experiencia, que logre comprender la consecuencia del error de Kushina y Minato...ellos habían perdido a un hijo, al cual todo el tiempo ignoraron... que quizás lo querían, pero sin darse cuenta, lo ignoraban... y se dieron cuenta de su error, de la peor forma...dime, Karumi... ¿tu que harías si estuvieses en lugar de mama?...

Karumi: ...nunca hubiese ignorado a mis hijos... -mascullo-

Naruto: y si...quizás...solo quizás, sin darte cuenta ignoraras a dos de ellos, quizás no al extremo de Kushina...pero aun así, los dejaste de lado... y te das cuenta de tu error, cuando uno de ellos ha muerto...tu que tratarías de hacer con el otro hijo que ignoraste, sin darte cuenta?... -Karumi se quedo callada- ...¿entiendes a que me refiero?...

Karumi: si lograste comprender eso y perdonarlos...¿por que actúas de forma distante con ellos?

Naruto: perdonar, no significa querer o amar... o que las cosas volverán a ser como antes u olvidar lo que paso... yo no actuó de forma distante con ellos... de ser así...en realidad crees que hubiese aceptado ir esta noche?...solo los trato con respeto y cortesía...mi maestro me dijo una vez..."respeto y cortesía ante todo, sin importar quien sea...eso demostrara que creciste como persona..." -Karumi abrió grande los ojos, ya que las primeras palabras, Frost se las había dicho minutos antes-

Karumi: yo...

Naruto: tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo...¿si? -sonriendo- ...tengo que seguir cocinando, Tayuya debe estar insultándome mentalmente por dejarla sola en la cocina... -mientras se levantaba para irse, pero antes, le daba un beso en la frente a Karumi, para luego retirarse-

Karumi se quedo sentada, con la mirada puesta en ningún punto en particular y sin habla...para luego de unos minutos levantarse y subir las escaleras, en dirección a su habitación...

Mientras que Naruto se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba Tayuya, cortando unos vegetales...  
Sin decir nada Naruto la abrazo desde atrás, colocando su mentón en uno de los hombros de la pelirroja...

Naruto: es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas... -le susurro al odio, mientras acerca su nariz al pelo rojo y aspiraba su aroma-

Tayuya: ...eso que le dijiste a tu hermana...fue...lindo... -dejando de cortar los vegetales- sabes... yo a mi padre jamas pude decirle..que sin importar cuanto nos peleábamos y cuanto el me ignoraba...yo lo quería...

Naruto: quizás no se lo dijiste...pero en cierto sentido...se lo demostraste...

Tayuya:...¿que?

Naruto: el querer tiene muchas formas de expresarse... el cocinarle a tus padres un día, sin razón alguna...es signo de que lo quieres... -mientras la abrazaba con mas afecto-

Tayuya: Naruto... -susurro-

Naruto: hmm?

Tayuya: ...que...que fue lo que sucedió en aquel lugar que te orillo a escapar?

Naruto: ...lo siento...pero aun no puedo contarte eso...

Tayuya: puedes...

Naruto: se que puedo confiar en ti... pero aun no puedo contarte eso...lo haré, te lo prometo...pero aun no... -Tayuya bajo la cabeza- oye...sabes que confió en ti... -dando un beso en el hombro de la pelirroja- si no... ¿por que crees que deje que escucharas toda la conversación? -dijo, mientras obligaba a Tayuya a darse la vuelta y que lo mirara...para luego besarla en los labios, acción a la que la pelirroja correspondió sin mucha insistencias-

Karumi se encontraba acostada de lado en su cama, su cabeza era una laguna de dudas y preguntas...por lo que le estaba empezando a doler...  
La charla que Naruto le dio, la desconcertó... ¿acaso el quería que los perdonara? ... puede que también lo dijera, para que ella pudiera crecer como persona...pero...ella sentía que el perdonarlos significaba quererlos... y ella no quería quererlos...no debía...o en realidad si? ... ¿por que Naruto le había hablado sobre la carga que deben llevar todo aquellos que cometen un error o equivocación?... o peor aun...¿en realidad el había aceptado olvidar su pasado?...olvidarle a ella y a todos a los que quería?

Frost: sabias que...aquel que debe perdonar, también lleva una carga?

Karumi dirigió su mirada a los pies de la cama, sorprendida...alli sentado se encontraba el pelinegro...¿cuando había ingresado a la habitación?...o mejor aun, ¿como hizo para no llamar su atención?

Karumi: a que te refieres? -sin entender-

Frost: ...dime algo... si por casualidad...por mera coincidencia del destino o de la vida...tu madre se suicidara, debido a que tu no deseas perdonarla...como te sentirías tu, al darte cuenta que la vida de esa persona estaba en la palma de tu mano...mejor dicho... como te sentirías al saber que la causa de su muerte...eres tu?

Karumi: ¿que?...¿a que viene eso?...¿por que se suicidaría? -extrañada-

Frost: es una suposición...pero, ¿como te sentirías tu?

Karumi: no lo se... no ha pasado eso, no puedo responderte a esa pregunta...

Frost: ahí estas cometiendo un error... -Karumi lo observo sin entender nada- ...dices que no ha pasado y por eso no puedes responder a mi pregunta...es decir que...¿en realidad necesitas que tu madre muera, para saber si perdonarla o no?

Karumi: ...

Frost: ...Karumi.. -acercándose a ella y tomando su mano- ¿serias capaz de cargar con la culpa que produciría el saber que una persona se quito la vida, porque tu no sabias si perdonarla o no?...

Karumi: -abriendo los ojos y entendiendo el mensaje- ...entonces...

Frost: -sonriendo- exacto...

Karumi: ...¿el en realidad se olvido de nosotros? -pregunto triste-

Frost: ¿existen relámpagos que emitan una luz azul como el mar? -rebatió con otra pregunta-

Karumi abrió grandes los ojos, mientras observaba a Frost, el cual tenia una sonrisa...en ese momento un recuerdo surco su mente...

FlashBack

Era de noche, ademas de ser un día lluvioso, Karumi se encontraba sentada, observando desde la ventana de su habitación, como la lluvia azotaba la aldea...eso solo la hacia poner un mas triste...hoy era el día de su cumpleaños numero 14... muchas personas le habian dado un regalo, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Shizune, e incluso los compañeros de generación de Naruto...pero ella no quería ropas, armas ni nada de eso...ella lo único que deseaba era el regreso de su hermano, como regalo...

En un momento dado, observo que una persona se encontraba allí, escondido detrás de un árbol, frente a su casa...llevaba una capa, con capucha incluida, lo cual no dejaba ver su identidad...  
Karumi no sabia por que, pero presentía que esa persona la estaba mirando a ella...de pronto sintió un leve ruido, a uno de sus costados...rápidamente giro su rostro y no pudo divisar nada...excepto una caja...que tenia un color violeta, ademas de estar envuelta y atada con un lazo, que formaba un moño... ella ya había abierto todos los regalos que le habían dado...entonces...de donde había salido aquella caja?...  
Lentamente y con duda, se acerco a ella, la levanto...se sentía pesada, como si estuviera tan cargada, que pronto se desarmaría debido a la fuerza que ejercía su contenido...despacio y aun en desconfianza, retiro el moño, provocando que la caja se abriera sin mas miramientos, asustando un poco en el proceso a Karumi...  
Dentro de la caja, se poda apreciar vestimenta...muchas vestimentas de mujer...incluso había uno o dos vestidos elegante y que aparentaban ser muy caros...ese era sin duda...el regalo mas impresionante que le habían hecho... sin saber porque, levanto la mirada en dirección a la ventana...para segundos después presenciar un destello de luz azul, como si un rayo hubiese surcado el cielo, iluminando todo el ambiente...  
Rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana, comenzando a mirar en todas direcciones...pero sin volver a divisar a aquel sujeto que estaba parado detrás de un árbol, minutos antes...

FlashBack Termina

Karumi: imposible... -murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos-

Frost: bueno...a menos que las espadas lluevan del cielo...o que los collares hechos de oro también lluevan de el...si, es imposible... -mientras Karumi abría mas y mas los ojos- ...el nunca los olvido...fue la única promesa que no pudo cumplir hasta ahora...

Karumi sin esperar a mas se levanto rápidamente de la cama...quería abrazar a Naruto y agradecerle...por siempre estar ahí... se sentía muy feliz...tanto tiempo creyó estar sola...pero en realidad Naruto estaba a su lado...  
Pero de pronto una mano la detuvo, agarrando su brazo...era Frost...

Karumi: ¿que haces? -impaciente y frunciendo el ceño-

Frost: el querer o amar se demuestra de muchas formas...un ejemplo seria...ir esta noche, sin estar enojada... -Karumi se quedo quieta al escuchar eso y sin saber porque, volvió a sentarse en la cama-

Karumi -observando como Frost se paraba- ...¿a donde vas?

Frost: quizás necesites tiempo para pensar todo lo que esta pasando... -pero Karumi lo sujeto de la mano-

Karumi: aun así... no tienes por que irte...

Tayuya se dirigió en dirección a las escaleras, le diría a Frost y Karumi que la comida ya estaba lista...

Naruto: déjalos... -Tayuya lo observo sin entender- ella necesita pensar las cosas... y necesita del empujón de alguien mas cercano a ella que yo... -sonriendo- seria mejor si están a solas..

Tayuya: ah?... -extrañada, para luego sonrojarse violentamente-

Naruto: ¿por que te sonrojas?

Tayuya: n-no por nada... -negando velozmente con ambas manos- (rayos...soy una pervertida) -observando que Naruto servia cuatro tazones de comida y se dirigía al jardín- ¿que haces?

Nauto: bueno... seria algo iluso tener tanto espacio y no disfrutarlo... ¿no crees? -sonriendo-...¿puedes llamar a Ruko y Riuka? dile que la comida esta lista -Tayuya asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a buscar a los invitados

En un lugar muy alejado de Konoha, en un castillo de color negro, se podía ver caminando con algo de prisa a un sujeto...tenia el cabello de un color negro, corto y peinado hacia atrás, tenia puesta una mascara de color blanco, la cual le tapaba solo una mitad del rostro, tenia unos ojos color verde brillantes y una expresión seria...levaba puesta una armadura de color plateada, sobre esta una túnica color blanca, la cual tenia sus bordes rotosos, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia ademas unos pantalones color negro y unas botas de combate color marrones oscuro...

Dicho sujeto camino por largos pasillos y escaleras, hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual abrió...del otro lado se podía ver una sala, bastante amplia, la cual estaba llena de símbolos en las paredes y suelo, cerca de unas paredes se podía apreciar un espejo, de tamaño mediano...frente al espejo se encontraba otro sujeto, el cual aparentaba tener unos 35 años años, poseía el cabello de un color morado, peinado de forma que la linea del cabello en el medio de su cabeza se podía apreciar, dejando caer el pelo hacia ambos lados... sus ojos estaban cerrados y aun así se podía ver que estaba serio...llevaba puesto una camisa de mangas largas color negro, un pantalón de color negro, al igual que su camisa, pero con detalles en rojo, un cinturón de un color plateado, el cual dejaba caer dos telas, una en la parte delantera, la cual se ubicaba en el medio de su ancho y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y la segunda en su parte trasera, ubicada en el medio de su ancho al igual que la tela anterior, pero esta le llegaba hasta los gemelos...dicha tela poseía los mismos detalles que su pantalón...

?: maestro Henkyu ... -dijo el sujeto con la mascara, mientras se arrodillaba, en señal de respeto-

Henkyu: ¿que pudiste averiguar? -sin siquiera saludar-

?: solo divagaciones maestro...creemos que se encuentra rondando en su antigua dimensión...pero aun no sabemos su localización exacta... -dijo, aun arrodillado y mirando el suelo-

Henkyu: ¿como es posible que no lo encuentren? -pregunto molesto, mientras se daba vuelta y abría los ojos...dejando ver unos ojos color violeta, sin pupila-

?: esta oculto, maestro...escondió su poder y ademas hay otra variante que nos imposibilita localizar su paradero..

Henkyu: habla.. -exclamo serio-

?: hay un usuario del Rinnegan en su dimensión...

Henkyu: pues elimínenlo -exclamo molesto- y Kenyu...

Kenyu: si, maestro...

Henkyu: mas te vale que tus divagaciones estén en lo correcto...sino, seras tu quien lo tenga que enfrentar... -dijo aun mas serio-

Kenyu: pero, mestr...

Henkyu: he dicho! -corto- ahora lárgate!

Kenyu: si, maestro... -exclamo mientras sin chistar se levantaba y retiraba de aquella habitación-

Henkyu: (sin importar que...te encontraremos...) -pensó enojado-

El sujeto llamado Henkyu comenzó a caminar hacia una de las paredes, mientras que, paso a paso, se iba difundiendo en un halo violeta, hasta que desapareció...

La noche había caído en la aldea de Konoha...dentro de una casa, que asimilaba ser mas un palacio, se podía apreciar a 4 personas paradas, se trataban de Frost, el cual vestía una camisa de mangas cortas color marrón oscuro y un pantalón color gris claro-oscuro, Naruto, el cual lucia un pelo mas corto, dejándolo aun mas similar a Minato, una camisa mangas cortas color azul clara y un pantalón negro...luego estaba Tayuya, la cual llevaba puesta una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y un pantalón ajustado color azul oscuro y por ultimo Karumi, la cual llevaba una camisa, que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de sus hombros, de color azul y un pantalón ajustado color blanco...

Naruto: bien...chicos, le dejamos la casa a su cuidado, ¿si? -hablando a Ruko y Riuka, los cuales hace instante se hicieron presentes-

Ruko: hai -contesto, como si le hubiesen dado una orden-

Naruto: vamos, relájate, solo es una casa...bien... ¿nos vamos? -dirigiéndose a Tayuya, Frost y Karumi, los cuales asintieron- suerte chicos, en la heladera tienen todo para que cocinen lo que deseen -hablando a Ruko y Riuka, mientras el cuarteto salia de la casa y Naruto realizaba un sello-

En una casa a unos cientos de metros de la vivienda de Naruto, se encontraban Kushina, que llevaba un vestido color rojo crema liviano, que hacia un buen juego con su tono de piel... Narumi, la cual llevaba una pollera negra con una remera sin mangas color verde claro y por ultimo, Minato, el cual llevaba un pantalón color gris oscuro, con una camisa mangas larga color negro...  
Los tres se encontraban ordenando todo en el jardín de la casa, para poder cenar, cuando todos los invitados estuvieran presentes..

Luego de unos minutos, unos golpes a la puerta se escucharon, siendo Narumi quien se ofreciera a abrir la puerta...al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa...era Tsunade, quien llevaba un vestido largo, que pasaba sus rodillas, de un color negro, el cual se hacia mas ajustado en la parte de su cintura, pero en la zona de los pechos y piernas, era holgado, haciendo que sea liviano a la hora de llevarlo puesto...ademas, la rubia, llevaba el pelo suelto... a su Lado se encontraba Jiraiya, el cual llevaba puesto una camisa mangas cortas color gris claro y unos pantalones azules oscuro, casi negro,

Tsunade: nos dejaras pasar o que? -pregunto extrañada, al notar como Narumi los miraba con los ojos y boca abiertos-

Narumi: se ven... lindos -formando una sonrisa-

Tsunade: te agradezco el cumplido, mi niña -sonriendo- pero déjanos pasar -a modo de reproche, por lo cual Narumi rápidamente les dio paso al dúo-

Tsunade y Jiraiya ingresaron a la casa, saludando a Kushina, la cual estaba ultimando detalles de la comida y luego se dirigieron al jardín, donde una mesa larga estaba armada y Minato colocaba los cubiertos, vasos y demás cosas...  
Tsunade y Jiraiya tomaron asiento, para que, segundos después, Narumi colocara una botella de sake y unas copas, para poder beberlo..

Tsunade: te lo agradezco mucho... -dijo mientras tomaba una copa y servia sake en ella, para luego ingerir el liquido- lo necesitaba...

Minato: ¿día largo? -sonriendo por la actitud de la rubia-

Tsunade: ni lo menciones...a veces me gustaría que vuelvas a ser Hokage.. -suspirando- tengan... -mientras servia una copa de sake a Minato y otra a Jiraiya, para que ambos contestaran un "gracias" por el gesto-

Minato: te agradezco mucho la propuesta...pero paso, los papeleos no son mi fuerte... -sentándose y bebiendo la copa de sake, mientras Tsunade lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona sin que nadie se diera cuenta- y dime...ha pasado algo mas interesante?

Tsunade: oh si, claro que si...

Minato: ¿que es?

Jiraiya: equipo Mikoto... -dijo sonriendo-

Minato: ¿equipo Mikoto? -extrañado- así que por fin consiguió un equipo -sonriendo-

Justo en ese momento Kushina y Narumi hicieron acto de presencia para sentarse en la mesa, la primera la lado de su marido y la segunda en una de las puntas de la mesa...

Minato: ¿escuchaste eso? -mirando con una sonrisa a Kushina-

Kushina: que cosa?

Minato: Mikoto consiguió un equipo...

Kushina: si! -exclamo alegre- ...hoy estuvimos hablando, pero fueron apenas unas palabras, ya que la pobre había ido a comprar unas cosas a Shizune

Tsunade: antojos...

Kashina: algo así -riendo- pero alcanzo a decirme que tenia un nuevo equipo...¿por que lo dicen?

Jiariya: adivinen quienes están en ese equipo... -sonriendo-

Kushina: ...Naruto... -susurro sorprendida-

Tsunade: exacto... y Frost...ademas de Kurenai...

Kushina: dime como le fue -exclamo ansiosa- ¿tuvieron misiones? ¿la completaron exitosamente? ¿hubo heridos?

Tsunade: Kushina, por Kami, tranquilízate -exclamo masajeandose la frente, mientras Jiraiya negaba divertido-

Kushina: lo siento...pero es que necesito saber... -apenada-

Tsunade: pero debes ser menos impaciente... -regañando- si, tuvieron su primer misión...

Minato: de que rango?

Tsunade: "A" -contesto-

Kushina: ¿como les fue? -tratando de aguantarse su impaciencia-

Tsunade: ohh...le fue muy bien, déjame decirte... -sonriente-

Jiraiya: enfrentaron a 4 criminales de clase "S" ... tranquila tranquila -haciendo un gesto a Kushina, quien estaba formando una expresión de susto-

Tsunade: Mikoto y Kurenai me dijeron que trapearon el suelo con ellos... -sonriente-

Kushina: ese es mi hijo! -exclamo con el puño en alto, mientras los presentes se tapaban los oídos- cuéntame todo...

Jiraiya: si...pero es algo para analizar -de modo serio-

Minato: ¿a que te refieres?

Tsunade: ella me dijeron...que esos criminales las dejaron fuera de combate de forma sencilla...pero que cuando ellos pelearon solos...era como si jugaran con ellos... -seria-

Kushina: pelear solos? -extrañada-

Tsunade: ese chico...Frost, separo a Mikoto y Kurenai, luego creo un clon, para finalmente crear una barrera, que las protegía...dijo que si ellas seguían peleando, solo serian de estorbo para el libre desarrollo en combate de ellos...

Jiraiya: uno de esos criminales, Minato, era Routo Rikomaru... criminal de clase "S" -mientras Minato se sorprendía-

Narumi: ¿que sucede con el? -mirando de hito en hito a Jiraiya y Minato-

Minato: se rumoreaba que ese criminal...era capaz de moverse a la misma velocidad que el actual Yondaime Raikage, A Yotsuki, el segundo shinobi mas rápido que existe... -dijo serio- les habrá costado mucho derrotarlo...

Tsunade: te equivocas...-seria- ya te lo he dicho... Mikoto y Kurenai, aseguran que jugaron con ellos... los mataron como si se trataran de simples insectos...

Minato: ¿que? -impactado- ...¿quien fue el que mato a Routo?

Jiraiya: ...Frost...

Kushina y Narumi no entendían muy bien la seriedad del asunto...pero el ver la expresión seria de Jiraiya y la de impacto de Minato...se dieron a la idea de que el asunto era serio...muy serio...

Unos golpes a la puerta de entrada, rompieron la seriedad del ambiente...

Narumi: yo iré... -levantándose y adentrándose en la casa-

Luego de unos minutos Frost, Karumi, Naruto y Tayuya, seguidos de Narumi, hicieron acto de presencia en el jardín de la casa...

Naruto: hola... -saludo al aparecer, con un gesto de mano, mientras que con la otra mano, sostenía la mano de una muy sonrojada Tayuya-

Tsunade: hola Naruto -sonriendo- Frost, Tayuya, Karumi - dijo a modo de saludo, aun con la sonrisa-

Karumi: Baachan -susurro con una sonrisa, mientras se separaba de Frost y se acercaba a Tsunade, para abrazarla-

Jiraiya: ¿y para no hay nada? -fingiendo tristeza-

Karumi: hola, Ero-sennin -uniendo al peliblanco al abrazo-

Jiraiya: que no me digas así! -exclamo fingiendo enojo-

Frost: buenas noche... -saludo, mientras los demás contestaban un "buenas noches", en el caso de Minato, Narumi y Kushina, con caras serias-

Tayuya: hola.. -murmuro apenada, aun de la mano con Naruto-

Tsunade: hola, Tayuya -exclamo, sin saber porque, con una sonrisa, mientras Kushin y Narumi la miraban extrañadas-

Jiraiya: hola -con una leve sonrisa, mirando de arriba a abajo a la pelirroja, hasta que Tsunade le dio un "disimulado y suave" codazo en sus costillas-

Minato: buenas noches, Tayuya-san -saludo cortes-

Kushina/ Narumi: hola -mascullaron, mientras fingían una sonrisa-

Naruto: bien...con permiso -arrastrando a Tayuya, para luego sentarse en las sillas aledañas a Tsunade, mientras Karumi le hacia una seña a Frost para que la siguiera, para finalmente sentarse junto con el, en las sillas aledañas a Tayuya-

Kushina: con permiso -levantándose- Narumi, ¿me ayudas a traer la comida?

Narumi: hai.. -contesto mientras se levantaba y dirigía,, junto a su madre, en direccion del interior de la casa-

Minato:... disculpa, Frost cierto? -hablo luego de unos segundos de silencio, mientras miraba al pelinegro, el cual asintió- ¿cuantos años tienes?...pareces ser joven...

Frost: 24 años, Minato-san -hablo educado-

Minato: valla -sorprendido- disculpa la ofensa, creí que eras mas joven...

Frost: descuide, no me ha molestado...

Minato: y... ¿de donde eres originario? si no es molestia saber...

Frost: descuide, puede hacer las pregunta que desee, no me molestara..

Minato: gracias...

Frost: no soy originario de ningún lugar en especifico...mi familia viajaba mucho...

Minato: y... tu familia donde se encuentra ahora?

Tsunade: (mierda...) -pensó con pena, mirando a Frost-

Frost: muerta...

Minato: (mierda, mierda, mierda...) -pensó dándose golpes mentalmente- en verdad lamento escuchar eso, no quise..

Frost: no se preocupe... -corto, a lo que Jiraiya y Tsuande bajaron la cabeza, en señal de pena-

Jiraiya: y dime Frost, te gusta viajar -queriendo cambiar de tema-

Frost: ..bastante...

Jiraiya: ¿por donde has viajado? ...solo es curiosidad, yo también viaje por algunos años...

Frost: ...por muchos lugares...Kumo, Suna, la aldea oculta en las estrellas, Kiri, la aldea oculta en las montañas, el país del Hierro y muchos lugares mas...

Jiraiya: ¿aldea oculta en las montañas? -extrañado-

Frost: si, unos 2 mil kilómetros al norte de Kumo...

Jiraiya: nunca había escuchado de ella...

Frost: no es una aldea muy importante...es por eso que no la ha escuchado...

Tsunade: y.. ¿que hacías allí?

Frost: nada... solo, viajaba porque me gusta conocer nuevos lugares... -alzando los hombros-

Kushina: volvimos... -exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras hacia acto de presencia con Narumi y sus brazos cargados con comida variada- espero les guste...

La comida transcurrió de forma normal, alguien siempre trataba de sacar un tema tribal, para que el silencio no reinara, ya que se volvía incomodo...  
Luego de comer Tsunade y Naruto, por pedido de la rubia, se ofrecieron a llevar las cosas a la cocina, mientras que Karumi se dirigía al baño, Kushina se levantaba también con la excusa de revisar algo e increíblemente, Frost y Jiraiya se encontraban hablando como si fuesen dos conocidos de años...

Frost: debes cambiar la forma en que los romances se dan -de brazos cruzados-

Jiraiya: que? -ofendido- vamos, a todos les gusta como lo escribo, poseo muchos espectadores y fanaticos gracia a eso...

Forst: mira, no es que este mal, es que se dan muy rápido... -Jiraiya lo miro con una ceja alzada- vamos, en realidad crees que con cruzar palabras 3 veces con una mujer y tener una cita, puedes llevártela a la cama? -incrédulo-

Jiraiya: oye oye, no es algo imposible -mientras Frost le lanzaba una mirada de "¿acaso me tomas el pelo?"- ¿que? es cierto! -ofendido-

Frost: hazme caso, has que las cosas vayan de una forma mas lenta...le dará un toque que impacientara a los lectores y los dejara aun mas pegados a tu novela, ademas de que sumaras muchos mas seguidores...

Unos metros alejados de ellos, Minato y Narumi los observaban extrañados, ya que en realidad el dúo de hombres no hablaban en tono normal, sino mas bien con un tono bajo, casi susurrando...

Tsunade: ...oye Naruto...

Naruto: ¿hm? -mientras lavaba los platos y Tsunade los secaba-

Tsunade: lamento mucho los de los ambu...es que...

Naruto: esta bien, entiendo...eres la Hokage, solo querías mantener segura a la aldea...

Tsunade: ¿por que no nos quieres contar lo que sucedió estos 9 años? -triste-

Naruto: aun no puedo...

Tsunade: ¿por que no?

Naruto: debo atender unos asuntos antes de poder decírselos, Tsunade...

Tsunade: ¿ya no soy Baachan? -pregunto bajando la cabeza y aun mas triste-

Naruto termino de lavar los platos, para después mirarla...

Naruto: siempre seras Baachan -le dijo en tono de voz bajo, mientras, sin previo aviso, la abrazaba-

Tsunade quedo sorprendida.. pero luego correspondió al gesto...devolviendo el abrazo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y una que otra lagrima de felicidad escapaba de sus ojos...

Karumi salio del baño y se encontró con su madre, lo cual le bajo un poco el animo, aun no quería hablar ni encontrarse con ella...así que opto por lo mas sencillo, pasar sin dirigirle la mirada...

Kushina: espera, hija -tomando a la rubia de un brazo- por favor...solo...solo quiero hablar...por favor.. -al ver que Karumi fruncía el ceño-

Karumi muy a su pesar acepto, parándose y cruzándose de brazos...

Karumi: ¿que se supone que quieres hablar?

Kushina; yo.. -bajando la cabeza- ..discúlpame... por el escándalo que arme hoy...solo...me preocupaba por ti...es todo...y quiero decirte...que te apoyare en tu noviazgo... ya sabes...si por alguna vez quieres hablar...yo estaré dispuesta a escucharte...

Karumi: hmp...¿algo mas?

Kushina: y...quizás p-podamos ..no se, pasar mas tiempo juntas?, ya sabes...como madre e hija ... -Karumi alzo una ceja- ..casi no se lo que pasa en tu vida, Karumi... ni siquiera me llamas mama.. -mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?...

Karumi: ...dame tiempo... -susurro mientras pasaba a un lado de su madre, en dirección al jardín, sin saber porque le había dicho eso a Kushina-

Kushina abrió grande los ojos y siguió a Karumi con la mirada, sorprendida... había escuchado bien?... Karumi le había pedido tiempo?...eso la alegro mucho...demasiado...siempre que quería tener una charla con Karumi, esta solo la escuchaba y luego se marchaba sin decir nada, como si en realidad no la hubiese escuchado...esto era sin duda...un gran paso...  
Comenzó a formar una sonrisa y a llorar cada vez mas, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de alegría...

Kushina: te lo daré...hija.. -susurro mientras intentaba, inútilmente, de secarse las lagrimas y con una sonrisa-

Luego de eso, todos volvieron a la mesa, para que minutos después, Kushina preparara un te para todos...luego de tomar el te, en el caso de Jiraiya y Frost, de seguir hablando sobre la novela del peliblanco, Naruto decidió retirarse a su casa, ya que era tarde y estaba cansado...

Naruto: bien... gracias por todo...pero creo que me retirare...estoy cansado y en verdad deseo dormir... -levantándose, mientras Frost se despedía de Jiraiya y se levantaba, junto a Karumi-

Minato: esta bien...

Tsunade: creo.. que yo también me iré...el papeleo de oficina te agota demasiado... -parándose, mientras Jiraiya la imitaba-

Jiraiya: te acompaño...chicos, mañana vendré a visitarlos -mientras Minato y Kushina asentían-

Naruto se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa, seguido de los demás...para luego despedirse...después de eso Tsunade y Jiraiya se fueron por un camino distinto al del Naruto y los demás...

Jiraiya: te invito a una copa...¿que dices? -hablando a Tsunade, luego de haber caminado unos metros-

Tsunade: Jiraiya.. -con tono de reproche-

Jiraiya: vamos... solo sera una copa, lo prometo..

Tsunade: mañana tengo trabajo.. -canturreo irónicamente-

Jiraiya: no tienes por que estar a las 7 de la mañana allí... -Tsunade lo miro con reproche- puedes ir a las 9 -rogando-

Tsunade: -suspirando- ...esta bien... pero serán una o dos copas, nada mas -seria- me oyes? -con tono severo- ademas...ya estuvimos tomando en la casa de Minato...

Jiraiya: si si...lo comprendo...vamos.. -mientras cambiaban el rumbo de su caminata-

Naruto y los demás llegaron a su casa...encontrándose con que esta estaba ordenada y en silencio...cosa que preocupo a Karumi y Tayuya...

Naruto: no se preocupen...están durmiendo...puedo sentir sus presencias en el piso de arriba... -tranquilizando a las mujeres-

Karumi: bien...si me disculpan...me iré a dormir... -subiendo las escaleras rapidamente-

Frost: buenas noches... -dijo mientras seguía los pasos de Karumi-

Tayuya: tu hermana estara bien -con una expresion de tristeza-

Naruto: si...no te procupes... ¿vamos? -mientras subia las escaleras-

Tayuya: ah? -etrañada-

Naruto: vamos a dormir -diciendo como si fuera obvio-

Tayuya asintió sonrojada, mientras lo alcanzaba y tomaba de la mano, para luego ir a dormir junto al rubio...

Frost: estas bien?... -pregunto cuando entre a la habitacion de Karumi, viendo a esta sentada en la orilla de la cama-

Karumi: no se que hacer... -bajando la mirada con confusion y tristeza-

Frost: pues...solo debes pensarlo, no tienes la obligación de dar una respuesta inmediata...debes tomarte tu tiempo y pensarlo -sentándose a su lado- primero que nada...debes hacerlo cuando estés tranquila...aun estas confundida por lo que Naruto te dijo hoy...debes tomarte tu tiempo, procesar la información... y por ultimo dar una respuesta...por ahora...preocúpate en descansar y dejar que las ideas se aclaren...el decidir ahora que hacer...quizás te lleve a dar una respuesta equivocada...

Karumi: ...te amo... -susurro para luego besar en los labios a Frost-

Frost: yo...aun..mas -dijo entre besos-

Luego de unas horas, por las calles de Konoha, se podía ver caminado a Tsunade y Jiraiya...ambos con un sonrojo en sus rostros, producto del alcohol...

Tsunade: essta esss -arrastrando las palabras, debido a la borrachera- la primera ..hic...vez...que...que me pongo borr... hic... borracha...después de ...dde mucho tiempo...hic.. -tambaleándose mientras caminaba-

Jiraiya: jajajaja -rió- pensé...hic..pensé que no querías tomar... jajajaj...hic..jaja

Tsunade: es tu..hic...culpa.. -sonriendo- llegamos...hic.. -observando que se encontraban frente a la puerta de su casa-

Jiraiya: es...hic...un milagro...o era una sorpresa? -confundido, lo que hizo que Tsunade se carcajeara-

Tsunade: eres...hic...increíble... -dijo entre risas y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, seguida de Jiraiya-

Jiraiya: bien... -observando que Tsunade había conseguido abrir la puerta- creo...hic...que aquí nos separamos...

Tsunade: si... -bajando la mirada- gracias...hic...por la invitación...

Jiraiya: no es nada... -sonriendo-

Tsunade se quedo observando a Jiraiya...para que segundo después y sin previo aviso, lo besara en los labios, dejando impactado al peliblanco...quien luego correspondió al beso...el cual se volvio mas apasionado...  
Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno...

Jiraiya: valla...deberé invitarte mas seguido -riendo-

Tsunade: tonto.. -dándole un suave golpe en su brazo-

Sin embargo luego la rubia se quedo observando al peliblanco, mordiéndose el labio inferior...sin saber por que, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Jiraiya, pero esta vez, al mismo tempo que se besaban, Tsunade arrastro a jiraiya dentro de la casa, para luego cerrar la puerta...

Ambos siguieron su beso dentro de la casa, comenzando a hacerlo cada vez mas apasionado...hasta que..

Tsunade: mmmmmm -gimió con excitación, al notar como Jiraiya le manoseaba su trasero, comenzando a masajearselo-

Ambos estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol...así que... al diablo todo...

Tsunade comenzó a aferrarse cada vez mas de Jiraiya, mientras este continuaba en su tarea de masajearle lenta y sensualmente el trasero... entre besos y gemidos, ambos caminaron por un pasillo, el cual desembocaba a varias puertas...abrieron una y entraron, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe...  
Luego Jiraiya recostó suavemente a la rubia en una cama...mientras seguían con el apasionado beso, pero a diferencia que el peliblanco comenzó a manosear los pecho de Tsunade, por sobre la ropa...  
La rubia no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Jiraiya...dejando a este con su torso desnudo, para luego ella apartar de forma suave a Jiraiya, el cual la miro muy excitado y desconcertado...  
Tsunade le dirigió una sonrisa llena de lujuria, para luego comenzar a sacarse su vestido negro...dejando ver sus enormes pechos, retenidos por un sostén color negro y una tanga, también de color negro...luego se saco sus zapatos...  
Luego se acerco a Jiraiya, abrazándolo y comenzando a besarlo, mientras el peliblanco manoseaba con gusto sus pechos...mientras la rubia procedía a retirarle el pantalón...

Esta vez fue Jiraiya quien se separo un poco, pero aun seguía besando a la rubia, terminando de sacarse los pantalones y sus sandalias, para quedar en bóxer, dejando ver en el proceso una gran erección...

Luego volvieron a acariciarse y besarse con mucha pasión, colocándose en el proceso, mas a gusto sobre la cama...  
Tsunade estaba muy excitada, Jiraiya sabia muy bien lo que hacia, eso sumado a que su erección provocaba que su parte intima sea rosada constantemente por el miembro del peliblanco...y fue la misma rubia la que, luego de un largo rato, decidió dar un siguiente paso... pasando a ser ella quien estuviera sobre el peliblanco, quien solo se dejaba manejar, luego comenzó a manosear el pene de Jiraiya, por sobre el bóxer, provocando que este gimiera de placer...siguió con ese acto por unos minutos, para luego comenzar a descender, cuando estuvo frente al miembro de Jiraiya, le retiro los bóxer...dejando al aire libre su pene erecto... sin pararse a pensar comenzó a succionar de el, introduciendo la mitad de el en su boca, mientras lo estimulaba con su lengua...

Jiraiya: ohhhh siiii... siiii -con los ojos cerrados y colocando una mano en la cabeza de Tsunade, sin hacer fuerza-

Tsunade continuo con su acción por varios minutos, hasta que sintió como su sostén se caía de su lugar, dejando caer sus pechos y que estos se balancearan...levanto la mirada hacia Jiraiya, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa pervertida...  
Se sonrojo enormemente al comprender el pedido indirecto que el peliblanco le había hecho...pero aun así, apenada y un poco tímida, coloco el miembro erecto del peliblanco entre sus enormes pechos, dejando solamente libre, la punta de este...luego comenzó a hacer un movimiento de sube-baja con un ritmo constante, lo que saco muchos gemidos de placer puro al peliblanco...

Jiraiya: siiii...casi...casi lo tienes...mmmmmmm...ahí viene...ahí viene! -exclamo excitado-

El pene del peliblanco comenzó a hincharse cada vez mas y mas...hasta que un estallido de semen se hizo presente, esparciéndose por todo el pecho de Tsunade, la cual, luego de dejar libre el miembro, comenzó a mamarlo nuevamente, dejando a este, luego de unos minutos, brillante y limpio de todo rastro de semen...

Luego de eso se levanto y dirigió a un armario, dejando que Jiraiya, observara su trasero y sus pechos bamboleantes, debido al caminar de la rubia...solo eso basto para que su pene se pudiera muy duro nuevamente...  
Tsunade abrió una de las puertas del armario, sacando una toalla, con la cual se seco los rastros de semen de sus pechos y cuello...  
No alcanzo a darse la vuelta, cuando sintió como algo caliente y duro, se abría paso entre sus nalgas, rozando su intimidad, la cual estaba muy humeda y había mojado gran parte de su tanga..

Jiraiya: es mi turno...de relajarte.. -susurro al oído de la rubia-

Acto seguido la obligo a darse media vuelta, para luego alzarla y llevarla y posarla sobre la cama...  
Sin decir mas comenzó a succionar los pechos de esta con su boca y manoseando el pecho libre, provocando que Tsunade arqueara la espalda y tomara de los cabellos al peliblanco, para que profundizara su acción...

Estuvo varios minutos así...succionando un pecho, para luego succionar el otro...repitió una y otra vez la acción...  
Luego comenzó a descender, dando besos húmedos al cuerpo de Tsunade en el proceso, para llegar a su tanga, de la cual se podía ver salir un jugo...el cual mojaba la prenda...sin decir nada le dio un beso en su zona intima, aun cubierta por la prenda negra, lo que provoco que la rubia arqueara otra vez la espalda, mientras sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo...

El peliblanco estuvo mucho tiempo besando y lamiendo la intimidad de Tsunade, aun sin quitar la ropa, lo que provoco que la rubia se excitara demasiado, sus pezones se endurecieran...y ademas se impacientara...

Tsunade: hazlo, por Kamii! -dijo con una mezcla de enojo y excitación-

Jiraiya emitió una sonrisa, para luego retirar la prenda velozmente y contemplar la intimidad de Tsunade, la cual era de un color rosado, estaba muy mojada y poseía bello un bello púbico corto de un color rubio...  
Luego comenzó a dar besos a la intimidad de Tsunade, provocando que ella se excitara mas y mas y lo tomara de los cabellos...decidió dejarse de rodeos y sin miramientos introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de la rubia

Tsunade: ahhhh! mmmmmmmm! ... si!... si, así.. sigue así! -excitada-

Muchos gemidos salieron de la garganta de Tsunade durante muchos minutos...mientras tanto Jiraiya, succionaba y estimulaba de variadas formas la intimidad de la mujer...

Tsunade: no pares!...mmm!...si!...s-sigue...sigue...yo...yo...yo...me corro! -dando un gran alarido-

Un gran torrente de fluidos salio de su intimidad, en dirección al rostro de Jiraiya, quien acepto gusto y comenzó a beber de sus fluidos...luego de eso se separo de ella, para tomarla misma toalla que Tsunade había sacado de aquel armario y comenzar a secarse en las partes de tu torso en donde había rastros de fluidos...  
Dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, notando que Tsunade respiraba de forma entrecortada y se relamía los labios...masturbo su miembro por unos segundos, para corroborar que estuviera a su 100% de erección y luego se volvió a la cama, colocándose sobre Tsunade..

Jiraiya: no me digas que ya estas satisfecha... -dijo con burla-

Sin decir nada Tsunade le aplico una llave, arrojando a al peliblanco sobre la cama, para luego subirse sobre el, dejando que su entrada se rozara con la punta del pene del peliblando...

Tsunade: ...l-lamento...decirte...que yo seré ...la que mande aquí.. -dijo con una sonrisa de excitación-

Tsunade rápidamente tomo el pene de Jiraiya y comenzó a masturbarlo, sacando gemidos del peliblanco, para luego introducirlo de golpe en su vagina...

Tsunade: ahhhhhhhhmmm! -gimió-

Sin decir ni esperar a nada mas, comenzó a cabalgar sobre el pene erecto del peliblanco, provocando que este gimiera mucho de placer y que sus pechos se balancearan debido al movimiento...  
Jiraiya decidió devolverle el favor a Tsunade, tomando con su boca, uno de los pezones de Tsunade, mordiéndolo levemente y estimulándolo con su lengua, mientras que sus manos se aferraban al trasero de Tsunade, ayudando a esta a que el sube-baja sea mas pronunciado...

Estuvieron en esa posición por mucho tiempo...hasta que Tsunade comenzó a sentir, como el miembro de Jiraiya se comenzaba a hinchar...asi que opto por algo...muy excitante, en su opinión...en una cabalgada, enterró el pene de Jiraiya, aun mas en su vagina, provocando que este ingresara en su útero

Tsunade/ Jiraiya: ahhhhhhhhhhh! -gimieron fuerte, al mismo tiempo-

Un violento orgasmo azoto a Tsunade, provocando que un temblor de excitación se presenciara en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Jiraiya se corría violentamente en el interior de Tsunade, llenando su entrada con su semen...

Tsunade, luego de algunos minutos de estar abrazada a Jiraiya y besarse con el...retiro el pene del peliblanco de su entrada, dejando que un poco del semen saliera de ella...luego se recostó en la cama, respirando agitada...

Jiraiya: e-esto...recién...comienza... -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y posicionaba sobre la espalda de Tsunade-

Este comenzó a rozar la entrada de Tsunade con la punta de su pene...sacando una sonrisa a la rubia y provocando que esta se colocara en cuatro, balanceando su trasero y vagina a Jiraiya, el cual desfrutaba del hermoso...muy hermoso paisaje...

Durante el resto de la noche se escucharon un concierto de gemidos, tanto masculino, como femenino...

* * *

Bueeeno...esa fue la conti... tratare de traerles el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto que se me sea posible...nos leemos y mucha suerte gente


	11. Chapter 11

Buuuuuuuuenas, visitantes y miembros de foro dz :D...vengo a traerles la conti de mi historia...gracias por lso comentarios y por su tiempo... lamento la demora :\ ...pero bueno, ciertas cosas se presentan sin previo aviso y hay que hacerlas, no queda de optra... espero este capi les agrade y sea merecedor de sus comentarios...sin mas que decir... vamos al fic?

* * *

Capitulo 10: "El secreto de Frost"

* * *

Todo era tranquilidad en la casa de Naruto, durante la madrugada...

?: NOOOO, DÉJENLA IR!

Frost comenzó a mover su cabeza, en forma de tic, como si quisiera alejar algo de el, mientras fruncía el ceño, estando dormido...

?: A ELLA NO LA METAN!...NOOO!...POR FAVOR, NO!

A cada flash de esos recuerdos, Frost apretaba las sabanas y comenzaba a mover su cabeza aun mas...

?: nos vamos a divertir contigo...y con tu hija! jajajajajaja!

Frost apretaba mas y mas las sabanas...

?: ahhh!...siiii! estas muy apretada, ramera!...siii!...me encanta!

?: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ...NOOOOO! -exclamaba entre llanto- MAMA! -llorando- ME DUELE!...MAMA!...HAS QUE SE DETENGAN!

De pronto, Frost tubo un sueño-recuerdo, el cual se veía mas claro que los antiguos flashes...

Sueño

Era una noche "tranquila" en un bosque...pronto en un camino de dicho bosque, se podía observar a tres figuras en el suelo, de las cuales solo una parecía aun moverse...muy cerca de allí, para ser mas precisos, detrás de un árbol, escondido y en estado de shock total, se encontraba un pequeño...de peinado arremolinado y pelo negro, rasgos finos y ojos igual de negros que su cabello...

?: acércate...

Murmuro aquella figura que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, de lado, mientras hacia una seña, débil, con una de sus manos, en dirección a donde el pequeño se encontraba...

Minutos después, un pequeño niño, el cual aun se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, en shock y temblaba...demasiado...

?: a...acércate...cariño...

Seguía llamando aquella figura...la que luego se pudo ver, era una mujer...poseía el cabello de color negro, un flequillo largo, ojos de color negros...se podía ver muchas marcas de golpes en todo su cuerpo, ademas de hilos de sangre saliendo de su labio y nariz...y una gran mancha de sangre, en la zona de su intimidad, la cual manchaba toda su ropa...

El pequeño hizo acto de presencia, posicionándose frente a la mujer...para luego caer arrodillado, sujetando la mano de la mujer, con mucha fuerza y miedo...

?: mama... -susurro mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos-

?: shhhhuu... -susurro, para luego colocarse con la mirada al cielo- ...ven...

El niño no tardo mucho en lanzarse a abrazar a aquella mujer, abrazándola y llorando en silencio en su pecho...

?: estarás bien...¿verdad? -pregunto inocente el niño-

?: ...lo siento hijo... -dijo mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-... pero mama...se debe ir...

?: no...no... -murmuro, mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre- vamos...yo se que puedes...recuperarte...

?: me...me gustaría mucho...cariño... -apretando con afecto a aquel niño-

?: no...no quiero que te vayas... -temblando-

?: escucha...hijo... -separando suavemente al niño, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y rostro- tengo...tengo que...acompañar a tu papa...y a tu hermana...no puedo dejarlos solos...

El niño, aun con llorando, observo al rostro de su madre, para luego dirigir su mirada a las otras dos figuras...la primera era la de un hombre, de cabello rojo, el cual se encontraba boca abajo y parecía inerte...la otra era la figura de una niña...no mayor a los 4 años...la cual se encontraba con el ojos abiertos, con la mirada perdida en el cielo...la cual también parecía inerte y se podía observar que poseía golpes en su cuerpo y una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su zona intima...

?: no...ellos se pondrán bien...yo lo se...y volveremos a estar todos juntos...por favor ...no te vallas... -desesperado-

?: shhuuu ... -susurro mientras colocaba un dedo de forma cariñosa, en los labios del pequeño- ...ellos...irán a un hermoso lugar...y yo me debo asegurar que lleguen... seguros... -dijo mientras mas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y trataba de formar una sonrisa, para poder tranquilizar al pequeño-

?: yo también iré...no quiero separarme de ustedes... -dijo en llanto-

?: no ...por favor hijo...no...aun...aun no puedes ir allí...

?: por que?... -pregunto muy triste-

?: porque tu...aun...aun debes... crecer...vivir aventuras y buenos momentos...debes tener una larga y hermosa vida... -dijo mientras daba un beso en la frente del niño y lo abrazaba fuerte y de forma cariñosa-

?: no...no te vallas...

?: ...escucha, Zukoi...quiero que...vivas feliz...quiero...que seas un chico alegre...quiero que comas sano...que encuentres a una chica especial...que te haga sentir ...la persona mas feliz del mundo...actúa siempre con respeto...ante todo...por favor...demora todo el tiempo que puedas...en ir al lugar...donde mama, tu hermana y papa...irán...

Zukoi: lo haré...pero por favor...ponte de pie...no me dejes... -notando que su madre le regalaba una ultima sonrisa, para luego comenzar a cerrar los ojos poco a poco- no...vamos...mama... -mientras trataba, inútilmente, de despertarla- ...mama...MAMA!

Frost despertó agitado, sudando y con lagrimas en su rostro...

Reprimió un gemido de dolor, al sentir como un dolor punzante se instalaba en su cabeza...

Se levanto tambaleante, debido al dolor de cabeza, quedando frente al espejo... allí pudo ver su apariencia...estaba pálido, con ojeras, muy transpirado...

Tuvo que reprimir otro gemido de dolor, cuando sintió una punzada en su cabeza, mucho mas fuerte que la anterior...tambaleante nuevamente se dirigió hacia el balcón, echando antes, una ultima mirada al espejo, donde puedo ver como unas marcas se comenzaban a notar en el lado derecho de su rostro, al igual que en su brazo derecho...

Llego a la barandilla del balcón, recostándose en ella, aguantando una nueva punzada...sin decir mas, dio un salto hacia el jardín, aterrizando de suerte y cayendo arrodillado, mientras la marca en su cara y brazo se hacia cada vez mas notable...

Lentamente se comenzó a parar, para luego dirigirse al claro, cayendo arrodillado nuevamente, justo cuando estuvo a la orilla de este...

Con fuerza golpeo el suelo con una de las palmas de sus manos...de repente una barrera color blanca-rosada cubrió al claro y a el mismo...luego se paro, con esfuerzo, para caminar hacia el centro del lago, cayendo al agua a mitad de recorrido, hundiéndose poco a poco en el claro, con los ojos cerrados...las marcas en su cara y brazo derecho se hizo mas y mas notable, hasta quedar de un color rojo-negro y luego comenzar a despedir un halo o humo negro, el cual comenzó a teñir el agua...

Naruto abrió de repente los ojos y se sentó en la cama en donde se encontraba...esa sensación...

Naruto: (Frost...) -pensó sorprendido-

Sin esperar a mas se levanto de la cama, saliendo de la habitación por el balcón, observando en dirección a donde presentía ese...poder o lo que sea...

Clavo su mirada en el claro...y sin esperar a una suposición salto en dirección al jardín...aterrizando y comenzando a caminar veloz hacia el claro...antes de poder llegar a su orilla una barrera color blanca-rosada brillo e impidió su caminata

Naruto rápidamente coloco ambas manos en la barrera y luego cerro los ojos, concentrándose...

Lentamente el rubio comenzó a traspasar la barrera, adentrándose al claro...pero rápidamente tuvo que abandonar el proceso...la energía que se encontraba encerrada dentro de aquella barrera lo agobiaba, sentía como si el respirar le fuera imposible...

Naruto: mierda... -mascullo, mientras fruncía el ceño-

Pronto pudo divisar algo a unos centímetros de salir a la superficie...era Frost...

Naruto: (tengo que hacer mas liviana la energía que hay dentro de la barrera...de modo contrario...no se en que me pueda afectar...)

Blastor: ...convierte la energía pesada, en energía natural...Naruto...

Naruto: (si si...eso estaba pensando...gracias igual por el consejo...)... bien...

El rubio nuevamente coloco ambas manos en la barrera, cerrando otra vez los ojos y concentrándose...

La barrera comenzó a brillar y cambiar el color poco a poco...pasando de ser de un color blanco-rosado a ser de un color blanco-amarillo...

Luego una extraña sensación se comenzó a sentir en todo el jardín, mientras se iba expandiendo mas y mas...

Extrañamente, el pasto del jardín comenzó a crecer poco a poco, pero de forma constante, los arboles del bosque cercano comenzaron a dejar caer sus hojas, para rápidamente se reemplazadas por otras, ademas de que su tamaño aumentaba milímetro a milímetro...

Karumi comenzó a despertar poco a poco...sentía...algo...raro en el ambiente...algo que la orillo a su despertar...

Abrió los ojos y giro su rostro a su lado...Frost no estaba...lentamente se sentó en la cama...la sensación aun seguía...que rayos era eso que se podía sentir en el aire?... se levanto y se miro al espejo...comenzando a abrir grande los ojos...

Su pelo...estaba creciendo?... lo podía ver...milímetro a milímetro, crecía... llego a pasar la mitad de su espalda, comenzando a llegar a su cadera...y aun seguía creciendo...su flequillo, ahora comenzaba a llegar a su boca...

Asustada comenzó a apartar los cabellos de su cara...llevándose otra sorpresa...sus uñas...también habían crecido...lo que provoco que accidentalmente se rasguñara su cara, en un intento de apartar el cabello...

Comenzó a formar una idea en su cabeza, hasta que abrió los ojos aun mas grande...un poco sonrojada, y luego de comprobar que nadie la observaba, se bajo un poco su ropa interior, dejando su intimidad al aire...su bello púbico también había crecido, demasiado menos que su cabello, pero aun así, hacia crecido...

Karumi: ¿que rayos es todo esto? -murmuro asustada-

Una brisa proveniente del jardín llamo su atención, y sin saber porque, se dirigió hacia el balcón...

Allí de pie se encontraba Naruto, con sus brazos extendidos y sus manos apoyadas en una barrera blanca-amarilla...un momento...una barrera?

Eso le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca y sin esperar a mas, se lanzo de un salto al jardín, aterrizando y dirigiéndose hacia Naruto...

Karumi: Niichan!... -Naruto no le presto atención- ¿que esta pasando?...tu sabes algo de la sensación que hay en el ai...

Iba a seguir hablando, pero algo en el claro llamo su atención...ahí, a unos centímetros de la superficie del agua, se encontraba sumergido, Frost, el cual se podía observar, seguía hundiéndose a medida que pasaba el tiempo...

Karumi: ¿Frost? -extrañada- Frost! -comenzando a alterarse- ¿que hace Frost allí? -mirando a Naruto, el cual poseía los ojos cerrados y su ceño levemente fruncido-

Eso la hizo enojar, no sabia muy bien porque...pero la hizo enojar...

Sin esperar respuesta de su hermano, se lanzo hacia el claro, pero la misma barrera de antes impidió su ingreso, repeliendola y lanzandola a unos metros de distancia...

Karumi: que haces!? -pregunto enojada a Naruto, creyendo que el era el responsable de la barrera- déjame ingresar! -enojada-

Naruto: no puedes! -mirando de reojo a Karumi, con el ceño fruncido, produciendo que esta lo mirara con susto- ...si ingresas allí, en este momento, no sabes que puede pasar...

Karumi: ¿a que te refieres?

Naruto: lo que tu sientes en el aire...eso es lo que hace crecer tu cabello y uñas...eso proviene de dentro de la barrera...

Karumi: has que se valla! -asustada- Frost esta dentro!

Naruto: eso estoy haciendo!... déjame concentrarme... -volviendo a cerrar los ojos-

En ese momento Tayuya también apareció en el jardín...su pelo era mucho mas largo que antes, ahora este rozaba la terminación de sus nalgas, y su flequillo le cubría todo el rostro...ademas de que sus uñas también estaban largas...

Tayuya: ¿Naruto?...¿Karumi?...¿que rayos esta pasando? -exaltada- ¿por que me crece el pelo? -divisando a Frost en el agua y la barrera- que carajos...?

Naruto: listo... -exclamo, mientras se arrodillaba, debido al cansancio-

Sin esperar ni decir nada, Karumi se lanzo a correr hacia el claro...cayéndose al agua...no sabia por que...pero le era imposible concentrar de forma correcta el chakra, para poder caminar sobre el liquido...pero eso no la freno...comenzó a nadar y luego se sumergió en el agua, comenzando a nada bajo el agua, en dirección a Frost...

Llego a el y lo tomo de su camisa, notando la extraña marca en su cara y brazo, y luego comenzó a acercarlo a ella poco a poco...pero en ese momento, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando a Karumi impactada...

Sus ojos...eran en su totalidad negros...no poseían iris o pupila, pero en cambio poseía una estrella invertida...la cual poseía un color azul brillante y solamente se notaba el contorno de esta...

Frost: (Karumi...) -pensó sorprendido-

Karumi se quedo helada ante esos ojos...sus pupilas se dilataron de golpe, cubriendo casi todo su iris... y comenzó a ver imágenes raras...

Podía ver un bosque... luego a un niño pequeño de pelo negro y rasgos finos...luego a un hombre pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, herido de gravedad...luego a dos asquerosos malnacidos ...uno se encontraba abusando de una mujer pelinegra, la cual le recordó mucho a Mikoto...mientras el otro hijo de puta se encontraba abusando de una pequeña...de no mas de 4 años, que tenia el cabello negro con mechones rojos...esos sujetos...poseían una vinchas...la aldea de la Hierba... eran las vinchas de la aldea de la Hierba...luego todo cambio...y dejo ver al pequeño, abrazado a aquella mujer, mientras ella lo abrazaba y hablaba, con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos...a unos metros se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del hombre pelirrojo y de la pequeña de 4 años...nuevamente la imagen cambio...el pequeño se encontraba despidiendo a los cuerpos inertes de aquella mujer, el hombre y la pequeña...mientras llevaba un pergamino en sus manos...la imagen cambio por ultima vez...dejando ver al mismo pequeño pelinegro, con ropas sucias y rotosas, aspecto delgado, ojeras y cabello revuelto...el cual se encontraba observando hacia las puerta de un poblado...no...no era un poblado...era...la aldea de la Hierba...

Karumi volvió a recuperar el sentido, ya que había quedado con la mirada perdida, luego de unos segundos...estaba en brazos de Frost, el cual se encontraba nadando hacia la superficie...

El pelinegro llego a la superficie, saliendo luego del claro, mientras cargaba a Karumi...

Tayuya: Frost!...Karumi! -exclamo asustada- ¿que sucedió aquí?

Frost no contesto y se dedico a colocar suavemente a Karumi en el suelo, notando que esta había quedado dormida...

Naruto: ¿que sucedió?

Frost: los vio...

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?...

Frost: los ojos...observo los ojos...

Naruto: llévala a la habitación...déjala descansar...se repondrá en unos minutos...

Riuka: ¿que sucede? -exclamo alterada, al tiempo que llegaba al lugar, presentando los mismos rasgos que Karumi y Tayuya-

Ruko: ¿alguien los ataco? -pregunto alerta, mientras llegaba junto con Riuka, presentando los mismos rasgos que los otros tres-

Naruto: no sucedió nada... -parándose-

Tayuya: no puedes decir eso! -exclamo acercándose a el y encarandolo- mi cabello comienza a crecer mágicamente, mis uñas también...vengo a aquí y observo a Karumi con los mismo rasgos que yo, preocupada y observando al lago...tu también estabas aquí, había una barr...

La pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Naruto coloco su dedo medio e indice, en la frente de ella... al instante,Tayuya, cayo dormida...

Naruto: escuchen...-mientras cargaba a Tayuya- luego les explicaremos ben que sucedió...mientras tanto...vuelvan a la casa y cálmense... -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, siguiendo a Frost, el cual no se había parado a escucharlo y solamente se había comenzado a alejar con Karumi en brazos-

Karumi comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que estaba sobre algo acolchonado y suave...era una cama...estaba, para ser mas precisos, en su habitación...la cabeza aun le daba vueltas...

Con un poco de esfuerzo comenzó a hacer memoria... se había levantado momentos atrás con una sensación extraña...luego su cabello creció anormalmente...luego Naruto y Frost en el lago...

Karumi: Frost! -exclamo, cuando tenia intenciones de levantarse y salir a buscarlo-

Pero algo la freno... una mano, la cual se había colocado en su pecho, impidiendo que se pudiera siquiera sentar en la cama...

Levanto la mirada extrañada, observando que esa mano pertenecía al pelinegro...

Karumi: Frost -exclamo sorprendida-

Frost: no deberías levantarte... aun estas débil...

Karumi: ¿que fue todo eso?... vi a una familia...un niño...ninjas...todo es confuso... -colocando una mano en su cabeza- tus ojos... -mirándolo- ¿que sucedió?... ¿todo eso fue un sueño?... vi...vi...una estrella en tus ojos...eran negros...

Frost: tranquilízate...

Karumi: ¿que me tranquilice? ... como me voy a poder tranquilizar, mi pelo crece de forma anormal, tu apareces sumergido en el lago... tus ojos cambian...tengo alucinaciones de una mujer parecida a Mikoto...un niño parecido a ti y un hom...

Karumi cayo de golpe, dándose cuenta de algo...

Karumi: esa...era...

Frost: mi familia... -completo-

Karumi: ...pero eso no sucedió, ¿verdad?... -Frost solo se quedo callado- ...¿verdad? -insistiendo, pero el siguió en el mismo estado-

Karumi se quedo con la boca abierta y lentamente se sentó en la cama nuevamente... mientras miraba a Frost, con pena y shock...

Karumi: ...Frost... -susurro mientras lo observaba con tristeza- ¿por que nunca me lo contaste?...

Frost: por que cada persona tiene sus propios problemas, como para cargar con los problemas de otro...

Karumi: pero...

Frost: no intentes encontrarle una vuelta, Karumi... no lo hable, porque es algo con lo que no me siento cómodo a la hora de hablarlo...descansa...lo necesitas... -levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal-

Karumi: le encontrare la vuelta, quieras o no! -colocándose de un rápido movimiento, delante de Frost, pero rápidamente todo comenzó a moverse para ella, por lo que se sujeto de Frost para mantener el equilibrio-

Frost: te dije que no te levantaras... -dijo mientras la sujetaba suavemente para que no se cayera-

Karumi: no... me harte de esto... -empujando a Frost a la cama, pero ella también cayo, debido a que perdió el equilibrio-

Frost: ¿que haces? -sujetando a Karumi, ya que parecía que esta caería al suelo- nece...

Karumi: no quiero descansar! ... quiero saber la verdad...Frost -mientras lo miraba- no tienes por que cargar con tanto peso tu solo... para eso están los amigos...la familia...yo

Frost: no entiendes...

Karumi: no, eres tu el que no entiende! ... soy tu novia... -dijo enojada- ¿crees que no me duele verte así!?... ¿crees que me gusta verte sufrir!? -mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-

Frost: Karumi...

Karumi: no!... se supone que somos una pareja, que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros... no tienes por que encerrarte en tu dolor... apenas si conozco algunas cosas de ti...sin embargo...

Karumi callo de golpe al sentir como Frost le acariciaba una mejilla y a la vez que limpiaba una lagrima que había salido de su ojo...

Frost: no me encierro en mi dolor... quizás tu lo veas de esa forma...pero yo no... para mi... ellos nunca se fueron... aun siguen aquí -señalándose a si mismo- no te lo he contado... porque no quería que esto te afectara... no puedo contarte todo...

Karumi: ¿ves? ...no me...

Frost: lo hago por tu seguridad -corto-

Karumi: no quiero estar segura... -rebatió- quiero que me cuentes todo... no quiero que halla secretos... no quiero sentir que estoy con un extraño... por favor...

Frost: pero...

Karumi: por favor...

Frost: no entenderás ...

Karumi: pues explícamelo...enséñame... haciendo lo que haces solo consigues lastimarme...

Frost: -suspirando- ...por que...

Karumi: porque me importas...porque te amo... -corto, sin saber que iba a decir el pelinegro-

Frost observo a Karumi, la cual le miraba con expresión de suplica y tristeza...y solo pudo bajar la cabeza, en señal de resignación y de que se rendía...luego levanto la cabeza nuevamente...extendió su brazo y coloco su mano en la pared, dejando impreso un sello...

Frost: ...esta bien... -suspirando rendido-

Karumi: gracias... -exclamo con una leve sonrisa, mientras se acercaba una poco mas a el-

Frost: ...que quieres sab...

Karumi: todo... que fue lo que sucedió esta mañana?... ¿por que estabas en el agua?... ¿por que Naruto formo una barrera?...

Frost: ...tuve un colapso...inesperado... esa barrera era para protegerlas...y no llamar la atención..

Karumi: ¿colapso? ...¿de que?

Frost: ...tuve un sueño hoy...un sueño en donde apareció mi familia... -Karumi lo observo con tristeza- creo...que eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso...fue lo que inicio el colapso...

Karumi: ¿pero un colapso de que? -sin entender-

Frost: ...tu conoces el chakra, ¿no?...

Karumi: claro que si -ofendida por la pregunta-

Frost: existen otras energías... el chakra es la energía que ustedes conocen aquí...ademas de la energía natural...

Karumi: la conozco también...Jiraiya...

Frost: puede entrar en el modo sabio -adivinando, mientras Karumi lo observaba sorprendida- ese estado le permite estar en un contacto mucho mas cercano con la energía natural, lo que provoca que sus jutsu se amplifiquen y al igual que su instinto sensor...bueno...existen otras energías en la otra dimensión...

Karumi: ¿como cuales?...

Frost: un ejemplo...seria la "energía pesada" o "energía oscura"...

Karumi: ¿cual es esa energía?...

Frost: aquí...en esta dimensión... seria la energía producida por el odio, la venganza, el deseo de matar...hay muchas formas de obtener esta energía...pero la mas fuerte para conseguirla, es el odio...

Karumi: ¿existen diferentes energías obtenidas de las emociones? -incrédula-

Frost: en realidad...las emociones causan que un tipo de energía, pueda variar en todas sus posibilidades...

Karumi: ¿eh? -sin entender-

Frost: hay un tipo de energía, llamada "energía emocional", casi todos los seres vivos tienen acceso a ella...pero pocos saben utilizarla adecuadamente... la "energía emocional" posee muchas variantes, dentro de ellas se encuentra la "energía pesada" causada por el odio, la "energía cálida" proveniente del amor y muchas mas... cuando aprendes a dominar esta energía, eres capaz de almacenar odio u alegría, por ejemplo, y hacer que esos sentimientos almacenados se conviertan en energía...energía que puedes usar para pelear... te daré un ejemplo mas claro... -Karumi asintió- cuando Narumi, tu hermana, se enoja a niveles altos, ¿que sucede con ella?

Karumi: ...libera el chakra del Kyubi...

Frost: eso sucede debido a que, el chakra del Kyubi que tu hermana posee, esta cargado de una gran cantidad de odio... odio que ella aun no puede controlar...

Karumi: pero...ella es capaz de formas 5 colas...

Frost: el Kyubi es un zorro de nueve colas... -ignorando lo que la rubia había dicho- por cada cola que ella libere, aun manteniendo la cordura, es la demostración de la cantidad de odio que ella puede soportar... para poder controlar a la perfección el chakra del Kyubi, Narumi debe ser capaz de separar su odio, del odio del Kyubi... y debe ser capaz de retenerlo, liberándolo solo cuando sea necesario...

Karumi: pero...que sucede si...¿su propio odio aumenta?

Frost: su odio actúa como una mecha...si su odio aumenta, esa mecha se consume...si esa mecha se consume en su totalidad...

Karumi: ella liberaría todo el poder del Kyubi...

Frost: estas entendiendo... -mientras sonreía levemente-

Karumi: pero no entiendo...¿a que viene esta explicación?

Frost: ...para poder retener la "energía pesada", en este caso, en cantidades excesivas, nosotros necesitamos un sello... el cual te permite almacenar "energía emocional" muy por encima de tu limite...

Karumi: que sucede si una persona...no utiliza ese sello y...almacena de igual forma "energía pesada"?

Frost: ...podría enloquecer... su percepción entre culpables e inocentes, de la causa que a el le produce odio, se vería seriamente dañada... liberaría su odio ante cualquier persona que no le caiga bien... sin importar si es inocente o culpable...

Karumi: ¿y que sucede en el caso de la "energía cálida"?

Frost: ...la persona se volvería... demasiado...buena -desconcertando a Karumi- trataría con gentileza, incluso, a quien este por asesinarlo...

Karumi: ¿y si asesinan a alguien muy cercano a el?

Frost: eso seria...arriesgado...

Karumi: ¿por que?

Frost: pues...hay dos opciones para ese caso, la primera seria que aquella persona con exceso de "energía cálida" no se inmutara...es decir, que la muerte de esa persona no le afecte... en cambio en la segunda opción...seria...mas peligrosa...puede que aquella persona que almacena la "energía cálida" reaccione con odio...sufriría un gran cambio...y ese cambio podría provocar que su exceso de amor, se transformara en exceso de odio...y créeme que si eso sucede...el te seguirá hasta el mismísimo infierno, con tal de matarte...

Karumi: y si esa persona consigue vengar la muerte de su ser preciado...que sucederá con ella?

Frost: pues...puede que su odio se valla poco a poco...o puede que comience a odiar y culpar a todos por la muerte de su persona cercana y por ende...atacarlos sin distinguir entre inocente y culpables...

Karumi: ...y...eso en que se relaciona con lo sucedido hoy?...

Frost: sufrí un colapso de "energía pesada"...

Karumi: ¿y eso como sucedio?...¿es malo?

Frost: aun no lo se... he tenido muchos sueños con mi familia...y nunca había pasado esto... quizás el que el sueño se halla tratado de la muerte de ellos... fue la chispa necesaria para la explosión...

Karumi: pero... no dijiste que tu tenias un sello para retener...

Frost: lo tengo...pero para poder almacenar adecuadamente la energía en el, se necesita meditar...estar concentrado... en mi caso...yo estaba dormido...y mi odio originado inconscientemente detono todo el odio que yo tenia almacenado...

Karumi: ¿por que el claro?

Frost: me aleje lo mas que pude... si mucha energía de este tipo escapara de golpe...alteraría a las personas...

Karumi: ¿que?

Frost: cuando tu te aproximaste a la barrera y quisiste pasar...esta te impidió el pase...por ende tu te enojaste con Naruto...

Karumi: ¿c-como sabes eso?

Frost: eso no importa...lo importante es que...tu te enojaste con Naruto, aun notando que el se encontraba concentrado en la barrera, por ende, sabias que el estaba haciendo algo para poder dejarte ingresar a la barrera...

Karumi: ...es...verdad -sorprendida-

Frost: eso sucedió porque tu persona...absorbió parte de la "energía pesada" que se encontraba en el aire...alterando tus emociones...

Karumi: ...y la barrera... ?

Frost: yo la cree...lo hice antes de caer inconsciente al claro...esa barrera retenía la energía...

Karumi: si podías crear una barrera...¿por que te alejaste de la casa?

Frost: no sabia si la barrera aguantaría lo suficiente como para soportar toda la energía liberada...

Karumi: ...si tu fuiste quien creo la barrera...que era lo que hacia Naruto?

Frost: transformaba esa "energía pesada" en energía natural, liberándola gradualmente...

Karumi: ¿por que energia natural?

Frost: para no llamar la atención...solo un usuario de senjutsu es capaz de presentir un cambio en la energía natural...

Karumi: ...pero entonces...¿por que el crecimiento del cabello?...se supone que...

Frost: porque era una energía natural densa...es cierto, dije que Naruto la liberaba gradualmente...y el motivo por el que lo hacia, era porque liberarla de golpe...si habría llamado la atencion de las personas... -Karumi se quedo en silencio luego de esas respuestas- ...es to...

Karumi: no... -mirando decidida a Frost- ...aun quiero hacerte unas preguntas...

Frost: ...bien

Karumi: ...antes de ver a tus ojos...note que tenias unas marcas extrañas en tu brazo y cara...¿que era eso?

Frost: ...algo...que me diferencia...

Karumi: ¿diferenciar?...¿de que?

Frost: de los demás...recuerdas...que antes te mencione que yo era alguien...importante en la otra dimensión? -Karumi asintio- ... -suspirando-

Karumi: ...puedes confiar en mi...Frost...esto no cambiara nada entre nosotros... -mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas-

Frost: ...soy un shinigami desertor...Karumi...

A Karumi casi se le detiene el corazón al escuchar eso...incluso aflojo el agarre de la mano de Frost...quedando en shock...

Karumi: ...no...no...eso es...es solo una br-broma...verdad? -Frost solo cerro los ojos- ...¿verdad?... -insistió, pero Frost no cambio su postura- ...no...es imposible...es...ilógico...que haria un dios en el mundo de los humanos, conmigo?...solo es una br... -pero callo de golpe-

Frost: que haría...un dios...en el mundo de los humanos...contigo... -repitió- ...buena pregunta...

Karumi: -con los ojos bien abiertos- no...Shinigami-sama es un dios...tu no eres un dios...tu eres...tu -Frost solo abrió los ojos, mirando a ella de forma seria- ...bien...si tu eres un shinigami...demuéstralo...de caso contrario...no te creeré...

Frost: créeme...no quieres que haga eso..

Karumi: si quiero... -decidida, pero a la vez asustada-

Ftos solo comenzó a extender su brazo derecho, hasta dejar su dedo indice a unos centímetros de la frente de Karumi

Frost: ...estas segura de querer hacerlo?...

Karumi: ...no...

Frost rápidamente toco la frente de Karumi con su dedo indice...

La rubia sintió una sensación...extraña...fue como si una onda expansiva la hubiese golpeado...luego todo se volvió mas brillante de lo normal...y luego empeoro...ya que pudo observarse a si misma, sentada allí, frente a Frost...sus ojos estaban vacíos...es decir, tenían su color blanco, su iris y pupila...pero estaban vacíos...como si carecieran de vida... y peor aun...Frost no miraba su "yo" que tenia enfrente...la miraba a ella...

Luego de unos segundos así, Frost retiro el su dedo de la frente de la rubia...nuevamente una sensación extraña se apodero de Karumi...a diferencia que esta vez, al reaccionar, mágicamente, se encontraba sentada en la cama, frente al pelinegro...

Karumi: ...q-q-que...f-fue ...es-s-so? -muy asustada-

Frost: ...separe tu alma de tu cuerpo, por un corto intervalo de tiempo...

Karumi: ...imposible...imposible...imposible... -susurraba a si misma, mientras estaba en shock, es decir, tenia su mirada dirigida a Frost, pero no lo miraba a el-

Frost: ...veo que necesitas pensarlo... -hablo luego de varios minutos, en los cuales la rubia seguía shockeada-

Sin decir mas, el pelinegro, comenzó a levantarse de la cama...pero ni siquiera dio un paso, cuando Karumi lo arrastro nuevamente a la cama...

Karumi: ...el que lo tenga que pensar...no significa que te debas ir...Frost, te lo dije...puedes confiar en mi y que seguiría contigo sin importar que...y esta no sera una excepción... -mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios-

Frost: ...en verdad eres especial... -sonriendo levemente-

Mientras esto sucedía, a cientos de metros de la vivienda Uzumaki-Augura

Jiraiya comenzó a despertar lentamente...sentándose en la cama donde se encontraba...parpadeo varias veces antes de poder mantener los ojos abiertos, luego levanto ambos brazos, tomándose la cabeza y comenzando a masajearla.. le dolía a horrores...hacia cuanto no tenia una resaca? ni el lo recordaba... bajo los brazos, colocandolos sobre sus piernas...fue entonces cuando noto...varios detalles...podía sentir el rose de las sabanas sobre sus piernas...estaba con el torso desnudo... y por ultimo...podía sentir con su pene, el rose de las sabanas sobre el... todo eso indicaba, sin duda alguna, que estaba desnudo...

Bueno...eso no era malo en si...lo malo era, que al mover uno de sus brazos, noto la presencia de alguien a su lado... giro la cabeza extrañado, encontrándose con una chica, para su alivio, de pelo rubio...no podía ver su rostro debido a que esta estaba acostada de lado...

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación...comenzando a fruncir el ceño y levantar una ceja...este lugar...esta habitación...se le hacia familiar...muy familiar...

De repente abrió grandes los ojos, comenzó a sudar frió y escalofrió recorrió su espalda...esa habitación...era sin duda la de...Tsunade...lo sabia, porque muchas veces, a pedido de Shizune, tuvo que ir a buscar a Tsunade, la cual se quedaba dormida y no asistía a su trabajo al horario debido...

Todo empeoro, cuando aquella chica rubia, quiso cambiar su posición para seguir durmiendo...chocando contra el cuerpo de Jiraiya, el cual rezaba a todos los dioses actuales y futuros, para que estuviera equivocado... la chica quedo con la mirada hacia el techo...y para terror del peliblanco...era sin duda...Tsuande...la cual estaba desnuda...lo sabia debido a que debajo de la sabana que cubría los pechos de esta, se podían distinguir sin problemas, sus pezones, los cuales parecían estar levemente endurecidos...

En ese momento, Tsunade comenzó a despertar muy lentamente...y Jiraiya trago duro, sus testículos y pene, para su asombro, en encogieron sobre si mismos, logrando esconderse dentro del cuerpo de Jiraiya, en una cavidad hasta entonces desconocida para el peliblanco...era como si ellos se anticiparan a un muuuy feo futuro...

Tsunade comenzó a abrir los ojos...para luego sentarse en la cama, parpadeando varias veces, para poder despertarse un poco mas...aun tenia la sabana cubriendo sus pechos, luego bostezo y desperezo, lo que causo que sus pechos quedaran al aire libre...pero en medio de su desperezo, choco su brazo contra un muy...demasiado...asustado Jiraiya...

Tsunade: hmmm? -murmuro extrañada, comenzando a girar su rostro-

Allí a su lado, se encontraba Jiraiya, de un color pálido y para su enorme sorpresa no estaba mirando sus pechos, los cuales ella ya sabia estaban al aire libre...es mas...juraría que el temblor del peliblanco, podía incluso, mover la cama...

Tsunade: ...¿Jiraiya? -murmuro sorprendida-

Jiraiya: ...T-t-tsunade... j-juro por K-kami-sama que...que no...no..no se lo que paso...yo...por favor no me pegues -cerrando los ojos, como si el puño de Tsunade estuviera por impactar en su rostro-

E increíblemente...no sucedió...es decir, Tsunade quería golpearlo, pero no por el hecho de que estuviera desnudo... ¿como es que lo sabia? fácil...aunque el peliblanco lo quisiera negar, tenia una erección en su parte baja, la cual era imposible de ocultar...no era por el hecho de que hallan hecho el amor...lo quería golpear porque...le estaba haciendo fama de violenta y de mujer... detestable...y eso la golpeo incluso mas, que si le hubieran clavado un kunai en su pecho...es decir, sabia que ella lo golpeaba todo el tiempo al pobre...pero es que esa era su forma de ser...quizás nadie lo notara pero a veces el que lo golpeara, ya sea porque husmeaba en baños de chicas, por jugarle una broma...un tanto pesada a ella, le estaba demostrando que estaba celosa o que incluso el chiste le había agradado en cierto sentido...

Jiraiya abrió lentamente los ojos...algo extraño estaba sucediendo y había dos opciones para responder a eso...o el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mato en el instante, sin que llegara a sentir nada... o que Tsunade en realidad no lo había golpeado...

Miro extrañado a su lado, notando que Tsunade se había cubierto sus pechos y ahora poseía una mirada...triste... y gacha...

Tsunade: ...en...¿en verdad doy esa imagen?... -exclamo cabizbaja-

Jiraiya: ¿ah? -extrañado-

Tsunade: ...sabes a lo que me refiero...esa imagen de mujer golpeadora y violenta...de mujer detestable...¿en verdad doy esa imagen? -con voz cada vez mas baja-

Jiraiya: si...es decir, no!...pero...Tsunade...no estas...enojada? -pregunto mientras se tranquilizaba y hacia todo lo contrario...se preocupaba por Tsunade-

Enojada?...ja!... si el supiera de "eso" el enojado seria el...es mas...hasta creería que se merecía un buen golpe...

Tsunade: ...Jiraiya...yo...ne...necesito...contarte algo... -hablo con voz temblorosa-

Jiraiya: ...¿estas bien?... ¿por que hablas así?...no te...

Tsunade: ...es-estoy bien...pero...necesito contarte algo...

Jiraiya: ...claro que puedes...que es?

Tsunade: ...p-prométeme que no te iras...

Jiraiya: ¿eh?...¿a que viene eso?

Tsunade: prometelo...por favor...

Jiraiya: s-si...lo prometo...pero, ¿que sucede?...me estas asustando...

Tsunade: ...yo...yo...t-tengo un hijo...

Jiraiya: ¿que? -sorprendido-

Tsunade: ...en realidad...tenemos un hijo...

Jiraiya abrió a mas no poder sus ojos...¿había escuchado bien? dijo "tenemos un hijo"?...¿a que se refería con "tenemos"?

Tsunade: ...nosotros...tuvimos un hijo...Jiraiya... -con voz temblorosa-

Jiraiya: ...¿que? -apenas si le salia la voz- ...¿acaso es una broma?...

Tsunade: ...n-no... r-recuerdas...aquella noche...hace 39 años?... -Jiraiya abrió aun mas los ojos de ser posible, juraría que le estaba por dar un infarto-

Jiraiya: ...Tsunade...por favor...dime...dime que es una broma... -a punto del infarto-

Tsunade: ...l-lo s-siento... -mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-

Jiraiya: ...¿acaso estas loca!?... -exclamo, asustando a Tsunade- ¿por que nunca me dijiste!?

Tsunade: ...p-perdon!...en verdad lo siento!...yo...yo..

Jiraiya: por un carajo, Tsunade! ¿como es que nunca me dijiste!?

Tsunade: tenia miedo!

Jiraiya: ¿miedo de que!? -Tsunade no contesto- dime, ¿miedo de que!?

Tsunade: no lo se! -comenzando a llorar- solo...solo era una niña estúpida...tenia miedo...miedo de tener un hijo...

Jiraiya: miedo de...tener un hijo?... -en shock- ...Tsunade...júrame...por tu vida...que criaste tu a ese hijo... -respirando profundo y tratando de calmarse, pero Tsunade solo lloraba mucho en silencio- ...no lo repetiré...júrame por tu vida...que tu criaste a ese hijo,Tsunade... -pero la aludida seguía llorando sin decir nada- ¿que carajos pasa contigo!? -Tsunade dio un pequeño brinco debido al grito- me estas diciendo que abandonaste a tu hijo!?...dime en donde esta -poniéndose serio, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a buscar sus ropas-

Tsunade: no...no...no t-te vallas...por..

Jiraiya: ¿no escuchaste!? -Tsunade lo miro con miedo- te pregunte solamente donde esta!...dime ahora, donde esta y quien es!

Tsunade: no te vallas...por favor...no me dejes...

Jiraiya: ¿y que hay con el!?...me alejaste de el y para colmo de males, tu lo abandonaste!

Tsunade: no lo abandone!... -Jiraiya freno su andar, observándola- ...s-siempre...estuve cerca...

Jiraiya: ¿crees que eso es no abandonarlo!? ... -terminando de vestirse y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación- que rayos se te paso por la cabeza al hacer todo eso? -dirigiendo una ultima mirada de furia hacia la rubia- no quien es...pero lo encontrare...así tenga que irme de esta aldea... -dando media vuelta-

Pero no pudo dar ni un paso, cuando Tsunade ya se encontraba frente a el, abrazándolo y llorando, aun estando desnuda...

Tsunade: lo prometiste...por favor...no te vallas... -entre sollozos-

Jiraiya: suéltame -exclamo de forma cortante, pero Tsunade hizo caso omiso- ...Tsunade...lo repetiré solo una vez mas...suéltame -aun mas serio, pero Tsunade no se inmuto- suéltame!

Dejándose llevar por el enojo, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la rubia, empujando a esta en el proceso, lo que provoco que chocara contra el marco de la puerta y cayera al suelo...

A Jiraiya no le importo mucho y siguió su andar, pero luego de unos metros caminados, nuevamente Tsunade se interpuso frente a el, abrazándolo...

Tsunade: no te vallas... -temblando-

Jiraiya: dime quien es...y luego retírate de mi camino...

Tsunade: por favor...

Jiraiya: ¿no escuchaste!?

Tsunade: es Minato! -exclamo con una mezcla de grito-llanto -

Jiraiya quedo en shock...segundos después todo comenzó a moverse a su alrededor...cada vez mas y mas, luego sintió flaquear sus piernas...y luego...todo se volvió negro...

Karumi: ...¿como es que...eres un shinigami?...se supone que solo existe un solo dios Shinigami...

Frost: ...no es así...existen muchos shinigamis...es como...una sociedad de shinigamis... el verdadero dios Shinigami es quien lidera esa...sociedad...

Karumi: entonces tu...te encargas de...

Frost: buscar almas...si...

Karumi: ¿y si alguien invoca a Shinigami-sama?...

Frost: depende de quien y para que lo invoquen...esas serán las variantes para que diferentes tipos de shinigamis se presenten...

Karumi: pero...se dice que cuando lo invocan..

Frost: ¿se puede ver la imagen de shinigami?... -completando la pregunta, mientras la rubia asentía- shinigami permite usar su apariencia a sus subordinados, para que los humanos no vean las identidades de los demás shinigamis ...el solamente se presenta cuando lo invocan para algo importante...o algo que llame su atención... no se presenta muy a menudo por cuenta propia...

Karumi: y... tu eres...inmortal?

Frost: ...no...

Karumi: ¿ah?...no se supone que los shinigamis...

Frost: solamente los verdaderos dioses son inmortales...

Mientras eso sucedía...

Sakura se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la casa de su maestra... hoy en la mañana había llegado un mensaje nada agradable...el equipo de Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Anko habia sido secuestrado y lo tenían cautiverio...

FlashBack

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade, la cual no se encontraba allí...no era extraño, ya anteriores veces sabia, por medio de Shizune, que llegaba tarde debido a alguna resaca o simplemente porque quería dormir...

De pronto alguien entro a la oficina...

?: Hokage-sama! ... -pero se freno de golpe, al notar que solo Sakura se encontraba allí- ¿Hokage-sama?

Sakura: lo siento Shibi-san, pero Tsunade-sama no ha llegado aun...tuvo algunos percances...

Shibi: esto es urgente! -exclamo serio-

Sakura: que sucede?

Shibi: el equipo de Anko-san a sido tomado como rehén !

Sakura: ¿que!? -sorprendida-

Shibi: se necesita mandar un grupo de rescate urgente!

Sakura: yo... yo...iré a buscar a Tsunade-sama, por favor espere aquí... -abriendo la ventana y saliendo de la oficina de un salto-

FalshBack Termina

Sakura: (mierda...mierda...espero tenga una buena excusa Tsunade-sama) -penso mientras apuraba su carrera-

Luego de unos minutos llego a la casa de su maestra, sin golpear yesperar respuesta abrio la puerta de entrada...

Sakura.- Tsunade-sama! -exclamo agitada-

Pronto vio salir a Tsunade, la cual tenia la mirada gacha...

Tsunade: que sucede?

Sakura: ¿maestra? ... -extrañada- ...oh, si!... maestra, hemos recibido un pedido de ayuda del grupo Anko...

Tsunade: ¿pedido de ayuda? ...¿que sucedió?

Sakura: Shibi aburame, el padre de Shino, fue a la oficina hace algunos minutos, pidiendo que ustedes formara un grupo de rescate, para salvar a su grupo...Shino debía haber mandado un insecto, con suerte, que llego al padre de shino y le paso la información...según lo que el me dijo...los tienen de rehenes...

Tsunade: ¿que!?... ¿como carajos pudieron ser atrapados? se supone que son un grupo de rastreo, tienes que anticiparse a los movimientos del enemigo! -frunciendo el ceño- ...mierda... -mascullo- donde esta Shibi?

Sakura: en su oficina, maestra...

Tsunade: no hay tiempo que perder...vamos! -tomando su saco verde y saliendo a paso veloz de su casa, no sin antes cerrarla con llave-

Frost sintió de pronto, al igual que Naruto, una presencia en la sala de la casa, por lo que rápidamente salieron de sus habitaciones, en el caso de Frost, seguido de Karumi...

Allí en la sala, atrapado por muchas raíces de madera, se encontraba un ambu...

Ambu: ¿que carajos es esto, Uzumaki!? -queriéndose safar del agarre-

Naruto: cuida tu boca, idiota, esta es mi casa y hago lo que quiero en ella, no fui yo quien te invito a aparecer dentro de ella...ahora dime, ¿que quieres? -serio-

Ambu: Hokage-sama, solicita su presencia y la del chico Augura, en su oficina, de inmediato!...has que me suelte!

Naruto: si quieres que te suelte, usa un jutsu de transportación...

El ambu emitió una ultima maldición y luego desapareció en una lengua de fuego...

Naruto: subiré a cambiarme... -mirando a la pareja- Karumi, por favor...cuida de Tayuya, aun esta dormida...

Karumi: c-claro...

Naruto: volveremos lo mas pronto posible... -subiendo las escaleras-

Frost: yo también iré a cambiarme... -subiendo las escaleras-

Luego de unos minutos, ambos hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, vistiendo el uniforme Jounin...

Frost: volveremos pronto... -acercándose a Karumi y dándole un beso en los labios- ...te amo... -le susurro al oído, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara-

Naruto: neechan...cuida la casa...si te encuentras en peligro, escóndete aquí y piensa en nosotros, ¿si?

Karumi: claro...por favor, cuídense... -preocupada-

Frost: no te preocupes...estaremos bien... -mientras salia de la vivienda, junto a Naruto-

Minutos mas tarde, el dúo de hombres, llegaron al edificio Hokage, ingresando en el rápidamente y subiendo hacia la oficina de Tsunade...

Al ingresar pudieron ver a Kakashi, Sasuke, Narumi, Mikoto, Kurenai, Sakura y a Tsunade, dentro de la oficina...

Tsunade: valla, me alegra saber que son puntuales...dejando eso de lado...vayamos a lo que nos importa... hoy en la mañana nos llego un informe de uno de los insectos de Shino...y no fueron noticias buenas...

Kurenai: ¿Shino?...¿que sucedió? -preocupada-

Tsunade: fueron raptados y en este momento están en posición de rehenes...su objetivo es encontrarlos y rescatarlos...

Frost: ¿se sabe cual es su paradero?

Tsunade: a unos 300 kilómetros de la aldea de la Hierva, debemos actuar lo mas rápido posible, no sabemos de que son capaces sus secuestradores, según la información de Shino, la mayoría posee rango "S"... Narumi -la aludida la miro- eres libre de usar "eso", pero!...solo hasta la 3ra etapa... el capitán de esta misión sera Kakashi...en caso de que algo ocurra, Mikoto... -la aludida asintio- tu estarás a cargo...ahora, necesito que partan de inmediato! -los aludidos asintieron y salieron rápidamente en dirección de la puerta principal de la aldea-

Mikoto: chicos...¿por que no traen sus mochilas? -hablo, luego de casi, llegar a la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a Frost y Naruto-

Naruto: la traemos, solo que están dentro de un pergamino...-Mikoto los observo sorprendida- ya sabes...para mas comodidad... ¿que? -observando que todos excepto Frost lo miraban-

Frost: ...nunca se les ocurrió esa idea... -adivinando-

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de mirar extrañado a los demás, mientras estos fingían no haber escuchado nada y volteaban nuevamente hacia el frente...

Naruto: por cierto, ¿por que ustedes son solo 3 integrantes?-mirando a Kakashi-

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama aun no ha encontrado un reemplazo para Sakura...pero dijo que nosotros 3 nos la podíamos arreglar...

Sasuke: por si no lo has notado, somos 2 jounin de élite y un jounin -soberbio-

Narumi: que pronto sera jounin de élite -inflando el pecho, orgullosa-

Frost: que miedo -mascullo en voz baja y de forma irónica-

Sasuke: ¿que dijiste? -mirando enojado a Frost-

Frost: nada, niño mimado -ignorando la mirada de furia de Sasuke-

Mikoto/ Kakashi/ Kurenai/ Narumi: ¿niño mimado? -repitieron extrañados-

Naruto: bien...aquí estará bien... -aterrizando en el suelo, ya que iban saltando de árbol en árbol, mientras que Frost aterrizaba a su lado-

Sasuke: ¿que crees que haces? no tenemos tiempo de...

Naruto: me alegra ver que ahora te preocupas por alguien mas que no seas tu mismo...

Sasuke: ¿que dijiste!?

Naruto: no deberías juzgar las acciones de los demás antes de tiempo... -mientras Sasuke se contenía para no abalanzarse sobre el y golpearlo-

Mikoto: ¿que piensas hacer Naruto-kun?

Sasuke: ¿Naruto-kun?-murmuro incredulo-

Mikoto: ohhhh no te pongas celoso, tu siempre seras mi Sasu-chan -pellizcando una de las mejillas de Sasuke-

Sasuke: mama! -avergonzado, mientras a los demás les caía una gota en sus cabezas-

Frost: quizás, quieran apurarse...-con un tic en su ojos y con una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de Naruto-

Kurenai rápidamente coloco una de sus manos en los hombros de Frost, luego fue Mikoto, quien coloco una de sus manos en el hombro libre del pelinegro...

Frost: ...y ustedes, ¿no piensanvenir?

Narumi: no me digas que hacer! -mirando con los ojos entrecerrados-

Frost: entonces, reacciona rápido... -mirando con una ceja alzada a Narumi-

Narumi: no me mires así!... -cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas- ademas, ni siquiera sabemos que hará neechan

Frost: ¿desconfías de tu hermano?-con la misma expresión de antes-

Narumi: cállate! -haciendo berrinche como una niña- ademas, ellos piensan igual que yo -apuntando a su lado-

Frost: tienes amigos invisibles?

Narumi: me refiero a ellos, idio... -pero se callo, debido a que al mirar a su costado Sasuke y Kakashi ya no se encontraban allí, sino que se encontraban cerca de los demás- oigan! -ofendida-

Frost: nos estas retrasando, tomate -canturreo con burla-

Narumi: grrrrrrrrrrrr! -gruño por lo bajo - juro que te golpeare algún día...

Naruto: Narumi, deja de quejarte y apúrate -con un tic en su ceja, mientras Mikoto y Kurenai reían por la escena formada-

Narumi: etto...s-si! -aconsejando y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Kakashi, el cual tenia su mano en el hombro de Naruto-

Naruto: cierren los ojos...

Sasuke: para qu...

Mikoto: Sasuke! -reprocho-

Sasuke: tsk.. -mascullo mientras cerraba los ojos-

De pronto todos desaparecieron en un destello azul...

Naruto: llegamos...

Todos abrieron los ojos, notando que aun estaban en el bosque...lo que hizo que Kakashi, Sasuke y Narumi miraran con duda a Naruto...

Naruto: ¿hacia donde esta el norte? -a lo que Frost señalo detrás de su espalda-

Naruto: bien...solo faltan 300 kilómetros... -comenzando a caminar hacia el norte seguido de Frost, Mikoto y Kurenai-

Sasuke: ¿300 kilometros?...¿acaso eres idiota?, seguimos en el bosque de Konoha, solo nos hiciste perder el tiempo! -furioso-

Frost: camina y cállate, niño mimado...

Todos comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo a Naruto...para que, unos 100 metros mas adelante, apareciera un camino...todo, excepto Frost y Naruto, voltearon a mirar hacia ambos lados...

Kakashi: no puede ser... -con su ojo bien abierto-

Narumi: es...la aldea... -sorprendida-

Sasuke: de la Hierba -igual que Narumi- ...como hiciste eso? -mirando a Naruto-

Naruto: con chakra -sin detenerse a mirar la aldea, al igual que Frost- ...bien...ahora que saben donde estamos...que tal si apuramos el paso? -comenzando a correr, para luego saltar hacia un árbol, seguido de Frost-

Los demás los siguieron segundos después, de salir de su asombro...

Sakura: Tsunade-sama... no quiero ofenderla...pero..no cree que fue muy riesgoso mandar solamente a 7 personas en su rescate?... Shino dijo que por lo menos eran unos 80 ninjas...y muchos tienen el nivel "S" -preocupada-

Tsunade: no te preocupes... si las cosas salen como pienso... ellos trapearan el suelo con esos ninjas... -mirando por el ventanal-

* * *

Bueeeno, ese fue el capi...tratare de traerles la conti lo mas pronto posible...nos leemos y mucha suerte gente :D

Bye...


	12. Chapter 12

Hooooola :D, como ustedes verán, vengo a traerles la conti de la historia...lamento la demora, pero es que ando muy ocupado con el trabajo y la facultad

* * *

Capitulo 11: "Kirin, el rey de los relámpagos"

* * *

El grupo compuesto por 7 ninjas, provenientes de Konoha, se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol...

Narumi: Kakashi-sensei, cuanto falta?... -un poco fastidiada y desesperada por la seguridad de sus amigos-

Kakashi: ...no debe faltar mucho...Karumi, si tienes fuerzas para hablar, aumenta tu velocidad... -la aludida le envió una mirada con el ceño fruncido- se que te preocupan Shino y los demás...pero el preocuparte no hará que estén a salvo...seria mejor que vuelques tu concentración en avanzar lo mas rápido posible...

La rubia asintió a regañadientes las palabras de su sensei y comenzó a agilizar sus movimientos, colocándose a la par de Kakashi, el cual lideraba aquel grupo...

Luego de varias kilómetros mas, saltando de árbol en árbol, el paisaje boscoso comenzó a disminuir, hasta que salieron a suelo firme...es decir, llanuras...llanuras extensas, con un pastizal alto, tanto que en algunas ocasiones estos tapaban a los ninjas...

Todo era calma a partir de allí, el único ruido reinante era el del césped, el cual se mecía por la brisa del viento...la cosa ocurrió tan...de repente que a Mikoto, e incluso Kakashi, le costo de sobremanera saber que había sucedido...

De un momento a otro, en el suelo brillo de golpe, un sello...el cual se encontraba en el centro del grupo...Kakashi conocía esos sellos...eran sellos explosivos...pero no cualquier sello explosivo...eran los "sellos de pozos lunares"...se los conocía así, debido a que cuando explotaban, el pozo resultante de dicha explosión, abarcaba un gran diámetro...no tenían un diámetro especifico, ya que esas explosiones variaban según la cantidad de chakra impreso en ellos...si la cantidad era baja, su explosión no seria la gran cosa...pero en cambio, si alguien de nivel jounin hubiese gastado todo su chakra en un solo sello, su explosión... borraría gran parte de la llanura presente, quizás hasta llegaría a destruir parte del bosque...

Estaban en problemas...en un muy serio problema...si bien quizás esa explosión no los matase...los dejaría muy mal herido como para encarar a un enemigo...

Sin embargo, algo sucedió...un borrón rubio se movió entre ellos...era Naruto, el cual se movió a una velocidad impresionante, tomando con un uno de sus brazos a Mikoto, rodeándola por la cintura, para luego agarrar a Kakashi firmemente el cuello de su camisa y luego dar un gran salto hacia atrás...

A todo esto, Frost fue quien tomo con sus brazos a Narumi y Kurenai, también rodeándolas de la cintura a ambas mujeres... y luego una cadena color azul oscura salio de su espalda, enroscándose en Sasuke, alejándolo junto a ellos del peligro...

A pesar del gran salto de ambos ninjas, la explosión fue muy fuerte y grande, por lo que salieron volando, aterrizando mucho metros alejados de la explosión...

Narumi y Kurenai estaban desconcertadas, aturdidas e impresionadas... en un momento iban corriendo y en un parpadeo, Frost las había sujetado contra el, abrazándolas de la cintura, luego el sonido y la onda expansiva de una explosión, se hizo presente, mandándolas a volar a ellas y Frost...afortunadamente, Frost alcanzo a reaccionar e interpuso su cuerpo, provocando que ambas chicas salieran ilesas...pero en cambio, ahora se encontraban en una posición bastante...incomoda...

Kurenai se encontraba sobre Frost, inclinada hacia adelante, provocando que el rostro de Frost quedara en sus pechos...en cambio Narumi, se encontraba subida sobre Frost, con su trasero y zona intima, sobre la pelvis del pelinegro, mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba recostado sobre Kurenai...

En el caso de Naruto, no había mucha diferencia...ya que Mikoto, la cual se encontraba en el mismo estado que Narumi y Kurenai, se encontraba tendida sobre Naruto, con su rostro apoyado sobre el rostro del rubio y sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas con las de Naruto, provocando que una de las piernas del rubio rozara la zona de la intimidad de Mikoto...

Y bueno... la suerte de los hombres restantes, es decir, Sasuke y Kakashi, no fue tanta...ya que, al salir despedidos por la explosión, Frost y Naruto se concentraron en mantener a salvo mas a las chicas que a ellos...lo que provoco que Sasuke cayera de lleno al suelo, rebotando varias veces hasta quedar quieto...en el caso de Kakashi, el cayo y arrastro por varios metros...

Kurenai bajo la mirada a sus pechos, ya que sentía que algo se movía entre ellos...al hacerlo, su cara se puso aun mas roja que un tomate, allí entre sus pechos, se encontraba el rostro de Frost, el cual movía la cara en ellos, queriendo obtener un orificio por donde poder respirar...

Kurenai: l-lo s-siento! -exclamo muy apenada-

Rápidamente separo sus pechos del rostro de Frost, el cual al instante aspiro una bocanada muy grande de aire...

Frost: n-no...quiero...molestarte... -Kurenai lo observo extrañada, pero aun muy roja- al contrario, me gusta mi posición.. -susurro para si mismo-

Kurenai: q-que..sucede?

Frost: mi pecho...estas sentada...sobre mi pecho...

Kurenai bajo su mirada y efectivamente...estaba sentada sobre el pecho del pelinegro, como si lo estuviera cabalgando...

Su cara enrojeció aun mas de ser posible...y aun mas rápido que antes, se levanto, dejando respirar al fin a Frost...pero al hacer ese movimiento, Karumi, la cual estaba recostada sobre la espalda de ella, cayo hacia adelante y por instinto coloco sus brazos para detener la caída...

Su rostro quedo a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de Frost, mientras que sus manos estaban sobre su pecho...dejando como resultado una posición aun mas...comprometedora...ya que si se lo veía desde un poco de distancia, se podría jurar que ella lo estaba besando, mientras estaba sentada sobre la pelvis del chico...

La cara de Narumi poco a poco fue poniéndose roja como su pelo...o aun mas... cerro los ojos, dispuesta a gritarle algo a aquel pelinegro pervertido...pero no pudo...

Desde la nube de polvo, proveniente de la detonación del sello, salio un misil de fuego, el cual se dirigía velozmente hacia Narumi y por ende, también a Frost y Kurenai, que se encontraba a un lado de ellos...

Nuevamente Frost reacciono rápido, levantándose del suelo, cargando a Narumi, la cual al sentir que Frost se levantaba, solo pudo hacer una cosa...aferrarse con sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo de Frost...

Luego de levantarse, Frost, tomo con su mano, la mano de Kurenai, desapareciendo en un vórtice negro... provocando que el misil fallara a su objetivo y siguiera su curso, impactando a la lejanía...

Un vórtice negro apareció a un lado de Naruto y Mikoto, apareciendo de el, Frost, Kurenai y Narumi...

Naruto: ... ¿Narumi?.. -observando como su hermana estaba muy bien aferrada a Frost, incluso lo estaba abrazando con sus piernas- ...¿que hacen? -ya que la posición de Frost y Narumi parecía un tanto...desubicada-

Frost: ...¿que crees que hacemos? -ironizando sus palabras- ...ademas, tu no estas en posiciones de hablar -levantando una ceja-

Mikoto: ...hmmm? -comenzando a reaccionar- N-naruto-kun? -comenzando a sonrojarse-

Naruto: tanto tiempo -sonriendo, lo que provoco que la pelinegra se sonrojara mas-

Sasuke: ¿que creen que hacen!? -pregunto con un tic en su ojos, mientras observaba las posiciones de su madre y Naruto, y la de Frost y Narumi-

Naruto: ¿que crees tu que hacemos? -irónico-

Mikoto: Sasu-chan! -exclamo avergonzada- ...yo...gracias...Naruto-kun -comenzando a levantarse lentamente-

Frost: Narumi...Narumi...

Narumi: no quiero morir...no quiero morir -repetía una y otra vez-

Frost: no vas a morir, ya todo esta bien...oye -pero Narumi aun no reaccionaba- Narumi, reacciona -intentando separarla de el-

Aunque le costo mucho...demasiado, en opinión de Frost...pudo separarla un poco de el y luego tomo con una de sus manos, el rostro de Narumi...

Frost: oye...estas viva...Narumi... -pero la pelirroja aun seguía con los ojos cerrados- Narumi!

Debido al grito, Narumi reacciono de golpe, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la cara de Frost...quedando quieta al instante y mirando a sus ojos...

Frost: oye...¿estas bien? -pero Narumi solo lo miraba- Narumi -canturreo, mientras movía levemente su cabeza-

Narumi: ehh...ah!? -reaccionando- ¿que sucedió?...

Frost: escapamos de la explosión y del misil de fuego...

Narumi: ...entonces...¿estoy viva?

Frost: emmm...si?

Sasuke: ¿no creen que deberían separarse? -exclamo de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y un tic en su ceja-

Narumi observo extrañada a Sasuke, para luego volver a mirar a Frost...y luego observar como ella estaba prendida de Frost...su cara nuevamente volvió a teñirse de un rojo violento y rápidamente se separo de Frost, muy apenada...

Narumi: yo...etto...yo...lo siento... -dirigiéndose a Frost-

Frost: no tienes por que disculparte... -volteando a mirar a Kurenai- ven... -ayudando a la pelinegra a pararse, pero sin notar que Kurenai estaba sonrojada- ¿están bien? -ambas mujeres asintieron apenadas-

Mikoto: déjame ayudarte, Naruto-kun... -mientras ayudaba al rubio a pararse-

Kakashi: (la velocidad de ambos es impresionante) -mirando serio, de hito en hito a Naruto y Frost- (ni siquiera Sasuke tuvo tiempo para crear el Susanoo y protegernos...ademas, no parecen estar cansados por moverse a esa velocidad... y solo actuaron por reflejos... no me quiero imaginar su nivel a la hora de pelear...deben ser de temer...) -teniendo un escalofrió-

Mikoto: gracias por salvarme, Naruto-kun -sonriendo-

Naruto: no tienes que agradecer... -devolviendo la sonrisa-

Kurenai: esos sellos eran.. -seria-

Kakashi: si...los "sellos de pozos lunares" -destapando su sharingan- parece ser que nos enfrentaremos con enemigos fuertes... -observando el tamaño del cráter de la explosión, el cual poseía unos 50 metros de diámetro- estén listos...

Sasuke: no tienes que decirlo... -activando su sharingan con tres aspas, al igual que Mikoto-

Frost: ...es de cobardes esconderse... -hablando al aire y provocando que los demás, a excepción de Naruto lo observaran extrañados-

De pronto, frente a ellos y a unos 20 metros, surgió una mujer del suelo... tenia rasgos finos, cabello anaranjado largo, labios rosados, ojos de un color azul mar y tenia formada una leve sonrisa...vestía una camisa negra sin mangas, una pollera color azul y debajo de esta una calza color blanca, cabía destacar que poseía unos pechos casi o mas grandes que Mikoto...

?: ...veo que no solo eres un chico bonito... -cruzándose de brazos-

Frost: ...gracias...pero, quisiera que tus amigos también salieran... -serio-

?: ohhh... también eres serio... chico, si no fueras mi enemigo, ten por sabido que seria tu novia... -mientras a Kurenai le daba un tic en si ceja- ...chicos, salgan...

Del suelo, a los lados de la chica, salieron otras tres personas...otra chica rubia y de largo cabello, con color de ojos negros y labios de un color rosado pálido, que llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas color blanca, una calza que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, de color negra... el otro era un hombre de cabello violeta oscuro, largo hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, mirada seria, ojos negros y llevaba como vestimenta una camisa blanca, un pantalón color negro y una chaqueta color violeta oscuro...y por ultimo, otra mujer... de cabello color negro, ojos violetas, labios de un color rosa llamativo, llevaba puesto una camisa holgada de color marrón oscuro y un short corto color negro...

?: Yokushino, podrías dejar de insinuarte a los enemigos? -pregunto con tono aburrido-

Yokushino: ni modo... digo, míralo! -haciendo unos gestos con las manos- es hermoso!...ademas parece ser fuerte...y serio -con mirada lujuriosa-

?: ...en verdad necesitas un novio urgente... -exclamo el hombre con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Kia: ¿que dijiste!? -sonrojada y apenada- eres tu el que necesita una novia, que pueda cambiarte-de brazos cruzados y mirada desviada, aunque aun sonrojada-

Narumi: ¿se supone que ellos son el enemigo? -susurro a su grupo-

?: ya cállense -exclamo la rubia, mientras se masajeaba su frente- ...nos hacen quedar como unos idiotas frente al enemigo -suspirando-

Frost: supongo que ustedes son un grupo de aquel batallón, no?... es mas... son un grupo encargado de proteger una de las zonas limítrofes de la ubicación del batallón...¿me equivoco?

?: ...eres muy observador... -exclamo la pelinegra, mirando con interés a Frost- ¿como te diste cuenta de eso?

Frost: ... ¿por que un grupo gastaría chakra en "sellos de pozos lunares"? esos sellos solo se usan para proteger los limites de algo importante... y el hecho de que halla mas de uno de esos sellos, confirma mi suposición...

?: en verdad eres inteligente... -mascullo la rubia- ¿como sabes que en verdad hay mas de un sello aquí? -con sonrisa burlona, pero pronto pudo divisar a Naruto, el cual estaba acuclillado y con su palma en el suelo, ademas de tener los ojos cerrados- ...inteligente... parece ser que ustedes dos son los mas peligrosos del grupo...

Narumi/ Sasuke: ¿que? -exclamaron con enojo y en tono ofendido-

?: yo me pido a ese chico hermoso! -exclamo la chica con pelo anaranjado, mientras apuntaba hacia Frost con su dedo indice-

Frost: ...¿no te parece que primero deberían presentarse?

?: ¿en que cambiaría el saber nuestros nombres? -exclamo la pelinegra-

Frost: ...cuestión de cortesía -alzando los hombros- supongo que ustedes se consideran tan fuertes que nos vencerán y bla bla bla... entonces, si nosotros moriremos, ¿que hay de malo en que sepamos sus nombres?

?: ¿te burlas de nosotros? -exclamo el hombre con pelo violeta, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y una vena palpitando en su frente-

?: me caes bien chico... -exclamo con una leve sonrisa la pelinegra- ...mi nombre es Ioromi, mucho gusto ... -esperando a que Frost se presentara-

Frost: el gusto es mio Ioromi...yo me llamo Frost... -exclamo de forma cortes, mientras los demás, a excepción de Naruto lo miraban incrédulos-

?: Yokushino -exclamo la pelinaranja mientras agitaba su mano a forma de saludo-

?: Hachira -exclamo la rubia, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-

Frost: es un gusto, Hachira, Yokushino -devolviendo la reverencia-

Sasuke: ¿acaso eres idiota? ... son nuestros enemigos y tu andas saludándolos como si fuesen amigos de la infancia -susurro al pelinegro-

Frost: respeto y cortesía...ante todo -exclamo el pelinegro sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke-

Ioromi: preséntate... -le dijo al hombre con pelo violeta-

?: ¿presentarme? ... que se jodan!, no pienso decirles mi nombre a un par de insectos como estos -exclamo enojado- si ustedes quieren decirle sus nombre, ese es su problema

Ioromi: ...te pido, disculpes la actitud de este idiota -dirigiéndose a Frost-

Frost: no te preocupes...me basta con saber sus nombres -mirando a todas las mujeres enemigas- ... ellos son... -mirando a su grupo, esperando a que se presentaran-

Ioromi: no te molestes en presentarnos... -los demás, a excepción de su grupo, la miraron extrañados- conocemos a muchos de ustedes... Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia... Mikoto Uchiha, alumna de la legendaria sannin Tsunade Senju y uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha... Narumi Uzumaki, contenedor de una parte del poder del Kyubi no Youko... Kurenai Yuhi, se dice que es una de las mejores usuarias del genjutsu en las 5 grandes naciones ninjas...en cuanto al chico pelinegro con peinado extraño -mientras miraba a Sasuke, al cual le creció un tic en su ojo y ceja- por el gran parecido a la Uchiha...diría que es su hijo... pero tu -mirando a Naruto- temo que no se tu identidad...

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki... un gusto -haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Hachira: ohh entonces tu debes ser el hermano de la pelirroja...aunque...déjame decirte que no se parecen mucho...

Narumi: ¿que quieres decir con eso? -exclamo ofendida-

Hachira: que el es mas lindo que tu -con burla-

Kakashi: saben bastante de nosotros... -exclamo serio-

Ioromi: eso pasa cuando eres conocido y rumoreado en muchos lugares -alzando los hombros- ...bien, ya que nos hemos presentado...

Yokushino: yo pido a ese! -señalando nuevamente a Frost-

Ioromi: bien... Hachira -la aludida la miro- encárgate de Naruto... -la rubia solo asintió con una leve sonrisa- yo y este idiota, nos encargaremos del resto...

Sasuke: nos toman muy a la ligera... par de idiotas -exclamo mientras desenvainaba su katana-

Kakashi: no te confíes Sasuke.. -serio- ellos no parecen tener miedo de enfrentarnos...

Sasuke: eso es porque no conocen nuestros niveles -soberbio-

Mikoto: cálmate, Sasuke -exclamo seria- ellos parecen saber mas de lo que aparentan...

Frost: ¿quien de ustedes es el mejor usuario de Katon? -murmuro a su grupo-

Mikoto: me atrevería a decir que es...

Sasuke: Narumi

Narumi: ¿por que preguntas eso? -extrañada-

Frost: ...ya veras...

Pronto en su mano se hizo presente una bola de humo... que al disiparse dejo ver una gran espada, con un grabado en su hoja y su mango parecía estar formado por suelo volcánico...

Frost: ten... -dando la espada a Narumi, la cual la tomo con duda- ...ahora, dame tu mano, con la cual sostienes la espada... -aun con dudas, Narumi decidió extender su mano-

Frost realizo a una velocidad asombrosa, una secuencia de sellos, para luego colocar su mano sobre la mano de Narumi

Frost: unión... -murmuro-

De pronto a lo largo del brazo de Narumi se hicieron presentes unas marcas, luego la espada y las marcas comenzaron a brillar en un verde intenso...e increíblemente y para asombro de los demás, la espada comenzó a fundirse en el brazo de Narumi...

Al final, en el brazo de Narumi, solo quedaron las marcas, de un color negro...

Narumi: ¿que hiciste? -asustada-

Frost: tranquilízate...solo fusione tu brazo con la espada...

Kurenai: ¿para que haces eso?

Frost: esa espada tiene la cualidad de amplificar todos los jutsus que usen Katon -explico, mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados- ...pero para eso debes activarla...

Narumi: ¿que?... ¿y como se supone que activare la espada si se encuentra en mi brazo? -incrédula-

Frost: derritelo, Magmus...

Narumi: ¿que? -incrédula-

Frost: repite lo que dije...

Narumi: como se supone que..

Frost: repitelo, en otro momento te lo explicare mejor -corto-

Narumi: tsk -exclamo con molestia- ... -cerrando los ojos- derritelo...Magmus..

De repente las marcas en el brazo de Narumi comenzaron a tomar un color rojos...hasta parecer lava, incluso poseía su patrón de movimiento...

Narumi: q-que es esto? -pregunto asustada-

Frost: la espada se activo...

No pudo decir mas, cuando noto que un gran dragón de tierra se dirigía hacia ellos...por lo que Frost rápidamente extendió su brazos en dirección al dragón, para luego lanzar un misil de fuego desde su mano...

El misil de fuego viejo rápidamente, colisionando contra el dragón de tierra y provocando una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo, que llevo a la destrucción del dragón de tierra en su totalidad...

Frost: parece ser que ademas de tener pocos modales...eres impaciente -serio-

?: ya me harte de sus estúpidas charlas...y sobre todo de ti, maldito idiota -exclamo con enojo el hombre de pelo violeta-

Frost: parece que tendré que enseñarte modales...

Ioromi: lo siento, chico, pero los...

?: al carajo con los oponentes establecidos! -exclamo el pelivioleta, mientras en sus manos aparecían dos espadas muy curvas y con gran filo- cortare en pedazos a este idiota! -lanzándose hacia Frost-

Ioromi: espera, idiota! -pero el hombre no la escucho- mierda...este idiota siempre arruina todo...

Yokushino: ese era mi oponente! -exclamo mientras inflaba las mejillas como si fuera una niña-

En cambio Hachira sin decir nada, se lanzo hacia Naruto, con su mano derecha rodeada de electricidad

Frost: ...me tomas muy a la ligera -exclamo serio-

Rápidamente Frost esquivo una estocada y un corte, provenientes del pelivioleta, para luego despedir una bola de aire comprimido desde su mano, la cual impacto en el pelivioleta, haciéndolo volar varios metros...

En cambio Naruto dio un veloz salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar el gran golpe de Hachira, el cual provoco una gran explosión...

Hachika: tienes buenos reflejos... -sacudiendo su ropa- espero que no sea todo lo que tengas...

Frost: tienen un compañero muy temperamental...idiota e impulsivo... no sirve de nada atacar de esa forma al enemigo...

?: ...¿eso crees? -exclamo el pelivioleta, mientras se levantaba, con una leve sonrisa-

Todos, a excepción de Naruto y Frost, observaban extrañados al sujeto...

De la nada, en muchos lugares del cuerpo de Frost, comenzaron a hacerse presentes cortes...que si bien no eran tan graves, hacían salir sangre de ellos...

?: jajajaja -exclamo con burla- parece que solo eres puro palabrerios y cara seria, idiota

Frost: como te dije... es inútil atacar al enemigo de esa forma -mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Pelivioleta: ¿que? -exclamo, mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente- dejate bien imbécil! yo salí ileso, pero tu en cambio...mírate! ...alardeas con tu expresión seria y tus palabras, sin embargo no eres capaz de esquivar mis ataques ...!

Frost: por que esquivarlos? -descruzando sus brazos- ...crees que es necesario esquivar un ataque tan débil?

Kurenai: espera...¿quieres decir que recibiste ese ataque a propósito? -incrédula-

Kakashi: no deberías subestimar al enemigo de esa forma...Frost -serio-

Pelivioleta: solo eres puras palabras! -trazando sellos- Futon: Renkudan! -exclamo mientras disparaba una gran y poderosa bala de aire comprimido en dirección a Frost-

Narumi iba a contraatacar con un jutsu de fuego, pero sin decir nada y sin siquiera hacer sellos manuales, Frost escupió otra bala de aire comprimido, de igual fuerza y tamaño...

Ambos ataques colisionaron, provocando una gran explosión de aire, la cual levanto mucho polvo e incluso causo un cráter mediano en el suelo...

Rápidamente, Hachira, aprovecho la distracción y comenzó a trazar sellos..

Hachira: Katon: Goenkyu! -exclamo, para luego inflar su pecho y escupir una potente llamarada en dirección a Naruto-

Naruto solo dio un salto hacia un costado, mientras la llamarada seguía de largo, separandolo de su grupo...

Hachira: ellos ya son grandes...pueden cuidarse solos...no crees? -con una leve sonrisa- después de todo... yo era quien debía pelar contra ti...

Narumi: Naruto!

Narumi quiso acercarse a su hermano, pero unas estacas de piedras impidieron su avance...

Narumi: maldita! -exclamo mientras observaba con odio a Yokushino-

Ioromi: ustedes pelearan contra nosotras -seria-

Sasuke: hmp... no me servirán ni siquiera para el calentamiento -soberbio-

Yokushino: cuida tu boca, idiota... ya estoy de muy mal humor como para aguantar la actitud soberbia de un idiota como tu... -tronándose los dedos-

Kakashi: Sasuke... -el aludido lo observo de reojo- tu y Narumi se encargaran de Yokushino...yo, Mikoto y Kurenai nos encargaremos de la que falta...

Narumi: con mucho gusto... -formando una sonrisa-

Naruto se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Hachira, la cual de vez en cuando formaba una espada eléctrica en su mano, con la cual amenazaba con cortar a Naruto... pero para frustración de la rubia, el conseguía esquivarle todos sus golpes, e incluso pareciera como si se burlara de ella...

Hachira: deja de correr y pelea! -comenzando a aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes-

Naruto observaba sorprendido como, cada golpe que el esquivaba, y que terminaba impactando contra el suelo, provocaba que el suelo se rompiera al instante...si uno de esos puños lo golpeaba, en verdad le dolería...

En tanto, Frost y el pelivioleta, se encontraban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, con la diferencia de que sus movimientos eran muy veloces y que a cada embestida, muchas chispas producto del choque de metales se hacían presentes ...

Pronto ambos se abalanzaron en dirección del enemigo, a una velocidad que los volvía borrones de color negro y violeta a la simple vista...el golpe fue brutal, el suelo se agrieto al alrededor de ellos y una gran onda de viento se hizo presente...ambos hombres habían quedado trabados, armas contra armas, mientras hacían mas y mas fuerza...

Frost: eso es todo lo que puedes dar?

Pelivioleta: cállate! -comenzando a emanar mas poder- haaa!

Con una fuerza aun mayor, surgida de golpe, el pelivioleta consiguió empujar al pelinegro, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros...

Frost rápidamente aterrizo, dando una voltereta, y nuevamente se puso en guardia, con sus dos kunais listos para arremeter nuevamente...pero para su sorpresa, ambos kunais comenzaron a resquebrajarse, para luego caer pedazo a pedazo...

Pelivioleta: sorprendido? -con sonrisa burlona- esos simples kunais no son reto para mis espadas...

Frost: ...pues entonces...tendremos que ponernos serios... -mientras el pelivioleta lo observaba extrañado-

Pronto una nube de humo se hizo presente en una de las manos de Frost...al disiparse, una espada, larga y con una leve curva, se podía apreciar en la mano de Frost...

Frost: te presento a... Zephyr...

Yokushino: Doton: Doryuheki! -exclamo mientras colocaba una mano en el suelo y un gran muro de roca surgía del suelo-

Milésimas de segundos luego, 5 misiles de fuego impactaron contra el muro, dejándolo casi destruido en su totalidad...

Narumi: te descuidaste! -apareciendo a un lado de la pelinaranja- Futon: Renkudan!

Narumi escupió una bala de aire en dirección de Yokushino, a la corta distancia era casi imposible de esquivar...

La pelirroja abrió grande los ojos al ver como, increíblemente, Yokushino daba un salto hacia atrás, mientras se colocaba de forma horizontal y giraba sobre si misma, esquivando su ataque

Yokushino: Doton Ganchuso! -mientras apuntaba con una mano en dirección a Narumi-

Afiladas estacas de piedra comenzaron a surgir del suelo, amenazando con empalar a Narumi, por lo cual esta comenzó a esquivarlas velozmente...

Sasuke, a una velocidad asombrosa, apareció en el aire a espaldas de Yokushino, listo para cortarla por la mitad...pero para su asombro, Yokushino siguió girando, y una estaca grande y afilada surgió del suelo, pasando demasiado cerca de ella misma, pero consiguiendo que se dirigiera a el...

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue interponer su katana, evitando así ser empalado...

La estaca lo elevo varios metros en el aire, para que luego Sasuke se impulsara y saltara...pero tubo que reaccionar muy rápido ya que muchos misiles de tierra, de tamaño medio, se dirigían a el, listos para atravezarlo...pero gracias a su sharingan y gran agilidad pudo repeler todo los misiles con su katana...pero desgraciadamente, su intento de ofensiva había fracasado...

Narumi: (maldición...en verdad es buena) -frunciendo el ceño-

Por otro lado, en el sector de la pelea de Ioromi vs Kakashi,Mikoto y Kurenai, la cosa no iba tan bien...

La pelinegra se encontraba rodeada de 4 criaturas, hechas de agua, que tenían forma similar a un tigre, pero la diferencia era que su cola era, por lejos, mas larga que un felino normal y para colmo de males, cuando estas atacaban, el largo de esas colas aumentaba drasticamente, lo que les permitía usarlas como filosos látigos...

Mikoto: si seguimos así...no llegaremos a nada -observando su situación-

Kakashi: lo se... (maldición... esa chica es muy buena...diría que es una maestra en el uso del Suiton) -mientras observaba a Ioromi, la cual estaba muy seria- (hemos probado muchos jutsus Katon y ninguno ha podido acercarse siquiera a ella... tendré que usar mi Raiton...pero no estoy 100% seguro si podre abrir una brecha en su defensa...) que mas da -murmuro, mientras comenzaba a trazar sellos velozmente y se lanzaba hacia Ioromi, con ambas manos rebosantes de electricidad-

Rápidamente una de las criaturas formadas por agua se lanzo hacia Kakashi, anticipándose a cualquier movimiento que el peliblanco quisiera hacer...alzo su cola, moviandola de una lado a otro velozmente y luego comenzó a lanzar latigazos con ella, en dirección a Kakashi... el peliblanco consiguió, gracias a su sharingan, poder esquivar la mayoría de los latigazos, logrando evitar a la criatura y encontrar un hueco, el cual le dejaba el camino libre para un tiro limpio hacia Ioromi, y sin perder tiempo aprovecho ese pequeño hueco...

Kakashi: Raiton: Raiju Hashiri! -exclamo mientras despedía mas y mas electricidad-

La electricidad pronto se tomo la forma de 5 perros de electricidad, lo cuales comenzaron a correr veloz hacia Ioromi...

La pelinegra rápidamente saco 2 kunais y los arrojo a unos metros de ella, clavandolos en el suelo...

Kakashi observaba sorprendido, como una de aquellas criaturas crecía desmesuradamente y se interponía en el camino de los perros...pero eso era inútil, el raiton solo atravesaría el suiton y seguiría su...

Kakashi abrió aun mas los ojos, al notar como dos kunais estaban clavados en el suelo...

La criatura de agua recibió limpiamente los 5 perros eléctricos, pero antes de que estos pudieran seguir su camino, la criatura enrosco su cola en ambos kunais, provocando que la electricidad haga descarga a tierra...

Ioromi levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con una gran bola de fuego, la cual se encontraba a pocos metros de ella...

Nuevamente dos criaturas mas aumentaron su tamaño, una se dirigió hacia Ioromi, envolviéndola y encerrándola en una gran bola de agua, mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia la bola de fuego...una vez cerca de ella, cambio su forma dramáticamente, transformándose en un muro de agua, pero la bola de fuego era demasiada poderosa como para ser frenada por ese muro de agua...

El choque de ambos provoco que el muro se evaporara, pero a la vez, provoco que la bola de fuego redujera su tamaño...

La bola de fuego nuevamente impacto contra la bola de agua donde se encontraba Ioromi...el resultado del choque fue una gran nube de vapor..

De repente muchos kunais empezaron a llover de todas direcciones a Ioromi, la cual solo comenzó a moverse velozmente evitando ser alcanzada por las armas...luego saco dos kunais, con los cuales empezó a repeler el ataque...pero eran demasiados, así que opto por dar un gran salto...

Al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa...Kurenai se encontraba frente a ella y sin saber porque, los ojos de esta emitieron un leve brillo rojizo...y luego todo comenzó a moverse y distorsionarse ...

Cuando la nube de vapor se hubo disipado, se pudo observar a Kurenai de pie y frente a ella, y en el suelo, se encontraba Ioromi, la cual tenia los ojos bien abiertos y emitía un leve temblor...

Kakashi: funciono... -suspirando con alivio- aun así...su manejo de suiton... me recuerda a Gaara -susurrando las ultimas palabras-

Mikoto: nos costo mucho -dando un suspiro- y pensar que solo era una...

Kurenai: si... bien...ahora, hay que ayudar a los demás...

Sasuke: parece ser que tu amiga fue vencida -exclamo con soberbia y burla, pero Yokushino no se inmuto en lo absoluto- ¿que sucede? ...¿acaso el miedo no te deja hablar? -aun mas burlón-

De pronto muchas estacas de piedras surgieron, amenazando con empalar a Sasuke y Narumi, los cuales comenzaron a saltar para evitar las estacas...pero el ataque provoco que se separaran...

Narumi aterrizo en el suelo...pero sintió algo raro en el...como si el suelo fuese mas blando de lo normal...

Yokushino: (caíste...)

El suelo debajo de Narumi se convirtió de pronto en lodo, atrapándola e inmovilisandola...casi instantáneamente, otra Yokushino salio del lodo también

Yokushino (clon): Doton Kekkai: Domu Doro! -exclamo, mientras un domo de tierra dejaba encerrada a Narumi, para luego colocar sus manos en el dicho domo-

Yokushino: ahora si...arreglaremos algunas cosas entre tu y yo -mientras miraba a Sasuke-

Hachira: Katon: Gōkakyū ! -exclamo mientras inflaba su pecho y expulsaba gran cantidad de fuego en dirección a Naruto, el cual se encontraba en el aire-

Naruto observaba como una gigantesca bola de fuego se acercaba a el... luego extendió sus brazos a ambos lados, para luego unirlos y provocar un aplauso...

Una gran corriente de aire, producto del aplauso de Naruto, salio disparada hacia adelante, la cual sorprendentemente, en opinión de la rubia, logro dividir la gran bola de fuego, logrando que Naruto saliera ileso y pudiera aterrizar a salvo...

Hachira: imposible... -sorprendida- se supone que el viento es débil ante el fuego...

Naruto: se supone...se supone

Mikoto: iré a ayudar a Naruto-kun -comenzando a caminar-

Pero de la nada una gran explosión mando a volar a Mikoto, Kakashi y Kurenai, a la vez que miles de trozos de hielo, filosos, los cortaban en muchas partes del cuerpo...

Mikoto: que carajos... -mientras se levantaba, adolorida, ya que en muchas partes poseía cortes, pero el mas importante de ellos, era uno que tenia en su brazo derecho, el cual era bastante profundo- ...imposible... -mientras observaba hacia el frente, con los ojos bien abiertos-

Y no era para menos, ya que esa gran explosión provenía de la, ahora, desaparecida Ioromi, la cual se suponía estaba bajo un poderoso genjutsu...

Kakashi: maldición ... -levantándose con muchas heridas- es capaz de usar Hyōton...

Kurenai: m-maldita... argh!

Kurenai quiso levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su costado la obligo a caer de rodillas...luego, pudo observar que en ese lugar poseía un gran corte en el cual aun se encontraba un trozo de hielo filoso, y del cual emanaba mucha sangre...

Ioromi: me decepciona que hallan resultado heridos con una pequeñez como esa...

El trió levanto la mirada y pudo observar como la pelinegra surgía desde el suelo, de brazos cruzados...

Ioromi: tienes suerte de poseer ese trozo de hielo en ese lugar...sino ya estarías desangrada...

Kakashi abrió muy grandes al notar ese detalle...si aquella chica era capaz de manejar el hielo, significaba que ese trozo de hielo, que Kurenai poseía era capaz de crecer y tomar distintas formas, matando a la pelinegra en el proceso...

Kakashi: Kurenai! -grito alterado-

Pero ya era tarde...el trozo de hielo comenzó a crecer y a en volver a Kurenai, dejándola encerrada, a excepción de su cabeza, la cual aun estaba sin cubrir por el hielo...

Ioromi: dejare que veas como mato a tus compañeros...no te preocupes por la sangre...el hielo freno la hemorragia...

Yokushino: parece ser que ahora son tus amigos los que están en problemas -con sonrisa burlona-

Sasuke: tsk... -molesto- entonces...tendré que matarte rápido, para poder ayudarlos... -dijo mientras su sharingan se convertía en el mangekyō sharingan-

Yokushino: eso lo veremos -seria-

Como por arte de magia Sasuke desapareció, apareciendo nuevamente frente a la pelinaranja...tenia su katana resplandeciente en rayos y lista para cortar a Yokushino, pero esta reacciono de forma muy eficaz, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia adelante y disparando una gran bola de aire, la cual obligo a Sasuke a retroceder...

Hachira: ahhhhhh! deja de esquivarme! -exclamo con furia, mientras lanzaba golpe tras golpe, en dirección a Naruto y con sus puños rebosantes en electricidad-

Naruto: ...lo siento...eso seria peligros...

No pudo terminar la palabra, cuando sintió que algo agarraba sus pies, imposibilitando su huida... eran dos látigos hechos de tierra...

Hachira: te tengo!

A una asombrosa velocidad, la rubia apareció frente a Naruto, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en su abdomen que dejo sin aire al rubio, el cual provoco que Naruto se elevara en el aire, rompiendo en el proceso los látigos de tierra...

Ya en el aire, Hachira preparo otro golpe con su brazo derecho, el cual parecía ser aun mas fuerte que el anterior...Naruto quiso moverse, pero le fue imposible...la electricidad que había golpeado su cuerpo segundos antes, habia entumecido todos sus músculos, lo que lo dejaba inmóvil e indefenso...

El golpe fue brutal, provoco un fuerte estallido, provocando que Naruto saliera disparado a muchos metros de distancia, aterrizando de forma brutal contra el suelo, rompiendo sus ropas y lastimandolo en el proceso...

Hachira: te dije que no me tomaras a la ligera... levántate y pelea enserio! -mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Naruto, nuevamente con sus puños rebosantes en electricidad-

Naruto aun estaba aturdido por semejante golpe, y en gran parte debido a la electricidad, pero fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, para evitar otro brutal golpe de parte de Hachira...

En tanto, en la pelea de Frost y el pelivioleta, ambos se encontraban con sus ropas hechas un desastre, en el caso del pelivioleta, estas ya parecían unos harapos...

Frost: no me digas que ya te cansaste...

Pelivioleta: cállate!... Fūton: Kazekiri! -mientras lanzaba dos cortes hacia Frost-

Frost solamente se corrió hacia un lado, esquivando ambos cortes de manera muy sencilla...

Frost: eres malo apuntando...

Pelivioleta: y tu suponiendo -con sonrisa burlona-

Frost abrió los ojos sorprendido, rápidamente dio media vuelta, si su intuición detrás de su pelea se encontraban...

Ambas ondas cortantes siguieron su camino, sin perder fuerza, cortando el suelo ante su avance...a pocos metros de ellas se encontraban Kakashi, Mikoto y Kurenai, la cual estaba paralizada debido al hielo... si las ondas seguían su curso, Kurenai seria cortada en pedazos...

Frost rapidamente coloco una mano en el suelo, provocando que un muro muy grueso se levantara, protegiendo al trió de ninjas de Konoha y frenando las ondas cortantes...

Pelivioleta: nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente! -trazando sellos- Fūton: Renkūdan! -exclamo, para luego escupir una bala de aire-

El ataque impacto de lleno en en Frost, por lo cual este salio despedido hacia arriba...

Sin perder tiempo el pelivioleta comenzó a trazar sellos nuevamente..

Pelivioleta: Fūton: Kamikaze!

De pronto una gran ventisca comenzó a sentirse, para que luego un tornado se formara, el cual succiono a Frost...

Luego de unos segundos Frost salio disparado del tornado en dirección al muro que el mismo había levantado, impactando contra el y destruyéndolo

Hachira rápidamente levanto la mirada al cielo...allí con sus ropas destrozadas y dañado, se encontraba Naruto...

Nuevamente comenzó a trazar sellos...

Hachika: Katon: Endan! -exclamo mientras escupía muchas balas de fuego-

Naruto no pudo hacer mas que desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente en suelo firme...pero Hachira ya había previsto ese movimiento...por lo que Naruto, al levantar la mirada, solo pudo ver una luz brillante...

Un gran estruendo se escucho, producto del impacto de un poderoso relámpago contra Naruto, el cual mando a volar al rubio...

Mikoto: Naruto-kun! -comenzando a correr-

Pero de pronto un poderoso chorro a presión de agua, casi la golpea de no ser por su sharingan...

Ioromi: tu oponente soy yo -seria-

Mikoto abrió los ojos grandes al notar como del suelo frente a ella emergía una criatura hecha de agua, la cual se abalanzo sobre ella, sujetandola y luego comenzando a brillar...

Nuevamente una explosión se escucho y se pudo ver a Mikoto salir despedida en dirección al suelo, con su ropa casi destrozada en su totalidad, con muchos cortes y golpes, cayendo de forma brusca al suelo...

Kakashi: Mikoto! -preocupado-

Ioromi: no me des la espalda!

Un fuerte latigazo de agua mando a volar a Kakashi, cortando su torso en el proceso..

Kakashi: arrrrgh! -exclamo mientras se azotaba contra el suelo-

Sasuke: kasan! -exclamo preocupado-

Yokushino: al pobre niño le lastimaron la madre -burlona-

Sasuke: se acabo! -furioso-

El aire comenzó arremolinarse, mientras que un aura color violácea comenzaba a envolver a Sasuke, para luego comenzar a tomar la forma de un esqueleto humano...

Sasuke: morirás!

Pero de pronto, una nueva explosión se sintió, llamando la atención de ambos...se trataba del domo, en donde Narumi se encontraba encerrada, el cual había volado en pedazos, junto con el clon de Yokushino...

Al disiparse el polvo, se pudo divisar a Narumi, a la cual la envolvía un chakra burbujeante color rojo, el cual también tenia la forma de un zorro de dos colas, los ojos de Narumi eran ahora de un color carmesí y su iris poseía forma rasgada, sus colmillos habían crecido y tenia unas marcas en sus mejillas, similares a bigotes...

Yokushino: imposible... -murmuro asombrada-

Pero ese fue un gran error, ya que Sasuke rápidamente lanzo un potente relámpago en dirección a ella, impactando y mandándola a volar muy lejos e inconsciente...

Narumi rápidamente cayo de rodillas, respirando con mucho cansancio, mientras el chakra rojo desaparecía, sus rasgos volvían a la normalidad y muchas gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro...

Pelivioleta: no debiste tomarme a la ligera, idiota! -exclamo con burla, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Frost, el cual se encontraba cubierto por muchos trozos de rocas- vamos!, acaso no eras rudo?!...

El pelivioleta abrió muy grande sus ojos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror, al observar como Frost se encontraba frente a el, con una sonrisa delgada, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, pero aun así se podían ver unos brillos azules provenir de ellos...

Sin esperar a mas, Frost le propino una muy brutal patada al pecho del pelivioleta, incluso este juro escuchar el sonido de sus costillas rompiéndose...

El golpe mando al hombre a volar muchos metros, haciendo que cayera de forma brusca al suelo, rebotando varias veces hasta detenerse...

El pelivioleta comenzó a levantarse muy lentamente, su torso le dolía a horrores, incluso comenzó a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre...como?...como era posible que aquel idiota hubiese podido moverse a esa velocidad luego de su ataque?...la pagaría muy cara, eso era algo seguro...

Pelivioleta: h-hijo de...puta... -maldijo mientras lograba ponerse de pie, con mucha dificultad-

Frost: ...vamos...levántate...aun tengo ganas de jugar -exclamo con una sonrisa asesina, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el pelivioleta, ahora con su espada en mano- ...te garantizo...que la pasaras muy...mal -aumentando su sonrisa, mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su labio-

El pelivioleta comenzó a sudar frió...esa sonrisa, sus ojos...sus ojos eran ahora de un color azul brillante...su expresión...era como si estuviese sediento de sangre...y parecía como si nunca hubiese recibido ningún ataque...esto era malo...muy malo... un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, confirmando sus sospechas... algo le decía que aquel chico cumpliría lo que decía...

Hachira: vamos! levántate! -enojada- esto te pasa por subestimar a una mujer!... pelea enserio! -ofendida-

Naruto: si es lo que quieres... -murmuro, mientras se levantaba-

Hachira no tuvo tiempo de reacción, cuando Naruto apareció frente a ella, incrustando un puño en su abdomen, provocando que todo su aire se fuera...luego le dio un revés con su mano...pero aun así, ella salio volando debido a la fuerza del golpe, mientras rebotaba muchas veces contra el suelo de forma violenta...

Mucho metros luego, su reboteo se detuvo, provocando que quedara tendida en el suelo...estaba aturdida...muy aturdida... no entendía... solo había sido un simple revés...un jodido y maldito simple revés... y solo eso había bastado para mandarla a volar por varios metros y que su hombro se dislocara...maldición, eso si que dolía, por un carajo!...

Con esfuerzo, logro sentarse en el suelo...aun estaba mareada, producto de tanto rebotar...por lo cual se asusto mucho al ver como un kunai se clavaba en el suelo, justo entre sus piernas...levanto la mirada, sorprendida...allí de pie, mirándola con una expresión seria y fría, se encontraba Naruto...

Naruto: si te mueves...te mato...tu eliges... -exclamo de forma fría, mientras Hachira tragaba duro-

Ioromi estaba impactada...muy muy impactada... con solo uno o dos golpes, aquellos chicos habían derrotado a sus compañeros...como era eso posible?... no...debía haber algún malentendido...era imposible... como eran capaces de aumentar su nivel de pelea de forma tan abrupta? ... si ella tenia que enfrentarse contra ellos dos...estaría en problemas...muy serios problemas...

Frost comenzó a caminar mas y mas rápido, hasta correr, en dirección al pelivioleta...pronto desapareció a la vista...

El hombre de pelo violeta abrió muy grandes los ojos al ver como, a no mas de 1, 50 m, se encontraba Frost, con su brazo y katana extendido hacia delante, listo para atravesarlo sin miramientos...así que...solo pudo hacer una cosa...

Ioromi quedo helada...todos los colores se fueron de su cara...que mierda había pasado?... en un momento se encontraba observando la pelea desde lejos y una milésima de segundo luego, se encontraba frente a Frost...el cual, cabe destacar, se encontraba a centímetros de atravesarla con una espada...era el fin...el hijo de puta de Ko había utilizado un Kawarimi, intercambiando de lugar con ella...era sin duda un maldito mal nacido...

Cerro los ojos, mientras una lagrima escapaba de su ojo, esperando el mortal golpe...pero los volvió a abrir al sentir como una mano se apoyaba en su abdomen, justo en la boca de su estomago...allí de pie se encontraba Frost, ya no tenia la espada en su mano, no sabia como, pero la había hecho desaparecer, evitando así matarla...

Una gran sombra se hizo presente, cubriendo a ambos pelinegros...Ioromi levanto la mirada al cielo, solo para observar como un enorme dragón de tierra y piedra se dirigía en picada hacia ellos...

Rápidamente Frost abrazo a Ioromi, acercándola a su cuerpo, para luego desaparecer en un destello blanco...

El enorme dragón impacto contra el suelo, provocando una gran explosión, estruendo y una nube de polvo y piedras...luego Frost volvió a aparecer en el mismo destello, sano y a salvo, y con Ioromi en sus brazos...

Ioromi: ...p-por que?... por que me...salvaste? -con la mirada elevada hacia Frost- ...soy tu enemigo...se supone que no...

Frost: ...quédate aquí... -corto, mientras se separaba de ella y comenzaba caminar en dirección a Ko- ...eres despreciable... -mirando al pelivioleta, el cual se encontraba a metros de distancia- sacrificas a un compañero, con tal de salvar tu pellejo...

Ko: jajajaja -comenzó a reír- esto es algo que se ve poco...alguien que se preocupa por su enemigo... -poniéndose serio- me importa un carajo que sea mi compañero! ... lo importante no es la vida de los demás...sino la tuya misma!... crees en verdad que los demás sacrificarían su vida con tal de salvar la tuya!?, no seas idiota!... aquí el que sobrevive es el mas apto!

Frost: ...si...es por eso...que tu morirás -serio-

Pronto unas raíces comenzaron a surgir a los pies de Ko, las cuales lo sujetaron fuertemente...mientras este luchaba desesperadamente por soltarse...a la vez que el cielo se cubría mas y mas de nubes negras y se podían apreciar algunos relámpago surcar el cielo...

Frost: ...Sasuke -exclamo en voz alta, provocando que el aludido lo mirara- saca a Narumi y los demás de aquí...

Sasuke: ¿que? ...porqu...

Frost: no discutas -corto, mientras le lanzaba una mirada aun mas seria, provocando que el pelinegro solo comenzara a ayudar a Narumi a moverse- ...puedo asegurarte que tu muerte sera rápida... pero créeme cuando te digo...que luego de muerto...tu sufrimiento sera eterno... a personas como tu... le espera algo aun peor que el mismísimo infierno... -dijo, mientras los relámpago que surcaban el cielo aumentaban-

Metros mas atrás Ioromi estaba estática...aquel chico en realidad se había preocupado por ella?...o es que solo había escuchado mal?... y esos relámpagos...por que el cielo se había oscurecido así de golpe?... no sabia bien por que...pero tenia el presentimiento de que vería algo que la asustaría...

Hachira se encontraba en el mismo estado que Ioromi...aquellas nubes negras y esos relámpagos no auguraban nada bueno...

Una de las manos de Frost comenzó a brillar en electricidad...

Ioromi y Hachira, al igual que muchos de los presentes abrieron muy grandes los ojos al notar como todos los relámpagos del cielo tomaban la forma de partes del cuerpo de un colosal dragón...era como si ese animal se estuviera escondiendo en las nubes y solo mostrara partes de su cuerpo...pero era imposible...aquella criatura debía abarcar por lo menos unos 15 kilómetros a la redonda...

Frost: ...te presentare... a tu muerte... -exclamo mientras alzaba su mano al cielo- muéstrate... Kirin

Sasuke abrió muy grande los ojos al escuchar ese nombre...Kirin?...eso era imposible... el era el creador de esa técnica! como era posible que Frost sea capaz de usarla!?...

De pronto el cielo comenzó a abrirse de golpe, dejando ver el rostro de un gigantesco dragón eléctrico, el sonido era como escuchar millones de relámpagos surcar el cielo...era...era...aterrador...

Ioromi, al igual que Hachira, no podía hacer mas que temblar...el tamaño de aquella cosa era...monstruoso... no había ningún jutsu capaz de repeler el ataque de aquel dragón...

Ko no pudo hacer mas que caer de rodillas...era imposible escapar a ese ataque...no importa que rayos utilizara...solo seria un intento de gasto de chakra innecesario... tenia miedo...mas que eso...tenia terror...como era posible aquello?... ningún ninja del mundo seria capaz de invocar semejante ataque...aquel chico...aquel chico era un demonio...esa era la única explicación...

Frost solamente dejo caer su mano, apuntando hacia Ko...y el colosal dragón comenzó a caer en picada, aumentando su velocidad segundo a segundo...

Ko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Una luz enceguecedora se presencio, lo que obligo a los presentes, a excepción de Naruto y Frost, a cubrirse los ojos...luego una explosión, solo comparable con el estallido de una Bijūdama enorme, se presencio, mientras la figura de Ko desaparecía en la luz brillante...

Luego de unos minutos, la luz comenzó a irse... solo para provocar que a los presentes se les abrieran los ojos a mas no poder...

Frente a ellos, en el antiguo lugar donde estaba Ko, había ahora un enorme vació, de unos 300 metros de diámetro, eran tan profundo que incluso la luz solar no bastaba para alumbrar su fin...

Sasuke no podía creerlo...incluso temblaba mientras observaba a Frost... ese Kirin era muy superior al que el era capaz de invocar...incluso Frost no necesito lanzar ningún jutsu Katon al cielo... y tampoco parecía estar siquiera un poco cansado por haber lanzado semejante ataque...cual era en verdad su nivel de pelea? no lo quería imaginar...el solo pensarlo...le hacia temblar...ese chico...no era para nada un ninja común y corriente...

Frost se dio media vuelta, observando a Ioromi, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia ella...la pelinegra comenzó a retroceder lentamente, con una expresión de miedo puro y temblando...lo que causo que tropezara y cayera al suelo, pero aun así comenzó a retroceder lentamente...

Ioromi: n-no m-me mate... p-por favor...no... -cerrando los ojos muy asustada-

Frost: de querer matarte...ya estarías muerta -parándose frente a ella-

Ioromi abrió los ojos sorprendida, observando a Frost, el cual tenia su mano extendida en direccion a ella, ofreciéndose a ayudarla a pararse...con mucha duda Ioromi acepto la ayuda...quedando parada frente a el, mientras aun temblaba...luego Frost coloco su mano suavemente en uno de los hombros de Ioromi, para luego desaparecer en un destello blanco...y volviendo a aparecer al lado de Naruto y Hachira y los demás...

Narumi no hacia mas que mirar con los ojos muy abiertos, al punto de que parecía que estos se saldrían de las cuencas oculares, a Frost... no era una mirada de miedo...era una mirada de asombro y admiración...y es que no podía evitarlo...aquel pelinegro era en realidad fuerte...juraría que incluso era mas fuerte que Ero-sennin...

Kakashi: (este chico...es un monstruo) -mirando muy serio a Frost-

Mikoto: ...e-eres...de ...temer...chico -respirando con dificultad, mientras emitía una débil sonrisa-

Naruto: Frost -el aludido lo miro- necesito que cures rápidamente a Kurenai...yo me encargare de curarlo a ellos...

Frost no emitió palabra o gesto alguno, solo se dirigió rápido hacia Kurenai, la cual se encontraba inconsciente, pálida y poseía un gran corte en su costado...luego se arrodillo a su lado, dispuesto a curarla...

Kurenai: ...F-frost? -murmuro débil- ...que...que sucedió?...

Frost: tranquila...estamos todos bien...no hables mucho... -observando al herida de Kurenai- ...necesitare romperte la ropa...

Kurenai emitió un muy leve sonrojo ante eso...pero solo se limito a asentir... no era momento para ponerse a pensar cosas pervertidas, su vida estaba en juego y no podía darse el lujo de dejar pasar el tiempo...

Frost solo comenzó a romper la ropa de Kurenai, dejando la herida libre de ropas...luego coloco ambas manos en ella y comenzó a emanar un aura blanca de ellas...

Naruto se dirigió hacia Mikoto, la cual estaba tendida en el suelo y respiraba de forma dificultosa...luego se arrodillo a su lado...

Naruto: permiteme, Mikoto-chan -murmuro, solo para que ella escuchara-

Mikoto abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar el sufijo cariñoso, pero decidió no hacer acotaciones al respecto...no porque no tuviera ganas de hacerla, mas bien...porque creía que no era el momento adecuado...ya luego podría bromear sobre lo ocurrido...

Naruto: deberemos acampar aquí...aun si curamos a Mikoto y Kurenai, quedaran muy exhaustas... y seria arriesgado movilizarnos con ellas heridas... -exclamo, mientras curaba a Mikoto-

Kakashi: ( ...has madurado Naruto...) -pensó orgulloso y alegre el peliblanco-

Luego de unos minutos, Frost termino de curar a Kurenai, por lo que dejo que la pelinegra descansara...a la vez que Naruto terminaba de curar a Mikoto, se levantaba y acercaba a Hachira, arrodillándose a su lado..

Hachira: ¿que haces? -mirando extrañada a Naruto-

Naruto: ¿tu que crees? -mientras colocaba sus manos en el hombro de la rubia- esto dolerá un poco... -sin esperar a mas, Naruto realizo un movimiento brusco, acomodando el hombro de la rubia, mientras esta reprimía un grito de dolor- bien... -comenzando a emanar chakra de color verde, para curar a la rubia-

Sasuke: que crees que haces? -incrédulo- son nuestros enemigos!, no deberías curarlos -indignado-

Naruto: puede ser...pero en este momento son fuentes valiosas de información...¿no crees? -explico, dejando a Sasuke cayado-

Naruto iba a hablar a Frost, para que curara a Yokushino...pero no hizo falta, ya que el pelinegro se encontraba arrodillado junto a la pelinaranja, con sus manos brillando en chakra color verde...

Kakashi: armare las tiendas... -levantándose- Sasuke -el aludido lo miro- ayúdame...

El pelinegro solo asintió y levanto, siguiendo al peliblanco, mientras que Narumi y Mikoto observaban a Naruto y Frost, los cuales se encontraban concentrados, curando a las chicas, como si ellas fueran personas apreciadas para ellos...

Ioromi: (por que?... por que nos curan y ayudan?... eso de "fuente de información valida" solo es una excusa...solo necesitarían que estemos vivas, no que estemos en buen estado...) -pensó confundida- (sera...que en realidad se preocupan por su enemigo?)

* * *

Bueeeeeno eso fue todo por hoy gente :D, tratare de traerles el próximo capitulo lo antes posible...nos leemos y mucha suerte :D

Bye...


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaaaa miembros y visitantes :D, vengo a traerles la continuación ...lamento mucho la demora, pero ando limitado en lo que refiere a tiempo libre, espero sepan comprender :( también aprecio que mas gente se sume a leer la historia

* * *

Capitulo 12: "Arribo a territorio enemigo: Primera parte"

* * *

La noche callo en la llanura de largos pastizales...en medio de toda esa llanura se podían ver 4 tiendas de acampar, fuera de estas se podía ver sentados a Naruto y Frost, ambos se encontraban acostados, mirando el cielo nocturno...

Kakashi: ...lamento interrumpir... -sentándose cerca de el dúo de hombres- ¿no creen que es arriesgado quedarnos a acampar en una llanura?

Frost: ...no

Naruto: ...he colocado una barrera... -Kakashi observo con intriga a Naruto- es una barrera un tanto...especial... -sentándose-

Kakashi: en que sentido?

Naruto: en un buen sentido...es una barrera que vuelve invisible a quienes están dentro de ella para los ojos de los que se encuentran fuera...ademas de que reduce casi por completo el ruido que se produce dentro de la barrera...

Kakashi: ¿que? -asombrado- ...¿en verdad existen barreras de este tipo? ... -mirando al rubio-

Naruto: eso acabo de decir...a decir verdad...existen muchas barreras asombrosas...

Kakashi: ...Naruto -el aludido lo miro- ... ( seria inútil preguntar cuales son sus limites... nunca contestarían con la verdad, la evadirían o solo contestarían con acertijos difíciles de descifrar...) ...nada, olvídalo... (supongo que mi duda tendrá que esperar)

En ese momento Sasuke apareció, colocándose de pie al lado de Frost, mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de furia y seriedad...

Kakashi: ...¿que sucede Sasuke? -extrañado-

Sasuke: oye, tu -mirando a Frost- levántate, quiero hacerte unas preguntas...

Frost: primero...tengo un nombre y también apellido, niño mimado...y segundo, no eres quien para darme una orden -exclamo mientras a cada palabra Sasuke apretaba mas sus puños- ahora, si me disculpas...quiero descansar -cerrando los ojos-

Sasuke: levántate idiota! -mientras le daba una fuerte patada a Frost, en uno de sus costados, provocando que este saliera rodando y luego rápidamente este se ponía de pie- contestaras mi pregunta quieras o no! -exclamo mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba del cuello de su ropas, notando que Frost comenzaba a formar una sonrisa burlona- ¿que te causa gracia, estúpido? -exclamo aun mas cabreado-

Kakashi: Sasuke, cálmate! -parándose-

Pero Naruto rápidamente impidió con su brazo, el avance del peliblanco...

Naruto: suéltalo, Sasuke...

Sasuke: no me jodas! -mirando al rubio de reojo- apareces luego de nueve años, solías ser un idiota hiperactivo e impaciente y ahora quieres hacerte pasar por alguien serio, calculador y alardeas que ninguno de nosotros esta a tu altura...no eres quien para criticarme!

Naruto: tu mismo lo dijiste Sasuke..."solía ser"... pero sufrí un cambio, que uno mayormente conoce por el nombre de "maduración" y jamas considere que alguno de ustedes no este a mi altura... me decepcionas, Sasuke -negando con la cabeza- creí que a partir de aquel día, abrirías los ojos...que cambiarías... pero parece ser que me equivoque... - explico, mientras Kakashi lo observaba asombrado y Frost se carcajeaba por lo bajo-

Sasuke: ¿tu de que te ríes!? -mirando con furia a Forst y apretando su agarre-

Frost: -poniéndose serio de golpe- ...en serio...parece que a ti no te entran las palabras por las buenas...

Sasuke: ¿que? -extrañado-

De pronto y con mucha tranquilidad, Frost levanto su brazo y tomo el brazo de Sasuke por la muñeca...

Frost: ...ya te lo dije, no eres el centro del universo...no eres quien para dar ordenes, menos aun, a alguien quien no esta bajo tu mando... -mientras comenzaba a apretar el brazo de Sasuke, al punto que este tuvo que reprimir un gesto de dolor y ademas soltar al pelinegro- Naruto dijo que me soltaras...no por mi bien...sino, por el tuyo -apretando mas y mas, haciendo que Sasuke comenzara a apretar los dientes fuertemente- no te equivoques, niño mimado... no soy tu madre, tu padre o tu hermano...soy un simple desconocido para ti...y no me contendré si tengo que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo -serio-

Naruto: Frost -muy serio-

Frost: hmp... -mientras soltaba a Sasuke y este comenzaba a masajear su mano-

Sasuke: hijo de...

Mikoto: Sasuke!

Todos voltearon a ver hacia uno de las tiendas... notando que Mikoto se encontraba a unos metros de una de ellas, con un tono de piel pálido y mirada de reproche...

Mikoto: deja de comportarte como un niño! ... -mientras respiraba un poco agitada- gracias a ellos es que ganamos, ten algo de respeto por Kami! -triste-

Sasuke: ¿gracias a ellos?... por favor, ni siquiera use mi sharingan al máximo nivel...¿en realidad crees que el me supera!? -enojado y ofendido-

Mikoto: no me levantes el tono de voz! -enojada-

Sasuke: tsk -mascullo con enojo, para luego dirigirse a su tienda de acampar, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Mikoto-

Segundos despues de eso, Mikoto cayo arrodillada, mientras respiraba agitada...

Naruto: te dije que te quedaras en la tienda... -mientras se acercaba a ella y ayudaba a ponerse de pie- tus heridas están sanadas...pero aun estas muy agotada como para ponerte de pie...

Mikoto: ...parece que nunca cambiara... -cerrando los ojos con resignación y suspirando- ...hay momentos, en los cuales actúa acorde a lo que uno espera de el...pero a veces...

Naruto: no te preocupes... el terminara por cambiar... dale tiempo... ven... te ayudare a ir hasta la tienda

Mikoto: pero... -mirando a Frost- yo...disculpa por el comportamiento de Sasuke, por favor...

Frost: no te preocupes... -restando importancia- yo haré la primera guardia, Naruto... -el aludido asintió-

Kakashi: ...en verdad lamento lo que ocurrió... solo...esta confundido... su mejor amigo vuelve después de 9 años de creerlo muerto... su cerebro aun esta procesando los hechos... -bajando la mirada-

Frost: ... te culpas demasiado -mirándolo serio-

Kakashi: ¿que? -levantando la mirada-

Frost: ...lo que ocurrió entre Naruto y Sasuke, no fue tu culpa... fueron decisiones que ellos tomaron, aprende a respetarlas y comprenderlas... -exclamo mientras se dirigía unos metros mas adelante y se sentaba en el suelo nuevamente, en posición de flor de loto-

Kakashi: ...no es fácil... -murmuro para si mismo, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a una de las tiendas-

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Mikoto llegaron a una de las tiendas, encontrando dentro de ella a una muy dormida Kurenai...

Naruto: ...descansa ... -mientras ayudaba a Mikoto a sentarse en un futon- buenas noches... -mientras comenzaba a levantarse-

Mikoto: quédate... -murmuro, como si lo hubiese hecho por reflejo-

Naruto: no creo que...

Mikoto: vamos... cuando eras pequeño, muchas veces dormimos juntos... -tirando de uno de sus brazos- ...por favor...

Naruto: ...yo... -dudoso- ahhh -suspirando- ...esta bien...

Naruto se sentó y luego se acostó a un lado de Mikoto, iba a poner sus manos sobre su pecho, para estar mas cómodo...pero Mikoto rápidamente se acostó de lado, apoyándose y acercándose a Naruto y colocando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, mientras que con uno de sus brazos rodeaba su torso y lo abrazaba...

Naruto: eh...Mikoto... esto es algo...comprometedor...

Mikoto: ...cuando tu eras mas pequeño, te gustaba acostarte a dormir conmigo... ¿recuerdas? -sonriendo levemente-

Naruto: si...pero, ya no soy un niño, Mikoto...

Mikoto: lo se... -suspirando- ...lo lamento, Naruto -hablo luego de unos minutos de silencio-

Naruto: ¿y eso? -extrañado-

Mikoto: ...por lo que paso con Sasuke...hace 9 años... lo lamento...mucho -mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y algunas lagrimas salían de ellos-

Naruto: ...olvídalo, no tienes que...

Mikoto: a causa de eso...tu casi...mueres... -comenzando a soltar mas lagrimas- ...yo... en verdad te lo agradezco... -mientras abrazaba con mas afecto a Naruto- ...se que no es la mejor persona del mundo... pero... Sasuke es mi hijo, no puedo cambiar eso... y si el...yo no...

Naruto: no tienes que pensar en algo que no sucedió, ni va a suceder... -mientras que con uno de sus brazos rodeaba a Mikoto y le ofrecía consuelo- Sasuke no se fue, el sigue aquí, contigo, Itachi y Shizune... y yo volví...no tienes que lamentar nada...las cosas se dan de esta manera por alguna razón...

Mikoto en ese momento comenzó a largar mas y mas lagrimas, mientras apretaba mas a Naruto...en verdad que aquel chico había crecido... era capaz de comprender los sentimientos de los demás y sabia ponerse en el lugar de la persona en distintas ocasiones... aceptaba la responsabilidad de las consecuencias de sus acciones, con la frente bien en alto... quizás...fue esa madurez lo que empezaba a gustarle a Mikoto...ademas de que el era atento, amable y cariñoso...puede que en estos momentos todos pensaran que Naruto se había vuelto mas frió...pero ella estaba segura que aquel niño amoroso de años, aun seguía allí, quizás escondido...pero aun estaba allí...

Luego se replanteo sus emociones y pensamientos... ¿en verdad estaba bien enamorarse del hijo de tu mejor amiga? ...¿aun cuando podrías ser su madre? ...

Ella jamas tuvo una relación amorosa sincera... de pequeña siempre había soñado con que se casaría con un hombre que le demostraría día a día que cada vez la amaba mas...sueño que cualquier niña tendría a una edad temprana...y aun siguió creyendo en eso cuando empezó su relación con Fugaku... y es que, aquel hombre al principio de la relación, la trataba como a una reina... si, es verdad que era muy serio, pero a ella la trato como si fuese lo mas preciado del mundo... y así siguió... solo por los primeros meses...

Luego de unos meses, quizás 10 u 11, Fugaku cayo a su casa, anunciando que quería casarse con ella... y claro, ella estaba o creía estar profundamente "enamorada" de aquel hombre... unos pocos meses mas adelante, ya era esposa del líder del clan Uchiha... fue entonces cuando empezó a notar cambios en Fugaku...el comenzó a centrarse mas en su trabajo, tanto en la policía de Konoha, como en su deber como cabecilla del clan...comenzó a dejar los mimos, para con Mikoto, de lado, comenzó a tratarla mas seriamente... poniendo como excusa que ella era ahora la esposa del líder del clan, no podía permitirse mostrarse como una mujer mimada y malcriada, debía mostrar una imagen de seriedad y madures... y ese argumento había bastado con convencer a Mikoto, suponiendo que el tenia razón, ya no era cualquier mujer...ahora era la esposa del líder del clan Uchiha, clan sumamente respetado en las 5 grandes naciones ninjas, debía comportarse adecuadamente y adaptarse a las circunstancias...

Pero aun así...todo eso le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca... pero poco tiempo después, Fugaku comenzó a tratarla como a una reina nuevamente, haciendo que ella cayera en un mundo de fantasías... comenzó a intimar mas seguido con ella y fue entonces, cuando una mañana, Mikoto comenzó a notar su cuerpo raro...muy raro... se había vuelto muy sensible a los olores, se mareaba muy seguido, algunas noches no podía dormir... y así fue como, luego de ir a ver a un medico, o mejor dicho, que el medico fuera a verla a ella, le dieron la noticia de que tendría un hijo... esa noticia sin duda la impacto... aun era joven, no tenia experiencia en esas cosas... pero a la vez la lleno de una emoción y amor tan grande, que la hizo sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo... rápidamente corrió a contarle a su esposo de la noticia, creyendo, quizás, que el se alegraría, que la abrazaría y besaría, o que se desmayara, o que quedara atónito...esperaba cualquier reacción de el, excepto la que verdaderamente le dio... solo un simple y maldito "entendido", acompañado de un cabeceo, y nada mas... ni un abrazo, ni un beso, ni siquiera una sonrisa...ese fue un golpe muy duro para ella... ¿es que acaso había hecho algo malo? ... ¿algo de lo que las demás personas se avergonzarían de ser ella? ... ¿había cometido un error o crimen? ... ¿acaso era malo quedar embarazada luego de mantener relaciones con tu esposo?...

El periodo de embarazo fue, en opinión de Mikoto, uno de los tiempos mas duros para ella... fue casi similar a estar en prisión... Fugaku dio la orden de que ella no saliera del barrio Uchiha, sin importar que... casi nadie la podía visitar, a excepción de Kushina, Minato, Shikaku, Inoichi y sus demás amigos cercanos, los cuales eran capaces de llegar a su casa gracias al Hiraishin de Minato... pero aun así, no podían ir siempre, ya que Fugaku optaba en muchas ocasiones por trabajar en casa...

Su relación se volvió fría, casi no se hablaban, mas de lo necesario para decir que eran "marido y mujer", nunca tenían relaciones intimas, casi nunca se besaban, nunca le regalo unas flores, la despertó con el desayuno listo o siquiera se sentó a escuchar sus problemas... tan solo le preguntaba si sentía algo raro en cuanto al bebe y eso era todo...

Y eso de hecho no cambio en nada, aun cuando Itachi había nacido, Fugaku siguió tratándola de forma fría, pero enmascarando su trato a los ojos de Itachi... lo entrenaba continuamente, como si quisiera convertirlo en un arma definitiva o algo por el estilo y de hecho, Itachi, quizás inocentemente, a veces pensaba igual... y claro, ella como madre, nunca podría dejar que su preciado retoño pensara esas cosas en cuanto a su vida... para ella, Itachi jamas seria usado como un objeto, y mucho menos, como un medio para llegar a un fin... juro por su vida, que si alguien intentaba hacer eso con Itachi, lo mataría muy lenta y dolorosamente... no dejaría jamas que nadie lastimara a su hijo...

Si claro... entonces...ella merecía estar muerta... es algo difícil de creer que un padre utilice a su hijo como un objeto para lograr algún fin... pero era la realidad... Fugaku solo quería usar a Itachi, convertirlo en un arma...un arma que nadie fuera capaz de frenar, solamente el... y no solamente Itachi fue usado... también lo fueron Sasuke y ella...

Fugaku pretendía convertir a Sasuke e Itachi, en las armas máximas que le permitirían realizar el golpe de estado de los Uchiha, para obtener el control de la aldea... y ella... solo había sido usada como un recipiente, el cual solo seria usado para engendrar aquellas armas... el cuento de hadas que ella creyó vivir nunca existió... y si lo hizo, solo fue un corto y agradable destello de luz...

De repente una caricia la saco de sus pensamientos... era Naruto, el cual con su mano acariciaba suavemente su brazo... quizás lo hacia inconscientemente, pero fue un gesto que a Mikoto le agrado mucho, era como si el rubio hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos y realizo aquella acción para sacarla de ellos, para evitar que siguiera atormentándose, como si estuviera protegiéndola... y eso le gusto mucho...

¿Por que no podía estar con el? ... ¿que había de malo? ... ¿la edad? si, podría ser un hecho, pero ¿quien dijo que había reglas para el amor?... nada, absolutamente nada, le impedía estar con aquel rubio de ojos color mar... solo su miedo y... Kushina... ella era su mejor amiga, no importaba cuantas peleas hubiera entre ellas, ante todo, ellas eran mejores amigas...y sabia que Kushina pensaba igual... pero...ella debería entender, ¿no? ... Naruto ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, el solo podía decidir con quien compartir el resto de su vida...ademas...¿que derecho tenia Kushina para enojarse? ... si, ya lo sabia... "el derecho de que toda madre posee" ...pero eso no bastaba... le dolía pensarlo, aun mas aceptarlo, pero era la realidad...Kushina había hecho de la infancia de Naruto y Karumi, un vació... un vació, que aunque se esforzaran por llenar, ya sea ella, Tsunade, Minato, Narumi o incluso Kushina, no podrían hacerlo... no importaba cuanto se esforzaran por llenarlo, el vació seguiría estando allí y acompañaría a esas criaturas hasta el día de sus muertes... entonces... ¿que derecho tenia Kushina para decir que era lo correcto o lo incorrecto para Naruto?

En ese momento tomo una decisión...una decisión por la cual se lamentaría hasta el día de su muerte o se alegraría por el resto de su vida... que quizás provocara que casi todos los lazos que ella tenia con las personas se rompiera y quedara sola... pero...ya no le importaba... quería por una vez... por tan solo unos segundos... sentirse muy feliz...

Naruto abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando Mikoto, rápidamente levanto un poco su cuerpo y unió sus labios con los suyos, en un beso que transmitía miedo, dudas, arrepentimiento...pero también una gran sensación de alegría y amor...

Luego de unos segundo así, Mikoto lentamente se separo de el, alejando su rostro unos centímetros del rostro de Naruto...

Naruto: ...Mikoto... -murmuro, aun atónito-

Mikoto: ...por favor...déjame...ser feliz a tu lado...déjame...ser ... la madre de tus hijos... -con voz temblorosa-

Naruto: ...sabes que esto...

Mikoto: ...no puede ser... -completo, mientras bajaba la mirada, derrotada- ...¿es por lo que dirán los demás?

Naruto: no...

Mikoto: ¿es por mi edad?... ¿porque soy mayor para tener hijos?

Naruto: no

Mikoto: ¿entonces por que? -dijo entre lagrimas- ...no te gusto, ¿verdad?

Naruto: no digas eso... -mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y secaba algunas lagrimas- te amo desde que tengo memoria de ti...

Mikoto: ¿entonces? -sujetando de forma cariñosa la mano de Naruto y con una mirada de confusión-

Naruto: yo...tengo una novia...

Mikoto quedo helada ante esas palabras...todo el mundo feliz al lado del rubio que había imaginado se cayo a pedazos...

Mikoto: yo...yo... e-entiendo...lo siento...no sabia... yo... p-puedes irte? ...yo... n-no hace falta que te quedes...ya estoy bien...

Sin saber porque, Mikoto solo se acostó de lado nuevamente, pero esta vez, dándole la espalda a Naruto...

Mikoto: (soy una idiota, soy un idiota, soy una idiota!) -se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza- ( creer que podría tener una vida feliz junto al hijo de mi mejor amiga, si claro, como no... mierda, soy una estúpida!) -comenzando a derramar lagrimas- (por que carajos no puedo ser...)

De pronto un brazo la rodeo, abrazándola y atrayendola hacia un cuerpo...era Naruto, el cual abrazo cariñosamente a Mikoto y la atrajo contra si, provocando que ambos quedaran muy juntos...

Mikoto: q-que c-crees que haces? -con una mezcla de sorpresa y ... alegría?-

Naruto: ...sabes que debido a una ley... debo tener...como mínimo... tres esposas? -Mikoto abrió aun mas los ojos y rápidamente se giro sobre si misma, quedando cara a cara con Naruto- ...no me dejaste terminar de hablar anteriormente... y quiero hacerte una pregunta... -Mikoto lo observo expectante y con una expresión de esperanza en su rostro- tu... estas dispuesta a compartirme con otras mujeres?

Como única respuesta, Mikoto se abalanzo hacia el rostro de Naruto, comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras este correspondía al gesto de igual manera...

Mientras eso sucedía...

Yokushino comenzó a abrir los ojos... para encontrarse con una tela...tela? ...pero que...?

Lentamente comenzó a sentarse, su cabeza aun le dolía, poco, pero aun así le dolía... comenzó a mirar a ambos lados... se encontraba en una tienda de acampar... a sus lados Hirako e Ioromi dormían...

No entendía absolutamente nada... su ultimo recuerdo era que una gran relámpago se acercaba a ella y luego cayo inconsciente... acaso la rubia, junto a la pelinegra, habrían armado la tienda?... no, esa no era la tienda que ellas llevaban consigo...entonces?...

Decidió salir a tomar aire, lo necesitaba urgentemente...pero al hacerlo se llevo una sorpresa... allí, a metros de su tienda, y dándole la espalda, se encontraba sentado, Frost... parecía estar meditando... un momento... Frost era su enemigo!... pero... si era el enemigo, por que se encontraba allí sentado como si nada? cualquiera podría tomarlo desprevenido y matarlo...

Por curiosidad volteo a mirar a ambos lados... solo para encontrarse con 3 tiendas de acampar mas... tres tiendas? por que tres mas, aparte de la de ella?...ahhhhhh todo esto le hacia doler la cabeza...

Salio de la tienda y sin saber porque, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Frost, de forma lenta y silenciosa...

Sin problemas logro ubicarse frente a el, arrodillándose frente a el... sin saber por que, se quedo mirando el rostro de Frost como si hacerlo fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo... se veía tan... pacifico... su expresión era de total relajamiento... era como si estuviera dormido...sentado, pero dormido a la vez...

Frost: ...¿problemas para dormir?

Esas palabras casi hacen que a la pelinaranja le diera un infarto... ¿como sabia que se encontraba allí?

Yokushino: c-como...

Frost: ...sentí tu energía vital moverse desde que despertaste... -aun sin abrir los ojos-

Yokushino: mi...energía vital? ...querrás decir...el chakra? -confusa-

Frost: no... la energía vital es... la energía que tu cuerpo desprende, por el solo hecho de vivir...

Yokushino: ohhh... -asombrada- ...y... ¿que haces aquí afuera? -mientras se sentaba a su lado-

Frost: ...la primer guardia...

Yokushino: ...perdón... -esas palabras hicieron que Frost abriera un ojo y la mirara extrañado-

Frost: ¿y eso?

Yokushino: ...por haber interrumpido..tu meditación...

Frost: solo es una simple meditación... no tienes que disculparte... ademas, es algo de prever sabiendo que estuviste inconsciente todo este tiempo...y haberte levantado y encontrar 2 tiendas ademas de la tuya...te habrá desorientado...no?

Yokushino: c-como sabes eso? -asombrada-

Frost: estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo, probablemente antes de que las peleas terminaran... no es extraño que esta situación te desoriente... -alzando los hombros-

Yokushino: eres... raro...

Frost: mmmm... si, ya me lo habían dicho... -volviendo a alzar los hombros-

Yokushino: te sientas tranquilo en la noche, dando la espalda a tus enemigos y con los ojos cerrados... luego...te pones a hablar con tu enemiga, como si fuesen amigos de la vida... eres...especial -sonriendo levemente-

Frost: bueno...gracias, es todo un alago... y por cierto... tu también eres especial... -la pelinaranja se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-

Yokushino: ¿que dices? -sonrojada-

Frost: bueno... sales de la tienda, encuentras a tu enemigo distraído, lo que seria una ocasión excepcional para escapar... pero tu decides acercarte y hablar como su fueses su amiga de la infancia... eso nos haría un poco mas iguales...¿no crees? -esas palabras hicieron sonreír levemente a la pelinaranja, la cual aun estaba sonrojada-

Narumi: ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

Frost y Yokushino giraron sus cabezas, para encontrarse con Narumi, la cual miraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, a la pelinaranja...

Yokushino: ... ¿tu que crees? -dijo irónicamente-

Narumi: eres una prisionera, no tienes por que salir de tu tienda -aun con el ceño fruncido-

Yokushino: parece ser que te hace falta modales -parándose molesta-

Narumi: ¿y tu me los enseñaras? -encarando a la pelinaranja-

Frost: tranquilícense ...

Yokushino: ohhh, créeme...te enseñare mas que modales -apretando los puños-

Frost: chic...

Narumi: ¿por que no haces el intento? -apretando sus puños-

Ambos mujeres estaban por abalanzarse una hacia la otra, para empezar una riña...pero no pudieron siquiera mover un dedo...caso por demás extraña, ya que nadie las sujetaba, pero aun así, no podían ni siquiera voltear el rostro...

Frost: seria molesto que empezaran una riña a estas alturas...¿no creen? ...digo, pónganse a pensar... es muy tarde, todos duermen y la calma de la noche era muy buena... -exclamo mientras seguía sentado, observando a las chicas-

Yokushino: que...por que...no podemos...movernos -mientras hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para poder moverse-

Narumi: ¿que hiciste? -mientras intentaba moverse-

Frost: bueno... no es nada del otro mundo...solo comprimí el aire alrededor de ustedes, eso imposibilita movimiento alguno...

Narumi: has que se vaya...no me gusta esto! -comenzando a desesperarse-

Frost: lo haré...si prometen calmarse luego...

Narumi: ¿que? ... no me vengas con...

Frost: bien...la noche es larga...y no tengo ningún problemas en mantenerlas así hasta que amanezca... así que...

Narumi: tsk...esta bien esta bien...solo...has que se valla -mascullo molesta-

De pronto ambas mujeres cayeron sentadas al suelo, debido a la liberación repentina...

Yokushino: auch! -exclamo al darse el golpe- ...tsk...esto es por tu culpa...

Narumi: ¿mi culpa? -ofendida-

Yokushino: ¿acaso estas celosa que yo este con el a solas? -con mirada retadora-

Narumi: q-que di-dices!? -sonrojándose violentamente- ja!, yo celosa? ya quisieras -cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada-

Yokushino: por favor! ... con eso no engañas a nadie -burlona-

Narumi: q-que!?

Yokushino: hmp -exclamo- como sea...me iré a dormir... -levantándose y acercándose a Frost- oye... me gustaría seguir hablando contigo... pero creo que sera en otra oportunidad... -exclamo de forma suave y solo para que lo escuchara el pelinegro, a la vez que formaba una sonrisa tenue- hasta mañana -exclamo en tono normal, pera luego sorpresivamente darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pelinegro-

Frost: ...esta bien...hasta mañana -alcanzo a murmurar, mientras veía como la pelinaranja se dirigía a su tienda de acampar, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada retadora a la pelirroja-

Narumi: quien se cree esta!... como se atreve a coquetear con el novio de neesan!? -mascullo para si misma- ...tu! -señalando a Frost-

Frost: hmp? -observando esta vez a Narumi-

Narumi: se supone que eres el novio de neechan! ... -acercándose al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido- ¿como puedes dejar que ella coquetee contigo!? -poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, en postura de "jarra"-

Frost: Narumi...

Narumi: ¿que!?

Frost: ¿puedes dejar de gritar?... por favor, los demás duermen...y arruinas la tranquilidad de la noche -exclamo mientras se masajeaba su cabeza, a la vez que la pelirroja se sonrojaba de pena-

Narumi: lo s-siento -apenada- pero..!

Frost: primero... -cortando- ella solo hizo eso para provocarte, deberías haberte dado cuenta...

Narumi: pero...

Frost: ademas...jamas engañaría a tu hermana, Narumi... la amo demasiado como para hacer eso...

Narumi: ... -suspirando- yo...lo siento..nuevamente... es que...los vi solos...y pienso en Karumi...y su relación...

Frost: ya ya ya... -haciendo un gesto con las manos- entiendo... solo te preocupaste por tu hermana...es algo normal... de hecho...me hubiera preocupado que no reaccionaras de la forma que lo hiciste...

Narumi: ah? -extrañada-

Frost: si no hubieras reaccionado de esa forma...darías a entender que no te preocupa los sentimientos o felicidad de tu hermana...

Narumi: yo... -bajando la mirada, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Frost- claro que me preocupa la vida de neechan... pero...ella...no quiere saber nada relacionado conmigo... -mientras abrazaba sus piernas-

Frost: supongo que ella tiene un motivo para hacerlo...

Narumi: ...ella...ella... -recordando las muchas veces que ella se había burlado de Karumi y Naruto, las veces que los había dejado de lado, que jamas le había preocupado sus bienestares- ...si... tiene... un muy buena razón... pero... quiero que me perdone... yo...cometí errores...mucho errores...pero quiero que entienda...

Frost: ¿que cosa?

Narumi: que estoy arrepentida...

Frost: ...¿por que te arrepientes ahora?... digo...tuviste varios años para arrepentirte de tu trato para con ellos...

Narumi: ...estaba ciega... nunca me arrepentí antes...porque solo era una niña mal criada... siempre fui mimada por mis padres... pero... el perder a Naruto fue... algo que me abrió los ojos... -mientras Frost la miraba- ...vi como Karumi quedaba devastada... al igual que mis padres...fue un balde de agua helada... recuerdo que... en el funeral de Naruto... estaban todos los de nuestra generación... y algunas personas cercanas a Naruto y Karumi... todo ellos le dieron el pésame a Karumi... pero casi nadie nos lo dio a nosotros, como si no fuésemos su familia... todos nos miraban...con desilusión... luego de 3 horas de terminado el funeral...Karumi seguía en pie, allí frente a la tumba de Naruto... con ojos vacíos...fue como si... ella también hubiera muerto... yo y mama nos acercamos a ella, quisimos llevarla a casa para que descansara... "aun estamos nosotros", le dijimos... pero ella no escuchaba... quisimos tomarla con nuestras manos, para empujarla de forma suave, para que volviera a casa... pero...

FlashBack

Narumi: ...neesan...

Kushina: ...cariño...vamos, debes descansar, ¿si? -queriendo tomar el brazo de Karumi de forma suave-

Pero al intentar acercarse a ella, el pelo de Karumi comenzó a elevarse, mientras el ambiente se volvía pesado...

Sin previo aviso unas cadenas amarillas brillantes salieron desde la espalda de Karumi, las cuales sujetaron las manos de las dos pelirrojas, para luego elevarlas en el aire y tomar también sus piernas, dejándolas inmovilizadas...

Karumi: ...ustedes...para mi...nunca existieron -observando de reojo a ambas, con una mirada asesina- ... juro por mi vida... que si vuelven a acercarse a esta tumba...las matare -exclamo mientras mas de su cabello comenzaba a levitar en el aire-

Kushina y Narumi estaban impactadas...sobre todo Kushina... la mirada de su hija exigía sangre...eso le hizo recordar a.. Kyubi... una mirada que irradiaba odio del mas puro...ademas... Karumi había sido capaz de invocar las cadenas de chakra... y ella jamas le había enseñado a invocarlas...y llevaba como mínimo 1 año de entrenamiento arduo el poder hacerlo...sin embargo... Karumi fue capaz de invocarlas sin siquiera entrenar...

Pronto una mano se coloco en uno de los hombros de Karumi, por lo cual casi por instinto, otra cadena salio de su espalda, sentándola con mucha fuerza...

Tsunade: Karumi... -hablo de forma suave- soy yo...por favor...suéltame

Esa voz hizo que Karumi se diera vuelta sorprendida y como si fuese obra de magia las cadenas desaparecieron...lo que provoco que Narumi y Kushina cayeran de bruces al suelo...

Karumi: baachan.. -susurro-

Tsunade: si cariño... -acariciando su flequillo- ven conmigo, si?... tomaremos el te con Shizune, que te parece? -mientras que a espalda de Tsunade, hacia acto de presencia la pelinegra-

KArumi: niisan.. -susurro, para luego lanzarse y abrazar a la pelinegra-

Shizune: shuuuuuuu -susurro- tranquila... Tsunade-sama y yo estamos aquí -exclamo mientras Karumi comenzaba a llorar en su pecho-

Mientras eso sucedía, Tsunade camino hasta acercarse a Kushina...

Tsunade: ella se quedara unos días conmigo y Shizune, hasta que se tranquilice... hazme el favor de no molestarla hasta que este completamente tranquila... -exclamo seria- lo mismo para ti, Narumi, y Minato... -mirando a de hito en hito a ambas pelirrojas-

Kushina: pero...!

Tsunade: nada de peros -corto de forma aun mas seria- soy la Hokage, y esto es una orden directa de mi, violar una orden directa del Hokage se considerara como acto de rebeldía y no perdonare eso, entendido? -seria, mientras las pelirrojas bajaban la mirada-

?: basta, Tsunade ...

Las tres mujeres voltearon el rostro, para encontrarse con el ex-Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el cual estaba serio y vestía aun ropas negras...

Sarutobi: ellos también perdieron a un familiar...

Tsunade: ... -sin decir nada dio media vuelta y camino hasta Shizune y Karumi, la cual seguía llorando-

Kushina: yo... te lo agrad...

Sarutobi: no -corto- no quiero que me agradezcas nada... esto no lo hago por ti, Kushina -serio- lo hago por Karumi... por favor, cumplan lo que Tsunade dijo... -exclamo para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban las demás mujeres-

FlashBack Termina

Narumi: mama dijo que... es...o por lo menos lo era... imposible poder invocar las cadenas a una edad tan temprana y sin entrenamiento previo... y sin embargo...Karumi fue capaz de hacerlo...fue el odio...el odio que nosotros le producimos, eso hizo posible que ella invocara las cadenas... -mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro- todo eso...hizo que me diera cuenta...de lo que Karumi y Naruto habían pasado... y es por eso que...

Frost: ¿buscas que te perdone? -adivinando-

Narumi: ...si...quiero...queremos...tener la oportunidad...de ser una familia...

Frost: ...y supongo que querías convencerme de hacer de intermediario entre tu familia y ...Karumi y Naruto

Narumi: por favor... -con tono suplicante-

Frost: ...tal vez sea duro de aceptar... pero tienes que entender algo... aquellos años en los que Karumi y Naruto pasaron con la indiferencia de su familia...no volverán, no importa que es lo que intentes hacer -dijo, mientras Narumi bajaba la mirada- ...no se puede obligar a una persona a perdonar...el perdón tiene que provenir desde el deseo de quien perdona...no debes forzar a que la relación de Karumi y tu se fortalezca de un día a otro... trata de comprender a tu hermana y a Naruto...y quizás de esa forma consigas algo... lo siento, pero este es un asunto en el cual yo no debo intervenir...

Narumi: ...yo...entiendo... -triste- ...lamento haber interrumpido... -levantándose- y... gracias... -mientras Frost la miraba intrigado- por... haberme salvado hoy -mientras se sonrojaba, debido a que recordó en que posición había quedado luego de la explosiones-

Frost: ...no tienes que darlas...

Narumi: ...

Frost: somos un equipo... o se supone que tendríamos que serlo... ademas, eres la hermana de mi novia y Naruto... no puedo dejarte morir... -exclamo, mientras que Narumi se sonrojaba un poco mas antes las ultimas palabras-

Narumi: si...yo..etto...de igual forma... te lo agradezco -sonrojada-

Frost: no hay de que -sonriendo levemente, mientras que Narumi lo imitaba, para luego retirarse a su tienda de acampar-

Naruto: es...raro verte hablando con Narumi.. -exclamo mientras aparecía de pie a un lado del pelinegro- pensé que se odiaban a muerte...

Frost: no...solo fue la primera impresión... -restando importancia- ella esta confundida...muy confundida...y eso no la deja pensar antes de hablar, eso es todo...

Naruto: oh, créeme... eso de actuar sin pensar es hereditario...

Frost: por cierto... ¿que haces aquí? -volteando a mirarlo- creí que estarías con Mikoto, galán -con tono pícaro-

Naruto: ja ja...que chistoso... soy tu relevo, lo olvidaste?

Frost: -alzando los hombros- los años pasan... -mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dirigirse a la tienda de acampar donde se encontraban Mikoto y Kurenai-

Naruto: por cierto, "Bombón" -enfatizando la ultima palabra e imitiando al voz de la chica de la tienda, lo que hizo que Frost lo mirara, mientras le daba un escalofrió- evita que te vean despertar abrazado a Kurenai... hay demasiadas chicas interesadas por ti, no quiero que ademas de la misión, tengamos que lidiar con un enfrentamiento interno femenino... -exclamo mientras se sentaba-

Frost: esto me da mala espina -murmuro, mientras le daba otro escalofrió-

Naruto: te equivocas, es tu intuición masculina, que dice que tus partes nobles estarán en peligro dentro de poco tiempo...

Frost: gracias por al advertencia... -de forma irónica-

Naruto: no hay de que...

Luego de varias horas, cuando el sol aun no comenzaba a aclarar el cielo...

Naruto: Mikoto... -exclamo mientras movía lentamente a la pelinegra- Mikoto...

Mikoto: hmmmm? -exclamo adormilada- ...que sucede, Naruto-kun?... -exclamo mientras se colocaba de lado, lista para seguir durmiendo-

Naruto: es hora de irnos... -notando que Mikoto volvía a dormirse- Mikoto-chan...

De pronto Mikoto abrió los ojos, mirando a Naruto, provocando que este se asustara un poco...

Mikoto: lo...dijiste.. -sonriendo levemente-

Naruto: ¿que dije?

Mikoto: me llamaste...Mikoto-chan.. -levantándose y acercándose al rostro de Naruto-

Naruto: ¿tiene algo de malo?

Mikoto: todo lo contrario... -besando al rubio en los labios-

Frost: ejem... -fingiendo catarro, lo que hizo que Mikoto se separara asustada de Naruto, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente-

Mikoto: yo...etto...no es...

Frost: -levantando una mano, haciendo una seña para que Mikoto se callara- los felicito...pero se nos hace tarde... -mientras se daba media vuelta- vamos, para de tórtolos, apuren el paso... -saliendo de la tienda-

Frost salio de la tienda donde se hallaban Naruto, Mikoto y Kurenai, para dirigirse luego a la tienda de Narumi...encontrando a Sasuke, Kakashi y Narumi dormidos...

Frost: Kakashi -la voz del pelinegro hizo que el peligris abriera los ojos automáticamente- es hora... -saliendo nuevamente de la tienda y dirigiéndose a la ultima de ellas-

Al entrar en la ultima tienda encontró a Yokushino, Hachira y Ioromi durmiendo a piernas sueltas...lo que hizo que le cayera una gota por su cabeza, debido a las posiciones en las que las tres chicas habían quedado...

Frost: chicas... -exclamo con un tono un poco elevado-

Yokushino: 5...minutos mas... -dándose la vuelta y durmiéndose nuevamente-

Frost: chicas... -esta vez fue la pelinegra la que balbuceo algo incomprensible- chicas!

El grito de Frost hizo que el trió de mujeres se sentara como si fuesen unos resortes, pero aun con los ojos entrecerrados...

Yokushino: F-frost?... -exclamo mientras se fregaba los ojos-

Ioromi: q-que suceahhhh! -aclamo mientras bostezaba-

Frost: es hora de seguir... -exclamo con resignación- hagan el favor de levantarse...

Yokushino: 5 minutos masss -suplico, como si fuese una pequeña niña regañada-

Frost: no... debemos seguir y llegar a... -pero se callo de golpe y se quedo observando a Ioromi- esos...son...conejos? -notando recién entonces el diseño del pijama que la pelinegra estaba usando, el cual cabe destacar le quedaba bastante...apretado...-

Ioromi: -sonrojándose violentamente- no mires! -exclamo mientras comenzaba a lanzarle cosas a Frost-

Esa reacción provoco que el pelinegro saliera de la tienda, pensando que así ella se detendría, pero eso nunca paso...ya que aun cuando estaba afuera de ella, Ioromi seguía arrojando cosas, hasta que luego de unos segundo dejo de hacerlo...

Frost: ¿que le pasa a esta? -susurro confuso-

Al voltear el rostro se topo con que Naruto, Mikoto y Kurenai lo observaban con una gota en sus cabezas...

Pasado unos minutos, ya todos se encontraban de pie, habían juntado las tiendas y estaban listos para seguir...

Kakashi: bien... creo que ustedes saben cuanto falta para llegar al batallón...y en que dirección ir.. -mirando a Ioromi, Yokushino y Hachira- ¿serian tan amables de decírnoslo?

Ioromi: hmp... faltan unos 50 kilómetros en esa dirección -apuntando hacia un lado-

Naruto: andando... -comenzando a correr, mientras los demas lo imitaban- debemos llegar antes que amanezca por completo...

Mikoto: ¿y eso?

Naruto: si esperamos mucho tiempo, no sabemos que pueda llegar a ocurrirles... y ademas, ellos empezarían a moverse si no nos apuramos... -exclamo mientras aumentaba su velocidad-

Luego de una hora de marcha, a una velocidad realmente considerable... llegaron a una zona boscosa y Kakashi dio una señal para que todo pararan su marcha de golpe...

Narumi: ¿que sucede Kakashi-sensei? -murmuro por lo bajo-

Ioromi: llegamos... -murmuro seria-

Todos se acercaron con mucha cautela hacia unos arbustos...allí a unos 400 metros se hallaba un granero modificado para servir como un gran caserón, todo alrededor de ese caserón estaba casi rodeado por tiendas de acampar y aproximadamente un grupo de 3 rebeldes cada 100 metros...en definitiva, el predio que el batallón usaba era de unos 600 metros a la redonda...

Kakashi: un momento... si mis cálculos son correctos...

Mikoto: tendríamos que habernos topado con un pequeño grupo rebelde...

Kakashi: estén alertas... -destapando su sharingan- pueden estar muy cerca

Ioromi: se equivocan... -exclamo, provocando que todos las miraran-

Hachira: nosotros somos el equipo de rebeldes que tendríamos que estar aquí...

Kakashi: ...eso es algo bueno... ya tenemos una brecha libre en la defensa enemiga... pero...¿en verdad estará libre? -esas palabras desencajaron a mas de uno de los presentes- tu jefe sabia que ustedes estaban explorando la zona?

Ioromi: si.. -cerrando los ojos-

Kakashi: entonces debe estar enterado de sus inesperadas desapariciones -serio-

Yokushino: no...

Kurenai: ¿que quieres decir?

Hachira: nuestro tiempo para volver era hoy al medio día...

Kakashi: eso es bueno...

Sasuke: espera un momento... ¿confiaras en sus palabras? -incredulo-

Frost: no están en posición de dar información errónea... -serio-

Ioromi: ¿te atreves a decirme mentirosa? -enojada- gracias a Kami poseo dignidad y soy una mujer de palabra, peleamos y me vencieron, accedí a guiarlos y darles información, no me trates como a una mentirosa, Uchiha! -lanzandole una mirada de furia-

Sasuke: eres el enemigo! -con una mirada de furia- nunca se puede confiar en el enemigo y adem...!

Naruto: la pregunta es... -corto- nos ayudaran, o solo se irán? -observando de hito en hito a las tres prisioneras-

Hachira: ¿que? -sorprendida- en verdad...nos dejarías ir?

Naruto: cumplieron su palabra y nos dijeron todo lo que sabían... ya no tengo motivos para retenerlas...

Ioromi: y si decidimos irnos...y luego volvemos para matarlos? -dudosa de la amabilidad del rubio-

Frost: entonces las mataremos.. -hablo de forma seria-

Kakashi: Naruto, no estas en posición de ofrecer ni...

Naruto: lo siento, Kakashi-sensei... quizás en Konoha usted sea un ninja de la élite y posee mas autoridad y privilegios...pero aquí, entre nosotros... es solo un hombre mas... -sin voltear a mirarlo-

Mikoto: ¿que?... -preocupada y asombrada por la forma de hablar del rubio-

Sasuke: ¿acaso estas en contra de la aldea!? -sujetando al rubio del cuello de su uniforme- juro que si haces una estupidez yo..!

Pero rápidamente tuvo que abandonar todo intento de golpear a Naruto, ya que un kunai se pozo en su cuello..

Narumi: no me importa que seas mi compañero de equipo...si le haces algo a Naruto, yo misma te matare... -con sus ojos de un color carmesí y con pupilas rasgadas-

Kurenai: Narumi! -preocupada por toda la situación-

Narumi: el es mi hermano... y yo confió en sus palabras y decisiones... -esas palabras hicieron sonreír levemente a Frost-

Kakashi: Narumi... baja ese kunai... -hablo de forma seria, pero a la vez tranquila- por favor, bájalo...

Aunque fue muy lento, Narumi comenzó a bajar el kunai, hasta volver a guardarlo en su porta kunais, pero aun así sus ojos seguían de un color carmesí...

Kakashi: esta bien...Naruto, haremos las cosas a tu manera...

Sasuke: ¿que!? ... -incrédulo- ¿acaso todos se volvieron locos?... Kasan! -pronuncio, para que su madre lo apoyara-

Mikoto: lo siento, Sasu-chan... pero Naruto es miembro de mi equipo (y algo mas...) y lo apoyare...

Aun lado, las tres prisioneras observaban muy sorprendidas lo acontecido... aquel rubio y pelinegro prácticamente posaban una gran confianza en ellas, sus enemigos... ¿por que? ... se suponía que las llevarían presas a su aldea, o que las mataran luego de sacarles la información, pero ellos... eran... lo contrario a todo el mundo... definitivamente, ellos no debían provenir de este mundo...

Naruto: gracias... -observando a su equipo y a Narumi, la cual le regalo una sonrisa- entonces... que dicen? -volteando a ver a las tres prisioneras- nos ayudaran...o se irán?...

Ioromi: yo...

Yokushino: me quedo -exclamo muy decidida- no puedo dejar que mi competencia me gane -mirando desafiante a Narumi, la cual entendió la indirecta y le devolvió la misma mirada- ese chico -mirando a Frost- sera mio...

Hachira: me quedo -exclamo de la misma forma que Yokushino- yo jamas huyo de ninguna pelea...

Ioromi: pero...yo...yo...ahhhh -suspirando- no puedo dejarlas solas...yo...me quedo...

Naruto: bien... primero, lo primero...

Rápidamente Naruto retiro los sellas de restricción que les habían aplicado a las mujeres y luego uno sellos explosivos que habían colocado por precaución

Kakashi: bien... nos dividiremos en tres grupos... Sasuke y Frost -los aludidos lo miraron- ustedes irán por la izquierda... Narumi, Kurenai y yo iremos por la derecha... el resto esperara a nuestra señal para dirigirse a la casa...

Mikoto: es muy arriesgado... no quiero ofender... pero yo reemplazare a Kurenai...

Kakashi: -mirando a Kurenai, la cual asintió- esta bien... es mejor de esta forma, nosotros nos encargaremos de derribar todos los grupo que halla en los perímetros y nos encontraremos del otro lado, entendido? -los presente asintieron- luego de eso, atacaremos por el Norte y Sur de la casa, eso provocara que el enemigo se desoriente y divida sus fuerzas... -todos asintieron- quiero que todas los ataques sean bien calculados y silencioso...no quiero errores -serio- si eso ocurre...todo el plan se echara a perder...

Ioromi: ¿y si eso ocurre?

Kakashi: quiero que se dirigían al lugar de la pelea lo mas rápido posible, para idear un nuevo plan... -todo asintieron- bien... ¿listos?

Frost: espera... -todo lo miraron- tu... -mirando a Ioromi- eres usuaria de Hyoton...verdad?

Ioromi: s-si... -dudosa-

Sin previo aviso Frost hizo aparecer en una bola de humo a la espada "Glacius"...

Frost: ten... -arrojando la espada a la pelinegra-

Ioromi: no soy buena en el uso de espadas... -apenada-

Frost: eso no importa... dame tu mano -señalando la mano con la que sostenía la espada- pero no sueltes la espada...

Aunque con mucha duda, la pelinegra acepto y extendió su mano...sin perder tiempo, Frost comenzó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad, para luego colocar ambas manos en la mano de Ioromi y la espada...

Frost: unión... -murmuro-

La espada comenzó a brillan en un color azul-blanco brillante y luego comenzó a fundirse en el brazo de Ioromi...luego de unos segundo el brillo se fue y unas marcas similares a las de Narumi quedaron en el brazo de la pelinegra...

Frost: esta espada es capaz de amplificar los jutsus de Hyoton y Suiton... -anticipándose a las preguntas- ...congela todo a tu paso, Glacius... -exclamo, mientras Ioromi, Yokushino y Hachira lo miraban extrañadas- pronuncia eso...

Ioromi: ¿que? -incrédula- ¿para que?

Frost: solo hazlo...

Ioromi: pero... yo...ahhh -suspirando- esta bien... congela todo a tu paso...Glacius...

De pronto las marcas en el brazo de la pelinegra comenzaron a brillar en un azul intenso y ademas comenzaron cambiar de forma, adoptando la forma de copos de nieve...

Ioromi: pero que...?

Frost: la espada fue activada...

Kakashi: no quiero interrumpir...pero se nos hace tarde... -observando que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar-

Naruto: [(no te contengas, Frost)]

Frost: [( bien...)] ya esta todo listo...

Kakashi: bien...recuerden todo lo que les dije... -todos asintieron- bien... vamos! -comenzando a correr, seguido de Narumi y Mikoto, mientras que Frost y Sasuke se iba en dirección contraria, en el caso de Sasuke, mascullando maldiciones-

Ambos grupos avanzaron unos 80 metros y pudieron divisar a su primer grupo de rebeldes...

Grupo de Frost

Frost: -observando a los 3 rebeldes- ( dos de rango jounin y uno rango chunin...un momento...hay mas) espera... -susurro, frenando a Sasuke, el cual estaba por lanzarse a atacar-

Sasuke: ¿que? -susurro molesto, pero Frost le respondió únicamente con una seña para que prestara atención-

De pronto otros dos rebeldes aparecieron, uniéndose a los 3 ya presentes...

Sasuke: lo sabia... nos dieron in..

Frost: no... -corto, haciendo que Sasuke lo observara- están reforzando su defensa... deben estar sospechando de la tardanza del equipo de exploración...

Sasuke: como puedes estar tan seguro?

Frost: percibo sus chakras movilizándose... (esos dos son rango jounin...)

Sasuke: bien... tu encarg...

Frost: no...es mejor dar un ataque al azar... si lo hacemos, los desconcertaremos y podremos eliminarlos de forma mas eficiente... -haciendo aparecer la espada "Zephyr" en una de sus manos- no te contengas niño mimado...pero tampoco hagas un alboroto

Sasuke: no me digas que hacer -mascullo, para luego comenzar a acercarse a sus enemigos de forma sigilosa, junto con Frost-

Grupo Kakashi

Los tres integrantes del grupo de ninjas de Konoha se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos y arboles...

Kakashi: esto va mal... se supone que solo serian tres... -mascullo-

Mikoto: ¿sera que nos dieron información errónea? -exclamo mientras analizaba la situación-

Narumi: no... entes de llegar a aquí eran tan solo tres... dos de ellos llegaron hace unos segundos...

Kakashi: eso quiere decir que el enemigo esta empezando a sospechar de la demora del grupo de exploración... mierda... eso indica que tenemos menos tiempo que antes... escuchen...debemos acabar rápido con esto...no se contengan... ¿entendido? -las chicas asintieron- andando -comenzando a acercarse al enemigo-

Grupo de Frost

Frost: despliega tus alas...Zephyr -murmuro mientras lanzaba un corte hacia delante, sin ser visto por nadie mas que Sasuke, el cual lo miraba extrañado-

De pronto un gran ráfaga de viento se comenzó a sentir en el lugar, provocando que el grupo de rebeldes se pusiera alerta...

Sin previo aviso, dos de los rebeldes comenzaron a sufrir cortes mortales en sus cuerpos, hasta quedar irreconocibles y caer muertos..

Rebelde: rápido, huye y da la alerta! -hablando a su compañero-

Rebelde 2: H-hai !

Pero al darse vuelta lo único que pudo ver, fue el sharingan de Sasuke, los cuales brillaban en un color carmesí puro... y luego cayo al suelo decapitado

Rebelde: maldito! -lanzándose hacia Sasuke, junto con el ultimo compañero que le quedaba-

Pero como si fuese un truco de magia, Sasuke comenzó a desaparecer, como su fuera un simple espejismo...

Rebelde: que? -confundido-

De pronto su compañero cayo arrodillado, con una gran apuñalada en su corazón, y luego cayo de cara al suelo...

Rebelde: pero que.. aaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhh! -exclamo al sentir como algo lo atravesaba-

Sin saber como o cuando, la hoja de una katana le atravesó el pecho, elevándolo en el aire, para luego hacer gran fuerza y cortarlo verticalmente, dividiendo en el proceso su cabeza a la mitad...

Frost: veo que no eres solo palabrerio, niño mimado -exclamo mientras veía como mataba de forma sanguinaria al ultimo rebelde-

Sasuke: aun no has visto nada... -con rostro sombrío- no sabes con quien hablas

Frost: uy! que miedo -irónico, mientras Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada asesina- no hay tiempo que perder... -exclamo, mientras se ponía muy serio- andando -comenzando a correr-

Sasuke: no me digas que hacer! -mientras comenzaba a correr-

Grupo Kakashi

Kakashi: Raikiri!

Los rebeldes se sorprendieron al ver salir a Kakashi de unos arbustos, el cual ya tenia preparado su ataque... a una endemoniada velocidad perforo el pecho de uno de los rebeldes, mientras los demás se preparaban para atacarlo...pero en ese momento, dos kunais salieron de la nada, en direccion a dos de los rebeldes, los cuales bloquearon el ataque, pero eso provoco que se distrajeran...

En un borrón negro, Mikoto hizo su entrada, apareciendo en el medio de los dos rebeldes y luego en una rápida voltereta cerceno la garganta de los dos rebeldes con dos kunais mas...

Los dos rebeldes que quedaron rápidamente comenzaron a trazar sellos y luego inflaron sus pechos, listo para lanzar el ataque, el cual Kakashi y Mikoto no podrían esquivar debido a la cercanía... pero debieron abortar el ataque para esquivar dos cadenas de color violeta, dando grandes saltos hacia atrás

Narumi: te tengo!

Uno de los rebeldes alzo su rostro al cielo, para encontrarse con Narumi, la cual tenia una de sus piernas elevadas...

Con gran velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana, Narumi hizo descender su pierna, provocando que su pie impactara en la cabeza del rebelde, destrozandole cuello y cráneo, y mandándolo a volar e incrustarse en el suelo nuevamente...

Sin dejar tiempo al ultimo sobreviviente, el cual aun estaba en el aire, Narumi comenzó a trazar sellos, para luego inflar su pecho...

Narumi: Katon: Kami ransufenikkusu! -exclamo mientras escupía fuego de su boca cuando hubo aterrizado-

El disparo de fuego rápidamente tomo la forma de un fénix, pero antes de impactar con su objetivo, su forma volvió a cambiar a la de una lanza, la cual atravesó al rebelde de lado a lado, provocando que el rebelde cayera al suelo sin vida...

Mikoto: has mejorado enormemente Narumi-chan! -exclamo orgullosa-

Narumi: gracias -exclamo, sonrojada de la pena-

Kakashi: andando, no debemos perder tiempo -comenzando a correr, mientras los demás lo seguían-

Grupo Frost

El pelinegro, junto a Sasuke ya se encontraba muy cerca del enemigo, esperando el momento ideal para atacar

Naruto: [( Frost, apresura las cosas, se nos acaba el tiempo...)]

Frost freno sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del rubio en su cabeza..

Frost: [( ¿que sucedió?... ¿por que la prisa?)] -extrañado-

Naruto: [( percibo chakras moviéndose dentro de aquella casa...no sabemos que traman... apresura las cosas, no te contengas... )] -con voz seria-

Frost: (con que...no me contenga, eh?...) -sonriendo levemente mientras sus ojos adoptaban un color azul como la profundidad del mar-

Sasuke: (que carajos...?) -pensaba muy confundido mientras notaba el cambio de color de los ojos de Frost-

Rebelde: arghhhhhhhhh! -exclamo al sentir como algo le atravesaba el pecho-

Sasuke volteo rápidamente a observar al rebelde y abrió mucho los ojos al ver allí, frente al hombre, a Frost, el cual tenia el brazo extendido y su espada atravesaba el pecho del criminal...

Rebelde: com..cof cof -escupiendo sangre- como...?... chicos...a-ayuden..me -exclamo mientras observaba extrañado como sus amigos estaban con miradas perdidas-

De repente todos los amigos del rebelde apuñalado cayeron arrodillados y con sus gargantas cercenadas, en el caso de dos de ellos estaban decapitados totalmente...

A un lado de todos ellos, Sasuke estaba paralizado... la velocidad que Frost había demostrado...era...irreal ... tenia su sharingan activado y aun así, ni siquiera supo cuando Frost había comenzado a moverse...

Frost: lo siento, niño mimado... pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme... -exclamo con voz seria, mientras sacaba su espada del pecho del rebelde, a la vez que este caía muerto al suelo- me encargare de los grupos que quedan por este camino...quiero que te dirijas lo mas rápido posible a donde se encuentra Naruto

Sasuke: ¿que!? ...que tratas de..

Frost: no discutas! -serio- vete

Sasuke: maldición -observando a Frost con mucha rabia y apretando sus puños-

Frost: si mis pensamiento son correctos... Mikoto, Kakashi y Narumi están por correr peligro... -ante esa información Sasuke no chisto y salio disparado como un rayo en dirección al grupo del peligris- hmp... testarudo... bien, ahora es mi turno... -exclamo, para luego moverse a una velocidad endemoniada, transformándose en un simple borrón negro-

Grupo Kakashi

El peligris y las dos chicas se encontraban corriendo velozmente, en el caso del peligris, ideando el segundo plan para derrotar a los rebeldes...

Sin previo aviso, un gran relámpago salio de entre los arboles, Kakashi, Mikoto y Narumi lograron esquivarlo por los pelos, sin embargo muchos relámpagos mas se dirigía hacia ellos y en la situación en la que estaban les iba a ser muy difícil esquivar tantos ataques...pero nuevamente se llevaron un sorpresa...todo esos relámpagos se unieron, formando un solo y muy potente relámpago, el cual se dirigía a Kakashi...

Mikoto: Kakashi! -temiendo lo peor-

Sin embargo el peligris reacciono acorde a la situación, creado un clon en el aire, el cual lo tomo de sus ropas y empujo hacia un costado, evitando así que el relámpago golpeara al Kakashi real...

El poderoso ataque golpeo al clon de Kakashi, arrastrándolo hasta golpear un árbol, el cual logro hacer volar el pedazos...

Kakashi logro salir ileso, para luego reagruparse con Narumi y Mikoto...

?: no esperábamos menos del ninja copia...

El trió de ninja dirigió su mirada a la rama de un árbol, en la cual había un hombre de muy buen porte físico...

?: pero aun así...no podrán contra todos nosotros...

Para preocupación de los ninjas de Konoha, de entre los arbustos y arboles, comenzaron a surgir numerables rebeldes, llegando a ser unos 30 aproximadamente...

Kakashi: esto es malo...muy malo... -murmuro-

* * *

Bueeno, ese fue el capi :), espero les guste... una cosa mas...se que parece que Frost es mas fuerte que Naruto, pero no se adelanten a los hechos... ya va a llegar el momento en que Naruto demuestre de que es capaz, pero por ahora pido paciencia... nos leemos y mucha suerte para ustedes :D

Bye...


End file.
